Arc of All Trades Season 1: Twin Cavalry Sabers
by General Texas
Summary: Jaune is clumsy with Crocea Mors, this we know, but how would it affect the story if he used a different weapon like an expert, used a Semblance to match, and a backstory to tie it all together? In this series, Arc of All Trades, we explore that concept as many times as possible. This time: twin Cavalry Sabers. Rating now M for subjects in later chapters. Reader advice requested.
1. Setup and Chapter 1

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Setup and Chapter 1

 **This is among the many stories I've written since I've last been on FF, the first in what will hopefully be an interesting series, and something that's been on my mind for some time by now. I've had plenty of time to write them all out at least partially, so you won't have to worry much about slow progress. Now, I believe I have to explain some things.**

* * *

Setup

The whole premise of the Arc of All Trades series is to find new classes of weapon which Jaune Arc could've used to gain the edge he most desperately lacked. The plot will change his history from canon far more than most other stories, and many more times than any other ongoing series. In each story, one-shot or not, Jaune will be given a new story and a new weapon or class of weapon, sometimes no weapon at all. Sometimes, he will have a new Semblance, or none at all. You decide his story, you choose the weapon, you choose his power, and I will take them to the logical extremes.

Welcome, Arc of All Trades. This time, we give you the following:

Weaponry: heavy cavalry saber, 1861-1865 model (2x).

Semblance: Switch, allows user to switch places with one person, creature, or other assorted entity instantly. Drawbacks: nausea, confusion, potential injury. Aura use: 5 percent at 20 meters, 5 minute cooldown minimum at 20 meters expands with distance.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jaune was unfocused on the airship. Something was off about some of the people around him. Either they were supernatural, or some form of something was ripping away at their ability to perceive motion, because he was getting nausea and a feeling of dread simultaneously. He'd heard about airship crashes even in the modern airline business, and that was with all the new and fancy features. Dust propulsion really needed some form of replacement. At least he'd know when it'd all be over.

He barely convinced himself to get off the airship. When he did, he took in the view of Beacon and nearly disregarded it trying not to hurl from both nausea and fear. He stayed there, taking in the view of the scenery, the sky, the people, until he saw a young red-haired girl with a red cloak fall into a… thing of someone's stuff. Said someone was evidently unhappy, blissfully ignorant of the circumstances. She took a vial of red Dust and started shaking it angrily, filling the air with a cloud of red which made the younger girl sneeze with an explosion; the red vial went flying, but Jaune caught it with his off-hand. The explosion made the white-haired lady bark even louder and harder. Jaune walked over and gave the lady an unimpressed look. She immediately stopped her tirade to glare at Jaune.

"Excuse me," she said with that whiny attitude. "Who do you think you're staring at, Dull-Eyes?"

Jaune's eyes sharpened immediately.

"I was going to return this to you on the condition that you stop making a scene," Jaune stated bluntly. "And don't call me Dull-Eyes, I have a name y'know."

"I'll call you whatever I want, Dull-Eyes. Now give me my Dust back, Dull-Eyes."

"Stop calling me Dull-Eyes and promise that you will move along, and I will." He got a tempted sparkle in his eyes. "Ice Queen."

The white-haired woman blushed a deep red upon hearing that name. Almost immediately, she slapped Jaune across the face, took the vial, and walked off. Evidently, she didn't like that name for whatever reason.

"I think you just made her mad," the redhead mentioned the obvious.

"I'm not sure I deserved that," Jaune mumbled. "I'm also certain that that could've gone much worse than it did. And knowing my luck, it probably should've."

He looked around and, noticing no one else around other than the servant-guys cleaning up the mess and the redhead muttering something about her luck, he rubbed his face where Ice Queen had slapped him.

"Hey, wanna go to… wherever it is we're going to, together," the redhead asked Jaune, almost sounding desperate. He turned his attention to her and, upon seeing her lonely gaze, smiled in amusement. It seems he wasn't the only one with bad luck.

"Sure," he said, wanting to get his mind off of the flying death trap they'd just departed from.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness isn't as uncommon a problem as one might expect," Jaune argued as the two walked around part of the courtyard. He was once certain that he'd memorized the layout of the grounds, but he didn't quite remember it as well as he thought he did.

"Hey, I said I was sorry for calling you 'Olive Garden'," Ruby apologized. Jaune, while he didn't lose his lunch on the airship, certainly wasn't good at hiding his weakness.

"Well, what if I called you 'Crater Face'," he demanded. She'd already explained what had happened to her then, but he was trying to make a point. One that went right over her head, apparently.

"That explosion was an accident, alright," she defended. He accepted the fact that it went right over her head and simply tried ending that conversation.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He felt her trying not to laugh at this.

"Do they?"

"I'm certain they would, if they didn't mind dating the son of a weapons historian." That didn't exactly sound right. His father was only a weapons historian by hobby; the man's real job was more along the lines of mineral excavation, mining for precious metals, as well as new fuel alternatives naturally under the ground. That was how Jaune had found both cavalry sabers he kept with him more for luck than anything: his father accidentally uncovered a crypt while mining, which contained the sabers of more than a hundred generals from multiple ancient kingdoms.

"Wait, you're a weapons historian?" Ruby's eyes were shining bright, like an eager puppy eyeing a toy dangling in its face. He decided to elaborate.

"Well, I'm not the weapons historian, per se," Jaune explained. "My dad is, for a hobby. He's actually a mineral excavator, alternative fuels locater, and geology expert with a major in ancient civilization history. Mom is a paleontologist with a minor in evolutionary biology. My sisters are all over the place in what they like, and my brother enrolled in a university just recently. All in all, I just so happen to know a great deal about stuff, social life not included."

Ruby snorted, trying desperately to hold back a laugh.

"Speaking of weapons and knowledge, I believe most everyone here has a weapon of some kind, right," Jaune used this opportunity to change subjects. "So, do you have one with you, or did you leave it with someone?"

"OH, right," she cried. She immediately pulled a red box off of the back of her belt. "I've been waiting to show this off for so long. Say hello to Crescent Rose." The 2-foot skinny box transformed into one of the biggest weaponized scythes Jaune had ever seen. He screeched and hopped back, more scared of how easily she spun it around instead of the weapon itself.

"That's a weaponized scythe, right," the blond whispered, cowering slightly.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle," she said proudly. Huh?

"A what now?"

"It's also a gun." That makes sense. Ruby put away the 6-foot scythe and stared at Jaune eagerly, as if waiting for him to draw on a weapon of his own.

"Well, I've got this thing," he drew his arming sword and heat shield. "It really doesn't do much other than look pretty and be sharp. My great-grandfather used it back in the war. I've kept it polished and sharp for so long now that it's basically been mine ever since he died a year ago."

"Well, what about your shield," Ruby asked, reaching out to touch the shield. "It looks like it turns into a sheath of some kind - ."

"GAGH," the shield popped off his arm as it transformed into sheath and shield over and over again as it jumped around and bumped into things. Jaune finally wrested control of the blasted thing before putting it back on his arm. "Well, as you can plainly see, you're absolutely right. It's all spring powered, and evidently very sensitive to gentle touches. Don't worry about a hard impact, those don't make it do anything except take the hit."

"Well, what about those other things," Ruby pointed at the sabers held at his hips.

"Oh, those? I just keep them around for luck, I suppose," he admitted. "If I'm not mistaken, they're heavy cavalry sabers, back from some bygone era. They don't have any Dust inside them, and they're very old. If Dad was right when he dated them, they're from anywhere between 1861 to 1865. Back before Dust was put in everything."

"Wow, that's pretty old," Ruby commented rather bluntly. "Well, I like them. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics." The duo kept walking as Jaune tried remembering the map he'd read. "So, have you ever used those sabers?"

"Not with a horse, but I have used them before," Jaune answered. "I've also ridden a horse before, and I have one back home."

"I guess it's a good thing you know how to use them without a horse, right," Ruby joked semi-seriously. "After all, even cavalry riders get knocked off their horses from time to time."

Jaune swallowed at the idea. He had no intention of becoming a Riding Huntsman, just a normal one for now. That was, after all, why he was here. Still, he would openly admit that it was good that he could use them if he was ever caught in such a bind. He made a mental note to call his sisters, ask them if one of them could send him a horse.

Thinking about horses, by some awkward and cruel twist of fate, Jaune remembered the map and figured their position through some quick thinking.

"Now that I think about it, we're pretty off-course," Jaune stated out of the blue. "We're supposed to be going that way," he pointed to a large coliseum-like building in the distance.

* * *

After the two arrived and Ruby reunited with her sister, Jaune hardly paid attention to his surroundings, even when Ice Queen came over to Ruby and started talking nonsense again. His head perked up when he heard the Headmaster clear his throat. He was obviously nervous, as he'd lied on his Transcripts. His biggest and only lies on the Transcripts were as follows: he stated he had a weapon of his own when he was literally borrowing his grandfather's sword and his only other blades were more like good luck charms; he claimed that he had an Aura unlocked when he, in reality, had no idea what he was even talking about; and, to top it all off, he claimed he had a knack for history, despite the fact that it was only for weapons, pre-, and industrial/military history. Fortunately, the Headmaster wasn't calling him out.

"I'll… keep this brief," Ozpin promised. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And, when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. A need of purpose, direction." What a letdown. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." That brought the students' moods up a little, but Jaune had a hard time understanding this. Of course knowledge, effort, skill, and efficiency in training were required to become a Huntsman, even those who rode horses or other beasts or vehicles. So what was the first step supposed to be, or mean for that matter? The Headmaster's assistant came on stage just after he left the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," she instructed. "Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." That was awkward in the highest sense of the word. No wonder everyone seemed to be questioning their reasons for being here - Ozpin seemed totally out of it, and his Assistant Headmaster seemed just as overwhelmingly bored with life.

"Well, that happened," Jaune commented to himself, unintentionally causing several people to burst out laughing. He was about to head over to where Assistant Headmaster Goodwitch told them to, but just as he turned he stepped on something slippery. As it turned out, someone had dropped their soap, and he'd just stepped on it. The floor was made of either linoleum or some breed of polished metal, making him glide to the ground despite how dry the soap was. That, he felt, was the beginning of a long-running joke that may never end.

* * *

Jaune had just stepped out of the bathrooms in his blue onesie, which he always wore both as an alternative to a blanket and as a way to hide something far more embarrassing: the fact that he had the mark of a Beast Whisperer. All Arcs, as well as a few more random people around the world, bore these marks and were able to understand all creatures, including the more intelligent Grimm. This practically marked him as no better than Faunus, as most Beast Whisperers had brainwaves that could match those of any creature that ever walked, flew, or swam in the history of the planet. So while his onesie was embarrassing to wear, the way his incredible history was portrayed on his chest was far more embarrassing than any onesie he could ever wear. Well, aside from the one he wore as a baby, which had the words 'I'm a big goofball' in front of the image of a select cartoon character. That one, while incredibly cute on a baby, would look downright uncomfortably embarrassing on anyone, even more so than his Beast Whisperer Mark. Fortunately, he was wearing other clothes under his walking blanket. Maybe he should invest in something more manly… nah, then he'd look more embarrassing. Maybe just a proper hoodie and some better jeans? Too uncomfortable. Overalls? Snuggies? A trench coat, even? Meh. Although, he honestly should invest in some riding gear if he was going down the Riding Huntsman route, which was among the better ideas he's been given.

Next thing he knew, he was tripped, and fell right on top of someone. A woman, by the feeling of it, as they… oh, for crying out loud.

Jaune didn't have to get up, as Yang Xiao Long picked him up by the collar and threw him across the room. Yup, this was going to be a thing. Comic relief guy, here he is. At least he wasn't the only one in pain, as he saw Yang pick the guy who tripped him up by the… never mind, he was the only one in pain. Well, like his father always said.

"Lady Luck," Jaune said aloud. "I'm not her favorite."

"Evidently," a stoic young man said right next to Jaune. "Although, might I ask why you're wearing such a silly thing to bed?"

"You just did," Jaune stated boredly. "You'd better not laugh at this." He unzipped the front of his onesie and lifted his undershirt, baring his Beast Whisperer Mark. The young man in front of him simply sighed.

"You need to pray for a new Lady Luck," said the stoic one, scratching his neck in embarrassment. "On top of that, you may want to hide that."

"Hide what," a man taller than Jaune asked as he came around. "Does someone have a small - ."

"Don't make me answer that," Jaune interrupted Cardin. "Please, just don't."

"Well, it's okay," Cardin Winchester smiled, and Jaune immediately knew that he was going to try and barter for something. "I won't tell anyone if you just do me a few favors."

"I'd rather shout it at the top of my lungs," Jaune said bluntly. Cardin chuckled.

"Not if I do first," Cardin grinned evilly.

"Let's say it together then," Jaune grinned. The next thing anyone would know, Jaune and Cardin produced a cacophony of words, which people translated Cardin as saying something about Jaune having a small 'little man', while Jaune yelled that he owned a small cat. Everyone looked at the two, knowing that Cardin threatened to tell about something but remaining confused as to what it was. Cardin and Jaune looked at one another with raised eyebrows, wondering what the other said before the young black-haired man on the floor explained what everyone heard. Laughter followed slowly after he explained, expanding rather quickly.

"Yup," Jaune mumbled aloud. "It's a feature."

 **End**

* * *

 **Endnotes: After much consideration, many nerves built up, many days of writing, a handful of boots to my rear, and an utter lack of income, I have decided to create a Page for those who would like to support this story. For now, I won't have much of a bonus for Patrons other than getting early access and the ability to aid in the creation of new chapters when I share (in a limited sense) the chapter with Patrons via Google Docs, my primary writing tool and the one I'm using now. If you would like to donate, you may find me under the name 'General Texas'. That also happens to be my Minecraft username, if you would like to play a game with me (fair warning about that, my internet connection is terrible until I can get a better router for my parents, who I am renting from… and they happen to be renting the entire house, so it's like a rent-ception right now).**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I have tons of things to work on and do, so as I always say, General Texas is out.**

 ***Recent changes: story updated to not sound so stupid and so spoiler-y. Now with more of a Crocea Mors appearance, but Jaune still has his cavalry sabers. JUST TO MAKE THIS CLEAR: I changed the reason he has his sabers, from personal reasons that make little sense to a semi-valid reason. Also, a few problems with OCs have been resolved, as I have decided to make them from different academies. Final note, I know there are many story spoilers for the now-far future. I see the journey as more important than the end-goal. If you'd still prefer no spoilers in the future, I will try to do better in future 'seasons' of this series. Finally, reader input may be required in the future, so please tell me how I can change the story/make it better. Too late to anti-spoiler this story, not so for other ones. And now that I think about it, maybe I should go from being all angst-writing to some other types of stories. While it's on my mind, I'll change the plot of season 2 from angst-heavy to more along the lines of serious misfortune, as opposed to the comic relief that I'm going for this time around. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many reviews of this story are pretty negative, I've noticed. I will try to make repairs, but I'll definitely need input. And as for me 'begging for money', that's not the case at all. There are other stories far better than this one with far more viewers and far,** _ **far**_ **better plots than this one thus far. I will openly admit, this one was a bit rushed; my only sorry excuse is the facts that the original plot for this one slipped my mind, and I was working on other stories (such as Prime Heroes, as well as the second 'season' for this series). I admit, this one sucks thus far. I promise I will fix it, but I need ideas on how to fix it. So instead of whining about it like Liberals (yes, I went there), how about you tell me how to fix it instead of just telling me** _ **to**_ **fix it. I would normally get a Beta Reader, but I'd much rather have a reader's input, as they carry more opinions and what they actually want in mind. If you would please tell me how to fix it, that would be much appreciated. And don't remind me that I said it multiple times, I know I said it multiple times in the same ways. I'm Autistic, y'know, and I've taken on my mother's bad habits of ranting and repeating myself multiple times. Thank you.**

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 2

Jaune awoke to getting stepped on, and not in a not-painful area. In fact, it was among the most sensitive areas of the body. No, not the hand, nor was it in a vital area.

Adding insult to his nearly literal injury, Jaune could clearly see that the sun hadn't even risen above the horizon yet. He whimpered in both pain and annoyance. This was the fifth time he'd been woken up this night, though at least it was only the first time his crotch had been stepped on. By some _one_ , at least. His jewels had been stepped on by his sisters when they jumped on his bed, his cat when it was trying to get his attention, or when he fell asleep on his horse's pile of hay by guess who.

He looked around to see that the perpetrator was actually Cardin Winchester, the same guy who bullied Faunus for having biological quirks they had no control over, sleepwalking like a zombie towards his locker, perhaps for yet another sleepytime snack. His girlfriend kept getting up, grabbing him, and taking him back to their sleeping spot. This would be the second time they passed by/stepped on him as they made their way to bed. Must be a quirk of his.

Jaune tried curling up to sleep, in such a way that they wouldn't step on him, but Cardin and his girlfriend still seemed to be guided by Lady Luck. The duo tripped on Jaune, kicking him in the back and tumbling right into their sleeping spots right next to his and that of Lie Ren.

"Lady Luck," Jaune whisper-grumbled. "She hates me."

Jaune eventually passed out from sleep deprivation, but he only got a total of six hours of sleep that night.

* * *

"Good morning, Jaune," Ren said as he entered the men's room. "How was your night?"

"Long," was all Jaune said on the matter. "Speaking of which, did you know that Cardin walks and eats in his sleep?"

"Not a word about this, Jauney-boy," Cardin threatened with an ominous voice. "Not. One. Word. Capeiche?"

"Okay, but you owe me one," Jaune smirked. Cardin glared at the blond before simply nodding and marching off, not even trying to hide his anger.

"What a nice guy," Jaune grinned before starting in on brushing his teeth.

"One would hope, Jaune," Lie Ren said, following in Jaune's footsteps immediately after saying it.

After finishing their hygienic routine, Jaune and Ren left to grab a bite to eat. Jaune's stomach growled as he saw the variety of foods. He went with something simple, taking only an omelette laid on top of biscuits and slathered with gravy. That was one of the few things he ate that his sisters didn't. Those girls absolutely loved Pumpkin Pete's cereal despite how unhealthy it was, and most certainly adored the 'Invincible Girl' toys they sometimes received in the boxes. He never really paid attention to any of it, regardless of how many times he'd seen the toys and boxes.

As he sat down to eat, someone tried shoving his face in the food. They were highly surprised when he smacked his hands on the table, lifted his legs over the bench, and donkey-kicked the crap out of them, sending them into the next table. He calmly returned to how he was seated and began chowing down on the delicious mea - UGH, just what did the cooks think they were, domestic pigs? The biscuits hardly had any flavor, the eggs were too salty for his tastes, and the gravy felt like they'd forgotten to crack the pepper. He still ate it rather quickly, but his stomach wouldn't feel very content with this.

"Hey, genius," Cardin called, probably seeing Jaune's painful grimace. "One of the cooks went on strike, so they had to hire a new one. They have terrible tastes, didja know?"

"The pepper kernels in my stomach agree wholeheartedly," Jaune whimpered. "With you, not my stomach."

All Cardin could do was laugh harder.

"Lady Luck," Jaune groaned as his stomach grumbled in protest as it digested the pepper kernels. "Why doest thou hateth me?"

* * *

After a bit of bad luck with finding his weapons, Jaune was finally ready to head over to the cliffs where, as he was told, Initiation would begin. While on his way, he ran across Ice Queen thinking her evil thoughts again, right in front of a redhead woman in a very attractive Spartan outfit.

"I take it you've finally made yet another plan doomed to roll downhill like a snowball in winter," Jaune joked. She snapped out of her illusion. "Seriously, what's with the creepy 'evil plan' face?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she barked, giving twice the attitude as one of his sisters during certain times of the year which he'd yet to understand.

"No, but I might regret it if I don't," Jaune stated, "so whether I actually want to know or not, what's with the face?"

"Oh, nothing," Weiss avoided him. "Simply a plan to rise to the top of classes, and leave you in my dust."

"Lady Luck's gonna love that one, I tell ya," Jaune snickered. Weiss rested a hand on her hip and scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean," she demanded. "How can you outsmart me _and_ defeat Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Eh, who?"

"Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss was starting to get loud, but she really seemed like he was missing out on something he should've known now. "The four-time champion from Mistral?"

"I don't have the time to watch championships, I've got guitars to craft," Jaune stated.

"Perhaps the strongest woman in the world?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that one, my mom has to deal with seven girls at home, 120 total students over at Torch Academy."

" _She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's cereal box!_ "

"My sisters might flip out, but I don't eat the stuff. Besides, it's bad for you, moreso when you've got horses to tame, wood to carve, guitars to build, and at least fifty other things to do before the week is out."

"I give up. I guess not _everyone_ you meet knows about the _Invincible Girl_."

"OH, you mean the one my sisters have so many toys of, and at least a billion posters of?"

"Yes, and she's standing right next to you."

Jaune looked around, only finding that the redhead looked like her, and shrugged.

"Yeah, so? She doesn't look so god-like to me. In fact, I'd say she was pretty normal."

Weiss was stammering so hard at this comment that she was starting to turn blue at the ears when Pyrrha responded to him.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"GAGH," Jaune was struck in the head with a flying soccer ball, sending him crumpling to the ground. Had he not moved so quickly, the victim might've been Pyrrha, or Weiss had the former deflected it.

"That had to hurt," Weiss commented. "I'm certain that would result in a concussion, even for someone with Aura."

"Lady Luck," Jaune mumbled. "I'm really starting to hate you."

Weiss had to refrain from snorting, Jaune could tell. Pyrrha, on the other hand, felt the need to help Jaune up.

"Are you alright," she asked. He nodded affirmatively. "My apologies, but I never got your name."

"Jaune," he rubbed his head. "Jaune Arc. And I'm assuming that the lady you've been talking to is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC, right?"

"Yes," Weiss stammered. "But I never told you my name. Did someone tell you?"

"Nope," he mumbled. "Those who like their social class are bound to stick around those with similar status. And you were the only one who met those specifications that I could think of. Also known as, I literally just now figured it out."

Weiss was stunned into silence. Jaune continued rubbing his head. Pyrrha took the soccer ball and kicked it back, hitting the original kicker in the crotch.

"I don't mean to sound like a weakling or an idiot, but I remember you mentioning something about Aura, or something like that," Jaune eventually got his scalp to stop hurting. "Dad never said anything about that to either me, my sisters, or my brother. Mom didn't either, for some reason. I even saw it on the Transcript application-thing, but I don't even know what it is."

Weiss threw her arms up in the air and marched off, obviously upset about something. All Pyrrha could do to describe her surprise was say 'oh'.

"Well, we do supposedly have enough time to speak about it," Pyrrha stated hopefully. "Perhaps we could even see if you have yours unlocked."

"Can you give me the short and sweet about the basics for now," Jaune pleaded. "If you do, that is. I wouldn't mind if you didn't."

"No, it's fine," Weiss intervened. "Since you seem to have such terrible luck on your side, I suppose we'd better explain before something kills you. Pyrrha, I believe we have just enough time to tell him. I doubt we can unlock it for him, but we may be able to explain the basics at least. Go ahead and tell him." Pyrrha nodded and turned to Jaune.

"In the most basic of terms," Pyrrha explained quickly, "Aura is the strength of the bond between your soul and your body manifest in the form of energy. The most common applications of Aura are as a tight barrier around your body, almost like a second set of armor; Dust reacts to Aura and other forms of concentrated energy, which is why so many students use it in their weapons; lastly, it powers your Semblance, which is your natural personality manifest into an otherwise unattainable ability. Everything you see around you except for artificial creations and the Creatures of Grimm have Aura; artificial creations have lost their Auras due to tampering, and Grimm have no soul to begin with. Does all of this make sense to you?" Jaune absorbed this information rather quickly, as he would normally do with certain forms of history. There was something about Aura that was almost too basic, but Jaune couldn't figure out what it was. On top of that, he felt as if there were more to Aura than Pyrrha let on, perhaps more than either of them knew.

"Okay, but Weiss said something about unlocking it," he mentioned. "Can I unlock it on my own, and if so, how?"

"There's a problem with that, Jaune," Pyrrha went on. "To unlock Aura, it takes Aura. I can't completely explain it, but things around nature have their Auras unlocked naturally, no pun intended. Humans and Faunus have lately evolved in such a way that we are no longer born with naturally-unlocked Aura. It took more time with Faunus and other similar individuals, but it did happen eventually. However, it is notable that the longer one goes without unlocking their Aura, the denser, more potent, or simply larger the Aura they obtain when they unlock it. Judging by the fact that you don't know what it is, as well as the swelling on your scalp from that ball hitting you, I would say that when you unlock yours, it will be truly large. Perhaps not the largest, but certainly large enough to rival that of most students around Beacon."

Jaune hummed to himself, thinking about the strange energy he felt around him whenever he went camping alone. He had always thought it was simply the power of Nature itself, or the presence of some force of Fate nearing him, but Aura makes much more sense to him. Again, this made him wonder whether there were more powerful forces out there than Aura and some of the Magic he'd witnessed around the world once in his life.

" _Would all Beacon students please report to the cliff for Initiation,_ " rang the voice of Assistant Headmaster Goodwitch. " _Again, all students report to the cliff immediately_."

"Looks like we were just in time," Weiss commented. "Pyrrha can do as she pleases, but I believe that you and I are now even." With that, Weiss marched off. Pyrrha herself followed suit, leaving Jaune to ponder all this new information he'd learned. Would this explain why he heard a voice when no living beings were around him so many years ago?

"Hey Jaune," a young voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, hey Ruby," Jaune responded. "Did you know that, up until now, I've never even heard of Aura?" Ruby was most certainly shocked, as was her sister.

"Whoa," Yang muttered. "In that case, maybe that prank was a bit too much. Sorry about that, last night."

"What prank," Jaune asked the blonde. "My luck is just that - AACH!"

Again a soccer ball hit him, this time square in the nose. He shook his head free of the pain and looked at his attacker with anger.

"Lady Luck," he took a few steps back from the ball. He then charged it, saying calmly "I _hate_ you." He kicked the ball when he said 'hate'.

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Headmaster Ozpin spoke on the cliffs, with Jaune taking a spot at the very end nearest the Headmaster and his assistant. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

*Yeah, and my luck,* Jaune thought to himself.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," A. Headmaster Goodwitch picked up. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion: each of you will be given teammates. Today."

Jaune heard Ruby complain about it, but remained silent himself as Ozpin spoke up again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby further whined as Ozpin continued.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby's world shattered, and all she cried was 'what', which threatened to deafen Jaune. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the Forest. You will meet opposition along the way; do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you _will_ die." Jaune laughed nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your Initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path containing several relics; _each_ pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

At least a hundred flooded Jaune's mind, but he couldn't even ask one before the Headmaster closed the gap for discussion and ordered them to take positions. Jaune swallowed, but did as he was commanded. He prayed that some form of parachute would somehow pop out and save him, but he felt that was beyond unlikely. Thusly, he felt very insecure about his survival.

" _Faith in oneself is the first step to survival and victory_ ," he remembered his father saying before Jaune left for Beacon and Desmond Arc returned to the mines. " _Next thing you'll need is courage. Remember,_ that _isn't fearlessness, but a choice. And finally, if you have the other two down, all you'll really need is the power vested within you. That Aura junk, the Magic junk, you don't need either one. Just confidence, courage, and control. That's all you'll ever need, Jaune._ "

Confidence, courage, and control. He had the former and latter down pat, as he was plenty confident that his life wasn't done being thrown in the ring just yet, and he had plenty of control over his emotions. Courage, on the other hand, was difficult when an acrophobe was placed on a cliff and told to - LADY LUCK, YOU CRAZY BASTARD! They were throwing them off the edge? He wasn't in need of personal power, he needed a miracle in the works. He took a stance that felt natural for this situation, a slight bend of both knees with a hand on each handle of both of his cavalry sabers. Within seconds of taking this position, he was vaulted into the air at insane speeds.

Insane, but evidently not impossible. He was already leaving a stream of turbulence from his sheathes. Was he going faster than terminal velocity? Was the Headmaster insane? Maybe, but he needed to survive, if only so then no one would miss him at his funeral.

 **WHAM!** He hit a Nevermore straight in the breast, killing the bird instantly and sending him into a tumble through the sky to the forest floor at least 400 feet below. Seriously, how fast was he going up? Or was he actually enjoying his flight?

"LADY LUCK, WHEN I ACTUALLY SEE YOU I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE," Jaune screamed against the wind as he literally tumbled through the air.

He felt many twinges of regret, not the least of which was his luck. Lady Luck, if she was real, was having a great time right now. Death was going to have a great last - NO! He was surviving, even if he kicked Death in the balls today.

On instinct, he took the shield Crocea Mors and, hooking one foot through one of the leather straps, bounced off a nearby tree branch and used his new momentum to surf down the hill he landed on and into a clearing where he skidded to a stop. Near miss, perfect landing, as his father, brother, and three of seven sisters said.

"Take that, Death," Jaune said proudly before getting spanked by a Beowolf. He was, of course, sent flying away from his shield, but he rolled into a kneel with the blade Crocea Mors point-down in the dirt. He looked behind him as Death's next attempt on his life began. "On second thought, well played. Let's see if you actually win this one."

Without his shield, Jaune was pretty decently skilled. His only problem was how many swords he had versus how many Grimm were around him. After all, a few swings, a stab, a thrust, and a spinning upwards slash would only do so much against twenty Beowolves with an Alpha close by. Well, may as well give Death a good show, he figured. He raised his blade in the form familiar to him, taught by his father in preparation for Beacon Academy and the duels between students and the fights he would no doubt get in with Grimm.

* _ **Food for thought**_ ,* a Beowolf growled. * _ **Brothers, our Mother has given us a challenge to prove ourselves.**_ *

"Tell your mother she's big, fat, and ugly," Jaune said, intentionally insulting the Grimm. The Beowolf snarled, the surefire sign that the blond had their attention.

* _ **On second thought, perhaps he has fallen from the Ether Realm. Tear him apart**_.*

 _Ether Realm? Where is that? Who is their Mother? And why is the little guy giving the orders instead of the Alpha? Unless… maybe the Alpha is their mother?_

Jaune had little time to find any answers to his questions before the Beowolf in charge charged him (no pun intended), leaving him no choice but to swing his sword in a wide arc, forcing the oversized mutt to either die by his blade or to dodge and keep its distance. It tried to follow through with the latter, but ended up unintentionally committing to the former. The other dogs backed up, whining/gasping as they all witnessed the head of the attacker rolling on the ground, beginning to dissolve into nothingness.

"I'd suggest you all run, before he happens again," Jaune taunted them. None retreated, but one of the younger ones hid behind its mother's legs. It was evidently ruled by fear, making it obvious that was an Infected Grimm. The difference between Natural Grimm and Infected ones was that the Infected, when fed with positive energy, would sometimes revert to their original bodies. Slim chance of it, but Jaune had seen it before in a dying Ursa turning into a grizzly cub.

This time, the Alpha stepped in and attacked Jaune. Unwilling to bring any permanent harm to the creature on the off-chance that it was Infected and could revert. For that reason, he played the defensive game.

The Alpha eventually got annoyed with his constant avoidance of her attacks and had him cornered. He had no choice but to stab it through the skull to save himself. He kicked it off after an apology, then swung his blade around as a display of power. Little did he realize, but he'd accidentally broken the blade point off in the Alpha's skull.

The Grimm retreated. The Infected simply waddled over to its mother and nuzzled its corpse with grief. All it was saying was * _ **Mama**_ * and * _ **Don't die, Mama**_ *.

"I'm sorry little guy, but she didn't give me much choice," Jaune admitted, tearing up like the little creature before him. He bent over and picked up the shard of metal in the Alpha's skull before going over to retrieve his shield, which was now so bent that it could no longer transform into a sheath. He sighed, reminiscing on his great-grandfather's sacrifices to keep that blade for his youngest descendant. Ensuring that both broken weapons were secured on his belt, he walked over and knelt before the Infected Juvenile, holding his arms wide. There was a chance that it would demand vengeance and kill him, but he didn't want to kill something so young if it could be saved.

The tiny creature looked up to Jaune after the Alpha had disappeared, leaving nothing behind. Either it was very old or it was a Natural. After it deliberated for a short time, whimpering the entire time, the tiny creature began dissolving and hopped into Jaune's arms, cuddling with him as if it knew his intentions.

Jaune rose and walked on through the forest, looking for a partner.

* * *

By the time he had found a partner, the tiny creature was revealed to be a tiny fox pup, a runt by most standards. It still had some dark splotches around it, as well as red eyes, but it seemed content being around Jaune. It had beautiful yellow-orange fur with a few splotches of pure yellow or pure orange here and there. It was so young that its teeth had hardly grown in, scarcely breaking through the gums. Pyrrha Nikos was walking in their direction, probably by random chance, when she chanced upon them. The fox pup, enjoying the name 'Joyeux', was the first to notice the red-haired Amazonian.

* _Who is she,_ * Joyeux asked Jaune cautiously. He turned to where her snout was pointing, smiled at Pyrrha, and waved goofily. The Amazon, on the other hand, seemed a bit more cautious upon seeing Joyeux, holding her spear out as if she were going to throw it.

"Jaune, don't move," Pyrrha ordered. Jaune made the mistake of obeying, but he wasn't the only one who made a mistake.

She hurled it, and time slowed down for him as he noticed the trajectory of her spear and moved his hands accordingly. He may not save his new fox friend, but he was going to try harder than even Pyrrha could predict. While his arm was halfway up, he felt a sharp resistance and saw it glow black around select parts, such as magnetic pieces yet to be de-polarized. She wasn't nearly as strong as his will, and he knew how to counter. He stepped in the way of the spear, making the strike a headshot. By now, it would hit him within a second. Either she stopped it, or she'd have killed him. Gutsy as it was, she was far gutsier by not asking important questions before she attacked.

The spear hardly nicked his nose. Joyeux looked on with worry, solidifying some of the darkness on her small body. Jaune turned his eyes and smiled at his friend, hoping to calm her down before she reverted.

* _Are you okay, Jaune_ ,* the tiny pup asked him. His smile wavered slightly as he grimaced in pain.

"I'm fine, Joyeux," Jaune promised as Pyrrha's spear backed up ten feet and redirected its course. Jaune turned to keep the tiny pup out of harm's way. He turned his attention to the Spartan. "Pyrrha, stop. I literally just saved this little girl, and I am not letting you kill her."

"It's a Grimm, I need to kill it," she reasoned. Jaune's own glare turned red as he let himself lose control slightly.

"Now I'm a Grimm," he tried making a point. The spear redirected itself. His eyes returned to their ordinary soft cobalt. "Now I'm a Beast Whisperer. And my mark is still a drunk Goofy with a cigarette in his mouth, and Joyeux is still turning into a fox pup, her original form. Believe me, I've seen Infected return to their old form alive and well, albeit a bit hurt." The spear transformed into a sword and returned to its owner.

"I'm sorry, Jaune," Pyrrha apologized. "I knew a fair portion of that, but my instincts kicked in."

* _I forgive you, Miss Pyrrha_ ,* Joyeux forgave her. Jaune took a cloth from his jacket and pressed it against the prick on his nose.

"I guess I should too, in that case," Jaune smiled at his new friend. He turned to Pyrrha and forgave her. Jaune and Pyrrha made eye contact in that time, and Joyeux asked what was going on. "I also guess we should explain some things."

"Indeed," Pyrrha agreed. "May I… is it safe to hold Joyeux?"

"Joy," Jaune turned to the tiny pup. Joyeux nodded. "Sure."

Without warning when the two were close to each other, an arm's length away, Joy leaped from Jaune's high shoulder to Pyrrha's armor, struggling to get a good grip when the Spartan helped the fox pup up to her shoulder. Pyrrha looked to Jaune, who began glowing lightly.

"It seems your Aura is beginning to unlock, for some unknown reason," Pyrrha spotted. "Do you come out to observe nature like this often?"

"Sometimes, but I've never had a fox pup riding on my shoulder for thirty minutes straight before," he answered. "Why?"

The glow was getting stronger. An Aura shield began forming around his body as the wound on his nose flashed a bright white before disappearing altogether. By the time the shield was done forming, his heavy cavalry swords were glowing white around the sharp end of the blade.

"By the looks of things, it seems very natural for Beast Whisperers spending more time in nature to unlock their Aura over the course of time," Pyrrha answered his question. "And one more thing about Aura: sometimes, automatically after just unlocking it, your Aura will surround and sharpen the blades of your weapons, almost like a second cutting edge but much hotter."

"Good to know," Jaune admitted. "Well, now that we're partners, we should probably head North. Know which way that is?"

"I know precisely where North is," Pyrrha stated proudly.

"Then lead the way, Partner."

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: I felt I had to end there because things were starting to get complicated with how I believe the RWBY canon would work using its own logic. There are two main things that I've done using this logic: the Infected Grimm, and Pyrrha's reaction to Joyeux, although Jaune gaining those red eyes to prove a point could be explained as well.**

 **With the Infected Grimm, I believe this is what happens when anything experiences too much negativity without any positivity to counter it. Jaune isn't experiencing any of it in Volume 4 because he's got the rest of Team JNPR and Ruby as well, as well as something inside of him driving him forward, be it Pyrrha's death or some other factor. I labeled the cure as 'sometimes working' just like any ordinary cure to any ordinary disease with a slight catch: the Grimm's former form has to be able to survive without being a Grimm, and; it has to accept the positivity and reject the negativity simultaneously in order for it to work. Of course, the Infection will harm the creature's original body over time like a slow-burning acid or a parasite, just like any other infection destroys the host's body. Admittedly, this may only be a one-time use sort of deal, but I think it's a very special point that was totally glossed-over in the anime.**

 **Pyrrha's reaction to Joyeux being partially Infected and smoking like a dead Grimm scared her into unintentionally letting her instincts taking effect. These instincts, I believe, would be to kill Joy (effectively making her a killjoy… that was a sucky pun, wasn't it), thusly saving Jaune in her mind. When Jaune's eyes turned red without him having an Aura or Semblance, she would react in a similar way because only Grimm, natural red eyes, and Yang's Semblance have red eyes, leading her to the most logical conclusion: the conclusion that Jaune had willingly Infected himself. Since she'd be trained to kill all threats, including those who willingly Infected themselves, she'd target Jaune when he makes his point.**

 **As for Jaune's red eyes, that would be him using his knowledge of Infected Grimm to his advantage and intentionally ignoring some of the positives of his life instead of ignoring most of the negatives like I believe he does in canon. On the negative hand, Jaune's constant bad luck would make him very prone to enjoying some of his goof-ups, some dumb things happening to him (like slipping on dropped slope, kicked in someone's sleep, getting a soccer ball to the head, etc.), and the amusing side of life in general; in the same hand, he'd be getting tired of the constant accidents happening to him, constantly blaming 'Lady Luck' (more on that in future chapters) for the mishaps, and still more bad things happen to him despite his 'good luck charms' (reasons for them later). This would annoy anyone out of their right minds, but because his father knew the 'cure to the Infection' in a manner of speech, Jaune would learn to control his temper and negative side very easily, as well as sense when others are stressed out in their situations. And since he essentially has telepathy for animals and Grimm alike, he would be able to hear when they are stressed or something like that.**

 **And one last note: DON'T WORRY about the Beast Whisperers thing being a one-use trope, because it definitely won't be. As for the mark, I see the whole thing as a blessing from some deity, combined with a curse for a screw-up down the line, essentially making them treated like Faunus would be treated due to their abilities, which would be passed on down the line. Of course, this ability can combine with others, but those are absolutely, seriously, random chance out of infinitely infinite impossible. Doesn't mean it doesn't happen, but it can.**

 **Anyways, how does everyone like the new change? I know I'm not really one to do many comic-relief stories, but as some of you have stated in reviews, there's too much angst ruining the plot in major ways (when it does, which it doesn't do it too much with Prime Heroes). I will go around and change some things with some stories to relieve some of this insanity, but I'm not sure how these changes will really do with certain stories such as PH (funny thing, I initially and unintentionally typed 'HP', which is the brand of computer I'm working from). Anyways, aside from explanations, I believe I am finished with this chapter unless I've screwed up like I do a great deal of the time. If you enjoyed or have ideas for future chapters, please let me know (and for the love of everything good, don't flame me because of Joyeux, she'll be important later on). With all that being said, I believe you all know what I say nowadays: this is General Texas, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that I actually looked back on some of the reviews for this story, I have noticed that I did jump the gun a bit. I did, indeed, miss all the constructive criticism, and have now begun to take those into consideration, as a fervent guest reviewer (calling himself 'Meh') has so graciously put it. I appreciate the feedback, even if I did miss the point of it initially. I'm also glad for your advice on the subject of , but… you reviewers seem to be missing what I'm saying, so let me put it into simple terms which I'm halfway certain you'll be able to understand, no offense to you: I literally only set up the** _ **in advance**_ **. Sure, I may be asking for money in these recent chapters, and it may be a dickish move on my part, but the intention is to get a head start for the future. In setting up a account and asking for money now, in the future when this entire series has a greater following it could make a decent-sized difference. Not saying it'll be a big** _ **huge**_ **difference, but every penny counts in today's society. All in all, I'm jumping the gun for , not trying to for reviews. Does this make any sense, or am I phrasing this wrong again?**

 **Again, thank you to all of you who've reviewed and given constructive criticism and feedback, as well as pointers. I can see this series becoming more popular than my current most popular crossover series, Prime Heroes. Speaking of which, if you haven't read up on that series yet, I'd suggest you do so. I'm pretty sure you might or might not like all the OC characters, and I'm not sure I do either, but they had a purpose. Now if only I could find enough time to start back up with that series in between chapters for this one.**

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 3

Matthieu Arc, Jaune's father, had been given a break from his mining job. While the title 'mineral excavator' sounded much fancier, it was simply another way of saying 'miner', as if it wasn't obvious from the job descriptions. In his new free time, he took his chance to search a mysterious cavern he'd found, the crypt which he'd accidentally stumbled into when looking for the crude black fluids and precious metals. He'd found a very strong magnetic pull from his metal detector when he'd originally found it encompassing two acres including his backyard, which made him think he'd found a large vein that would no doubt have been from an ancient meteorite impact. Instead, he found a massive crypt filled to the brim with old pre-Dust weapons, the tombs of Generals from a bygone era, and a strange panel which he'd never gotten the chance to figure out. Now was his chance to figure out just what it did, since all the ancient weapons had been examined and stashed in gods knew where and the bodies had been exhumed and examined.

The panel, placed between two statues in front of two burial places on one side of a massive hall, definitely counted as interesting. It looked like it could've been a standing desk at one point, but certain designs on the surface reminded him of a small computer or a politician's script podium. In other words, it looked like it was a touch-screen control panel, what with all the dull lines running across the rusted surface. Although it was extremely dark in the crypt itself, his mining helmet had a built-in flashlight and a Dust-powered sonar screen, aiding in his ability to see.

"Alright, I remember where you are, little buddy," said Mattieu. "Now let's see just where this hallway leads." With that, the Beast Whisperer walked down the hall, turning right and walking from the panel, as his sonar scanner detected a large modern-looking object in that direction. He armed himself with his classic weapon, a miner's pick that doubled as an energy crossbow, and prepared himself for a fight.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I'm getting annoying at this point, but are you sure we're going in the right direction," Jaune asked. "Even Joy is starting to question your navigation abilities."

* _I smell bad things,_ * Joy confirmed. * _And not the cuddly kind._ * Joyeux was now completely clean of Grimm material, the only real negative effect on her being the fact that she was perpetually scared of Grimm larger than her, that being literally every Grimm at the moment.

"Only slightly, and I'm absolutely certain," Pyrrha answered him, stroking Joy's little head.

"My sense of direction is pretty sure this isn't exactly the right way," Jaune admitted. "In fact, the explorative side of my mind is almost 100% positive that we've just passed it."

"Nonsense, we're going North, as the Headmaster asked us to."

"I'm starting to recognize certain trees here," he started to sound concerned. "I may be wrong, but my home is on the North-Northeast end of the Emerald Forest, and I'm certain I've seen one or two of those giant trees before."

"Are you certain you didn't simply set up camp around here," Pyrrha asked.

* _You did say you've gone camping in the forest once before_.*

"Yeah, and not once did I find an abandoned temple." Jaune found a familiar marker, signifying that his father had marked this place either for mining or exploring. The light was glowing green, meaning he was currently inside the field, perhaps exploring a cave or mining an area. "Found one of Dad's exploration markers. We'd best turn West, I'm sure we're leaving the Forest at this point."

"I'm certain you're just hallucinating," Pyrrha nearly promised. The light turned a pale yellow as she entered the field, signifying that someone had entered without wearing equipment. Her Scroll dinged as well, enticing her to check it.

"And I'm certain you just entered Dad's exploration field without equipment, 'cause the light just turned yellow. Dad's down there right now, so we'd best not disturb him."

* * *

Matthieu's helmet audio dinged, alerting him to the presence of miners without equipment. An image of the intruder came up on the field, showing that it was none other than… some red-haired young woman, standing next to his son. Presumably, the duo had gone too far north and were now being required to turn due West. Most likely they were in the middle of Initiation, something he and his wife Margaret had failed at least twice during their glory years. He had an audio feed of their discussion and smiled at the prospect of meeting the young woman.

Something in the crypt rattled and caught his attention, and his Dust-powered sonar detector immediately switched to a targeting reticule as his flashlight turned a red color. He proceeded with caution, instincts putting him on a defensive high alert.

* * *

"You were right once again, Jaune," Pyrrha put her Scroll away. "Ozpin just informed me that we had left the area. I'm sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine," Jaune chuckled as a thought entered his mind. "One of these weekends, I'll be sure to take you over to see him. Maybe we'll explore one of his caves with him someday."

The duo left the field, but Jaune caught the marker's light changing to a red color. The possibility of a threat was looming down there. The young Arc instinctively reached for Crocea Mors, remembering only a few seconds later that it hung broken on the small of his back. That was going to take some getting used-to. He immediately inverted his grip on the cavalry sabers, left hand grasping the right blade and vice-versa.

*I really need a horse,* Jaune thought to himself.

Joy whimpered, perhaps smelling something unusual nearby.

"What's wrong, Joyeux," Pyrrha asked. "Do you smell something?"

* _No. I see smoke._ * Jaune translated, then looked above the tree line. Sure enough there was some smoke off in the distance. He remembered Weiss jinxing her luck, and immediately determined that something made her screw up with Fire Dust. At least, knowing how luck seemed to act around here that was the likeliest answer.

"That's a Dust fire," Pyrrha confirmed. "Amplified by significant amounts of Aura. Likely, someone launched some form of Dust-based attack using their Aura, missing their target and starting the fire. It won't burn much longer, I should hope."

"Let's further hope it doesn't become our problem," Jaune stated bluntly. "And I probably just jinxed it." Pyrrha giggled.

"Don't be so down on your luck," Pyrrha joked, knowing full and well how terrible his luck seemed to get at certain points. "I'm certain things will get better at some point."

The duo continued their journey, this time quoting a book title and taking it to the West.

* * *

Matthieu activated his Semblance, Flare, just as he rounded a corner in the hall leading into a rather large chamber. This seemed to be the source of the sound, and the massive flash allowed him to see just what hit the ground. Apparently, it was an ancient piece of machinery known as an Automaton wearing down and falling over. What he'd heard was it finally meeting Gravity for what might've been the last time had Matthieu not been there. He picked up the artifact and searched for a power source. Yup, he decided, this thing was definitely a pre-Dust era machine. Problem was, the Pre-Dust Civilization this thing belonged to was definitely not the ones commonly associated with Mankind and the Faunus species. Just what was this crypt, anyways? He ran his finger through one of the clean pipes and looked at what he dragged out, and was met with a surprise. It was a well-lubricated machine with its own engine and fuel tank, but it didn't use Dust Fluids, or any form of modern fuels currently discovered. In fact, its fuel source seemed just like the lubrication.

He lit a match and held it next to his finger, and the strange bluish fuel source ignited almost immediately and burned right through his glove. In fact, it seemed to start burning through his Aura as well, but the fuel itself seemed to die out before it could cause any permanent injury. The miner/explorer closed the fuel tank on the machine and searched for a starter. He found something with a resemblance to it. Pressing the ignition button on it, he realized it had no charged battery to start it. Fortunately, he had a Lightning Dust Battery, courtesy of the SDC, and pulled out what appeared to be an acid battery, inserting the Dust battery in its place. Those were so old-school he thought it was some form of fantasy just seeing one.

Pressing the button again, the machine powered on and began glowing a bright blue all around. What was this fuel source, and how was it created? And was the massive device he found the machine next to some form of power generator?

*Booten, komplett. Scannen nach Lebenszeichen.* Huh? It talked in its own language? This was revolutionary by the way of science.

"What language do you speak," Matthieu asked aloud.

*Zivilist gefunden. Grüße.*

"Ehh… huh?"

*Aufnahme nicht gefunden. Identifizieren Sie sich.*

"Look, buddy, I don't know who you are, but it's way past your age limit as is."

*Sprache identifiziert. Warten Sie mal.*

The lights in the machine dimmed for a few moments, then lit up and spoke an intelligible language for once.

*Records not found. Identify yourself.*

"Well, that was easy," Matthieu joked to himself. He then spoke his name for the machine, which again dulled and reignited.

*Records not found. Date unfound. Identify year, Common Era.*

"Common Era? That's nearly two thousand years dead, I thought. Erm… 4355, Common Era. I think."

*Dates do not match. Last date: 5528, 8, 02. Identify date.*

"Well, shit," Matthieu swore. That was the supposed final date before the Dust Era. "Umm… 7438, September 1. That should do it."

*Date identified. Timeline gap… 1990 years, 30 days. Date, updated. Scanning subject.*

The machine's head lit up and nodded slowly as the rest of it dimmed a bit. It returned to normal in only thirty seconds.

*Scan complete. Evolution tracked. New species: _Homo sapiens sanctus_. Permission to access brainwaves?*

"Erm… denied."

*Permission to acquire more information?*

"I'm probably not the person you'd want to go to for that." His Scroll rang. "One moment, gotta take this call."

*Scanning new device.* Gods alive, that thing was annoying.

"This is Matthieu Arc, mineral excavator," Matthieu said with a proud tone. "How may I - ."

"We both know you're a private miner and explorer, Matthieu," an old teammate cut him off. "I was simply wanting to know if you'd found anything in the crypt."

"Well - ."

*Scan complete. Unknown elements incorporated. Further research required.*

"Oh my GODS, will you SHUT UP," Matthieu shouted at the machine.

"What was that?"

"Exactly what I found down here, Glynda. Can you send a pick-up team over here? You know, before I lose my mind."

"What exactly did you find," Ozpin asked. Arc sighed.

"You're not gonna believe this, but I found a robot that existed before Dust did. It even said it's last recorded date was 5528 Common Era."

"Are you sure about that, Matthieu," Glynda asked.

*Tracing unknown signal.*

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY," Matthieu blasted. "Gods alive, that thing's gonna drive me out of house and home."

*Location unknown. Geographic update required.*

"Just get this bastard out of here before I kick it out," Matthieu pleaded. "I know you're in the middle of Initiation and all, but it's literally in my basement. It's halfway driving me insane, and I haven't even known it existed but for ten minutes."

"Don't worry, Matthieu," Glynda stated. "We'll send a pick-up right away."

"Can I have an ETA?"

"Three minutes."

"Alright. I'll try to figure out how to shut it down for transportation, then I'll help get it on board. Will you be along for the ride?"

"Unfortunately, I don't quite have the time to do so. However, it's only a few minute's walk if I am required. Is there anything else you may need?"

"Yeah. This thing's big. I'll need a team to help me out, it's so big. Those bodies that were exhumed were only in the one hallway. There's bound to be more down here."

"We have several second-year teams at the ready," said Ozpin. "We can send one down there within the week."

"Thanks, Headmaster," Matthieu said. "I'll be seeing you in a few days on my next break. B-bye."

With that, he ended the call and looked for what equated to an 'off switch', if there was one. At least it wasn't that heavy, right?

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place, Jaune," Pyrrha asked her partner.

"No, but we might as well check it out," he answered.

* _I smell bad things_ ,* Joyeux whined. Pyrrha stroked her between the ears, and Joy purred.

"Then we'd better clean house so the next set of people won't have to, right," Jaune justified to Joyeux. Pyrrha sighed in defeat. Joyeux sneezed from mildew and dust.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the Amazon spoke Joy's sentiments exactly.

As the trio walked down the cave, it became increasingly evident that they would need a torch. Then Jaune remembered that they had Joyeux. That was the beginning of a series of direction-based mishaps., from running into the cave wall numerous times to tripping or falling on or into unknown objects or pits, all of which was entirely respective. There was eventually enough light for them all to see properly. The source of said light was what looked like a giant glowing scorpion stinger. At least they'd memorized where not to step if they needed to run.

"That doesn't look like a relic," Jaune stated obviously. Come to mention it, he'd seen something similar to a temple a ways back. Perhaps Joy had smelled something she liked earlier, when the trio passed the clearing by.

* _That's the source of the smell_ ,* Joyeux snuggled her tiny head into Pyrrha's chest. Even Pyrrha seemed rather nervous about this. In fact, she was acting as if she was legitimately scared, making Jaune think he was stupid for not being scared in the slightest. * _That's the bad thing I smelled._ *

"Then let me do you a favor and get rid of it," Jaune said as he started drawing his blades. Upon hearing the sound of metal drawn from hard leather, the owner of the glowing barb rustled from it's sleep, revealing a Death Stalker reaching well over 12 feet tall. It had to bend over just to fit in the cave, and it barely fit like that. Jaune paled, then burst out laughing. In all his years of training with Crocea Mors under the guidance of his father, he'd never seen a Death Stalker that small before. Most of them were towering behemoths standing damn near twice that.

* _ **What are you laughing at, midget human? I'm the strongest here, you know.**_ *

"In all my life, I've never seen a Death Stalker like you _so short_ ," Jaune bawled in laughter. If he hadn't gotten its attention by waking it up, he sure did now with that insult.

* _ **Why you little brat. Mother will much appreciate it when I turn you all into naught but red stains on the ground.**_ *

With that, the deadly creature charged, getting slightly stuck in the wall by its own pincers. The trio had enough time to escape the cave before it charged out, breaking through the walls of the cave with relative ease. Jaune was basically tugging his partner and pet along as the creature steamed through rock and rubble to get to them, screeching * _ **Get back here, runts**_ * and * _ **I will crush your bones into oblivion when I get you**_ *.

"I didn't think Grimm could understand us," Pyrrha cried, holding Joyeux ever closer to her chest.

"Well, now you do," Jaune huffed, barreling into the clearing far faster than the scorpion ever could even as he dragged his partner along. " _ **INCOMING**_!"

With that, he breezed around Yang and her partner, grabbed a white rook resting on a pedestal, and zipped back into the wooded area, hoping the scorpion would lose them. Sure enough - and thankfully - it lost them.

* _ **Get back here, motherf*ckers**_.* At least the Beast Whisperers had a censor bar when translating, else that would've been rather rude. Still, Jaune got the point of it… and then he sneezed. Instantly, he was in the clearing where the Death Stalker was, and heard screaming as Pyrrha and Joyeux bolted back into the clearing while their oversized villain looked around in confusion. Jaune dropped to a knee, letting go of their relic, and started huffing and puffing like he'd just run a marathon. What in the name of everything good was that?

* _That was so scary,_ * Joyeux cried in Pyrrha's arms, shivering as if it was below freezing. Pyrrha was breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably.

"What in the world was that," Pyrrha heaved. "Arachnophobia is bad enough, but teleporting arachnids? Do Death Stalkers do that?"

"I don't think so," Jaune wheezed. "It's going in the wrong direction and asking where it is, so I'd say it's confused just as much as we are. *huff* *huff* Do Grimm get Semblances like we do?"

"If they did, I would run," Pyrrha fell back on her rear, cushioned by the soft grass of the clearing. While the two were pondering what just happened and the pup was trying to calm herself down, the human partners overheard Yang's partner ask a question that raised eyebrows:

"Did that blond boy just switch places with a Death Stalker?" Wait…Jaune did what?

"HEADS UP," Jaune heard someone cry above him, barely giving him enough time to look up before he was crushed by a certain young red-haired girl. Oh, what a day this has been.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky," Yang's partner asked again.

"Lady Luck, you suck," Jaune rhymed, even more out of Aura than he already was from the pseudo-miracle. Ruby chuckled at this, despite having taken most of the damage with her own Aura. Jaune's reserves, thankfully, filled up quite quickly. He figured this was because his Aura was still waking up, but he most definitely wasn't going to ask about it now. He looked at the dazed girl on top of him, whom Pyrrha was beginning to help up. "Where on this green world did you come from, Ruby?"

She pointed to the sky in her daze, at a Nevermore to be precise. He gazed up for a closer look, despite the fact that his eyes were going to hate him for looking into the afternoon sun, and found a most hilarious sight: Weiss jinxed her luck so bad that she was now dangling from the oversized turkey. He heard her scream something at Ruby, but couldn't quite make it out.

"I said 'jump'," Ruby swore. Her sister walked over to the lot of them.

"She's gonna fall," Yang promised. Jaune agreed as Lie Ren chased his friend across the clearing.

"She'll be fine," Ruby denied all negativity. Weiss began falling.

"She's falling," Pyrrha said in sync with Joyeux to confirm it. Jaune acted on instinct and rushed over to where he saw a small shadow growing ever larger. He looked up to confirm that it was Weiss.

"Welp, she's dead," Lie Ren sighed as he dragged his orange-haired friend. Not if Jaune had anything to say about it. Only problem was, he wasn't paying enough attention to his nose apparently, because he sneezed again. This time, it was he who ended up in the air, with Weiss stumbling just below him. He landed with a painful _**WHOMP**_ , followed closely by Weiss landing right on top of his back. "Welp, he's dead."

"That'll leave a mark in the morning," Jaune hissed, hardly any air in his lungs from his impact and Weiss crushing his diaphragm.

"What just happened," Weiss asked aloud, quite surprised about it all.

"Did he actually just unlock his Semblance," Yang's partner asked once more. "Didn't he have his Aura locked today?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," Yang screamed. "WILL EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR LIKE, FIVE SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?"

* _ **I'm back, b*tches**_ ,* came a familiar gargling midget Death Stalker. Jaune groaned in defeat, as did Yang.

"Lady Luck, I hope you've prayed to the Allfather," Jaune groaned. "Because when I find you, I'm bringing Odin."

"How did you find the Odin blueprints," Weiss demanded out of nowhere. Jaune pushed her off as he rolled up.

"Not 'an Odin', _Allfather_ Odin," Jaune corrected. "You've heard of the germanic mythos, right? Not that I worship that pantheon or anything."

Weiss rolled her eyes and scoffed.

The Death Stalker burst through the tree line and into the clearing, definitely angry now. Jaune's world was spinning rapidly and very dim, slowly returning to normal as his Aura continued to rebuild itself and grow in strength. It was difficult for Jaune to translate what the Death Stalker was saying, only made easier by the fact that it was a loudmouth. Perhaps there were repercussions for switching places with people too many times. Well, at least he knew what his Semblance was now. If it wasn't some random thing giving him horrible luck, that is.

* _...get up. Please. It's back._ * The familiar whine of a small and beautiful fox pup brought him back rather quickly, further strengthening his Aura's flow. He hardly heard Ruby giving orders, but he knew the gist of it and knew he'd gotten half of it done already. His head and vision were clearing much faster now, and he switched to attack mode after picking up Joyeux and putting her in his hoodie's hood. As he followed the others he gripped his right blade with his left hand and vice versa, just like before. He was afraid these sabers were so dull that he may have to reforge them in order for them to be effective, but for now they were all he had. Besides, they had a decent enough edge to cu of Red Vacuo Hickory, the strongest type of wood, through to 3 inches, so he might be able to crack the arachnid's shell.

Pyrrha summoned as much courage as she could between running and when she hid behind a pillar from the eight-legged horror, he could tell. It was so angry that it was starting to foam at the mandibles. This made translating what it was saying a million times harder, but he could tell it was nothing safe for work, school, home, or gods forbid in public. Sage of Wisdom, give that thing more things to say than rage-speak. Jaune really did a number on its sanity, that was for certain.

"Nora, cover us," Ruby shouted as she began running to a bridge leading to massive ruins. Jaune remembered exploring this place once; this was where he'd found his not-so-lucky good-luck charms about two years ago. Hopefully, this wouldn't be where he lost or broke them as well.

Jaune was the last to cross the bridge as he rested Joyeux on a rock away from the bridge, knowing that he was the biggest target at the moment. The scorpion was already at the bridge by the time he got there, so he drew his blades and hopped on a leg, then its head, followed by the right pincer, and finally did a spinning slice on its right pincer joint. The midget Death Stalker screeched in pain as his blade shattered the armor around the joint right at its pincer.

* _ **First you insult me, then you confuse me, and now this,**_ * it howled in anger. * _ **I'll make sure your mother doesn't love you once I'm done tearing you to shreds.**_ *

"C'mon, it's like you're a Midget Stalker," Jaune taunted, trying to make it target him the most. Stupid move, maybe. Did he have a plan if it knocked him off? Maybe the dumbest one yet, but he did. Would it work? Who knows but the All-Seeing Sage?

* _ **B- ach.**_ **Midget** _ **?! Now not even Mother will love you when I tear you apart!**_ *

"Speaking of whom, who is this 'mother' your kind keeps referencing," Jaune asked. Pyrrha almost did a double take before she remembered that he was a Beast Whisperer and, therefore, could speak with all Creatures of Grimm. At least he hoped that's why she did.

* _ **The Goddess of all Darkness, Mother of all Grimm, doesn't give a Nevermore's sh*t for your lack of knowledge. You will fall today, and only my brother can change that.**_ *

* _ **What's this about giving my sh*t,**_ * cawed the Nevermore as it was starting to get battered by Ruby, Yang, and their partners. * _ **Oh, do you mean you want me to act like it? Okay. Bridge, here I COOOOOOOOMMME!**_ * Jaune nearly flipped his own when he saw the massive bird diving towards the bridge like a kamikaze pilot.

"Nevermore, INCOMING," Jaune called to practically everything, friend and foe alike. Pyrrha rushed the Death Stalker to avoid the Nevermore. Perhaps she hates falling or enjoys fighting more than she hates arachnids. Lie Ren rolled forward and shot right in the Stalker's face. Nora jumped back, putting range between herself and the Stalker, and laid heavy suppressive fire on it. The Midget Stalker blocked both assaults from the partners/friends and attempted to swat the three closest students into the bird's suicidal dive-bomb, only succeeding in putting distance between Jaune and it. Jaune hardly rolled out of the way before the Nevermore struck the bridge.

* * *

"Damn it all to Grimm Palace," Matthieu swore as the now-off machine he'd found fell on top of him for the second time that trip. "Blasted thing, why'd they have to make it so heavy?"

"It is filled with fluids," Glynda stated, trying to lift the machine without damaging it. The former partners eventually got it back up and held it tightly through the turbulence. "What did you do to turn it on, anyway?"

"Ah, it just ran out of battery, is all," Matt said. "Simply put, it has a fluid that burns even Aura away at a faster rate than even what one might expect of Fluid Dust or that new fuel thing I found in Petrol, Vacuo. Speaking of which, if those scientists can ever figure out a way to make it usable or a synthetic version of it, I might call it 'petroleum'. Catchy, huh?"

"It does have a certain ring to it, I'll give you that," his old partner admitted. "Wait, so how did you manage to restore power to it if what you claim is true?"

"Oh, I put an LDB inside it, is all," said the team leader of the experienced Huntsman Team MRGD (Marigold). "But check this out: it had an acid-storage battery inside it. And there's no mention of this except for in engineering technology legends and rumors. To top things off, if I'm right about the numbers, this thing is well over 34 centuries old. This would put it well into what it claims to be 'Common Era', whenever that happens to be."

"Hmm… did you find any more information in the crypt?"

"Nope, but I did find a bigger version of this guy's power source. If we can get it up and running, I found a podium that might just be a touch-screen panel containing all the information we could ever want on that crypt's past. And on top of that, I think it's more like a labyrinth than anything." His teammate remained silent, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"You're not talking about the impossible maze with the greatest reward, are you?"

"No, not _impossible_ \- impossibly _confusing_ , yes, with a huge reward for whatever it is you're looking for. I believe that, whatever lies within my improv basement is something incredible that might give us the edge in certain areas, including against the Grimm." His teammate pushed up her glasses with her riding crop, keeping her other hand firmly against the armored machine.

"Let us hope so," was her only response.

* * *

There was now a permanent separation between Jaune and his partner, who was not doing so well against such a massive creature. Even he didn't like her odds, and he was the most confident in her abilities despite her evident arachnophobia.

"Nora," he shouted over to the orange-haired hammer-wielding maniacal woman next to him. "Get me over there. Now."

She grinned as if she knew how to solve it, and immediately - not to mention literally - put the hammer down on their little chunk of bridge before literally riding her grenade launcher/hammer into battle. Jaune - of course - went flying, but he was pretty smart about controlling his flight. He swung one of his blades in such a way that he effectively turned into a spinning buzzsaw, eventually grinding off the right pincer when he actually hit it.

"And the Cavalry has arrived," Nora yelled. "Literally in his case."

Jaune felt a sneeze coming, and decided that now was his chance. He faced the beast and grinned crazily.

"Hey, guys," Jaune called out, catching the attention of the Death Stalker. "You know how I switch with things when I sneeze? Well, I feel an itch coming. Hope this wo- ACH - ."

 _ **POP.**_

* _ **You cheaty b*tch**_ ,* the Midget Stalker rasped as it fell to its imminent death. Jaune felt slightly woozy and a killer headache from this one, only because he switched to a position that Pyrrha was swinging her shield _right into his face_.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry," Pyrrha cried, trying to catch Jaune as he fell. Instead of stopping his fall, she ended up falling with him in a random fit of clumsiness.

"That's gotta be the third time I've fallen today," Jaune muttered. "Let's see, I was hit with a soccer ball twice and fell both times. I was literally thrown into Initiation - _and a BIRD_. I accidentally used my Semblance to save Weiss, literally taking her fall for her. Then there's this, and I think one other thing… that's at least five falls I've taken today. Lady Luck, what gives?"

"Who is this Lady Luck," Nora asked him, honest curiosity twinkling in her eyes.

"I don't think she actually exists," Ren said bluntly. Jaune nodded.

"I just say that every time something stupid happens," Jaune admitted. "Kind of like when Crocea Mors broke."

"Well, I think we definitely passed today," Pyrrha boasted, gladly pulling Jaune up. "I believe now, it's just a waiting game, letting the other groups finish before our teams are officially made."

"Hey, what if we all made it on the same team," Nora shouted with excitement. Jaune rolled his eyes as he began walking over to pick up Joyeux. "That would be so cool. Jaune could ride in on a horse that transformed into some sort of cool thing like a hydra or a gryphon, maybe even a full-on dragon, gave us a ride into the fight as he gets off his noble steed and fights like he's built for it. Pyrrha could do her awesome thing and bash Grimm skulls in, and you and I, Ren, *gasp* we could double-team huge Grimm like that Death Stalker like it was nothing."

"I suppose it is possible, but I wouldn't call it likely," Ren stated bluntly. "Firstly, look at Jaune's cavalry swords - ."

"Sabers," Jaune corrected, "but he's pretty close to right. Look at all the damage that did to them." Upon saying that, both sabers broke off only 6 inches or less from the guard. "I can reforge, and may have to. After all, those were my backups."

"And secondly," Ren continued, "It's highly unlikely that we would end up on teams together. Unless, of course, we obtained the same 'relics', which I say with a few grains of salt."

Jaune immediately drew his relic, which happened to be a white rook like Nora had excitedly taken earlier. Nora grinned like a puppy that had just gotten a big bone and a chew toy from a loving owner.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY," Nora practically strangled Ren in a tight hug which put her well-endowed chest in his face. "WE'RE GONNA BE ON A TEAM TOGETHER!"

"Mmphmm," Ren tried to shout, muffled as his pleas were. "Mmm mmmphmm mm!"

* _Why is she strangling him_ ,* Joy barked. * _Is she happy about something?_ *

"Well, you kinda caught us in a pretty interesting time," Jaune explained to his little friend. "See, we're trying to enter an academy where our job will be to protect the world from the bad stuff you got caught in. I guess you could say you're part of the family now." He chuckled. Out of nowhere, Joy's little stomach growled.

* _Can we get something to eat,_ * she asked simply. Nora looked over to Jaune speaking to the fox pup and immediately got excited.

"Do you know what it's saying," Nora asked excitedly once more, letting Ren go for a moment. Lie gasped for breath, nearly collapsing to the ground from a lack of breathable air.

"I doubt anyone can understand exactly what an animal says, Nora," Ren heaved, coughing once or twice for dramatic effect or something Jaune didn't know about. "I think you broke one of my ribs."

"I will once more correct you, Ren," Jaune pet Joyeux. "I can actually understand what she's saying. I'm a Beast Whisperer, which is why I was actually talking to that Grimm instead of spitting one-liners like Yang seems to do."

Ren paused his pseudo-asthma attack to look up at Jaune in suspicion.

"You're kidding me, right? What's your name again?"

"Jaune Arc, son of Matthieu Arc and Julie Butterwing." Ren groaned.

"I honestly can't tell whether you have good luck or you've somehow ticked off some random deity just by existing," Ren whimpered, clutching his gut more since he was actually hit there. "Ach, I think I've had enough fighting with Grimm for one day."

"Of a BIIIIIIIIIIIIII - ." _**BOOM!**_ Jaune's father crashed into his son holding on tight to Assistant Headmaster Goodwitch and some breed of unusual machine.

* * *

"Gagh, stupid turbulence," Matthieu growled, trying to keep the new machine inside the turbulent cargo ship. "Seriously, couldn't we have tied this thing down like I asked?"

"Apologies," the pilot apologized. "I've got to pick up some students just a few hundred meters below us right after I'm done with you. Some bunch of kids they are, even got Pyrrha Nikos and your son if I've heard Ozpin's request right."

"Wait, what's wrong with them," Matt panicked. "Tell me they're alright."

"Relax, Matt," Glynda rested a hand on her leader's shoulder. "I just received something from the Headmaster. It turns out your son is quite the leader, although I'm surprised he even survived considering his terrible strokes of luck."

"Oh, that comes from his mother," Matt said, releasing his held breath. "His Beast Whisperer thing comes from me."

"I swear, I always thought that was some form of - ."

"HOLD ON," the pilot shouted back to the duo before angling the ship itself to the right, the same side as his cargo. He righted his vessel after avoiding the screeching Nevermore and sighed a breath of relief.

"How's everyone holding up?" The pilot looked back, only to find that his passengers had fallen out. "Well, how perfect. Oz is going to kill me. Either that or that crazy lady I had to live with for four years or…" he shuddered "Matthieu Napoleon Arc. Gods have mercy on my soul."

* * *

By the time all was said and done, Jaune had barely saved both Pyrrha and Joyeux from undoubtedly getting crushed. He'd had it happen to him with heavier and heavier things without Aura that, in all unfortunate honesty, he hardly even felt the impact.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting way to meet the parents," Glynda growled at the pilot, who was apparently on the same team as the Assistant Headmaster and the private miner. "So, how many of you know where Matthieu's home is, excluding Jaune?"

Only Pyrrha raised her hand, blushing a deep red the whole time.

"I suppose my sense of direction doesn't exactly imply geographic knowledge like I had always been taught," she chuckled nervously. Matthieu grinned and patted her shoulder, keeping one hand tightly clenched around the machine, which was tied down this time.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Nikos," Jaune's father smiled. "I've actually waited for a long time just for a chance to meet you. Now I guess you're sort of a part of the family, in a manner of speaking."

"So it would seem," Dallas Williams, the pilot, attempted to joke. "Did I ever tell you how your future teacher eventually got married?"

"I'd rather them not - ," Goodwitch started, but was immediately interrupted by Nora's enthusiasm and, of all the gods forsaken things, Ren's curiosity. Even Pyrrha was eager to hear.

"So, the last member of our team that you haven't met yet is Rico Goodwitch, alright, and Glynda's maiden name was - ."

"Arc, we know," Jaune interrupted, completely disinterested. With the number of times his sisters asked Goodwitch and his father to tell the story with those big eyes, it was a miracle that Jaune hadn't memorized the story yet. Oh wait, yes he did.

"WHAT," Yang and Weiss asked simultaneously. "SHE'S YOUR AUNT?!"

Blake had burst out laughing at how quickly Jaune beat down Dallas's story-telling session. Ruby's mind almost exploded upon hearing this. Nora sat up and folded her hands as if the whole situation was awkward, opposite to Ren's dropped jaw. Pyrrha's head turned to Jaune as if she understood his situation.

"I take it your sisters made you memorize it," Pyrrha assumed. Her partner and his father's team all nodded.

"Anyways," Dallas continued his tale, "Rico took her out on a date like he had so many times before, about two decades ago. And he - ."

"Asked her 'Are you happy with us,' 'Do you want more out of us,' and finally 'Would you be mine forever'." Dallas turned the autopilot on and faced Jaune. "All at a specific ice cream parlor. She said yes, and they eventually got married in Vale somewhere near Beacon. And now I have at least two cousins. My excuse for knowing all this: I have seven sisters, one of which is my twin and five more of whom are younger than I."

Dallas stared at him for thirty seconds before speaking.

"Damn, kid," he mumbled, "talk about a ruined childhood."

"No, I actually liked Dad's story with Mom a bit more," he smiled at the pilot. "Oh, and we're about ready to land. And good luck with your finds, Dad."

Weiss was stunned into absolute silence. According to Pyrrha, she allegedly had an older sister and a younger brother. Perhaps the thought of seven sisters or a twin were too much for her to bear.

"Adios, kiddos," Dallas waved as he took off to fetch another batch of students who made it to the cliff - which was now abandoned since Goodwitch and Ozpin were nowhere around it - after the airpad crew released the 500-pound machine and carried it to Ozpin's office.

"Well, have fun you eight," Matt waved as he and his sister toted the machine off to gods knew where.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: I actually wanted to end it earlier, but 5k words is nothing compared to what I've written by hand before. In fact, I'm pretty certain I wrote at least twice what I've got now for punishment once. And on top of that, I've had so many difficult algebraic equations to solve without a calculator (not out of need, but desire) that I'm mad at myself that I didn't know about calculus back then. Sucks how knowing better methods makes things easier, doesn't it.**

 **Anyways, I'm not trying to add angst with the robot thing. In fact, it'd be more along the lines of either something I'm entirely uncomfortable with or something… meh. I actually have no idea what I'll do with the robot other than absolute hilarity and maybe a technophilia thing involving Penny… huh, that reminds me of the 'Droid Pleasure Palace' planet feature in Stellaris. I swear, if I were a character in the show, I'd have Jaune's body, Yang's temper and dirty mind, Weiss's sense of humor, and… serious freaking laziness. I really need to get off my *ss and do things with my life. Or, I can take a single day and finish one of these within 10 hours like I've been doing for the past few days. Honestly, to quote the awkward movie love child between the early 1900's and classic books people called 'The Three Musketeers': I'll take both.**

 **Okay, for those of you interested in Prime Heroes, let me just say one more thing right quick: I plan on getting out either 7 or 10 total chapters for this story, then I'll work on that alongside some forgotten stories and this one. Just to clarify, I want to work for either 7 or 10 chapters before slowing down how quickly I pump chapters out. If anyone has any suggestions for plot, character arcs, or anything crazy like that, let me know.**

 **NOW LAST THING, I PROMISE: before anyone gripes that I broke Jaune's weapons before really showcasing them, there is a HUGE reason as to why I did so, as well as why the 'Beast Whisperers' is a thing. I took some advice from a comment, I think it was a guest who mentioned it, but I should have Jaune be Cavalry if he's going to have cavalry sabers of any kind. So, thine wish shalt be granted unto thee… never ask me to do Shakespearean stuff, I beg you. For the sake of the other readers, do me this one favor.**

 **And as I am quite fluent in saying by now, this is General Texas signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 4

This was bad. Crocea Mors was in bad condition, sword and shield both. His sabers, which he'd once wanted to name Luck and Skill, were shattered, held together only by a knapsack he always carried with him. Crocea Mors the shield was dented so bad on the right side that the area was flimsy, with the left side crumpled like an accordion; the sword only had a semi-clean break through it halfway to the tip from the guard. It was sad really, how much time Jaune had taken out of his life to clean his favored blade and care for his lucky charms only to have them broken in battle.

"It's not so bad," Ruby patted his back as he ran his hand over the destroyed weapons. "Now you can reforge them into something that'll suit you better."

"They all suited me," Jaune mumbled glumly. "Better than any other weapon I'd ever held, even than those wooden swords I always practiced with."

Pyrrha looked sadly on her partner as the eight of them sat in the lunchroom. In all the times something bad happened to him or someone near him, his reaction was always either something against a 'Lady Luck' or a smile and a laugh. Now even Joyeux wasn't lifting his spirits any higher.

"Maybe she's right," Nora suggested. "You could make them just like the one set or the other, except you use both to make it. Or you could just repair both of them."

Come to think of it, the idea of either a bigger Crocea Mors or a new pair of cavalry sabers settled on his mind like dust on an old bookshelf. And no matter how much he tried getting it out of his head, how hard he tried convincing himself that nothing could replace them, the prospect of them sticking with him in a new form was sounding more and more appealing by the minute. Maybe he would… but his first order was a new mount. Then he would drop by the Design Studio and draw out something… maybe he should get himself some help with that.

" _Will all first-year students please report to the Amphitheater for the announcement of Teams_ ," the Assistant Headmaster asked over the loudspeakers. " _Again, all first-year students report to the Amphitheater immediately._ "

On second thought, maybe he should get his team first. Undoubtedly, Pyrrha would be a team leader, and he'd be somewhere else entirely. After all, he no longer had a weapon and would likely be a liability for the time being.

* * *

"Jaune Arc," Headmaster Ozpin called the mount-less cavalry rider forward. Jaune came forward. He'd seen it go through so many times it was almost too easy to tell what was going on. This was his new team; whoever Ozpin called up next would be on his team. Supposedly, it was those who retrieved similar pieces and their partners. Still, rules could change very easily.

"Pyrrha Nikos." On second thought. Pyrrha came up to her partner and smiled softly, carrying Joyeux in her slender arms. Joy was shaking with excitement and fear, evidently not used to all the attention placed on her or those she knew.

"Nora Valkyrie." Nora bounded up happily, stopping beside Pyrrha in a surprising change in attitudes. She reached an arm out and scratched Joy under the muzzle. While this may be dangerous most of the time, Joyeux seemed to enjoy it.

"Lie Ren." The stoic young man walked calmly up the stairs, stopping right next to his childhood friend. Nora turned to her partner and gave an ear-to-ear smile, which he returned in the classic Ren style.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces," Ozpin practically explained. That makes sense. "From this day forward you will work together as Team Juniper (JNPR)." Their icons had arranged themselves on the large screens present in the Amphitheater, showing their initials making up the team name. Nora bounded on her old friend in a bear hug. "Led by: Jaune Arc."

"Huh," was his only response, and a rather appropriate one at that. He'd done it? He was a team leader like his father? How in the world was that possible? "L-led by... ?"

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin said with a rather cold tone, almost as if he knew something tragic were about to happen to his new team. Like Hell Jaune was gonna let that happen.

Pyrrha struck him in the shoulder, perhaps in an attempt to congratulate him. This only sent him tumbling… and then he sneezed, accidentally switching places with Ozpin.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jaune cried out, causing much laughter. Even Ozpin couldn't hold back his laughter from his position on the ground.

"Luck doesn't seem to mix well with you, does it," Ozpin chuckled. Jaune shrugged sheepishly. The Headmaster stood up, beaming at the new team as they left the stage. Jaune didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Ozpin had a look of sadness on his face despite how he was smiling. Almost as if he'd spoken with some breed of oracle, or something.

"And last, but not least…"

* _Did you see the way he was smiling at us_ ,* Joyeux panted. * _He didn't look very happy, not at all. Almost like he knows something that we don't._ *

"Don't worry," Pyrrha said after Jaune translated silently, rubbing the pup between the ears. Joyeux purred every time Pyrrha did this, solidifying how much she seemed to like the fox. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

"Even if something does happen, we won't let it go through," Nora proclaimed as silently as she could, which was oddly quiet. "Right, Ren?"

"Yes, but just to make sure it actually doesn't happen," Ren stated. He then took a deep breath and said the one thing they didn't want to happen: "I'm certain we won't be enough to stop it."

"Try that malarkey on someone else," Jaune grinned, playfully shoving his new teammate. "Good gets bad luck and vice versa on this team, remember? I've got Lady Luck against me."

Nora snorted at this statement, probably due to the way he said it. The only one who noticed that Jaune was about to sneeze was Pyrrha, who immediately clamped her hand over his face in an attempt to stop a potential accident. Thankfully it worked, but he was still heavily displeased with his luck.

"Perhaps we should try to control your Semblance," Pyrrha suggested, withdrawing her hand from his face. Jaune nodded as he raced for a tissue before the next sneeze. He was too late and sneezed, switching places with a banana peel whose original location was in a trash can where it belonged. He heard someone sigh before feeling a strong hand grabbing his right ankle an hefting him out of the can. Jaune looked up to see a burly man, probably a second year, holding him by the foot. The behemoth of a man had a large orange sword strapped to his back. Jaune swallowed.

"Who did this to you," the man groaned, clearly not in the mood for funny business. Jaune felt one last sneeze coming on.

"No one," Jaune gasped, desperately trying to hold back this sneeze. "It was ac… _ac_ … _AAACH_ \- ."

 _ **POP!**_ The huge man was caught off-guard as Jaune switched with the banana, albeit doing his best to focus on it in case he did. The only and biggest problem with this was the fact that Jaune was now stuck in the floor.

"HALP," Jaune cried. "IT HAPPENED AGAIN! I'M STUCK IN THE FLOOR THIS TIME! HALP!"

* * *

*Boot up, complete,* the machine announced. *Identifying location.*

"Interesting," said Qrow Branwen in the basement of Beacon Academy, just below Beacon Tower. "So it's some kind of robot butler?"

"I doubt it," Matthieu walked back around, crossing his arms as he stared at the glowing droid. "I will admit though, it's pretty well advanced even by Atlas standards. In fact, I was surprised to find that it didn't use any Dust."

"Hold up, it doesn't?"

*Location not found,* it stated in the monotonous voice it used. Matthieu hated it, gods he hated it. Moreso than when he found out that the Maidens were real, and far more than when his breaks end after only a few hours. Being a private miner meant that people hired him for random jobs, mostly and obviously mining, and that meant that he didn't get a great deal of time to himself. He wasn't even able to see his son's team be made, like he had with his oldest daughter a year ago. *Scanning for life signs.*

"How stupid is this thing," Branwen asked bluntly. Matthieu shrugged to his old rival.

"I dunno, but I'll have to say very."

*Three life signs located. _Homo sapiens sanctus_. Subject 1: 300 meters, direction 102 longitude, 0 latitude. Condition critical. Medical attention required. Permission to give medical treatment?*

"Denied for now," Qrow answered immediately. "Identity, Qrow Branwen."

*Acknowledged. Identity received, accepted. Identify Subject 1.*

"Negative," Matthieu answered. "Permission to scan for injuries, granted."

*Acknowledged. Proceeding.* The machine whirred for a full two minutes before the dim lights raised in brightness. *18 minor wounds detected, 2 lethal wounds detected. Mental capacity, sub-basic. Unknown ability detected. Spiritual energies: critical. Permission to identify memories of incident?*

"Wait, it can do that?" Both men looked between the robot and each other, curiosity aroused. Especially Matthieu, who seemed intrigued. Someone beat them to the punch in that regard.

"Uhm, granted. Display, if possible."

*Understood. Simulating brainwaves, detecting memories.* After only three seconds, its head lights changed to a light green color. *Attackers identified. Displaying images…*

A light from the back of its head turned on, and a hologram displayed three images. They were heavily blurred, but Qrow seemed to get the general gist of it: a dark-haired man in gray; a dark skinned green-haired woman wearing colors similar to her hair; and a dark haired woman with a red dress and blazing amber eyes. Exactly what Qrow seems to have seen.

*Enhancements unavailable. Attack weapon, organic, unidentified. Further information is required.*

The machine's head blinked, then turned red.

*Scanning for threats.* The red eventually faded, the blue light returning and dimming slightly before returning to its normal state. *Threats negative. New subjects located. Identify, please.*

"Glynda Goodwitch," Glynda stated as she entered the cryptic hall with the final two members of Team MRGD and Ozpin.

"Dallas Williams," Dallas added as the machine recognized his face.

"Rico Goodwitch," Rico answered to it, staying close to his wife.

"Call me Ozpin," said the Headmaster. "Tell me more about yourself."

*Speech unrecognized. Commands only.*

"Identify self," Matthieu barked. The lights dimmed a bit before it proceeded.

*Designation: All-Purpose Imitation, Scouting, and Combat Droid. Model no. CC2817-117. Service entry date: 4355, 11, 06. Service location: Crypt of 100 Armies, Sanctuary. 78.34 latitude, 101.28 longitude. Service directive: eliminate hostile creatures. Target: creatures, known as Beasts of Damnation, Creatures of Grimm. Target common appearance: unidentifiable mass of indescribable darkness incarnate, normally form during or after a surge of extreme negative emotions; creation date unknown, origins unknown, first sighting 3488, 3, 10. Identification, end.*

Incredible. The Grimm were older than this thing was?

*Permission to scan brainwaves?*

Matthieu was about to decline it once again, but Ozpin stopped him.

"Perhaps doing so will allow it to adapt better to our more modern environment," he suggested before turning to the machine and giving it the go-ahead. The machine's head glowed a bright golden color, linking its mechanical processing unit with Ozpin's mind telepathically. Ozpin seemed slightly off-balance during and after the whole process, but when Matthieu was able to see the Headmaster's eyes he was able to tell that the old mage was far wiser than before.

"Remarkable," Ozpin said, still using his cane to support himself. "This machine has an incredible history, if the information it has shared is true."

*As do you, sir,* the machine spoke, this time sounding completely different. In fact, the only reason it didn't sound human was because it was trying too hard. *Shall I elaborate on my findings?*

"Thank you, but I'd prefer if you didn't," the Headmaster declined the machine, probably trying to hide his full history. "May I on yours?"

*I would much prefer it if I simply told it myself,* said the machine. *Is there, perhaps, a way for me to find data on your technological level without disturbing your students?*

"If you waited until midnight or slightly after, I'm certain we could find the time to accommodate you. How much information do you desire, and on what?"

The machine looked at him with a cocked head. Matthieu took that as a 'are you kidding me' look.

*Everything, if at all possible,* it answered. *It is also apparent that this 'Lightning Dust Battery', if my internal sensors have read the label correctly, will not sustain me properly. I require an energy storage device which stores far more energy than this small canister if I am to remain functional.*

"I'm pretty sure I can work something out for you," Matt smirked. The droid turned to him.

*I'm sorry. I believe I have yet to properly thank you for retrieving this chassis. Admittedly, it may not hold up for too much longer, so might I ask you to construct a new body for me?*

"Err, I'm not exactly a mechanic, per se." The machine again tilted its head.

*But surely you were able to return me to power and transport me here, thusly you must know something about the construction of Androids.*

"I leave that stuff to Schnee-hired scientists," Matthieu admitted. "I'm just a weapons historian, a mineral excavator."

*You are a miner, therefore you must know of the proper materials from which to construct a new body for me. Is this not correct?* Matt was defeated. Droids weren't supposed to know so much, so how did this thing?

"I do," Matt huffed. He straightened up and faced the machine head-on. "I'll have to scan your blueprints first, but judging by the appearance of your current chassis I'd say I'll have to build you an entirely new body, if I do at all."

*Understood, Mr. Arc. I will take this into consideration.*

"Before we go any further with this," Rico Goodwitch interjected. "What should we call you? What should we refer to you as in the future?"

*I understand the naming conventions of your current time,* the android stated. *However, to quote Shakespeare, if a rose were called by any other name would it still be a rose? Therefore, I would ask you to call me anything you see fit. My comrades in the past, on the other hand, were insistent that they call me Data and no other name.*

"Very well," Rico said. "From now on, we'll call you Data."

*Thank you, Mr. Goodwitch,* Data's retinal sensors flashed a bright purple. *My new name is acknowledged.*

* * *

Jaune groaned, slamming his pencil on his desk. He couldn't figure out a way to make a cavalry saber work without it looking absolutely stupid. He'd tried large designs and small ones, guarded sabers and strange-looking futuristic katanas. Not a single one looked right to him, and none of them would use all of his old material. And on top of that, he still didn't have a mount to ride yet. No matter how many shops he browsed, there were none that carried any that matched his personality and needs. At least he had a decent idea of what he wanted for his armor and mount armor/saddle.

"I'm not getting anywhere with this," he sighed, holding his head in his hands as he brainstormed for the next idea.

"You've got some pretty good ideas so far," Ruby promised him. He gave her a sidelong glance.

"And what do yours look like," he demanded. She showed him a picture of a bow/quiver that doubled as two katanas, and he could only sigh in defeat.

"That won't use enough material," he growled to himself. His head hit the desk, knocking some of the wax drawing paper loose. He didn't even bother to put them back up on the clip near the top of the design desk. Ruby leaned over to look at the illuminated pages, which Jaune didn't try to stop either. The next thing she said grabbed his attention.

"Look at that," she said, ogling the pages as if she were a moth staring at a light. "So beautiful… And it'd function so well, too."

"Huh?" Jaune looked up to see just what she'd found, only to discover at least two of his old designs - a medium cavalry saber and a small katana with a handle built into the blade itself instead of simply holding it, giving the strange design a guard doubling as a blade - aligning themselves in such a way that the smaller design seemed to decorate the blade on the larger one. He found an old guard design out of curiosity and laid it on top of the guard on the new design, clamped all three down with the magnetic clamps, and took a step back to view from a distance. Curiosity gleamed in his eye, and he took a couple of markers, gold and silver, and began coloring in select parts of the design such as the new guard and the blade decor. He then took a thin blue pencil and drew in some lines along the blade edge, and finished by writing some ancient-looking letters along the blade itself with a red crayon. When he finally stepped back, Weiss entered the room out of curiosity and the hopes of designing a new revolver for her own blade. She came over to her team leader's desk and gazed at what her oddball partner was doing.

"You've had two days to figure out a weapon replacement for Jaune, and you've done _this_ ," Weiss glared at the design. "Wha-what is that, anyways?"

"It's a katana bow," Ruby introduced proudly. Jaune seemed uninterested in her goofball stane and her design. "And it's also a crossbow… and maybe even nunchucks - ."

"You're making this up as you go, aren't you," the heiress crossed her arms. Jaune took a yellow pencil and began tracing select components of his design. Ruby held up her hands defensively.

"N-no, what makes you think that, I j- no!"

"Concentrating," Jaune said over her, and continued working. He took an eraser and erased select things, then went over them with red or yellow pencil. Weiss looked over to his work, eventually taking a step back to look at it like he was. Ruby eventually followed with curiosity, and nearly gasped.

"Whoa," was all the girls could say. With a blazing white blade 35 inches long, a golden decorative backplate just behind the blade going 27 inches up the blade from the guard, a steel full knuckle guard with a golden design along it traveling the full 9 inches of the handle, and the letters from ancient languages running along the blade in red, yellow, or blue, the weapon's design was practically flawless. On paper, that was.

"Now all you need to do is name it," Ruby whispered. Weiss reared back and swatted her partner upside the head.

"It would help him more if he built it first, you dolt," the heiress berated the red reaper. Jaune chuckled.

"I've already got the names down pat," Jaune grinned at the both of them. He took one last page, this one plain paper, and wrote down the calculated amounts of material he'd use. Evidently satisfied with his end result, he flipped it over and wrote down two more things before taking the design paper and walking off, leaving the rest for the girls to look through. The one Ruby was most interested in was the one he'd just finished. She picked it up and read the following:

' _Thanks for the help, Ruby. It meant a great deal to me, knowing that I could find a way to use Crocea Mors and my lucky charms even after I've lost them. For your help, I think you deserve to know what I've named the new blades before the big reveal. I've named them 'Lux Sancta' and 'Lux de Caelo', which translates similarly to Crocea Mors to mean 'Holy Light' and 'Light of Heaven'. I'm sorry for not letting you help out with building it, but I want the finished product to be a surprise to everyone. I hope you understand._

 _Many thanks, J. Arc._

 _P.S: can you ask Weiss if I can use some of her Dust for this project? I promise I'll pay her back if she agrees._ '

Ruby smiled widely, glad to know she had at least a hand in the design process. Weiss, upon reading the note, wasn't all too thrilled about it. She eventually agreed if only so she could have business experience if her Huntress ventures didn't work out.

* * *

Matthieu Arc, on the other side of the campus, was having his own problems right now. That problem was an offer from Ozpin himself, but not on something he'd expected:

"I thought I told you to sit down, Nora," he cried out to his student. His class: Battle Tactics, which included advanced forms of attack involving multiple people on the same team and those with other teams. "Cardin, look alive. Some day this stuff could save your life. Yang, wake up. This is class time, not nap time. Richie, stop throwing paper planes, I'm distracted enough as is."

His 3-4 PM class, the last class of the day for most including himself, was the most rambunctious of all the classes he'd had since the first day. And he'd just about had enough.

"START PAYING ATTENTION OR I'LL LET LOOSE A NEVERMORE," Matthieu bellowed, starting to let his Semblance flare up, no pun intended. The class, for the most part, behaved. "Thank you. I really didn't want to give you a big assignment."

"Please don't," Yang yawned. "I've got enough as it is. Ugh, I want to take a nap." Matthieu understood her sentiments exactly, and decided to start rolling with it, even if all he did was make them pay attention a little more.

"Look, I've been in your position myself," Matt said. "I was once a Huntsman in training like you yourselves are right now. Believe me, I hardly wanted to pay attention to _my_ instructors. And for the first part of classes, I didn't. Somewhere down the line it got me and my team into some trouble, and that never looks good on a team leader's resume. For that reason, I began paying attention. Never once failed an assignment after that, never got in over my head, and not once did I forget to pay attention."

"That's great and all, Teach," Cardin said, obviously about to make a joke. "But your problems were twenty years ago. This is today; why don't you teach us something real like fighting monsters?"

An evil twinkle entered Matthieu's eye.

"Oh, so we want a little more action, do we," Mr. Arc grinned widely. Blake shuddered at this. "That can be arranged. But we don't want to get you hurt, do we? So let me give you an example I faced once when I was your age - ," the class erupted in groans, "that I'm certain you'll all face at some point.

"Say, for instance, a civilian is in the talons of a Gryphon, roughly the size of the Death Stalker that Team JNPR faced."

"That's easy," Cardin laughed. "Just kill the thing."

"There's more to this than you think, Mr. Winchester," the pseudo-teacher continued. "See, if you attack head-on, the civilian is crushed. Distractions don't work on smarter Grimm that know they have the advantage, so random shouting will also kill the civilian. In order to save them, you have to think strategy."

"Then I guess it depends on whether they're a Faunus or not," Cardin joked. Matthieu pounced on the desk in front of Cardin.

"Let me put this in simple terms for you, little birdie," the man hissed in the bully's face. "Firstly, it doesn't matter _what_ they are to you, it matters _who_ they are to you. Secondly and lastly, you never know if a 'random' civilian could be someone important to you. I found that one out the hard way." Matthieu hopped off Cardin's desk and smirked. "Although now that you mention it, the modern White Fang shares your sentiments. For instance, if you were in trouble and needed saving, they wouldn't lift a finger in your direction because you're human. Apparently a racist one at that, decreasing your odds of survival immensely."

"How do you know if we'll ever face this situation," Cardin demanded. "We haven't had a Grimm attack a city in years thanks to our efforts as Huntsmen; how could they possibly attack us now?"

"Ah, that was how I screwed up that one time, red-bird," Matthieu reminisced. "Everyone was taking it easy as they should, thinking wrongly that those monsters couldn't possibly attack them, Huntsmen had it all under control. Next thing they knew, their favored Huntsmen lost control of the one thing they were supposed to control, and all of at least 300 Grimm entered the city, every single one of them powered by their fears. My team, as well as at least fifteen others and a militia, were deployed in the city, and we did our best to take care of the situation.

"About two hours into the fray, I'd say my team alone slaughtered almost 67 of those blasted things when, out of the blue, I heard someone calling out for help. We looked around, and we found a young lady in the claws of some Nevermore, nearly 25-foot wingspan. Biggest thing I'd seen until I saw Team RWBY fighting theirs in your Initiation."

"That was pretty big, wasn't it," Yang admitted.

"It was. Almost 27-foot wingspan, yours was." Yang blushed with both embarrassment and anger. "As I was saying, we had to act fast or the thing would fly off with her. I was thinking I'd gun it down, as I had guns instead of blades at that time. Problem was, if I did and it killed the thing, it would have fallen on top of her and crushed her to death. I next thought of disabling it, but then it would have to walk on its feet, which again would kill that girl. I was about ready to give up and just try to shoot the thing out of the sky and hope I could catch her. That's about when my sister told me its leg was damaged, and a well-placed cut to the ankle would free the girl and hurt the bird. I didn't want to wait, but I knew if I was impatient or too patient the civvie would either be dead or dinner.

"For those reasons, I told my teammate Dallas to cut its leg off just as it took off. He did as I ordered, and I shot it dead before it could fly any higher than roughly its own wingspan in height and half that away from our civilian. And to this day, I think to myself that if I hadn't been patient, or had I been a moment too late or any bit too hesitant, neither my wife nor my kids would be here."

"I get it, that's a nice story and all," Cardin mentioned, "but what's the point of it all? After all, you could easily have gotten another one, right?"

"The moral of the story, you say? Man, and you're supposed to be a team leader? Jeez, even I wasn't that dull when I was your age, and I always skipped classes whenever I could."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN," Cardin shouted. Matthieu smirked.

"It means your balls are bigger than your brains," the teacher stated bluntly. The class snickered. "By no means is that bad, but it sure ain't good. Balance is necessary, or you'll never get anywhere in life _or_ death. Too ballsy means you either die early or won't get hired in any other jobs, and too brainy makes you a scaredy-cat and you won't be able to fight for yourself, much less anyone else. But don't worry, Big Bird; you're not the only person I'm talking about in this class." He looked to the rest of the class. "I'm talking about everyone here. Strength isn't the only thing necessary to fight an opponent stronger than you, but neither is smarts. It takes a good combination of the two to make a fighter go from zero to hero. And that's what I'm here to give you, the right combination of brains and balls to make a difference in a fight. Now sit your sissy rear-ends down and pay attention before - ," the bell rung, "UGH, blast it. Remember your assignments, I expect you to do them yourselves, I can tell when you wrote it and when someone else did. That goes mostly to you, Cardin."

*I'm expecting bad grades here,* he thought to himself. *This class is gonna be a real treat to actually teach, that's for sure.*

With classes finished for the day, he darted off to one of his mineral excavation sites to gather some ores requested from him by a buyer.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: That was somewhat difficult to write, and not because of WB. See, my cousin got booted from the hospital for some reason that still alludes me to this second, and we got to take him in for most of the day. We let him play on the PS2 (yes, we've still got one of those), the PS3 (not enough money to trade that in for a 4), and finally let him watch a movie, all of which distracted me from writing much. At least I got this file ready last night, else I might've gone insane.**

 **Aside from the craziness, I've just found out that my current source of income has ceased to pay. I haven't been fired, nor have I quit, but they (meaning my great-grandmother) can no longer afford to pay me for what I do (meaning her laundry) for the time being.** _ **DON'T TAKE THIS AS ME ASKING FOR MONEY**_ **! I'm not asking for money, I'm just literally writing out my stresses… although admittedly, money doesn't sound too bad right now, but who doesn't think that way?**

 **I'm legitimately not sure how this chapter turned out, what with the blatant Star Trek reference. No, the NC-1704 did not crash-land on Remnant, that I can assure you. Seriously, hasn't anyone thought of how Data and Penny might interact? I sure have, from romantic interactions to simple friendship even all the way to absolute mortal combat. Unfortunately, I'm not using** _ **that**_ **Data in this series. Maybe I'll do a Star Trek/RWBY crossover someday, but definitely not today.**

 **I'm also uncertain about how Matthieu Arc would do as a teacher, being a former Huntsman, a father, a miner, and what equates to an explorer all rolled into one. I mean, I know I'd be super stressed out from that busy schedule, but he seems to me like the kind of man who can take that kind of punishment from time to time if not all the time. I do, however, like how I introduced his meeting with his future wife and his wisdom about the Huntsman life. I'm pretty sure I'll bring about a decent reason as to why he's teaching at Beacon instead of exploring the Crypt of 100 Armies, but can some of you give me a viable reason as to why Ozpin might ask him to do so? I'm unsure about my current idea.**

 **And with everything out of the way, I'll get along with ending the thing by saying what surely must be getting annoying at this point: this is General Texas, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 5

Matthieu had initially had difficulty understanding why Ozpin had asked him to teach at Beacon to keep an eye on Data, but he was starting to understand why now.

"We are not going in there yet," he ordered the dumbass droid.

*I thought you said I could go anywhere on campus,* Data asked him. He sighed at how stupid this droid was.

"Didn't I already explain this to you," 'Professor' Arc whimpered. "That's where your new body is being built. We have trusted sources piecing it together and putting some fake skin on it so you can blend in. I've been in there a couple of times, and I'm starting to wonder just why they haven't gotten around to building human-like robots in Atlas."

*If I'm not mistaken, I believe they have,* Data stated. Matthieu blinked twice before speaking next.

"Well, that's interesting," Arc mumbled. Change of tone, he decided to give the droid an update on what all they were giving the new chassis. "Anyways, once we put you in there, you'll sound just like us without trying, so please don't force a voice from the speakers that they're already programmed to produce. Along with a new voice, we've also decided to install a more… natural battery into your systems. This will convert everything you may consume into Aura, which acts just like you said your current battery should act. And to top it all off in terms of battery systems, we've also installed a taste system of sorts into the new chassis, so you'll be able to taste and smell everything that we can in a similar fashion to how we do."

*My word, Professor,* the droid said excitedly. *Your comrades have really thought of everything, haven't they?*

"Well, I did make a few suggestions after some experiments of my own," Matt admitted. "And please don't call me 'Professor', I'm not a real teacher. I'm only posing as one until you get integrated and accepted into society."

*Judging by the security footage that Headmaster Ozpin was gracious enough to show me, I beg to differ. In fact, I would say you seem to express a breed of joy when teaching your students earlier in the day, whereas in your latest classes you are experiencing difficulty. He also asked me to learn why this might be the case and report back to him. Permission to ask?*

"You just did," he muttered. He took a deep breath and began explaining. "I believe that it's simply the fact that my class is the last class of their day, and they want to get it done and over with as quickly as possible. I understand this and try to teach my lesson as quickly as possible, but the morons just won't shut up long enough for me to teach."

*So these 'morons' as you called them, they are misbehaving in class and refuse to learn?*

"No, they don't outright 'refuse', per se. They just don't think they should have to learn at this time of day. Believe me, I used to be one of them when I was their age."

*Am I to take it that these hooligans will soon become professors of your skill and respect?*

"Well, not necessarily. Once I break them of their unwillingness to learn, once I let them know that I was once like them and am willing to adjust my teaching strategy so then they learn and do as they please in the same class prioritizing the first, then they might be willing to behave for at least a small portion of the class."

*I understand now,* Data said, most likely not getting it. *So they are hooligans until you teach them to be otherwise?* Yup, it didn't get it.

"They aren't hooligans, Data," Arc nearly snapped at the droid. "They're just… bored and eager, is all."

*Ah, so they are tired of classes by the time they reach your class, and are expecting yours to be similar in style to other classes they attend and thusly ignore you and/or misbehave for most of class?*

"You're finally getting it, Data. Now you understand my problem. I just need to show them that, if they're willing to learn for just a half-hour in my class behind a desk, I can move onto more exciting things with them. They just… they won't sit still long enough for me to tell them that, and I'm having to resort to giving them the same long and boring assignments that other professors give them. I hate it more than they could ever comprehend a teacher hating it, but they just won't listen."

*Oh. Perhaps you need to invite them to a more exciting part of your class instead of punishing them with the boring part, then proceed to explain what you were trying to say for 3 days now.*

"Huh. You know Data, that might actually work. I guess I'll try that tomorrow. Thanks, buddy. Now get back to the Tower Floor and recharge. It's almost midnight and I'm way too tired to talk with robots right now." He yawned to prove that point.

*Why do humans yawn when they need to recharge, and power off to regain energy,* Data wondered. Matt looked sidelong at the droid with a 'you moron' face before deciding to explain.

"It's called sleep, Data, and we do it so we aren't constantly working our mind like machines and computers do. Computers can, we can't, if that's how you want to put it."

*Ah, that makes sense. Well, why do you always sleep at night when Grimm can easily attack at this time?*

"Because the sun has fallen, and that is usually what keeps us awake. *yawn* And Grimm can't attack at night as easily as you might think, thanks to our militias and select groups of Huntsmen doing nighttime patrols. I should know, I was once part of a nighttime patrol, and I must admit that it was tiring. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got five daughters and my wife to visit at home, and a nice bed to lay down in." Matthieu proceeded to guide the machine back to the basement it stayed in. Aside from a technological edge, Data also provided valuable information on the wounded Fall Maiden's condition. That certainly didn't change the fact that he was Hell for annoying, in Matthieu's opinion.

* * *

"This is a real beauty, right here," a local horse breeder stated proudly, showcasing a spotted horse only a few hands shorter than Jaune. "She's a paint-quarter hybrid with a hint of Mistrali blood in her. Roughly 13.8 hands at the shoulder, 30 mile range, and a top galloping speed at 25 miles an hour. You want my overall best, here she is."

"Well, she's beautiful alright," Jaune admitted. "Problem is, I don't think she's very friendly."

The horse herself was cursing up a storm, causing a slight ringing in his ears due to all the censoring his natural ability was doing 'for' him. Some days he really wished that it would just let him hear the actual words.

"You kidding me, she's totally calm around you - ."

The horse kicked Jaune in the chest with her front right hoof, sending him tumbling into a pile of straw. Fortunately he had both armor and Aura to protect him, else he might not have survived that. As it was, that kick hurt like a son of a bitch.

"You were saying," Jaune wheezed at the embarrassed breeder. He totally wasn't getting a mount here, that was for damn sure.

He'd already tried at least nine other horse breeders, yielding similar results in terms of preferable mounts - all of the 'best' horses he'd seen thus far were either too lazy to budge an inch, too cranky like the one he'd just gotten pummeled by, or too weak to handle the load they'd have to carry. Even the best in all of Vale yielded no results pertaining to his needs, only further worsened by his Beast Whispering.

"Well, we've got another horse for you. He's a juvie, but I'm sure you'll take a liking to him."

"No, it's fine. I'm not sure I'll find the right one here, no offense."

With that said and felt, Jaune got up, brushed the hay off his body, and clutched his chest as he walked out of the stables. Outside the gates of the breeder ranch was the rest of his team, waiting patiently for his return.

"Any luck," Nora asked hopefully. Jaune gave a 'what do you think' look in her direction. Needless to say, she got the point.

"I'm praying I won't have to go cross-continental to find a suitable mount," Jaune hoped. "Sages forbid I never find one at all."

"Don't worry, Jaune," Pyrrha rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm certain you'll find one which suits you. For now, however, why don't we start working on your swords?"

"Sabers, Pyrrha," the leader corrected. "Sabers are different from swords, as are cavalry sabers, daggers, et cetera. As for the subject at hand, I have been. I'd just prefer their reveal to be a surprise to everyone."

"But don't you have to fight Cardin tomorrow," Ren mentioned. Jaune paled as he remembered that. He'd been literally saved by the bell, as his match had almost started before the tone rung out. He hoped the blacksmiths working on his blade finished in a timely manner, else he'd be beaten to a bloodless bloody pulp. As it was, he wasn't looking forward to the skirmish with that brutish bully.

"Uh, let's not talk about that," he brushed the topic aside with a wary hand. "I mean, the guy's got a mace that I'm pretty sure turns into an axe that's also a gun. If I don't get those sabers finished by tomorrow, I'm pretty sure he's gonna shove that through my spine and pull the trigger. And don't argue with that logic, I've seen him do it before."

"I will admit, he's more skilled with his weapon than he lets on," Pyrrha agreed to a degree. "However, I'm equally positive that you could beat him at any time of the day, given a proper control over your Semblance." ACH-POP! Jaune was now on top of the fence, having switched with a pigeon which was now frightened and confused. "On second thought, perhaps a decent control over when you sneeze will aid in your future duels."

"Well, he's getting better," Ren mentioned. "After all, he's gotten to the point where a simple sneeze won't send him into a wall or the floor."

"Don't remind me about that feature," Jaune pleaded. "The first time was embarrassing enough."

"OOH," cried a Nora with the average terrifying idea. "Punch him in the face! That'll take him down, right?"

"Nora," Jaune muttered to the hyperactive girl. "Mace. Axe. Gun. Insane strength without Aura. Punching him guarantees all of that getting shoved six feet up my ass."

"But… aren't you six-feet tall yourself," Ren asked rhetorically. Jaune sighed and nodded.

Jaune's scroll dinged out of nowhere. Since Jaune's weapons broke, and the rest of his team volunteered to aid him in repairing it and searching for a mount, the group had an entire two hours each day to spend away from the school. He was absolutely certain that it was his alarm telling him that it was time to return ASAP. Imagine his surprise when it was the blacksmiths informing him on the progress of his new sabers.

* _The product you ordered has been completed and is waiting for pickup. As a reminder, you have 48 hours to retrieve your product before we put it on display or for sale. Thank you for doing business with Dawson Blacksmiths and Jewelers._ *

Perfect. And since he'd been working on an appropriate Rider's armor to replace his old armor, which was now out of style, this was almost perfect timing.

"Oh, wouldja look at that," Jaune smiled. "Looks like I'll be showcasing my new blades tomorrow. Still gotta finish that other project, though." In his free time, he'd been working on a modified Colt Model 1860 Revolver, designed to fire ordinary hollow-point shells, Red/Yellow Dust 9mm dome-tipped bullets, and Incendiary Steel Slugs. He was working on a way to let it transform into a 9 inch ballistic knife without ruining the beautiful designs he'd worked so hard on. Not that the Colt would be his main weapon, but it would certainly be useful in a bind.

* _Are you talking about the Mors Argentum project you were working on last night?_ * Joyeux asked. She was growing up rather quickly, even for a fox pup. In fact, Jaune had a feeling he'd figured out a side-effect of Grimm Infection on young things: a major growth delay, worsening as the creatures grew older. If that was the case though, then how did Joy last as long as she did?

"I'm glad they can't understand you," Jaune rubbed his chest, grimacing from touching a growing bruise. "I'm almost done with it, for crying out loud."

"Oooh, is that the thing under the cloth that you keep hiding," Nora almost shouted. Jaune blushed savagely.

"I guess I didn't exactly hide that one as well as I'd like, did I," he mumbled. Even Joyeux nodded to that one. "Look, I'd rather be able to say I at least made my secondary on my own, alright. Besides, I might need some range if I'm gonna be the Cavalry, am I right?" Nora cackled.

"I thought Nora was the Cavalry," Ren asked, rather confused at this point. Both Jaune and Nora sighed at his confusion.

"I'm the literal Cavalry," Jaune did his best to explain. "Nora is more along the lines of Artillery, in regards to real life. Our whole team, on the other hand, is more figurative Cavalry. Does this make your migraine any easier?"

"I don't have a migraine." Jaune fell on his face, scaring away the pigeon he'd switched places with.

"How can you be so serious all the time," Jaune whined. Nora burst out laughing.

"I'm not," Ren said bluntly as he helped his leader up. "I just find myself unusually tired today."

The alarm finally rang. Jaune didn't have any more classes today, but Nora and Ren did, and Pyrrha always used her study time on-campus. He told his teammates to go on ahead, leaving the rest of his team to return to Beacon while he used his study time to retrieve his new blades and continue his search. After all, his homework and studies were abnormally easy to him, taking him roughly an hour per assignment and half that to study each subject for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, Jaune found himself at the corner of Olive Street and 101st Road, 2 miles North and 2 blocks East from the center of Vale. The location of the blacksmith shop he took his design and materials to. He'd added two new specifications to the design, as well as drawing out three more detail maps for his total design. If the blacksmiths did their jobs right, his weapon was five times deadlier than most of their caliber. He approached the front desk and provided the receptionist with his identification and the amount he had agreed to pay.

* * *

"Settle down, class," Professor Arc said as he set his materials down. Today, there weren't nearly as many resources as Ren was used to seeing. What was going on today? "Hurry up and turn in your assignments, I'll take care of them later. And don't bother sitting down, you'll be getting up shortly."

Huh? They weren't sitting at their desks the whole time? Did Mr. Arc hit his head on his desk or something.

"What boring crap are we doing today, Old Man," Cardin insulted the teacher. Arc grinned devilishly in his direction.

"You'll see as soon as everyone quits talki - WHOA!" The professor hit his head on the corner of the desk after slipping on a thrown paper plane. Even Cardin seemed to flinch at that one. Their collective breaths were released as Mr. Arc began lifting himself off the ground, cursing linoleum floors the whole way up.

"You should get that checked out, let class go while you're at it," Cardin suggested like the smartass he is. The teacher shook his head and rubbed the point of impact, letting his hand down to reveal - much to Ren's surprise - not a single dent or spot of blood. The only thing present was a light bruise in the shape of the desk corner.

"Nope, I'm not missing this one," Matthieu declined the suggestion as his balance returned incredibly quickly. "Besides, I think everyone wants to have a little fun just before classes end, right?" That shut everyone up quite quickly. In fact, most students looked forward to sparring and similar fights. "Alright, got your attention. Leave your assignments on my desk, let me take attendance, and we'll head on down to the Arena for some fun."

* * *

"This, by far, has been one of the most complicated projects we've ever done," Jeremy Dawson told Jaune as he handed over the 1860's-style light cavalry sabers; the weapons weren't nearly as flimsy as others of their models, being incredibly stiff and unusually thick for Cavalry Sabers. As requested, there were two of them with full knuckle guards and sheaths constructed from similar materials. "We've given them our own tests with each different type of blade that you've given us, and we're even willing to let you test them out yourself if you want. So how do they look?"

Jaune took Lux Sancta and, after balancing the blade in his hand, twirled it around. He repeated the process for Lux de Caelo before turning to Jeremy and accepting the proposal to test out his new blades. He found it difficult to suppress his giddy feelings as the blacksmith brother led him out back to the testing range.

* * *

"Alright, Teach," Cardin had his arms crossed as he stood in the Arena, obviously more interested than most might expect him to be in classes. "What've you got in store for us today?" Everyone was interested in this change of pace, but none had a bigger change in attitude than Cardin. Mr. Arc smiled proudly at his students before announcing the most outrageous thing Ren had ever heard from a teacher to date, even more insane than Professor Port's embellished stories from his childhood.

"Randomized doubles matches," the professor announced. Everyone was stunned into silence. Even Ren had a hard time wrapping his head around it, it was so crazy. What was he talking about, anyways? "Let me explain: I'll take two sets of partners, one completely randomized, the other being a pair I'm certain can work well together. The main goal of this exercise is to develop adaptability, but not in terms of battle scenarios. If you aren't flexible in battle, you'll fail every time; on the other hand, you've gotta be flexible with everyone you work with. Any questions, I hope the first matchup explains it all."

The next thing Ren knew, he was being paired up with Nora as Cardin got to work with a young Faunus girl in this fight. This was going to turn out badly, even if no attacks were ever given.

* * *

Jaune was slowly getting used to flying. He still hated the prospect of getting trapped in a giant metal can in the middle of the sky, but he wasn't getting motion sick anymore.

At his sides in their new sheaths were Lux de Caelo and Lux Sancto. Each blade was slightly different from the other: de Caelo had much more blue than red, while Sancto had red as the primary color; Caelo used a much bigger sheath due to how wide and thick the blade was - according to Dawson, Caelo had a majority of material added to it so his specifications could be properly met - and Sancto was longer to more properly balance the blade; and finally, Caelo had a left-handed grip, while Sancto used a more right-handed approach. On the other hand, the blades had similarities too - both had Lightning Dust infused into the cutting edges, both had their names inscribed on the full-knuckle guards, and both transformed into different weapons. What those new weapons were was Jaune's little secret, but he was going to let that secret out very soon. Oh, how he wanted to do a proper test using these sweet sabers. First things first, he had to finish Mors Argentum before he could do anything with his new beautiful blades. Next, he'd have to get a mount of some species/breed before he could properly use them, and finally he needed some form of armor to match it all before he would feel comfortable riding his mount and using his weapons. Finally, he'd need to give actual comfort to he and his mount by making it an armored saddle which it could wear into battle.

Suddenly, he received a text from his partner:

* _Head to the Arena ASAP. Your father is doing something… unusual in the Arena. Nora and Ren have been paired up against Cardin and a young Faunus girl for some lesson by your father. I'm already here._ *

Ren and Nora? Oh, that ain't good. Well, someone'll record it at some point.

* _Nora's getting ready to break Cardin's legs_.* Jaune chuckled and sent back * _She's always ready to break someone's legs_.* Apparently he wasn't getting the severity of the situation.

* _She keeps talking about ripping off his 'other leg'. I think you should understand what that means._ *

Problem was, Jaune did. While he may hate Cardin for his dumb pranks and bullying everyone especially Faunus, the guy didn't deserve something _that_ bad. Fortunately for the both of them, Jaune had just the answer.

* _Tell her that if she does, she gets no more pancakes for the rest of this week and all of next. And let Cardin know that if he does anything to deserve it, he gets to fight all of us alone once I'm done with him tomorrow._ * By the time he sent that, the airship was getting ready to dock already. He had gotten off and started on his way back to the dorms when she replied.

* _It worked. Thank you. I'm going back to the dorm to study._ *

* _I'm back. Couldn't find a mount._ *

Jaune turned left at the courtyard just in front of the Beacon Tower. The rest of the walk to his dormitory building should take 3 minutes from there, 2 minutes to reach his dorm from the entrance..

He entered his dorm roughly 5 minutes later as expected, finding Pyrrha concentrating on a history textbook. She seemed to be struggling with something on the Great War, the Battle of Fort Hickory in Mistral by the looks of it. Jaune snuck over silently, resting his hand near the book so as to not scare her. She didn't bat an eyelid, not that she could as both were twitching in annoyance.

"Having an - OOOOWWWW!" Apparently she did not notice him, securing the fact by elbowing him in the gut subconsciously. "Where on this green world did that come from?"

"I'm sorry Jaune," Pyrrha apologized. "I didn't notice you there. Are you alright?"

"Are you," Jaune returned. She returned to her studies, this time letting Jaune have a seat next to her. "What're you having problems with?"

"Oh, nothing," Pyrrha lied. Even Jaune could see through that one, and he was the inattentive one on the team. He followed her eyes to where she was at in the text. The wording on the weapon strategy was getting to her, as evidently she'd never seen it phrased like that.

"Do you know what a Joker Rush is," he asked calmly. She stopped studying and gave him a confused look.

"I believe so, yes," she again lied. "Do you know what a Joker Rush is?" Jaune chuckled. That was one of the things he'd almost said to her when he didn't know about Aura.

"Another term for it is a blind bluff rush," Jaune explained. "Normally this is what infantry and cavalry do when they don't know what an enemy's defenses look like but are certain the enemy forces are equal or larger in numbers. They line up in up to four rows, bare their rifles in such a way that it makes them look stronger, and charge towards the enemy. It normally works best if the enemy army is on level ground with your army. If done correctly, the charge makes your army look much bigger than it really is and scares the enemy away. There's also a dueling term called a Joker Rush, but that's not the form that they're talking about."

"So what you're saying is, the Mistrali Third Cavalry charged the Valean First Battalion in an attempt to scare them off?"

"Correct. It evidently didn't work, as Fort Hickory started changing hands rapidly from that battle onwards to the end of the war. Like I said, it normally works if the enemy is larger. I never said anything about strength or tactics. A cavalry doing a Joker Rush can be easily stopped it the enemy forces have pikemen, spearmen, or some other form or military unit with a polearm, just like an infantry Joker Rush is rendered worthless if either artillery or landmines are present."

"You only mentioned cavalry and infantry," Pyrrha noticed. "Has there never been an artillery Joker Rush?"

"Artillery is immobile in a battle unless their target is out of range. On top of that, they're painfully slow, so charges don't even remotely work unless you want an hour long charge. Mobile artillery is more modern, but that counts more as modern cavalry and artillery combined."

"So let me see if I understand this," she started repeating what she took out of it back to him. "A Joker Rush is essentially an anti-Sun Tsu charge created to make a certain army look larger, correct?"

"Never read about a Sun Tsu, but that is correct."

"And there's a chance that it can fail if done incorrectly, right?"

"Yes, go on."

"Am I to take it that the Valean First Battalion had spears?"

"Technically they were pitchforks donated by a nearby farm. Also, the Mistrali Third Cavalry was outnumbered nearly 1,000 to 1, and an optimal Joker's charge works best at a 100 to one at minimum."

"Oh."

"Did I help out any," Jaune asked his partner. She nodded gratefully.

"Might there be something I could assist you with," Pyrrha asked sweetly. Jaune turned his attention on his project and started tweaking a spring attached to the third chunk of the knife blade hidden in the wooden handle.

"I think I'm coming close to what I wanted," he muttered. "Thank you though; if I ever need something, I'll let you know."

* * *

"Now, let me explain the rules and how you'll be graded," Professor Arc climbed up on the raised platform before the skirmish began. "The partners who already know how to work together will not be graded. So Nora and Ren, for example, will not receive a grade unless they don't work well together in the fight, and that'll earn a penalty. The main grades will be given out to the other pair based on teamwork, not performance. Thusly, if Cardin and Sara display an acceptable level of teamwork, resourcefulness optional, they will receive a much higher grade than if they simply struck it out on their own. Do I make the grading system clear?"

The entire class responded positively, though Cardin and Sara didn't look too excited about this. With all of that said, Professor Arc hopped off stage and began the match. Yang watched and listened closely. She didn't have a good feeling about Cardin doing any good mainly because Sara was an Eagle Faunus, with a large pair of golden wings adorning her back through her rather revealing armor. Perhaps it was revealing because of her wings? The partners of Team JNPR and their opponents circled each other, with Ren whispering a plan to Nora. She nodded and added her own idea to the plan. He sighed and whispered a warning, and the two separated slightly. On the other end, Cardin sized up who was stronger and who was weaker of the two, and told Sara who he was going to take on, if not simply to stay out of his way. The Eagle Faunus glared at the racist bully and shook her head, telling him her idea. He returned her glare and demanded something of her before stating how the plan was going to work. Sara held her scimitar up to his throat and reinstated her plan. Cardin raised his mace and declared his plan once more. This led to a rather heated debate between the two, which would've normally ended in violence between the two. Fortunately for the entire class, and rather unfortunately for the arguing duo, Nora and Ren sprung on them like bullets from a gun. Cardin barely had time to block Nora with his mace, while Sara narrowly avoided Ren's offensive by leaping back rather high in the air. Ren proceeded to chase her down while Nora brought the hammer down on Cardin numerous times. He was eventually forced to retreat, switch places with Sara and fight against the speedy Ren while Sara hopped around Nora almost literally in circles.

"Nora, now," Ren ordered, to which Nora responded by pulling the trigger on her hammer as she slammed it into the ground, causing the floor beneath them to shatter like glass. Cardin went flying while Sara was forced to use her wings to fly around and catch him. The two argued about what to do while Ren and Nora tried knocking them out of the sky. This was around the time that Cardin had a legitimately good idea. He shouted it at Sara over the crumbling rock and the anti-air assault while she did her best to avoid all the firepower aimed at her. She asked him something of equal volume and he answered her in kind, and the two carried out their plan.

Cardin transformed his mace into a shotgun and fired at Nora's feet. His target smirked, not understanding the peril she was in. The rock she was on exploded violently, sending the grenade-happy girl soaring into a pillar with a quarter of her Aura missing. Sara threw the brute into the fray after Nora, proceeding to dive-bomb Ren, quite literally throwing live Dust crystals on him as she flew over him. The crystals exploded, throwing him into the air with a Burn Dust crystal and freezing his ankles together. Sara proceeded to grab him by the shoulders and, after doing a 360 vertical spin, hurled him back to the ground. By the time he actually got up, Ren had lost half of his Aura with Sara going in for another pass, this time with her scimitar.

"Nora, on me," Ren called to his partner, only to see through the cloud of dust that she was busy fending off Cardin with his battleaxe. What was slightly terrifying was that the two were quite easily matched for power, neither gaining nor losing ground, both losing equal amounts of Aura. Ren looked back to Sara in time to find her swooping in for a low attack. He took this chance to drag both blades of Stormflower along her wings, draining her Aura a decent chunk.

"Switch," Cardin called, leaping into the air as Sara flew over to her temporary partner, taking him by the arms and swinging him around to increase his velocity. Nora was caught off-guard when Sara released Cardin at Ren before diving at the hammer-wielding madwoman scimitar-first. Cardin managed to kick Ren in the chest before bringing his axe down on the ninja. Ren narrowly avoided the axe itself, grimacing as his chest ached from the two-footed kick. The ninja flipped his attacker off of him by grabbing his ankles and throwing them upwards. Cardin landed slightly off-balance, allowing Ren to cut and shoot his Aura into the red. As for Sara, she made the mistake of dropping a Lightning Dust crystal on Nora and got caught in a storm of electricity; within seconds, she dropped to the ground smoking with her Aura in the red, still sparking from her most shocking experience.

"Nora, Ren, victory. Grade, unchanged. Cardin Winchester, Sara Aurum, defeat. Due to your first argument, you both receive a 30-point penalty on a 100-point scale. Thanks to you finally working together and actually communicating despite your differences, your grade will drop no further. And as for a further notice, I pray you've learned a valuable lesson on teamwork. Get yourselves cleaned up, head back to the stands, and we'll move on with class."

Sara had a hard time pulling herself up, weakened by the shock of electricity still coursing through her body. As he passed by, Cardin picked her up by her wings and set her back up. The electricity coursing through her passed on to Cardin, but he seemed legitimately unfazed by it. Yang was surprised by this, only remembering his Semblance after being called up by Professor Arc. She had tried increasing her damage output by using Burn Dust shells, but he was easily able to absorb the heat with his Semblance, Elemental Absorption. It sometimes granted him certain strengths, like more variety when he was fighting her which nearly gave him the upper hand until he touched her golden locks.

* _Looks like Lightning Dust makes him faster,_ * Yang thought to herself, noting how he was now walking slightly faster than usual. * _As rude as he is, he's at least helpful at times._ * Now all she needed to know was why he didn't attack Sara instead of simply arguing with her. Even for the average troubled racist, he was unusually passive around her. He certainly didn't do that with other Faunus. What was with him, anyways?

 **End**

 **Key notice: I might go back later and change this chapter to make more sense. It's late right now as I'm writing this and I don't think well at 1 AM. Tex, out.**

 **Updated 8/12/17. Plot changed drastically.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 6

"That was so totally epic," Nora exclaimed as she walked along to the first class of the morning. "I don't know who that snake guy was, or why he was picking on Cardin, but he totally got owned in, like, ten seconds. Seriously, who knew that Cardin could move so fast?"

"Who knew he was that sensitive," Ren added calmly, rubbing his eyes from exhaustion. The pair had to study all night, mostly because Professor Port never actually taught class and Doctor Oobleck spoke too fast for anyone to understand him. At least Mr. Arc was entertaining and knew how to teach right. To be honest, the new teacher was far more adaptable than any other teachers they'd ever had.

Joyeux whined adorably. She was starting to take on a brighter coat, adding silver and white to her color roster.

"She says she's more excited about her own first experience with Professor Port," Jaune translated. "And honestly, I'm not so sure she will be after one class."

"Yeah, he's pretty boring," Ruby admitted. Weiss swatted her partner upside the head.

"Says the one who does more sleeping in his class," the heiress chastised. At least she didn't outright hate the red-hooded girl anymore, especially not like she seemed to hate Jaune and Cardin.

"Have you heard that man 'teaching'," Blake asked rhetorically.

"Wha - well, I admit he could use some proper advice from other teachers," Weiss realized. "But at least he's not unprepared like Mr. Arc."

"Hey," Jaune complained.

"Not you, Stumble-dore, your father. He never seems to know what he's talking about."

"Oh yeah," Ruby challenged. "Then how do you explain last class? He seemed to set a pretty good example of what he was talking about."

"He took a page out of Professor Goodwitch's book. If he knows what he's doing, he isn't showing it very well."

"And you're not very good at staying awake in class," Jaune's father said from behind the heiress, who froze up and turned white… well, white-er, if that were even possible. "Is there something I can do to fix that?"

"You mean aside from quitting," Weiss stammered out her insult before walking off. Mr. Arc pinched his brow and shook his head.

"You really got an interesting partner, Ruby," the makeshift teacher sighed. Ruby nodded glumly.

"Any way I can fix that, or is she just a stuck-up little brat who thinks only of herself?"

"A bit of both, actually," Yang inserted. The teacher stroked his brown stubble with interest. "I mean, she got around to warming up to Ruby, so I don't see why she couldn't learn to like you."

Mr. Arc hummed, probably pondering his options. He shrugged a minute later, coming up with nothing in his train of thought.

"Eh, she probably just doesn't think you're a qualified Huntsman," Nora suggested. Ren started chastising her, but Mr. Arc stopped him.

"Y'know what Nora," the professor's eyes lit up with an idea. "That sounds about right. I've been all 'do this' and no 'I've got this' around her, and she probably wants me to prove my mettle. Now comes the question: how do I do it? Hmm… I'll have a chat with my sister, you guys get to classes." With that, Mr. Arc bolted off to find Professor Goodwitch, leaving both teams standing there confused.

"Light bulb," Jaune joked, likely knowing that his father had a genius idea in the works. No wonder the two were related, they had the same crazy brains with the quickest solutions to so many problems. How they were able to do so, Pyrrha had no idea.

"What's he going to do," Blake asked as the seven students walked to their first class: the stocky Professor Port and his Grimm Studies for Team RWBY; and the mathematical whiz Professor Willow and her Advanced Algebra II for Team JNPR. Surprisingly, Jaune was keeping up quite nicely in her class, only having issues with solving the more complicated equations. In fact, he seemed to like taking shortcuts in work, like taking a cubic equation and transforming it into a linear equation with ease and only a couple of steps in the process. Pyrrha never understood why, but he always got the right answer every time without doing the same thing as other students. Was he simply cheating, or did he know something that the rest of his team did not?

"Oh, who knows," Jaune shrugged. "Probably something to prove how much he knows on the subject. Speaking of which, what's he teach?"

"Battle Tactics," Blake, Yang, Nora, and Ren all said together. It seemed like they had the same class.

"And how's he do," Jaune again asked. Blake gave a thumbs up, Yang just said it was 'meh', Nora loved it, and Ren said he enjoyed his style of teaching when he wasn't giving out assignments to the whole class as punishment for misbehaving and proceeded to give Yang and Nora a light glare.

"Well, it's almost 8:55," Pyrrha asserted herself, changing the subject and mood. "If we want to make it to class in time, might I suggest we quicken our pace?"

After agreement around the board, the two teams started hurrying to their next classes. Classes which Pyrrha was not looking forward to.

* * *

"Good morning, class," Professor Willow said as everyone settled down in their seats. "Now, before we begin our current lesson, I would like to make something clear about a specific rumor about one of your fellow classmates."

Cardin must've thought it was to call Jaune out on cheating, as he was smirking in the blond's direction. Jaune didn't react, but Pyrrha was almost ready to agree with the bully. Jaune was unusually quick in this class, finishing his assignments much earlier than even Pyrrha herself. She wasn't jealous or anything, but she was most definitely concerned.

"As most of you must've heard by now, Jaune Arc is rumored to be cheating on his work," Willow explained. "While this may be true in other classes, I have determined that the work he does in this class is beyond most others. Mr. Arc, would you please come up to the board for me?"

Jaune obliged, looking beyond confident. The teacher wrote an equation on the board - y^3=27x^3-8x^2+x - and asked him to solve it as if it were a position chart and he were looking for acceleration. Jaune calmly wrote down the answer just below it without even showing concern or his work - velocity: y^2=9x^2+4x+1, acceleration: y=3x-2 - and stood back for the class to see. The only mistake he made was accidentally putting an accent on his c's, which was normal for him. Cardin tried to use this as an excuse to call Jaune a cheater, only earning himself a bop on the head with a yardstick.

"As you can see, Jaune had the correct answer without cheating or any device to cheat with, and I did not help him in any way. The only other explanation would be that he has mastered a more advanced form of mathematics: Calculus. The technique he has just displayed is called differentiation, allowing him to take the slope of a function, be it an ordinary slope or a changing acceleration problem. This 'slope' in Calculus is referred to as a derivative, and even a derivative can be differentiated. Of course, this process can be reversed through anti-differentiation, but that technique is rather generic without variables. That is why his grades remain high despite how little work he puts forth: he's using an advanced form of mathematics which you all have yet to learn.

"Unfortunately, this is not Calculus; this is Advanced Algebra, and I would much prefer it if you would all use algebraic techniques to solve the equations. That goes for you too, Mr. Arc." Jaune sighed and nodded upon hearing this. Pyrrha understood why, as he'd apparently forgotten the proper techniques after some time. As she'd heard from her father, Calculus comes after Algebra, so at some point Jaune must've learned some degree of Algebra. She only hoped that he would remember what he learned at some point.

* * *

Professor Port was so damn boring, that's all Jaune had to say on the subject. So, obviously, he was surprised when the professor took them out on a field study assignment. Attack and kill your assigned Grimm and report back to him before class ended. His assignment was a Chimaera, which lived up to its legendary counterpart by having a fire-breathing lion's head, goat's body, and serpentine tail. What Port didn't specify was that these things were exceptionally rare and incredibly powerful. And Jaune thought he wouldn't have to use his blades for it. No, he didn't need blades - he needed a fucking miracle. This one in particular was incredibly fast, extremely powerful, and dreadfully toxic. But the worst part was the smell. Oh gods, the smell. The blasted thing smelled like decay, feces from every species, and the worst skunk fart you could imagine. Jaune had smelled a stink bomb, and he could assure anyone who asked him that, compared to this unholy bastard, a dozen stink bombs and a skunk would smell sweet. Even a wet bandana tied over his face wasn't helping any bit at all. He didn't just need a miracle, he needed a river of air fresheners dammit.

* _Mental note,_ * Jaune thought. * _Take a shower, this thing smells worse than anything a skunk could push out of its ass._ *

"Stay still, damn thing," Jaune swore at the monster. The problem with understanding the thing was just how powerful the stench was. He got some things out of it's hissing and roaring, but most of it was incredibly garbled.

* _ **...too hungry…not sitting still…small morsel…moron.**_ * He was getting nowhere and fast with it. With a rapid draw, Mors Argentum spun around in his right hand loaded with incendiary rounds in each chamber. He cocked back the hammer, took aim at where he predicted it would be, and pulled the trigger. The round exploded as it pierced through the beast's skull, incinerating its nerve center and killing it instantly. Fire scorched through its eyes, flaming molten yellow liquid pouring out of its sockets and nose. Jaune could tell that was its blood, but the fact that it was that color and was flammable like this was absolutely disgusting. Almost as disgusting as the scent the carcass emitted. So long as he lived, he was not doing that aga - dammit all to Hell, there's more of them. And they're bigger and more disgusting, too. All the leader of Team JNPR could do was scream 'son of a bitch' at the top of his lungs and continue to fight for his life with nothing but a pistol with 5 remaining rounds against six more Chimaeras.

* * *

Peter Port grinned as his students, one by one, turned in their assignments as he asked. The line of students parted like the proverbial Red Sea as one in particular passed through, looking like he'd been through Hell, smelling like a nest of scared skunks, and staring forward like an insomniac with anxiety and a bad case of alcoholism.

"Mr. Arc," Port said with his usual pride, trying to ignore the stench of smoke. "I see you have accomplished your- oh, GODS, once you've turned in your assignment go take a shower, you smell like you just walked into a den of skunks. Did you even manage to complete your assignment?"

"If you ever send me to face a Chimaera ever again, I am not going without a gas mask, an oxygen tank, and at least a million air fresheners," Jaune warned as he gave the stocky professor his assignment. Completely understandable. Now go take a shower, you stink worse than a rotting corpse.

Everyone breathed gratefully as he walked out of the very vicinity.

* * *

Jaune had washed his riding armor at least 7 times before he finally wore it to battle against Cardin. If he was ever going to showcase his new blades, it'd have to be tomorrow. Sages save the person who made him use them, because he would show no mercy to them.

"Begin," his aunt called out to start the match, but Jaune had it ended within seconds. He'd already had his pistol out and, when she said that, Jaune raised his pistol and shot Cardin at 20 yards with a heavy impact round without so much as a second's hesitation. Cardin stood no chance in a million Hells, and his Aura dropped like a rock with a single shot. The impact was so powerful it knocked him back and out in seconds. With the battle over, he left to take a seat in the stands before his aunt even called the match. The next thing he knew, he was being challenged by his own partner, Pyrrha.

"Begin," his aunt called again, and Jaune pulled the exact same trick he had before. When Pyrrha dodged, he switched places with the bullet and swatted her in the neck with the butt of his gun. This move paralyzed her, ending the match once again. His only comment:

"I've had a long day so far. Don't test me."

* * *

"Dude, that was so badass," Yang leaned on Jaune's shoulder despite constant warnings not to.

"If you want to avoid suffering, I suggest you get off of me," the rider threatened again. Yang was persistent, he'd give her that. But he wasn't in the mood for a catfight, and Pyrrha was glaring at the brawler like an angry lioness. "Before Pyrrha jumps you, preferably."

"Don't tempt me," Pyrrha hissed silently, glare sharpening as Yang put more weight on Jaune.

"I swear to the Sages, Yang," Jaune growled, detesting his situation more than Pyrrha. "If you continue putting weight on me, I will switch places with a Beowolf Juvenile." Just to test him, Yang put a hint of pressure on his arm. Jaune ran his finger along his nose as if trying to incite a sneeze.

 _ **ACH-POP**_!

Yang was no longer holding on to Jaune. Instead, he was replaced with a Beowolf statue roughly 200 yards away, with him continuing on his journey where it once was.

"Way to go, Yang," Ruby sighed, punching her sister in the arm. Pyrrha hustled to catch up with her partner, as did Nora and Ren. "You scared off your boyfriend."

"Hey, he's available and I just broke up with my last one," Yang defended herself. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Well, there's Ren," Weiss suggested.

"Taken," Blake shot down.

"Hammerhead Scott, I suppose."

"Definitely taken," Ruby folded her arms.

"Cardin, if you're desperate."

"Not that desperate, thank you," Yang declined.

"Bruce Alvinson?"

"He's the psychotic guy, right," Ruby asked.

"Drago Salamander?"

"Now you're just making names up," Blake passed them, reading her book as she went.

"I'm running out of options here," Weiss defended. "What else can I do to make her shut up?"

"By shutting up," Yang returned. This eventually escalated into an all-out catfight, with Yang obviously taking the top with ease.

* * *

Jaune had gotten many nice comments about his new pistol, but everyone assumed that it was his new main. It wasn't, he just wasn't ready to reveal his mains yet. And yet, everyone continued with their assumptions despite his pleas that they not refer to Mors Argentum as his main weapon. Even Pyrrha was in on it, and that was something that he found hard to handle.

Right now, he was on the roof relaxing with a cold can of People Like Grapes. It wasn't nearly as good as Whisper, a lighter soda with not nearly as many chemicals in it and a much better and more noticeable flavor, but something was better than nothing.

He heard the roof door open, and turned to see Pyrrha standing in the doorway with a concerned look etched on her face.

"Jaune," she said. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing major," Jaune answered. "In fact, I'll openly admit it's pretty minor."

"Would you mind talking about it?"

"Might as well." Jaune inhaled the fresh night air, then let it out before he finally spoke his mind. "Today's been so stressful that I couldn't display my new weapons, only my secondary on an as-needed basis. And now because of that, people have started thinking that Mors Argentum is my main weapon when it was made to be a secondary. In fact, the only reason I made it is so then I can say I actually made my own weapon, even if it was just a secondary. Well, that and I needed some range, and as just a secondary, but those are literally the only reasons I made them. I can only shoot as good as I can because my brother is a marksman himself, and he forced me to train with him before I came here." Pyrrha didn't look shocked, but she definitely seemed unhappy.

"But, I thought your other weapons were just like your old cavalry swords."

"Sabers, Pyrrha. They're called sabers. And my new ones aren't like that. Mors Argentum is my lucky charm now."

"But, aren't you using that more than your swords." Jaune sighed. He might as well give up while he was ahead.

"You know what, Pyrrha. Nevermind. I'm sure no one'll believe me, even if I proved it." Jaune took one last swig of his soda before tossing it in the air and, in a split second, drew his sword and sliced it in two while it was still in flight. Acidic soda splattered on gravel as soon as the halved can hit the roof; Lux Sancto, on the other hand, remained unstained and untouched by the toxic concoction. Pyrrha stood dismayed as her partner sheathed his new blade, the gold-encased white blade shining a pale blue in the moonlight. It was at that point that he left, not even bothering to tell Pyrrha not to tell anyone. He was absolutely positive that she would, even if he tried to stop her. He'd show them off at some point, but not today. In fact, he may as well switch to his fists for the duration of the first three weeks.

* * *

 **ACHOO!** It was two and a half weeks into the semester. Jaune had learned to control his Semblance to such a degree that a simple sneeze no longer sent him across campus and drained a quarter of his Aura. It wasn't he who had the cold, however. It was actually Pyrrha, who'd landed in an irreversible shell of ice when Weiss was dueling with her. His father had eventually mined his way through the hard, 2-foot thick, 10-foot diameter dome of ice surrounding his partner, but not after she'd practically shivered herself to death. Wearing such revealing armor did nothing to aid anyone when battling the cold. Weiss had apologized again and again after the accident, doing her best to keep Pyrrha warm for the rest of the day so as to prevent a hypothermia-induced cold. The heiress's efforts failed, and Pyrrha caught a nasty cold. Nora had also contracted something by manner of eating one too many pancakes: a week-long sugar crash along with a mild fever from seasonal allergies. Ren took care of Nora almost like a boyfriend would his girl, but Jaune knew from the number of times they said - .

"You know," Nora said through a stuffy nose, "Ren and I aren't together-together. I hope you know that."

*sigh* That. Jaune knew that; she'd said that at least a hundred and one times by now.

"Yes I know," Jaune grunted, balancing a tray carrying a mug of hot cocoa, a cup of green tea, a small glass of iced tea, and a can of Whisper. "You've said that to me at least a hundred times by now."

"I've lost count at a hundred last we- **ACHOO**!" Pyrrha tried saying through her slight shivering. At least she wasn't switching with things left and right like Jaune had a tendency to do ten days ago. Well, two more days and she'd be as good as new.

While their partners were incapacitated with their problems, Jaune and Ren had to take notes and bring home assignments for Pyrrha and Nora, respectively. In the meantime, Jaune had managed to find an opportunity to own a mount: a small terror group had taken a Transmorphic Horse - a breed of animal that primarily took on the shape of a horse but could take on the shape of another animal if it so chose to - from a Transmorph breeder in a vain attempt to increase their food supplies. And unfortunately for them, their route took them through the Emerald Forest. While a second-year team would normally be chosen to take on such a group, Jaune had volunteered himself to properly obtain a mount; even if he didn't get that mount, the owner would likely wish to reward him with something. Besides, he might as well take the opportunity to showcase Sancto and de Caelo.

"Do you think a sugar crash could give someone amnesia as well," Ren asked Jaune, who promptly shook his head.

"I think she's just overwhelmed," Jaune answered. "In fact, how often does she get this kind of attention from you?"

"Only a few days in a year, I think," Ren recalled. "Are you suggesting that she's just not used to it?"

"No, we're just not t- ," Nora tried interrupting, ironically interrupted with Pyrrha sneezing. Apparently, it was likely that Pyrrha had seasonal allergies as well. Either that, or she'd caught a persistent bug only a few days ago. Hang on, was the fight two days ago or three?

"To the bug or your attention," Jaune clarified. It was both really, Ren's answer was. "Then to both is what I'm suggesting."

"Helping out Ren is nice and all," Pyrrha mumbled. "But aren't you supposed to be preparing for your little problem child?"

"You mean the tiny terror tantrum passing by my home in a day or so? Nah, I'm not scared of them. Remember, Pyrrha: my guns and my pistol aren't my only offense and defense."

"And a sword won't do much agai- **ACHOO**!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that cavalry used _sabers_ , not swords."

"I have Polarity, Jaune," she sniffed. "I can tell that it's not just a sta- ."

"Saber, not stable," Jaune corrected once more. Pyrrha blowed her nose. "And besides, even if you are right, they won't be expecting a kid like me. Not with the entry I have planned, hehe."

"Oh, gods," Nora whimpered. "What's your big scary plan, Jaune?" Jaune simply chuckled once again, and both Nora and Pyrrha internally acknowledged that, when given free reign over his options, Jaune could be absolutely terrifying. Ren, on the other hand, decided that Jaune was just naturally insane when it came to planning against people who weren't so gullible. Jaune was counting on both stupidity and wisdom for his plan to have any form of effect on his enemy.

* * *

"Are you sure Jaune is doing the wise thing," Weiss asked Pyrrha, who was just now overcoming her accidental illness. "I mean, he keeps making it sound like his enemy is gullible when, given their track record, they happen to know when a trap is laid out for them."

"I suppose he's simply pulling the average 'macho man' business," his teammate assumed. Jaune could hear through his earpiece given by Weiss, but he paid no attention.

"Just tell me when they're near the rock," Jaune complained, balancing himself on a tree branch, Sancto and Caelo drawn.

"They are, Jaune," Weiss stated. "In fact, one of them is sleeping on the rock."

"Then they're in for a rude awakening," Jaune grinned. His eyes flashed, signifying that his Semblance was charging up, and stared at the rock intently. He held out Sancto in front of him and Switched with a pebble in front of the rock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jaune chuckled awkwardly, lowering his saber and looking behind him at the terrorists on the rock.

"Points for scaring you, right," Jaune asked out of nowhere. Only one of the moronic terrorists didn't nod, and he charged the teen. What went wrong, one might ask? Jaune was facing the wrong way when he switched with the pebble.

 **End**

 **I know it's rushed, even if slightly. I've been busy lately, and the Universe has somehow ultimately decided to stop me at every point that it can even though this is my full-time job. Of 24 hours in a day, I sleep away roughly 8, I write 6 or less, and I work or get distracted or shit happens the other 10 plus hours.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've noticed that some people are unfollowing/unfavoriting my story. Any idea as to what I might be doing wrong with it thus far? Or are people no longer interested in something so… commonly different? … now that I think about it, it may just be a glitch in the system. Onwards.**

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 7

Jaune chuckled nervously. Despite having a decent level of control as to what he switched places with and when he did, he had much work to do in terms of where he was facing. He swallowed, feeling at least twenty guns securing that point on his list. The other problem was the fact that, despite the pebble he switched with only being thirty yards away, his Aura felt stuck when he tried doing so with another object; not only that, but his Aura felt a bit warm as it coursed through his veins. Was this some breed of counter-trap, was he infected with an Aura-inhibiting disease, or was this only some breed of side-effect from his Semblance he had yet to understand?

"That was a big mistake, kiddo," the head honcho of the terror group voiced Jaune's exact thoughts. Clearly, Jaune should've thought more about his plan than he did. "At the very least, you should face your enemy when you go and try to stab him in the bushes."

"Ehehe, that's a work in progress," Jaune chuckled nervously. Fortunately for him, Caelo and its sheath were more defensive with regards to their combined alt-mode. Even more fortunately, it was designed for his shield-arm, giving him a survivability boost if he were fast enough. He just hoped that a battlefield transformation would be fast enough to save him.

Lux de Caelo transformed in an instant as Jaune pressed a button at the top of the grip, fixing the large rounded heat shield to his left arm with braces formed from the handle of the saber as a barrage of bullets assaulted him. Thankfully he turned just in time to meet it, else he'd have become the next mascot for swiss cheese. A single bullet grazed his right arm, likely hitting him just as he was spinning on his heel; thankfully, his cooling Aura was still usable for medical reasons, else that would've likely gotten infected by the end of the fight.

The religious terrorists were terrified upon seeing the white shield covering everything on Jaune except for his ankles. The shield was pure white, trimmed with a slightly thicker brass-colored metal and accented around the trimming with a golden organic western design, and an interior decoration resembling two golden arches emblazoned on a steel plate of similar design to the trimming decorum. Jaune sheathed Lux Sancto and pressed a button on the handle, and it took less than a second to transform into a longsword with an extended golden guard and a fork halfway up the blade, creating an axe-like appearance towards the tip of the gold-accented white blade, with a piece of string and a small cloth charm dangling from the large pommel. Flipping his blade from a reverse-grip to a normal stance, Jaune made for sure to draw the holstered Mors Argentum and transform it into the slightly edgier dagger form and held that in a reverse grip with his shield hand.

"Knifty," one of the terrorists complemented before switching over to melee himself, preferring a flail to a blade. The others were similarly armed, switching to maces, hammers, whips, axes, and even a halberd to fight their knightly foe. Jaune figured that this would decrease his survivability down to about 7 percent. Well, shit.

"Smart," Jaune returned before rearranging his stance to a more neutrally defensive stance. Pure defense would him be dual-wielding shields, adorned in impenetrable armor, living in a tank parked in an underground bunker with all the defenses and then some, not necessarily that crazy or in that order. His stance, while not exactly so overkill as purely defensive, provided protection and the ability to fight back while still defending himself from most attacks. His main issue would be those flails and whips, in his opinion and due to the skills he had learned from his father, sisters, and partner.

One of the grunts charged him alone, apparently having never learned from the whole 'charge one at a time, get slaughtered one at a time' cliche. Jaune rolled his eyes and bashed him with his shield, knocking the moron's helmet off and sending him flying into his buddies.

"Rule number one in a non-duel fight," Jaune chastised the group. "Don't rush in without backup, that's not cool or wise."

"You moron, don't give the enemy advice," one of the remaining grunts shouted. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Don't we all sometimes," Jaune dropped a philosophical question. The idiots paused to consider this. The teen nearly burst out laughing at their stupidity, only now realizing that while they may be dangerous to his physical health, their intelligence was about as harmless as a stick - still deadly, but it would take a lot of it to get to that point.

After somehow knocking themselves out of their stupor, the mindless marauders charged Jaune all at once. * _Aw shit_ ,* Jaune's mind chastised him. * _What have you done, you bumbling bird-brain? Now your chances of survival are limited to one in a million._ *

* _'My survival down to nothing'_ ,* his battle sense retorted as a thought for some strange reason. * _I just wanted more of a challenge, didn't you?_ *

Jaune was attacked on four sides at once, and an Aura enhanced hop sent his attackers plowing into each other. His very soul empowered his sword as he aimed it to the ground, and with a single thrust towards the crowd of bandits he sent a powerful beam of Aura to the center of their ranks and a shockwave that knocked back all the attackers with hardly a problem. Man, that Aura training Pyrrha was giving him really kicked some serious ass. Look at those cracks in the ground. He landed on one knee, bearing the face of someone who'd just witnessed something totally badass.

Jaune took his new time to stick his Scroll to the back of his shield as the small band of senseless terror-inspiring raiders (technically they were terrorists because their goal was to make a new nation out of a city lying just on the border of Vale and Mistral, and neither government was giving in that easily) got to their feet. He glanced down at his mobile Aura gauge and noted that his Aura was at nearly 17 percent from full. Damn, that pure Aura attack really took it out of him; Pyrrha and he determined that his Semblance only used about 5 percent of his full Aura with a basic switch with another human at 20 meters out, and the small wound being healed would've used another 3 percent of normal (which measured out to be roughly 2 percent of his), and he could rejuvenate his Aura at about 1 percent of his in two minutes. Adding his healed wound into the mix, had he not used Aura in his attack and that bullet not hit him, he'd be only lacking 3.5 percent by now. Anyways, how could a simple push like that drain a full tenth of his Aura with only a little bit? He looked to his sword and noticed that the edges still had a glowing second edge. Good, he still had his edge, pun intended.

Another set of baddies, a set of three, charged him again; Jaune swung his axe-sword in a wide arc, leaving a trail of light from the glowing edges. The first guy it hit got sent into the one in the middle, leaving a nasty white slice where it hit as the axe blade hit the weapon of the third. At least he blocked, but he wasn't expecting Jaune to use his dagger to slash his chest. The poor fellow spun around, dropping his weapon, and collapsed like an unstable bridge in the wind.

Right behind the victim, however, was a man with a flail. Jaune barely managed to block with his shield, resorting to Mors Argentum in its pistol form to shoot the crazed killer with a Shock Dust round. A whip nearly took Lux Sancto - which, in this form, Jaune lovingly nicknamed Crocea Mors 2.0 - out of his hands before Jaune reignited the Aura in the blade and threw it at the unsuspecting would-be thief. The crazy man stood no chance against the blade as it barrelled through his fellow crooks before nailing him in the head. CM2 followed through in its spinning flight and embedded itself in a tree after its 8-KO streak.

Jaune charged his way through the ranks to retrieve his weapon, using the rock as leverage to reach his blade. The blond knight tugged Sancto free, hitting a mace wielder in the nose with his elbow in the process. The numbers were starting to thin, now reaching only 11… no, 10 to one. Where was that leader guy? Behind him?

"Behind you," a voice rattled from guess where. Yup, definitely behind him. Jaune swung around and bashed a grunt in the face with the pommel of his sword. The grunt fell unconscious, revealing that the leader was apparently lying somehow. Did he have a deceptive Semblance or something?

"Above you." Jaune wasn't taking the risk and rolled out of the way, tripping another croney as he rolled. The battleaxe/arming sword dual-wielder hit his head on the rock, knocking him cold. The numbers were dwindling to the single digits now, but still no sound of the leader other than voices.

"One bumped his head," Jaune counted quasi-poetically, starting to get annoyed. "And then there were nine." Jaune hip-tossed another, this one a flail user, and punched him in the diaphragm with his shield arm. "One became like salad, and then there were eight."

"I get that reference," a whip user said as he sent his frayed friend at Jaune's arm. The young Huntsman in training ducked under the tail end before catching it and sending a wave through the whip. The handle of the whip flew out of the crook's hand and hit him in the jaw, putting him out cold.

"Seven," Jaune counted. "YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF GRUNTS, BUDDY! I SUGGEST YOU HELP THEM OUT!"

"Oh, I am," someone whispered in his ear, kicking Jaune in the tailbone before disappearing. The blond outright decked one of the grunts, who'd somehow snuck up on him. Six.

Two were smart again and swung their maces in opposite directions. Jaune knew he couldn't block both, but the goons didn't realize that they were too close to make any mistakes. _**T-THWACK**_! Four left.

A bullet whizzed by Jaune's head, narrowly missing his ear. It was still close enough to cause ringing, but not enough to hit anything. Jaune turned and hurled a rock he'd picked up. The stone projectile struck the gun, which proceeded to explode in its owner's face and sent him flying into a tree. He overheard two voices hiding behind the rock he could've sworn he'd just been at and hurtled over it, donkey kicking one in the shoulder and delivering a roundhouse to the other's jaw. Technically one remained only because while two were awake, only one was actually able to fight at full strength and had a functioning weapon with which to attack Jaune.

"Now stay still, little birdie," Jaune heard a faint voice roughly thirty yards from him. "This'll only hurt a little."

Jaune felt his Aura recharging his Semblance, and immediately took his chance. He switched with the leader, who cried out in panic and confusion likely without realizing that his cover had been blown. The leader of Team JNPR cocked back the hammer on his pistol, took aim at his target after a rapid look, and pulled the trigger twice. Only one heavy impact bullet was blocked by an Aura-Piercing Incendiary crossbow bolt, though Jaune noted that the explosion was spectacular - the other bullet flew through the explosion and hit its target in the shoulder, sending him flying and leaving a sweet-looking smoke trail in its wake.

"No more morons jumping on the rock," Jaune parodied the children's song, proceeding to revert his sabers back to their original forms, put Sancto and its sheath back where they belonged on his belt, and holstered Mors Argentum. He drew Lux Sanctum, enjoying the sound of metal sliding against padded metal. Upon hearing the sounds of a struggling animal, Jaune struck out and followed the direction of the struggle. If it was what he thought it was, he'd have a new mount relatively soon; if not, however, then he might smell horribly again.

* * *

As Jaune broke through the trees and into the clearing, he noticed three things: he smelled a horrible scent that reminded him of the first week of classes and Professor Port's character break; there were only two terrorists guarding their prize, and; the Transmorphic Horse had a golden coat, a black mane, and a white spot on its forehead.

* _I thought I told you to leave me alone,_ * the beast neighed angrily, trying to bite its captors through a muzzle. The guards, on the other hand, weren't even paying attention to it as they played their game of cards.

Silent as a snake, Jaune snuck up on the guards and twirled his saber around both sides of his body. The lousy excuses for lookouts fell silently as their Auras were overpowered by Jaune's and sent into a deep sleep because of it. Jaune proceeded to remove the muzzle, almost regretting it as the horse tried biting him.

"Hey, I just saved your life," Jaune retorted, backing out of its range quickly. He could tell from its attitude that the beast was a stud or saw itself as such.

* _I don't believe you,_ * the horse whinnied. * _You'll likely take me in as a mount and try to break or eat me like everyone else has._ * Jaune paused for a moment to ponder what it said. Not completely untrue, that one.

"Okay, I admit," Jaune answered. "I would like a mount, but I'd rather earn your trust than break your spirit or cull you." The beast paused long enough for Jaune to crouch and determine its gender. Sure enough, it was at least a stallion.

 _*How could you understand what I just said_ ,* the stallion asked. Jaune shrugged and took off his coat.

"Because," the teen said as he raised his hoodie, shirt, and undershirt to reveal his Beast Whisperer Mark: the image of a lion roaring. "I'm a Beast Whisperer."

Jaune grunted as his earpiece exploded with laughter from the other end. Likely they saw his birthmark, which was in the shape of a rather clutzy buck-toothed anthropomorphic cartoon character and placed awkwardly underneath his ribcage, easily seen below his Beast Whisperer Mark hovering where his heart would be. He could've sworn he heard a scream in there, but he wasn't exactly able to determine whose it was through all the laughter.

* _Does your birthmark seriously look like what I think it looks like, because that is hideous,_ * the horse huffed.

" _It looks just like Goofy_ ," Jaune could hear Ruby crying. " _His birthmark looks just like Goofy. Hey Pyrrha - Pyrrha?_ " Hoo, boy.

"Yes it does," Jaune answered to the horse. "And I have an earpiece with at least a dozen people on the other end who I'm pretty sure want to know what you're saying."

* _Give them the rough translation, you fool_ ,* it snorted. * _And don't come anywhere near me._ *

"Would you like me to put them on speakers?"

" _No, don't_ ," Weiss pleaded.

* _Yes, please. And if you have a leader, let me have a word with them._ *

Jaune complied with the stallion and put his call on the Scroll's speakers.

" _I thought I told you not to_ ," the heiress complained. " _What kind of idiot do you have to be to…_ "

* _I don't think she likes you much_ ,* the steed commented. Jaune had to stifle a laugh from that one.

"You have no idea," Arc chuckled. He calmed down and sat on the ground criss-cross. "Hey Yang, is Professor Goodwitch or the Headmaster there?"

" _We are_ ," Ozpin answered. " _I take it you found the horse?_ "

* _I'm not just a horse, for crying out loud_ ,* the horse basically roared. Noted that horses don't roar, but this one sure sounded like it could. * _I'm a Transmorphic Horse. There's a significant difference._ *

"He's complaining about being called a horse," Jaune translated. "He's actually a Transmorphic Horse, but I've got no clue what he transforms into."

" _I'd rather not know how you could tell its gender_ ," Goodwitch sighed.

"No, you don't," Jaune agreed.

* _You sure love taking chances, don't you boy?_ *

" _Well for all I know, you could be on your period_ ," Jaune's father said on the other end, completely out of the blue. Silence filled his classroom as he walked in and argued with his wife through his own Scroll. That was something no one would let go, Jaune was sure of that.

"What the heck was that?"

* _I'd rather not know_ ,* the Transmorph said. * _Well, now that you've found me, I'd like to barter for my freedom if I can._ *

"Headmaster," Jaune called for Ozpin. "The Transmorphic Horse said he'd like to barter for his freedom if at all possible."

" _Tell him I have someone calling the breeder from whence he came,_ " the Headmaster answered. Two minutes later, Glynda whispered something unintelligible in her employer's ear.

* _I have a bad feeling about this_ ,* the steed whinnied. His fears weren't unbiased, practically confirmed when Ozpin returned.

" _I have good news and bad news_ ," the sage old teacher informed the both of them. " _The good news is that we have the proper resources and space to host such a creature on-campus._ "

"And the bad news, I'm guessing, is about the breeder," Jaune assumed. Ozpin confirmed with a simple 'correct'.

" _As it turns out, the breeder was getting ready to cull the creature to begin with. Should we return him to his owner, he will likely not survive the week._ "

* _WHAT?!_ *

"Well, that answers that question," Jaune commented. "The only other one I've got for now is, what're we gonna do with him?"

* _I was… to be culled?_ *

" _Like I said, we have both the resources and the space to hold him for the time being. If, however, we cannot find a new owner for the steed, we will have no other choice but to return him._ "

"Well, I used to ride horses all the time. If you'll allow me to, I can take him in until someone else gets him."

* _If you dare try to break me or ride me, I will bite your arms off._ *

"I won't unless you wanted me to," Jaune complained to the mustang. Evidently, it was far too wild for its owner to break. That was the likeliest reason for the scheduled killing, as no owner wants an unusable horse. Still, breaking a horse is not the best way to train one, as Jaune had experience with both broken and tamed horses. "Except for breaking, that's out of the question. As I told you before, I'd rather earn your trust than take it."

" _What is he saying_ ," Ozpin asked calmly.

* _Hold on, don't tell me you're a student at some stupid academy._ *

"I am," Jaune answered to the horse. "Why, does that offend you?"

* _Just my luck, I get saved by some tall thirteen-year-old brat._ *

"Hey, the youngest student at Beacon is fifteen, and she's so skilled she can swing around a scythe as long as I am tall like it's nothing."

" _Actually, it's more like swinging a big stick with a pillow at the end,_ " Ruby corrected.

* _Oh, so I was saved by some sixteen year old brat. SO much better_.*

"Seventeen, I'll have you know. I can hold my own against at least two Ursai, thank you very much."

* _And I was bred to eat them, literally. Wanna keep going?_ *

Jaune was silent for a minute.

"What do Ursai taste like, then?" The horse stopped straining against its restraints.

* _Well, that's an interesting question. I don't know, I've never actually tried to eat one before. Pretty sure it tastes disgusting, though._ *

"At least it doesn't smell like a Chimaera," Jaune shivered. "I learned that one the hard way two weeks ago."

" _And what might that remind you of,_ " Ozpin asked, sounding legitimately curious.

"Death, Hell, skunk fart, and so many other things that would make a stink bomb smell sweet." The horse visibly gagged at 'skunk fart'.

" _AAAAGH,_ " Jaune heard his father cry, likely slipping on something once more. He's had that unfortunate tendency ever since he started his teaching regime the way he wanted to.

" _On a different note_ ," Ozpin turned his attention to Jaune and the Transmorph once more. " _Would our little friend like to join us?_ "

* _LITTLE?! I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE, YOU LITTLE SH*T!_ *

"Please don't swear like that," Jaune pleaded to the horse. "I'd prefer to not have a ringing ear for the rest of my life."

" _How do those two things work together,_ " Ozpin asked legitimately.

" _For some odd reason, our Beast Whispering skills bleep out curse words like you hear TV personalities do so often,_ " Matthieu explained. " _Even I can't figure out why._ "

" _Mildly interesting,_ " Ozpin decided.

* _Very,_ * said the mount. * _Well, if I'll be staying with you for some time I may as well tell you my name._ *

"And that is?"

* _I'd prefer you to call me Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron._ *

"Movie rip-off, and far too long to say in one go. Try something else."

* _Grr, your kind always has to take the best names and make them unavailable. Hmm… Mustang?_ *

"Mmm, meh. One more try."

* _Vent, then. Whatever._ *

"... That describes you perfectly. Wild, fast as the wind, and very snarky. Vent it is, then."

" _If only I could understand him, then I'd love to know what you were talking about,_ " Ozpin muttered. " _Shall I arrange a pick-up or an escort for you?_ "

"Well, whadda you say, Vent," Jaune asked the transforming mount. "Wanna hitch a ride, or would you rather us walk back, explore the forest a little bit for when I let you loose for some exercise?"

* _The latter, if you'd please. Although, if you have open fields inside your school then I'll gladly take a tour._ *

"And whose ownership would you rather accept, mine or the Academy's?"

* _Yours, easily. Unless you plan on culling me, then I'll take my own gladly._ *

"Oh, please. The only way you'll die by my hand is a mercy kill, and I highly doubt that'll happen before you die of old age."

* _Praise the land._ * What sort of religion did their kind have?

"We'll go for the latter, Headmaster," Jaune told the white-haired teacher. "And he'd much prefer it if I took custody and were called 'Vent'. Also, he said something along the lines of 'praise the land'. Did you know that his kind say that?"

" _Actually, it's more of a respectful term in relation to both how they're treated and how they treat the land in which they live,_ " Matthieu explained. " _To make things short, they don't worship the land - they simply mean it as a way of saying thank you. Their real religion is unknown, if it even exists._ "

* _He certainly seems to know a great deal about the non-speaking inhabitants and their culture. I just say it because it sounds cool._ *

"Uh, Dad? Vent says he just says it because it sounds cool. Is that natural?"

Silence on the other end. Jaune checked his Scroll to find that they had hung up. Guess that answers that question. Jaune stood up, untied Vent, and began leading the steed through the Emerald Forest and back to Beacon Academy. He'd have to ask Ozpin where the stables were - if they existed at all - when he returned.

 **End**

 **Note: I've decided that nothing was really wrong with last chapter. I may've made Jaune a bit too badass in this chapter in particular, but think about it from a logical standpoint: if you know how to use two breeds of weapon and have the opportunity to use both without weighing yourself down more than necessary, would you take the chance or choose one over the other? That's how I see Jaune right now - learning how to become a proper Cavalier (I think that's what you'd call a soldier in the cavalry) while at the same time bringing what else he knows to the table when he's not riding his steed. And as for Mors Argentum, what good cavalry doesn't have some form of range to it? I'll bring back the explanation in a future chapter, most likely next chapter. Speaking of which, you know what I always say so I won't say it. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So one of my (hopefully) regular viewers has written yet another review, this time on the subject of my you-know-what (wouldn't let me write it otherwise) page:**

 ***** **Lord of Greed 90** **(On Ch. 7): Gotta say man like how the story is processing and now Jaune's got his mount to ride into battle with.**

 **The battle feels more clean and beside so what if you allow a badass moment just don't use it to much or people lose interest. But I like how the fight went and how Jaune's mixed that cocky cavalier side with his rationally side.**

 **Not sure about Vent gotta day talking horse even if he can only hear it feels weird but I'm also mildly interested in the concept also do you have a (insert page) just so I can check it out later.**

 **Also maybe because the views are slowing is because of the first chapter many readers will take a look at the first one than leave even if there are more than one because there was a trend awhile back in some fandoms fanfiction where the stories got worse and worse with each chapter.**

 **But enough of that can't wait for the next one man keep it up.***

 **Thanks, good, I'll take that into consideration, good advice, and now on to : I really need to advertise it more, don't I. So, before I go any further, I'd like to remind everyone that _the_ page is **_**General Texas**_ **. No need to donate unless you really want to, and I will do my best not to guilt trip or advertise.**

 **Also, sorry for not updating any bit at all on this story, but I've decided that my schedule will be more along the lines of weekly focus, i.e. Week 1 will be Prime Heroes, Week 2 will be AAT1, Week 3 will be another story or some other story I'm in the mood to focus on or on one of my non-FF novels, etc. I'm afraid I may have to change that tactic soon, so take a page from Scar's book and 'Be Prepared'. So, without further ado, let's see just how rusty my mind has gotten.**

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 8

"That… is the most worthless design for stables that I've ever seen," Jaune stared in awe at the small set of stalls, the tiny water/food troughs, and the 14 hand-high roof. "I mean, seriously. Come on, guys. This was made for _horses_ , and you can hardly fit a _mule_ in here, much less a _pony_ , and you'd have to cut a horse down by at least 2 hands just to fit in the corpse. Who's the drunk maniac who designed this piece of crap?"

* _Drunk isn't exactly what comes to mind,_ * Vent huffed. Ozpin was busy taking small measurements around the tall beast. Thus far, Vent was 16.1 hands high at the withers and somewhat wide and strong around the middle of his back, even when he sucked in like tricky horses tended to do. His actual breed was a cross between Thoroughbred and Arabian, bringing his value to incredible levels due to his sheer size, strength, assumed endurance and speed, and his coat color.

"You're welcome to return him, if you wish to," Ozpin suggested. Vent tried kicking the headmaster with his rear legs, missing entirely but still not off-balance.

* _Like Hell I am,_ * the Transmorph whinnied. Even Jaune was giving his elder a glare, going unnoticed by the white-haired man.

"I agree with Vent on this one: like Hell I am," the young Cavalry rider growled. "Besides, all we need is to increase the dimensions for this crazy thing. Starting with the height, I'd say we should make it a little over 38 hands high, 152 inches. Going over to the width, let's make that 100 feet square per stall, 10 per side, with a 20 foot walkway. And those troughs, they've gotta be revamped. I'll call them 2 feet wide, 2 feet deep, 2 feet off the ground, and 8 feet long just between the stalls. Ooh, and auto-feeders."

"You really seem into those numbers, don't you," Ruby asked out of nowhere. Vent turned his head to face her rather violently, but at least he didn't go to bite her.

* _Stupid girl, don't scare a horse like that, especially Transmorphic ones._ *

"I think Vent's trying to tell you not to scare him," Ozpin guessed.

"Bingo," Jaune confirmed. "And yes, I am. I get very passionate about things that need doing. This, of all things, takes priority over the saddle."

* _Who gave you permission to ride me?_ *

"Isn't that part of why you were born," Jaune asked the stubborn Transmorph. Vent seemed to ponder this.

* _Point taken, but I don't have to like it_ ,* he sighed. Another thought entered his mind. * _Now that I think about it, what kind of rider are you, Mistral or Western?_ *

"Western, of course," Jaune answered Ventus. The Transmorphic Horse nodded.

* _Best style in my humble opinion. Still uncomfortable as Hell itself, but it's certainly better than jumping my life away, ridden by speed-loving jockeys, and blind to what's behind me by those stupid hat-things._ *

"And I'm not hanging on for dear life and praying to Visi that we don't run into something," the rider added.

"You know, Mr. Arc," Ozpin interjected. "I could've sworn you said you were a normal Huntsman on your Transcripts, and yet here you have a mount."

"I'm not a Riding Huntsman either," Jaune stopped the headmaster. "Technically I'm more mixed than either one, but I couldn't find an option for that, so I went with what I'd do more in training."

"But it would be wise if you trained for both, no?"

"Yeah, but that's for the Emerald Forest - ."

"DON'T SNEAK UP BEHIND ME," a loud voice between student and teacher bellowed, scaring the living daylights out of Ruby. The young girl tumbled to the ground in fear of the horse, backpedaling from his backside. Even Jaune stared in alarm at this, not quite sure how to handle such a situation. Ozpin paused what he was doing and slowly looked up at the horse's mouth.

"Wait, you can talk," Jaune asked Vent. The Transmorph looked at Jaune like he'd lost his mind.

"Of course I can't, you numbskull," Vent said, lips moving and everything. Ruby simply passed out, evidently not thinking such a thing was possible. "You simply understand what I say through my own guttural noises."

"But you're speaking Valean," Jaune argued. "Even the Headmaster can understand you, right Headmaster?"

"Do I understand what he's saying, yes," Ozpin answered. "Understanding how, on the other hand, is a different matter altogether."

"Give me a break, old man," the horse growled. "You can't understand me any more than a robot."

"I take great offense to that," Ozpin sighed. "Unlike an android, I actually have a personality to call my own."

"Yeah, the personality of a fencepost."

"I object, I care for my students and faculty alike. A fencepost can do no such thing."

"Then explain the blue-glowing wooden post that talked to me when I was with those damn breeders."

"This conversation has gone from strange to meta in about two seconds," Jaune commented, breaking up the argument with a few words.

"Conversation," Vent scoffed, turning his head to Jaune. Fortunately, the rider managed to pull out his Scroll and record part of the argument, which he gladly played back for the stud. "Huh, so it was. Maybe it's just a side effect of all this stress."

"Maybe, but it made Ruby pass out," Jaune informed the talking steed. Ozpin turned to face the young reaper, immediately dropping what he was doing to call someone and inform them of the situation.

"The young one behind me?" Vent asked. "Well, she deserved it for sneaking up behind me. You don't do that to any non-Sentient creature."

"Aren't you sentient," Jaune asked the obvious question.

"I don't count," the mount stated. Jaune accepted that fact and continued where Ozpin left off, ensuring that Vent knew where he was the whole time.

* * *

"So your new mount is called Vent," Ren recounted the story Jaune had told him once he returned to the dorm at nearly 9:13 that night. Beacon's construction crew had taken advice from Jaune and a rather harsh berating from both Ozpin and Vent, the latter of whom couldn't stop ranting at the mortified men for making such a small construct for him to live in.

"He's not technically my mount," Jaune corrected. "He's literally letting me ride him. I just think it'd be more comfortable for him in a saddle. Otherwise, yes he is."

"And he's an Arabian/Thoroughbred crossbreed, 6 years old?"

"Correct."

"16.2 hands high, right?"

"Yes."

"And he talks," Nora interrupted excitedly. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Horses can't talk, Nora," her partner answered her bluntly. She seemed downcast until Jaune corrected Ren once more.

"Actually, Vent can speak fluent Valean," Jaune said, sounding somewhat surprised about it himself. "Ask Ruby, he scared her so bad when he did the first time. Wait, no; that's asking for trouble right there. Ask Headmaster Ozpin, he held an argument with Vent, one which I had no part in until it went meta."

"Meta," Nora repeated curiously.

"Do you even know what that means," Ren asked honestly.

"Did you know that Vent spoke with a blue glowing fencepost once," the Nora-proclaimed 'Fearless Leader' answered with a question. "I think it was either possessed or radioactive, but he did. You tell me that's not meta."

"That's supernatural, not meta," the stoic young adult corrected his blond leader. "And I would start questioning his sanity from here on."

"Well, he could be color blind," Jaune admitted. "Or someone could've rigged a bug zapper with some sort of AI. That could explain the glow."

"Meh, I guess so," Nora shrugged before literally jumping into bed. Ren sighed and sat down on the same bed.

Within two minutes, Pyrrha entered the room, hair still wet from taking a shower. She'd had to leave the Amphitheater early due to her slight illness, though it seemed like the majority of her symptoms had faded; the only problem was the occasional shiver and a craving for warm things. Nora, on the other hand, was still sneezing viciously in five minute intervals every half-hour even after her fever broke last night; just as Pyrrha entered the room, another allergy-induced sneeze attack hit the hammer-wielding girl full-force. Ren immediately grabbed a box of tissues and a filtered mask for his friend.

"Before I sit down and start drawing out a saddle, does anyone have any homework or something equally important," the leader asked his team.

"I've already finished everything," Pyrrha stated quickly. Ren gave her a questioning look as Nora blew her nose in a tissue. Pyrrha glared at him, ending that debate immediately.

"I did my be - **ACHOO** ," Nora managed to get out between sneezing and blowing her nose.

"I completed my assignments with her," Ren gestured to Nora. Jaune crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, though for once it wasn't aimed at Nora. It was aimed at his own partner.

"I take it you have some unfinished business," Jaune assumed, immediately covering his mouth due to a voice crack. Nora snorted… or did she simply blow her nose vigorously? Ren turned red, likely remembering a time when his own voice cracked often. Pyrrha, however, wasn't amused by the mishap.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Nikos stated, a slight edge to her voice. Jaune nodded with understanding, though he wasn't too pleased with the tone she had taken with him.

"When you're ready, I'm here," he answered, voice wavering with control. She simply sighed and opened a book she liked to read, 'Oracle' if he read the title correctly. Jaune wasn't interested in it, though he had heard of it. Too much of it, which took his initial interest right out of him. That made his favorite books 'Cavalry's Charge' and 'Mysteries of the Gods: Deus Vult', with a far-off third being 'Odes of the Ancients'. He himself much preferred 'Cavalry's Charge' as it involved the first sword-wielding cavalry unit charging Grimm and man alike in a brave attempt to defend their castle from destruction. In fact, that is where he derived his saddle design from, as the author's description of the saddles gave off the impression that it would actually feel better than tough leather against Vent's smooth hide. Of course, Jaune would be taking creative liberties to make it his own, and even wanted the armor and seat to transform so Vent could actually have a weapon aside from his own body in case it ever came down to it, but the saddle itself would be designed to aid Vent as much as possible. It would even morph with the horse's body as it transformed into other forms.

Jaune took a seat at the desk with a sheet of paper and a pencil, proceeding to draw out the inner pads of the saddle. His idea of the saddle layout would be as follows: the parts Vent would be touching would be an extra padded section of fibers, reaching a maximum thickness of 3 inches; over the pads would be the main leather body of the saddle, stirrups and bridle included, made of Mistrali cow hide mixed with select strong fibers and materials; next came the armor, which would be sewn, tied, and safely riveted to the main body just under the seat and around the belly - this armor would be made of titanium-steel alloy, coated in silver for aesthetic effect, and lined with gold accents and some of the other things made for his sabers and sheaths; finally came the seat itself, which would be extra padding for Jaune so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable, as well as magnetic locks to which he could attach his blades. Any extra storage for the saddle would be added later on, as the saddle itself would weigh roughly 15, 25 pounds for the armor alone. Thankfully, the body, padding, and seat would only weigh a total of 10 pounds, bringing Vent's load to a grand total reaching 230 pounds when Jaune rode him.

The construction of such a project wasn't a problem for Jaune, as he'd even made armored saddles for Riding Huntsmen in the past. What worried him most was the expenses. Registration and purchasing fees were already draining his pockets of well over 10,000 lien for the purchase alone, and registration was nearly 500 for students. Since his budget was now practically left in shambles, he had to wonder where he was going to get the materials for his saddle armor. Fortunately for him, riding-quality leather was incredibly cheap, costing only 28 lien for a 10 x 10 sheet of the pressed leather. Since titanium-steel cost well over 100 per square foot of the stuff, his total for the metals would be nearly 2,000 lien total. 2000 lien he didn't have, and wouldn't for some time.

Jaune finished designing the aesthetic portion of his project, and proceeded to map out the functional portion of his design. The armor and seat would transform into either cannons or some breed of a gatling gun with a rapid firing rate; either way he went, it would have to be an auto-loading weapon simply because Vent didn't have opposable thumbs, much less multi-cloven hooves to aid him. Of course, a voice-activated system might help in this, but that would be seriously expensive to purchase, moreso to make. Then again, an auto-loading system would be just as much, so that might be out of the question as well. Ugh, this was going to be painful on his wallet, wasn't it? Or was there going to be some supreme force that was going to aid him in his ventures, somehow either giving him the money or materials to construct his project with?

Finally finished with his saddle design, Jaune decided to finish reading 'Cavalry's Charge'. The book itself was pretty recent, having just come out that summer, but he really enjoyed the fictional novel based on reality. He opened the book to his current place, Chapter 19/Page 204.

*Gabriel, such a valiant knight he was, but a fool. He ordered his entire force, 130 men without horse and aid, to charge the titanic beast without so much as a moment's hesitation. Despite having numbers to their advantage, the beast struck them all down with only a few strokes and a blast of hot fire. Matthias had pleaded with the Duke of Wessham to keep his son far from combat, but neither Gabriel nor the Duke complied and Gabriel was given a rank and 130 men with horses. Now the young man was without army, without rank, without honor, and without a sliver of courage to his name.

"We did warn you of its power," Peter of Grayham, a Riding Knight of three years, told the shivering boy. Gabriel stayed on his knees, blade fallen before him, and shed his tears of guilt, shame, and fear. Such a hard lesson this was to learn, even for a man like his father and even harder for a boy of only 16 years old. Peter of Havendor knelt before the boy and embraced him, setting Gabriel's blade beside him to avoid bending or breaking the steel.

"This must be a hard lesson to learn," John the Priest removed his helm, comforting Gabriel's steed. "Take heart, boy. You are not the only man of your rank who has made a mistake."

"Fear not, Gabriel," Peter of Havendor hushed his friend's tears, allowing the boy to sob in his armored shoulder. "I too have lost a great many men to a single mistake. But you mustn't let your grief overtake you. You must honor the men you lost and learn from your mistake, as I have."*

Jaune felt a pair of eyes watching his every move. He turned his eyes from the book and found Nora watching him with curiosity. Ren was removing his uniform overshirt, tossing it into the team hamper. Pyrrha was, presumably, still reading 'Oracle'.

"Do you need something," Jaune asked his teammate. Nora didn't say a word, only blinking once before walking over to Ren's bed.

"Jaune actually likes that book," Nora asked her partner rhetorically. "Isn't that some really old book?"

"Yes, Nora, it is," Lie responded. "Well over three months old by now." The team leader turned his attention back to his book.

"Oh. Then why haven't I heard of it?" Jaune heard rustling next to him, and he could almost tell that Nora was following Ren's example.

"Because we haven't had the time to read as of late."

"Aww, don't remind me." Jaune didn't need to turn, already knowing that Nora was now in only her undergarments. She was only standing in front of Ren's bed, since Jaune didn't see any motion in his peripherals. Then why did he still hear rustling?

Jaune set his book on his chest to look around for whoever was making that moving noise, only to see… huh? Where's Pyrrha?

"Hey, Ren," Jaune called without looking. "Did you see Pyrrha leave?"

"Just now, yes," Ren answered. "Although, I don't think she's getting water like she said she was getting."

"Should I check it out," the blond cavalryman asked. The shuffling outside became slightly quieter.

"It's been a long day for her, Jaune," Ren sighed. "I don't think you should push her."

The shuffling continued, but it got further and further away until even Joyeux couldn't hear her.

* _Where's Pyrrha going_ ,* the little fox whimpered adorably. * _Also, I'm hungry. And sleepy._ *

"Aww, is someone tired," said Nora. She proceeded to call over the pup and scooped Joy up in her arms.

"I'm gonna check up on her anyways," Jaune declared within thirty seconds, grabbing four lien and stuffing them in his coat pockets. The tails of his coat wavered as he rose from his bed. "Also, I'm in the mood for some Whisper. I'm drained from today."

"Don't push her," Ren recommended. "And bring her some, too. I'm sure she might need something."

"I planned on it," Jaune grinned, stepping out the door and heading over to the soda machine to grab two cans of Whisper.

* * *

Jaune found his partner on the roof, though not in a way he initially expected. He thought she'd be simply enjoying the warm air while it lasted, but she was up there sitting in the fetal position… crying? Or was she laughing?

The cavalryman stamped his foot lightly on the gravel, hoping not to scare her in alerting the Spartan to his presence. She wasn't scared, only turning her head slightly in his direction before turning back.

"Please, don't bother me," she pleaded. Jaune walked up to her right side and sat down criss-cross next to her. He held up a can of Whisper.

"Figured you might want one," he offered. She took it graciously, wiped away her tears, and opened the can. He opened his and took a small sip. WHOOO, that always got his nerves tingling. The minty sweet flavor, combined with the chilled fizzing fluids and the light caffeine content combined for a delicious drink called Whisper. "Oh, that hits the spot."

"Thank you, Jaune," Pyrrha muttered quietly. "I needed this desperately."

"Well, you can't really have a Whisper alone, can you," he joked. She giggled a little bit, but her mood only seemed a little raised even after taking a sip of soda. He stared off into the horizon and braced his left arm behind him.

"Do you do this often for your sisters," Pyrrha asked softly. A slight waver was still audible in her voice, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Dad, actually," Jaune admitted. "He started it with me, my sisters, and Mom sometimes. We have a balcony at our house, offers a great view of the forest. He used to take us up there when we had a bad day, take a can or a bottle of Whisper, sometimes a beer for the older folks, and we'd watch the sunset while we drank. That's where I learned about his story with Mom."

"Really," she sounded slightly intrigued. She sniffled a bit, took a sip of Whisper, and turned her head to face Jaune. "Was it a special occasion, or did something happen? When he told you the story, I mean." Jaune inhaled before beginning, knowing this was going to be tough on his nerves.

"Well, I was 15 at the time," he began. "I had a beautiful girlfriend named Ashley, and she broke up with me. Turns out, she'd been cheating on me the whole time." Pyrrha grimaced upon hearing this. Coincidence? "None of it was my fault, but it sure felt like the whole thing happened because of me. And Dad told me the most amazing story.

"He was 17 at the time, and his last relationship had ended miserably 2 years prior. It was at least a month after the Grimm attack that he'd saved Mom in. She had just lost her home in the attack a month ago, and her mother just died of cancer a week ago. She came up to Dad and asked if there was anything she could do to help him out. After all, he'd saved her from that Nevermore, and she wouldn't be alive if he weren't so brave. And he, in his guilt, shoved her off and said that because of him she almost died.

"She wasn't taking no for an answer and helped him with the cleanup anyways. He kept telling her he wasn't brave, he wasn't smart, he wasn't strong, he wasn't a hero. And she still didn't take no for an answer. If he didn't do what he did, she'd be dead, and that's what mattered to her. She eventually got to him and they were good friends for a time, but she kept calling him her boyfriend. He kept denying it, and they eventually got together. She kept calling him her fiance, he denied it until he proposed, they got married, and here we are."

Pyrrha was silent, obviously not knowing what the moral of the story was. Jaune answered the unasked question.

"At first I didn't get it either," Jaune admitted. He took a sip of Whisper. "Dad eventually told me that if they let you go in favor of someone else and you did nothing to deserve it, they simply don't recognize how valuable you are, and they're the kind of person who'd give up a pearl if they found a blue marble." Another sip of Whisper. Pyrrha took a sip of her own.

"But, what if there _is_ someone better than you and they took them," she asked solemnly. Ah, that's what happened. She'd had her own breakup. "Am I - would that mean you're less valuable than they are?" Jaune burst out laughing, and she hugged her legs tighter.

"Of course you're not less valuable than they are," he calmed down eventually. "But that doesn't mean you're more valuable. Everyone's got their perks, their quirks, their shakes and breaks. We all do, you and I included. But that doesn't make us any more or less valuable than the next guy. Kinda like Cardin and you. He's a jerk while you're nice but strict at times, and he's not as strong as you, but he has dreams of his own. As demented as they might be, they're still dreams. And everyone's got nightmares, too. Like the saying goes, every rose has its thorns. That doesn't mean it's no longer a rose." Pyrrha perked up when he said this.

"Do you have a thing for Ruby," she asked, a slight edge to her soft voice. Jaune's Whisper nearly went down the wrong way.

"'Do I have a thing for Ruby'," he repeated. "Of course I don't. She's definitely a good friend, and a pretty good source of advice for the whole leading thing, but I don't see her like that. No way. Nothing against her, but I'm just not feeling it for her. Besides, her sister _and_ her dad both know what equates to kung fu, if she's not embellishing anything. I'm pretty sure they'd rip my skull out through my nose and shove it up my ass."

"Jaune, watch your language," Yang complained out of nowhere. Jaune drew Mors Argentum and pulled the trigger in her direction. She ran like Hell, despite the fact that he only fired a blank. Jaune glared behind him, noticing that the rest of Team RWBY was in the doorway of the roof access.

"Do I need to say what I need to say," Jaune said flatly. He saw the look in Weiss's eyes, she got that reference. "Or do I need to actually load it up and try again?" Weiss immediately began running, yawning in the process while griping up a storm about how bad an idea this was. He almost smirked at this. Ruby followed her sister, likely cursing out the blonde brawler for blowing their position. Blake, on the other hand, stayed behind with the look of 'please move, I want that spot'.

"When you're both done making out, can I sit there? Those three are impossibly loud, and Nora snores like an Ursa with two chainsaws."

"We know," Pyrrha and Jaune both said simultaneously. Blake smirked.

"So what's your favorite book," Pyrrha asked politely, noticing the novel in her hands. Blake blushed brightly.

"Um, I'd rather not say," said the raven-haired girl. "Erm… what about you?"

"'Oracle'," Pyrrha said immediately. "The one about the princess prophesied to marry a man, whisked away before she can, and the man follows?"

"Spoiler alert," Blake cried. "I'm assuming Jaune doesn't read much aside from comics, so - ."

"So presumptuous," Jaune complained. "I just so happen to love 'Cavalry's Charge'. The one that came out around the same time as 'Oracle', you know?"

"Mmh, any others," Pyrrha asked. Jaune nodded.

"I really enjoyed 'Mysteries of the Gods: Deus Vult'. Does that count?"

"Mmh, next," Blake sighed. Jaune huffed.

"I admit, I read up on fairy tales sometimes," he muttered. "I also happen to read romance stories sometimes. My favorite one of those is actually part of 'Cavalry's Charge', but the next up is 'Amun-Ra's Valkyrie'. Satisfied?"

"Wait, your favorite little comic thing has romance in it," Blake asked.

"IT'S NOT A COMIC," Jaune cried. "It's a fully-fledged novel with a sequel announced and on the way."

"Can I read it when you're finished," Pyrrha requested shyly, slightly red in the ears. Jaune turned to see her face and smirked kindly.

"So long as I can read 'Oracle', sure." The two of them turned to Blake, whose face had now turned red as a beet with all the attention.

"And your favorite book is," the partners asked her simultaneously. Blake only turned redder, but her bow started to fall slightly. Jaune could've sworn that it didn't move. Huh, she must be a Faunus. One afraid of discrimination, apparently and if at all.

"'Ninjas of Love'," she said, immediately hiding her face behind the book itself. "Please don't tell anyone, okay."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone," Jaune could hear from the ledge.

" _YOU'RE RIGHT, CARDIN, YOU WON'T._ " Jaune could've sworn he heard the man in question lose his grip and fall to the ground below. He cackled, despite how badly Blake flinched. She was gripping her bow pretty badly by this point. So badly that she was starting to undo her bow slightly.

"Ow," Blake muttered. "Migraine. I'll be - ow."

"Are you alright," Pyrrha asked, getting up and checking on her friend. "Are you hurt?"

The bow fell, revealing a pair of cat ears right on top of her head. Jaune wasn't at all shocked, and Pyrrha was very good at hiding her shock.

Jaune immediately switched places with a pebble nearby and stopped Blake's fall. Pyrrha took her friend's palm and began rubbing the center gently. Blake's pained expression eased slightly. Despite having only recently mastered part of his Aura, Jaune began glowing a soft white, only emitting a small amount of light, and began massaging the base of Blake's neck.

"Sorry, Blake," Jaune apologized. "I'm just used to having to shout across a pretty big house when my parents aren't home. You alright?"

"Ach, yeah," said the Faunus girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, where's my bow?"

"Fell off," Jaune said simply. "You accidentally took it off." Blake paled upon hearing and feeling it. She almost leaped out of his arms and searched frantically for her bow.

"Right here," Pyrrha said, picking up the black string and holding it out for her. Blake immediately took it and began re-tying her bow. "I suppose the bow makes sense now."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Blake apologized. Jaune shook his head and patted the girl on the back.

"Blake, you're talking to Pyrrha Nikos and a loyal cavalryman slash virtuous knight," Jaune said, drawing her in for a one-armed hug. "You don't have to apologize for anything. In fact, that was all probably my fault. My bad, ehehe."

"Did you even see what I was hiding," Blake demanded. Jaune shrugged.

"I don't see anyone but Blake Belladonna," Jaune responded, giving a quick wink before taking a swig of Whisper. "Oh, and Pyrrha Nikos. And I think I can see all the way into Beacon Tower. I swear I feel like I should play some smartass prank and just wave politely."

"Jaune, your Aura's still active," Pyrrha informed him. Jaune looked down at his hands. The glow faded.

"Now it's not." He looked up at Beacon Tower and frowned. "Huh, guess it's all part of Aura. Neat."

"Aura doesn't do that on its own," Pyrrha mentioned. "It's likely the fact that using your Aura the way you do allows you to see how far away an object can be for you to switch places with it." Blake finished tying her bow.

"I almost forgot that was your Semblance," Blake admitted. "You don't tend to do it all that often."

"Yeah, I guess I don't," Jaune admitted. "Although, we should definitely practice in a more practical situation."

"I hope you realize that she's taken," Belladonna crossed her arms, brows slightly furrowed.

"Who says I was flirting," Arc demanded. "I was actually being absolutely serious. In that fight this morning, I learned that I need to figure out how long of a cool-down time my Semblance might have, how I can face the right direction, and generally the finer workings of it all. Tell me it's still a flirty comment now, I dare you."

"No, I'll just leave you to it," the raven-haired girl smirked. "But if she slaps you, don't say I didn't warn you."

"If she slaps me, it won't be because I'm flirting," the blond cavalier retorted.

"Keep telling yourself that, lady-killer." Blake had left them alone on the roof, likely to go read elsewhere. Jaune and Pyrrha finished their Whispers together, then proceeded to go to bed. Pyrrha must've felt better from that, Jaune was certain of it. Blake's comment on his partner's love life made him wonder… was Pyrrha actually taken? If so, by who/whom, and what were they like? Would he have to kick some sense up their ass, or would it be the complete opposite? All he could see her being with was some guy just as tall as he, a blue-eyed blond with a slight beard and long hair, a crown on his head, a white horse for a mount, and… pretty much, the perfect guy. So how could she be upset with that, if that's what she had?

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, that felt awesome to write. Sure, I went back and changed some things, and I got a bit worried about the definition of 'cavalier' so I looked it up twice and figured out that it means both 'follower of King Charles II' or something like that and 'cavalryman'. Why was I so worried about that again? Meh, the more you know.**

 **Anyways, in this story Pyrrha** _ **is**_ **taken. It'll make so much more sense once I finish with her boyfriend's arc.**

 **In terms of the books that each respective character loves save for 'Ninjas of Love', tell me how you like what I did with it. Speaking of which, I'm also thinking about writing extremely long one-shot side stories writing out each novel in my free time so then you're not completely lost. Tell me if I should or not, or if you want something else for a side series. Or don't. That's completely acceptable too.**

 **Gen. Tex. signing out. Again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's get one thing straight here: YOU MISSED THE GODDAMN POINT! I don't know what to say. I really have no words. Seriously, I wake up this morning to find SO MANY MISSED POINTS! Also, someone apparently missed the fact that his Semblance is Switch, the characters just won't call it that yet. If you want any information on his Semblance, please see the Setup before Chapter 1 for a rundown of his basic abilities with his Semblance. Ohhhh, Imma need some coffee today. Right after I watch the eclipse, I really wanna see it. Sorry for flaming/bashing on you guys, but… ugh, nevermind. Hopefully, I can reset your sights today. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 9

"I just don't know what to do," Pyrrha sighed, sitting criss-cross next to Vent. The horse nuzzled up against her and whinnied. "I mean, Jax was so nice to me. What made him so crazy all of a sudden?"

Vent huffed, touching his wet nose to her right arm. He proceeded to rest his head on her shoulder and rub his cheek against hers. Pyrrha used her right hand and stroked his golden coat.

"Pyrrha," the Spartan heard someone calling for her. Nora. At least she couldn't understand horse, so even if Vent tried telling her the whole fiasco would be over by the time anyone knew. "Pyrrha, where are you?"

"I suppose I should get going," Nikos said glumly. "Hopefully Jax doesn't do anything to me. Thanks for listening to me, Vent." The horse nodded his tall head and cuddled his face with hers one last time.

With that, Pyrrha got up and met her teammate like nothing happened. What she didn't count on was the Rider-compatible Bullhead landing, dropping off one of her worst nightmares to date.

"Quite the impressive design, Mr. Arc," Matthieu said to his son, trying to be a smartass professional. "Especially for a transforming mount such as yours. And you even made it transform into a weapon?"

"Yes I did, Professor Arc," Jaune returned fire, with the same tone as his father had. "Although, I'm not sure where I'll get the money to make it."

* _Let me see it, morons,_ * Vent huffed. * _I'm the mount, I should be comfortable and approve the design._ *

"C'mon, Vent," Jaune complained.

"You're ruining our joke," Matthieu added to the complaint. Vent rolled his eyes.

"Humans," was all Vent said, intentionally speaking aloud. "Just let me see it already."

* _Can I see_ ,* Joyeux panted excitedly, sitting on top of Vent's head. * _Pretty please?_ *

"Get your paws out from over my eyes and I will," Vent growled at the growing pup. The four of them were just outside the stables, just after taking the stud for a walk/bareback ride through the Emerald Forest. As it turned out, he was only now learning how to transform into another creature. His favorite thus far was a rather large lion, 5 feet at the shoulder. He could barely get down to that level, and even then rarely ever succeeded in lasting more than ten minutes without getting a serious headache.

Due to her time as a Beowolf, Joyeux was slowly learning to control her fears. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the idea of killing Grimm just like her adoptive team. How she might manage to do so at such a young age was beyond Jaune, even further beyond Matthieu, but even little foxes could have dreams.

"Well, here it is," Jaune held up his sketch for both mount and pet to see. Both were intrigued, but Vent seemed to have another idea.

"I have an idea, but I doubt you'll like it," Vent stated. "Instead of the pads for me, how about you just go with a simple towel? I honestly wouldn't mind that. And in terms of all the armor, most of it can go. Simply dye all the leather to whatever color you like, and we'll call it good at that. Cheaper, no?"

"But, you can't transform into anything just yet," Matthieu argued. Vent snorted.

"I can work on it, can't I? Just like Mr. Army over here did with his Semblance. He had no problems getting to where he is, and neither will I. Besides, we're not fighting Grimm just yet. I've got plenty of time to figure it all out."

"He's got a point," Jaune agreed. "You know what, that's a great idea. Thanks, Vent."

"Indeed," the stud smirked. * _Satisfied, Little Girl?_ *

* _Very, thank you_ ,* Joy squealed, hopping off of his back. Jaune smirked at their antics.

* * *

"So we have a late arrival to Beacon," Ozpin asked rhetorically. While students were known to actually enter the academy past Initiation, it was extremely rare for an entire team to transfer between schools after classes had already started. Then again, Lionheart tended to delay transfers without reason, likely trying to tempt the students whose transfer was requested to stay at his school. As it was, even a single Rider Team, or a team with a Rider amongst their ranks, took quite some time to pack up and make the necessary arrangements.

It was quite a surprise even to Ozpin, hearing about the entirety of Team JPTR (Jupiter) transferring to Beacon. Even the team's leader, Royce Jaxon, was reported as being highly unlikely to desire a transfer. So what could instigate this change in behaviour?

"'Pears so," Matthieu Arc said, using his Scroll to calculate grades for his students. Quite the strange teacher he turned out to be, but he was certainly a good one if reports of Cardin's improvements were anything to go by. "Royce Jaxon, team leader, Riding Huntsman-in-training, and son of the famous Wallace Jackson. Victor 'Panzer' Dark, orphaned during a Faunus Rights protest gone violent and quite the rowdy one, judging by his messy hair and the look in his eye. Typhoon, given and last names unknown, born an orphan, and extremely dangerous when riled up. Robin Goldeye, crafty as a fox and just as quick. Generally, JPTR is a force to be reckoned with. Rumors from Mistral say that Royce could beat Pyrrha Nikos in a match with or without his mount. Speaking of which, the last member is a Gigawolf, commonly called a Dire Wolf on steroids and an insane workout regime. If I read the name correctly, her name was… Casper, I want to say?"

"Jasper," his sister corrected. "The necessary preparations have already been made, and tomorrow they will begin their first proper day of classes. I personally am entertaining the idea of simply testing them against a team similar in skill and roster. One at a time, of course."

"We'll see just how adaptable they are when I mix Cardin Winchester into the fray," Professor Arc crossed his arms. Ozpin sighed, pushing his glasses back up his face.

"I for one am hoping they enjoy their stay at Beacon," the Headmaster hoped aloud.

* * *

Team JNPR was walking through the courtyard towards the docks when Nora suddenly stopped and stared in awe at a certain ship. Jaune had done his research on Rider-compatible transports and recognized the vessel to be an Aerial Rider Transport, also known as an Aragon. What he saw walking off the vessel was absolutely strange, even after he'd heard that a new team had transferred from Haven.

A kid with brown hair sticking up all over the place, a strange set of Norse armor, and enough energy to put both Nora and Ruby to shame simultaneously. A teen with blue-streaked silver hair, red eyes, wearing a Roman toga and tunic. A young black-haired man with a tuxedo, red bowtie matching his golden eyes, carrying a briefcase that looked more like the explosive kind of football to Jaune. And finally, riding a Gigawolf with a thick chestnut coat and blue eyes, was a young man wearing armored grey trousers, a cream shirt over a yellow undershirt, a tan coat with a beige interior and brown sleeves, navy hair, and the most vibrant brown eyes Jaune had ever seen. While the Gigawolf Rider seemed to hold an extreme power to him, he didn't seem all that powerful. In fact, the Gigawolf seemed to carry most of the power that its rider held in his pride.

"Well, the new team is here," Nora commented. "I think their designation is Team… JPTR?"

"Aren't they led by Royce Jaxon," Ren asked, likely for confirmation in case anything had changed.

"He's the one riding the puppy-dog, right," Jaune folded his arms, putting the majority of his weight on his right leg. "Looks cool, I guess."

"Looks can be deceiving, Jaune," Ren started. "Rumor has it that he can beat Pyrrha in a fight, on his own if he wanted."

"Legend has it that he's used his rifle-sword to cut a boulder in half," Nora nearly shouted, excited about the idea of a legend entering Beacon. "It's even been said that he's the only one who can resist Pyrrha's Polarity."

"Who cares about legends," Jaune asked. "If he gets to be a legend, then so does everyone else. Besides, I've beaten Pyrrha before."

"I don't think you understand," Nora interrupted him. "His Semblance is Neutralize. It lets him keep anyone and everyone from using their Semblance. That's supposedly how he beat Pyrrha, which… sorta makes sense, in a strange way. You beat her in a bad mood, yes; problem is, you're weak when you're in a good mood, and you used your Semblance to beat her. I highly doubt you're even close to skilled enough to beat him, especially in your current state."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence," Jaune rolled his eyes at his teammates' enthusiasm. "At least Pyrrha'll believe in me, right Pyrrha? Pyrrha?" He turned to see Pyrrha frozen, chest rising and falling with her quick, deep draws of breath.

"He followed me," is all she said, barely audible in her terror. Out of nowhere, Jaune heard galloping from the direction of the Stables, which were being upgraded and would be finished within two days. The cavalier turned to see Vent racing towards his rider.

* _Jaune, you need to hear something,_ * the horse panted. * _It's about this new team. And Pyrrha too._ *

"Then tell me," Jaune ordered with a similar urgency. "Tell _us_. What's going on?"

"Royce Jaxon is Pyrrha's ex," the Transmorph complied. Silence surrounded the team. Then, out of nowhere, Nora and Ren burst out laughing.

"That can't be right," Nora said between breaths. "They're still dating, aren't they?"

"We broke up before I came here," Pyrrha mumbled, barely heard over the unfortunately loud laughter. Jaune heard her, however, and had a sick gut feeling.

"Wait, so your ex is a kickass with a wolf, and he followed you here," Jaune asked for confirmation. Nora and Ren eventually calmed down enough to facepalm, not realizing that they were still stuck in the past.

"I guess so," Pyrrha muttered, stepping away from the Rider Team slowly. Nora sneezed viciously. Ren looked up to his teammate slowly as if she'd gone crazy.

"Wait, what," the stoic man said in his confusion. Jaune facepalmed.

"If you weren't laughing so hard, you'd've heard what she said," Vent chastised. His head turned to face the transport and snorted. "I'd suggest you all move along. They'll be bound to notice otherwise."

"Agreed," Jaune answered. "I don't exactly have much time to get my shopping done, and the sale ends today once the store closes. Unless our resident fanboy/fangirl duo want to occupy them while Pyrrha and I get out of Beacon."

"Hey," Nora griped.

"We did imply that we were," Ren admitted begrudgingly, proceeding to lead Nora to the new team. "Honestly, I'm more interested in if any of the rumors are true."

The team parted ways, leaving the horse to return to the Stables.

* * *

"So what had you so scared back there," Jaune asked. "I mean, even if those rumors are true I don't see any reason to be scared of him." Pyrrha shuddered, not even bothering to hide the cold feeling she had. "Unless he was an abusive asshole, then I'll shove Mors Argentum up his ass and pull the trigger."

"He didn't do anything to me yet," his partner quivered. "It's what he did to his last girlfriend, an old acquaintance of mine. She left Sanctuary looking beautiful one day, and came back the next as if she'd just been on the losing side of a war. All she told me was to keep away from him, but by that point he'd already left her and moved on to me."

"Is that why you came to Beacon, or is there something you're not telling me," Jaune urged on. She was silent for a few moments before she finally answered.

"About two months after the incident, that friend of mine left and was unable to return." Her partner immediately understood what that meant. "She asked me not to tell anyone she couldn't trust. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier."

"I understand, Pyrrha," the cavalier answered. He said nothing else until they reached their destination, a small shop called 'Lone Star Riders Apparel and Misc.', in a half minute.

"You're not mad at me," she asked him softly. Her green eyes were misty from her recent experience and fears. Jaune shook his head and patted her on the shoulder.

"Why should I be," he returned. "Everyone has their secrets, Pyrrha, even me. If I were to get mad at you for keeping secrets, I'd hate myself, my family, my horse, and pretty much the whole world. Heck, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, and I'll respect your secrets to the best of my ability."

Jaune entered the store and took hardly two minutes inside. Just enough time for trouble to start. He exited, hand on Lux Sancto just in case, and found nothing out of the ordinary. Even Pyrrha was still there, waiting patiently on him while wiping her eyes. The cavalier took her down to a nearby cafe down the road a little ways from the Vale airfields and purchased a light drink for her, a hot cocoa with a hint of peppermint flavor, while he got himself a chilled Whisper. The whole way to the fields, she leaned on him for both support and comfort. If one were passing by, it would appear as though the partners were two lovers on an evening stroll.

* * *

"Your new chassis is in the tube to the right," Rico Goodwitch explained to the ancient droid. "Please enter the chamber to your left, Data."

*I do not understand,* said the android. *If the goal is to transfer my programming to a new supercomputer and chassis, then why must we do so in an enclosed space?*

"This is to ensure that no external elements may interfere with the process," Rico ensured the robot. "Adding to that, if something occurs within the chambers, it won't have too much of a lasting effect on the outside."

"Also known as we can't screw you up, and if you explode only you die," Dallas translated in rather bold font, metaphorically speaking. The machine's face paled in the color of its glow.

*I see,* Data nodded. *Although, your logic is flawed, Dallas. The fuel source within me, while indeed stable, is highly explosive, and should the tank within me erupt it is quite possible that the entirety of Beacon will be engulfed in a sinkhole.* Dallas paled. Rico punched his partner in the arm.

"Way to go, Dally, may as well have given the guy a match."

"Well, I took some and burned it. Lasts quite a while, burns pretty bright, but it didn't blow up on me." Data stared at Matthieu as if the leader had gone mad.

*Anything explodes when under pressure,* the droid explained.

"If you four are finished enlightening us with disastrous outcomes, let us proceed," Ozpin interrupted. Data nodded and backed up into the 7-foot cylinder. Dallas and Rico both plugged the machines in through Data's back and locked the parts into place. Data willingly lowered his power to a data transfer setting. The only glow to his ancient body was extremely faint, save for the ocular monitor on his face.

*Transfer module, active. Proceed.* Data's phonics system relayed. Ozpin nodded and gave the go-ahead to his assistant. Glynda pulled a lever at the console between the two chambers, and the procedure began. The transfer was slow, likely because Data had so much information, memory, and personality to upload into his new chassis. Speaking of which, he had requested for the new chassis, if humanoid in any way, to more closely resemble that of a male, preferably young in appearance. Any weapons systems he was to be given would have to be energy projectile-based, as he was most familiar with their systems. Motor functions would have to be pre-programmed into the new design, as he would leave them behind in the older model for study and replication if desired. Other specifications were related to processing power, information storage, and sensory input.

The data transfer went along without a hitch, although the glow of his old chassis dying out gave Team MRGD quite the scare. Both chambers opened, and after a quick bootup a strange human stepped out. He wore a yellow shirt, although it seemed almost stitched on in a way. Same with the dark gray-brown pants and sleek boots, as with the steel insignia. Said insignia looked like an upside-down 'v' with a circle near the point, the letters/numbers NCC-1701B inscribed in black beneath the metal insignia. When he opened his eyes for the first time, the whites transformed into a rather vibrant golden color, contrasting excellently with his red-orange eyes. HIs skin was extremely pale, with no unusual effects given by the bootup or activation. Underneath the sickly humanoid appearance was a complex array of hydraulics, rotator cuffs and rotors to use them, sensory wires, a chassis and support structure made of the hardest materials found on Remnant, and the most powerful computer technology ever invented, far surpassing that of Atlas due to the complex designs given by Data himself.

Standing before the team and Headmaster was a machine of incredible design, stronger than a thousand Atlassian Knights, smarter than the scientists who created this new form for him, and host to a powerful sentient AI with processing speed at least fifty times stronger than the Cross-Continental Transmit System turbo processing unit at its peak performance while overclocked at the maximum. In fact, it had the potential to successfully propel Mankind out of the atmosphere for the first time.

"This body reaches beyond my expectations and requirements," Data complemented, the lips on his face moving just like that of a human or Faunus would. Every solitary movement was stable and smooth… so much so that he didn't wobble like an ordinary human would. His body began developing a dual-colored Aura with blue _and_ green glows, albeit slowly due to the fact that he hadn't consumed anything organic. His Aura Generation System, designed by Atlas for medical purposes, was designed to take the digestive system that every living thing had and synthesize the innate ability to draw Aura from the consumption of food. Speaking of which, his synthetic stomach growled slightly. "Thank you very much… now what is this feeling of emptiness inside my abdominal cavity?"

"That would be hunger," Ozpin chuckled. "Since you have asked for a more human appearance as well as an Aura, we have given you our most advanced form of Aura-generating technology we could give you. Along with that comes the requirement to consume food to generate and sustain your Aura. An excrement system has not been implemented, as your body will burn what it cannot digest. Take care not to consume too much at once, as that will do nothing to increase your Aura capacity and risk the depletion or destruction of your Aura generator."

"That's a crappy burn if I've ever heard one," Dallas joked, earning an elbow to the gut from his leader.

"I will take this advice into consideration," Data stated. "However, I do not understand the necessity for any of this 'Aura generation' equipment."

"Oh, you will," Matthieu explained. "After all, you're now a student here at Beacon and have been given your own team. They understand everything, including why your current body has been… absent for so long. And to keep up the muse of being human," he withdrew plasma projectile accelerator gauntlets and gave them to the synthetic human, "these are your new weapons. We decided to separate your weapons systems from your full design to both complete the Huntsman image you've got going and to prevent your processors from overloading and rendering you into what equates to a giant paperweight."

"But paperweights are stiff, immobile, and relatively lightweight," Data's brow scrunched up in confusion. His brown hair started raising with how quickly his processors were moving.

"Precisely," Matthieu stated. "Those processors of yours are designed to support only so much, and adding a weapons system would go over that limit. A bit faster than the human mind can process, but not by much."

"Actually, I am detecting a secondary processing unit," Data stopped him. "Activating… there is more than enough power with both processors active to employ a weapons system. In fact, I have just rearranged both to use all 16 cores to bear equal load, thus increasing the lifespan of the processors by approximately 20 years. A replacement is preferable, but with your current level of knowledge and the inaccessibility to silicon I understand your inability to procure such a processor for me at this time."

Matthieu's jaw must've hit the floor with the force of a truck.

"So why did you design me with a separate weapons system," Data repeated.

"Power drain, it's easier and more affordable, and we weren't sure if you'd go on a rampage and start killing everyone once you obtained a weapons system." Data stared at Rico, almost appearing hurt.

"But Mr. Goodwitch, my protocols do not accept anything as threatening. In fact, I have found yet another protocol: Tournament Dueling, a safety net for combat in which I only assault any opponent until their Aura or Auras are below 10 percent. Not only that, but I have researched just what a duel between Huntsmen entails, and I understand the context perfectly."

"You have me to thank for that," Dallas patted the android on the shoulder. "I linked it to your own systems, made sure that your combat computer followed the same rules when you use that Protocol. This way, you know when to stop and when you can't go on legally. Make sense?"

"Indeed it does," Data said gratefully. "But I still do not understand the need for such measures - ."

"You're posing as a student at Beacon and your new name is Data Curator, now shut the fuck up," Matthieu snapped.

"Please," his sister added. "You're making my head hurt."

"Which one of us," Data asked like the naive android he was.

"Both of you," Glynda glared at the machine and her brother. "Please. Shut. Up. Already."

* * *

That night, Jaune had just finished sewing the saddle together and was now dying the separate decorative portions of the white leather a bright golden color, hoping to match nicely with his golden blades and scabbards. Pyrrha had just finished her schoolwork, and sat on a stool mesmerized by her partner's rhythmatic leatherworking and seemingly fluid hammering, stitching, dying, and tapping. The final cut piece went into the dying vat, the first cut now a bright gold and moved onto the drying rack. The second, having just finished its 30-minute dye bath, was pulled onto a rod, moved over the rack carefully, lowered onto its place on the rod, and draped over the lacquered wood onto which it would hang until it was finally dry enough to begin work with. For now, there wasn't much that Jaune was able to do until all the pieces were finished dying, drying, and in place on the beautiful white saddle he had created for Vent, so he turned to Pyrrha in the hopes of striking up a conversation.

"Holding up okay," Jaune asked, a soft smile highlighting his long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She returned the smile and nodded.

"For now I am, I suppose," the Spartan answered. The cavalier gave her a thumbs up, smile now revealing his bright off-white teeth. To any normal observer, Jaune might look as if he didn't take care of his teeth, but that was the exact opposite of the case. He simply preferred the natural color of his teeth, which was an extremely pale warm yellow color, being over 90% white. "Thank you for listening today. I needed it."

"Well, I follow an old rule of chivalry," Jaune joked, proceeding to clap his fist to his chest in a mock salute from a bygone era. Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"...I don't care if she became a goddess," Jaune heard a voice from outside the workshop. "She will be mine, and that's that."

* _That's not what I meant_ ,* a feminine wolf growled. * _Beware of her, but moreso of her partner. I smelled horse nearby even before that detestable grass-eater came near their team. It may be that he simply cares for ponies, but he could also be a Rider such as yourself._ *

"Give me a break, Jasper," the man's voice growled back. "There is no chance of him overcoming me, not in his lifetime. You forget so easily that I am Royce Jaxon, the best Riding Huntsman since my father Romulus. There is no chance in Hell that he could ever possibly be a threat." With that, the door creaked open and revealed the young man riding the Gigawolf at the airpad earlier today, carrying a pair of riding guards for his thighs and calves, as well as a leather-chainmail chestpiece. Jaune immediately recognized it to be a piece of mid-armor, something to go between the undershirt and the overshirt. He would know, he used it often himself.

"Son of Romulus Jaxon, huh," Jaune commented to himself, hardly audible to anyone in the room. "He rejected Crocea Mors when Great-Grandpa Julius Arc offered it to him. Bit him in the ass pretty hard, didn't it Grandad?" The navy-haired Huntsman-in-training turned to look at the duo. Evidently not wanting to stir up trouble in public, he went with the option of going through introductions.

"My apologies, did I intrude in any way," brown eyes kept gazing at Pyrrha, although Jaune noticed that he looked away from Jaune's cobalt gaze, which was locked onto the new face. The cavalier smirked.

"Nah, I heard you just outside the door," Jaune said with brutal honesty, eyes trained on the intruder. "I also happen to be a Beast Whisperer myself, I heard you talking to your mount." The new guy's eye twitched slightly, hiding it quickly as his gaze turned back to Pyrrha's green terrified look. She recognized him, feared him. This guy was a force to be reckoned with, apparently.

"And your hearing is far more acute than I first expected," the Rider complimented. "Tell me, are you a Faunus, or perhaps an android?"

"On the contrary, I'm totally human." A midnight eyebrow raised. Pyrrha kept looking at Jaune and nodding in the direction of another exit, but he shook his head once and she stopped. "As are you, I assume?"

"Quite the observant one, are we," Jaxon admitted, smirking. "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

"I can guess, but I might get it wrong," Jaune returned. "How about you introduce yourself and your mount, and I'll introduce myself."

"Respectable. I am Royce Jaxon, son of Romulus Jaxon and future husband of Pyrrha Nikos - ."

"That cocky attitude will get your ass kicked someday," Jaune smarted off, crossing his arms. Royce looked to be about 5'10, 6' tops. Standing up would only cause fear, so diplomacy had to work. "Instead of 'future husband of', try 'romantically interested in'. It'll help if you ever run into her fiance."

"I beg your pardon?"

"There's no ring, and you're not wearing a glove or a necklace to hide one. So, unless you plan on dropping the knee or proving it, you can't say that she's your fiancee. Good point, no?"

"Mmph, indeed. Fine, I am Royce Jaxon, son of Romulus Jaxon. My mount behind me is Jasper, a chestnut Gigawolf Alpha female. And you?"

"Jaune Arc, son of Professor Matthieu Arc and great-grandson of Julius Arc. My partner, across from me, is Pyrrha Nikos, and the future bearer of this saddle I'm making is a Transmorphic Horse stud called Vent, standing 16.2 hands high, golden coat, black mane, and runs at a top speed of nearly 40 miles an hour. And before you go calling me a terrible excuse for a Riding Huntsman, I'm actually a Mixed Huntsman."

Royce stood stock-still, likely contemplating on what to do/say next.

"Well met, Mr. Arc," he said after a short breath. "I take it Pyrrha forgot to mention that she is in a - ."

"Was," the partners both corrected him. Jaxon instinctively slapped Pyrrha across the face, and Jaune stood up. He towered over Royce with ease. Evidently, the Rider was no more than 5'7, only broad-shouldered like any other Rider.

"Hit her again, and I will retaliate in kind," Jaune threatened, voice becoming slightly deeper. His eyes changed a violent shade of red, although he had no idea that they weren't shining red. They glowed a bright gold.

"And what would that retaliation be," Royce demanded, snobby attitude finally coming out. Jaune started glaring at the shorter Rider, and Jaxon backed off almost immediately. He apologized to Pyrrha rather quickly and seated himself at his own work table. Jaune smirked, turning to continue pulling out more pieces of leather decor. Pyrrha stood up gently, caressing the mark on her cheek, and sat back down right next to Jaune on the bench, putting the cavalier between her and the proud Wolf Rider.

* _I warned you about him,_ * Jasper whined deeply to her master, who only grunted as he began repairing his riding chaps and gloves. Jaune pushed down the pride inside him, as well as the wrath dangling over Royce's head.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I think I've done a triple-dosie instead of one. I've given Data a new name and body, which will be showcased eventually. In fact, he is nearly pivotal in the Data Curator arc (hehe, no). As for Royce, he has two arcs to deal with, double entendre totally intended. I hope that I've cleared something up for Pyrrha's relationship status.**

 **KEY NOTICE: I'm not against shipping Jaune with other characters, I'm really not. This one happens to follow the canon ship, and in terms of LGBT stuff, I really don't take him for that sort of thing. Maybe he'd fall for Ruby or her sister, but not Ren or anything crazy like that. IN THE FUTURE, I might include something interesting like Bumblebee (or something else that MAKES SENSE), but that is not this one.**

 **Now that that's over with, I can finally explain the 3-day delay. My uncle came over and started fixing our router situation, which now has a bridge… sort of. Right now, each device gets a set amount of Mbps seeing as how the bridge isn't complete. He'll come over at a later time to fix it, but until then I'll do my best to stay on track with this. Also, I'll try to keep with this story until I can't think of something else, then I'll switch over to PH again. The whole 'weekly focus' thing really doesn't work out when you're Autistic, does it?**

 **On to other news, my brother is now in the second highest band in the entire high school, first chair at that. I'm not saying that I'm proud of him (even though I am), but I'm sort of envious because I was always too lazy to even try back when I was his age. I was always more into animations and coding. Oh, and French. French was fun.**

 **One more IRL thing, I just got the news from my grandmother and mother. My great-grandmother, whose laundry I've been doing for roughly 6 months by now, has been put into hospice. The doctors say she's got about 3 to 6 months left in her before her candle sputters out. I pretty much expected this since she got put into the nursing home, but it's still pretty hard on my grandmother. My brother's bound to feel the hit too, since he's grown really close to her. It sucks, ol' Death. So keep my great-grandmother in your prayers, ask that she have a good last lap, alright? Thanks for listening and everything. You guys are awesome, remember that.**

 **Nostalgia trip over, everyone remember that my 'P' account (let's just call it 'P', everyone gets that right?) is** _ **General Texas**_ **. And speaking of names, this is Gen. Tex. signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glad I'm back in business (literally and metaphorically). Sorry if last chapter seemed a bit awkward to you guys, but my Writer's Block had ended at least a week ago and I've been practically unable to do ANYTHING on any story, posted or not; add to that the Yellowstone that has become my stress, as well as crappy internet speeds, and you've got a recipe for the depths of Hell itself. It's getting hard for me to type, for crying out loud, and I'm good at that. Welp, at least I clarified some things for you guys. And now that I'm a bit less stressed thanks to a Coke and doing my job, I feel good about progress. Let's hope I don't forget about Data like I did during my WB session.**

 **Back to the story, here we go.**

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 10 (White Rider Arc)

"May I have your attention for a minute," Professor Arc called out to his first class of the day, who was rowdy in class yet became passive when he spoke. The class fell silent, giving him that slight sense of pride once more. "Man, I love it when you guys do that." His students laughed. Even Travis Blanche, a young marksman at the age of 15 upon entry to Beacon, chuckled lightly. And Travis found very few things amusing. "Anyways, I have a new student to introduce, one who wasn't exactly present for Initiation. May I introduce you to Data Curator, leader of Team DATA (do I really need to say it?). Hoo, that's gonna be a doosie. Just like Team RWBY, huh?" Another chuckle erupted from the docile-ish class. "His teammates are Amarillo Cortez, the guy with the racing stripe down his hair, sitting _way_ off in the back; Travis Blanche, our resident sharpshooting marksman with the gunmetal eyes and shiny blue pinstripe hair sitting next to Weiss Schnee; and Alfred Pollastro, the guy with the - ."

 _BURP_. Ruby passed out from embarrassment, mostly aimed at the guy next to her. Alfred was one for the cuisine, and proved that point every class by taking some exotic dish and chowing down rather silently yet extravagantly. Worse yet, he sat right. Next. To Ruby Rose. All the way off in the far corner of the lecture hall. Of course, she tended to take her own stuff, as Travis noticed, but hers only consisted of whatever was left over from her breakfast. Alfred always took something crazy like a full lasagne on a lousy day on Mondays, spaghetti and meatballs between then and Friday, and on the last day of classes for the week he managed to smuggle in his favorite treat: chicken alfredo with parmesan sprinkled on top and other italian spices dusted throughout the dish.

"OH, YEAH," Alfred shouted, intentionally making a scene like he always did. Of all the class, he was one of the bigger troublemakers despite his resounding pacifism. 'Pacifism, really,' you might ask. He literally proposed to stop Grimm attacks by feeding them foods incorporating _garlic_. _Garlic_ was his great idea. It was a miracle that he wasn't eaten by the Grimm on his Initiation, saved only by his partner Amarillo.

"Ugh, you know where he is," Mr. Arc groaned, resting his head in his right hand supported at the elbow by his left. "Now, if I'm not mistaken - ."

The doors burst open, and Typhoon stalked to his seat on the other side of Weiss Schnee. The white haired girl scooted over, bumping into Travis who scooched over a little to give her room. She looked over in surprise, calmed only by a forced smile. Data Curator, a tall young 'man' with dark brown hair, beaten up red eyes with yellow where there should be white, and unusually pale skin, stepped smoothly but carefully to his seat out on his lonesome.

The next to enter was Robin, whose golden eyes stayed on Data's for literally only a second before he looked away from the creepy sight. The refined young man sat down on the other side of Fox Alistair, between he and Velvet Scarlatina. Fox activated his Aura in his eyes only to discover that his long-time friend was now separated from him, and worry became evident on his face.

Panzer entered next, and his smirk grew massive when he saw Ruby Rose next to Alfred. The elastic Italian moved away rapidly, about three rows ahead of Ruby, and left his delicacy of the day - ravioli in a savory marinara sauce with italian sausage within - to the hands of a hungry, large, Scandinavian-Irish teen with a love for the explosive side of death. Travis could hear everything the maniac said:

"Looks like I found a well-endowed young beauty," the notably perverse sociopath chuckled quietly. Ruby, who was literally right next to him when he said it, tried moving away herself, but the lunatic followed her. That is, he followed until she seated herself next to Travis. Blanche drew his classic revolver and aimed it at him from the cover of his coat under the desk, but Victor saw it and backed the fuck off in only a few seconds… proceeding to sit right above Ruby and stare longingly at her slender figure.

"Dumb Looney Toon," Travis snarled under his breath, so quiet that not even a Faunus could hear him. Marksmen were good like that.

Finally, Jaxon entered the room and all the fangirls/fanboys rose instantly, facing him in fear and turning their heads down. Evidently they saw him as akin to a god. A demigod, perhaps? Meh, T'ondor and the other gods of Monta wouldn't be so dumb as to try and conceive someone so full of himself. Maybe he was skilled for something? Nah, Pyrrha Nikos was the top dog around here… although, maybe this guy could do it. Ah, who cares. After seeing Jaune Arc in action, who knows who's the Alpha Male around here.

"Team JPTR, what an entrance," Professor Arc applauded. "I pray you've found your accommodations suitable for your needs?"

"They are, we as a whole are pleased," Royce Jaxon admitted, grinning proudly at the teacher. "Jasper, in fact, has quite enjoyed her new home. She adores the training dummies you provide, although they last about as long as a small tennis ball for a playful Great Dane. I fear we may have to request training drones instead, as a matter of fact."

"Well, I hope I can give you a great experience with our teaching methods as well," the professor shook hands with the legendary student. Royce took a seat next to Data, who was writing a rather long equation judging by the rapid-fire scribbling and clacking of his pencil. "Oh, and Mr. Curator? I think you'll take a liking to this class. You'll be learning Battle Tactics, ones that involve your teammates."

"My apologies, Professor," Data said with a less-than-human pattern of speech. Yup, they weren't lying when they told Travis that Data was an ancient android. "I simply got carried away running calculations for appropriate methods to use my weapons." Royce looked over and raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he's never seen someone write at nearly 50 words per minute.

"Intriguing," the leader of JPTR admitted before drawing his own notebook and prepared to take notes. "You must be a high-level Autistic."

"I take great offense to that, and I would prefer it if you would not label me as 'Autistic'," Data stared deeply into Royce's eyes, his gaze far surpassing the point of no return in the uncanny valley without any emotion. "Or should I label you as no better than a neighborhood bully instead of the celebrity which you appear to be?" The fact that Royce nodded in acceptance was a testament to how creepy Data was.

"Alright, let's begin," Mr. Arc began class. This time, even Weiss paid attention, as she got beaten at her own game within five seconds when he, quite frankly, eliminated her Aura without even using his Semblance once. Needless to say, class today was fun. Hopefully Professor Port took a page from Professor Arc's book and made class more inclusive and fun.

* * *

Jaune, during his study time, managed to finish his saddle, study for Basic Calculus, and finish his homework for War History in time for him to feed Vent. The horse was all sorts of excited to hear that his saddle was finished.

"Latch it up, already," the Transmorph said excitedly. "I want to ride already."

"Be patient, will ya," Jaune complained. "Bit, open up." Vent opened his mouth only to discover that his allegedly 'disgusting bit' was actually a mouthguard and a steel bar coated with a hardening oil designed to prevent rusting and salivate erosion. On top of that, the bit didn't obscure his speech all that much.

"Alright, that should be good," Jaune said, stepping his left foot into the proper stirrup. "Ready, and hea - AAGH!" Vent burst out laughing, knowing how well he just got his rider. Like any smartass steed, he sucked in air to expand his belly. Difference was, he sucked his belly in just as Jaune started lifting himself up, taking Jaune by surprise as the teen fell on his tailbone, foot still stuck in the stirrup. Rider glared at mount, and fastened the belt tighter on the horse. Granted, it wasn't enough to strangle Vent, but it was certainly enough to keep the saddle from slipping and sliding.

"Take two, I presume," Vent smirked, though it was more of a horse smirk than a human one. Jaune rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Don't even think about it," Jaune set his foot back in the proper stirrup and hefted himself up. The saddle felt somewhat natural, albeit a little awkward at first. "How's it feel on your end?"

"Surpasses that sad excuse for a saddle we borrowed by at least seven leagues," Vent complimented. "You made quite the saddle, young man. And your end?"

"As it should for the first saddle-up: awkward but comfortable." Vent chuckled.

"Want to go for a ride, then," the horse requested. Jaune smirked.

"Hell yes," was the Rider's answer. He was officially a Mixed Huntsman, combining both ground and mounted combat in a deadly assault or a powerful defense. Needed to get comfortable with his saddle and royal ass of a horse, but he definitely qualified for the job.

"Before you do that, get over to the Arena," someone called from inside the Stables. "Pyrrha Nikos is fighting Royce Jaxon there. Royce even brought Jasper with him."

"The Capitoline," Vent cried. Jaune stared down at the stud in confusion. "She'll be ripped apart by that thing, even if she's the most skilled Huntress I've ever seen."

"Wait, hold on," Jaune stopped Vent. "Jasper is a Capitoline, not a Gigawolf?"

"Yes, I've seen both before. If Jaxon were smart, he'd send in her first, then go in for the kill. Even if it is a duel, it's still a devastating loss for Pyrrha."

Oh, that sly little son of a bitch. Jaxon tamed a Capitoline Wolf? Those were far superior to Gigawolves, mainly because they could attack with a far more vicious assault and had a much tougher hide. Not only that, but their bones were denser and thicker, meaning that they had 10-inch claws and teeth the size of daggers, each with twice the sharpness and strength. Either he had incredible strength himself or he was just that lucky. Then again, he was a Beast Whisperer like Jaune was.

"C'mon, let's go and watch," Jaune ordered. "Need a ride, sir?" He offered a hand to the kid in the stables. The boy shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. I have a Scroll, y'know."

"Right. Gale speed, Vent."

"Needs work, that catchphrase," Vent responded. "Got your point though." Vent immediately set off in the direction of the Arena, having trained his Transmorphing skills in there.

"Well, how about 'Outrun thunder, Vent'?"

* _No, that's not it. (huff, huff) Try again._ *

"Ride like the wind?"

* _Not feeling it._ *

"Lead the Cimarron?"

* _Hell no_.*

"Make the breeze?"

* _I like it, but it's (huff) sort of stupid-sounding._ *

"Storm the wind?"

* _Closer._ *

"Bring the wind?"

* _Close enough. (huff) We're here. I'm (huff) slowing down._ *

The duo arrived just in time to catch them as his aunt started the fight. Pyrrha, like Vent had said, stood literally no chance. In fact, it was over in an instant. The wolf pounced on her like lightning, and ripped her Aura and bits of her clothes to shreds. By the time it was done, she had a cut on her face, several cuts from her pelvis to her breasts, revealing only a little beyond the cuts themselves. Her bronze armor was cut to Hell, and her weapons were carved with slices.

"I thought I told you to cut her down to size," Royce could be heard on the other side of the stadium. Jasper turned to her owner and growled lightly.

"And I thought I did," the Capitoline Wolf argued with her master. Great, that's one more beast in the field that can talk. Could she transform into a human as well, or was that not part of the package?

* _Step away from Pyrrha_ ,* Vent bayed, glowering at the bloodthirsty giant canine. The wolf backed down solemnly upon meeting Jaune's gaze. Speaking of, Jaune's eyes were filled with fear for Pyrrha, anger at Jasper, and a flurry of envy, anger, and wrath aimed at her owner.

Jaune dismounted and immediately helped Pyrrha off the ground and put her on Vent's back, right on the new saddle in front of the seat. He hopped back on just as the victor was declared.

*How's it feel to lose, punk,* Jaune felt a gaze almost tempting him before he rode off to the Infirmary. He turned to see Jaxon grinning, clearly proud of his accomplishment. The cavalier glared at the not-so polite Riding Huntsman, sending the message: _When I get my hands on you, you'll beg for mercy at my feet_. A quick nod in the direction of the large double-doors said _I'll be waiting_.

With that, Jaune and Vent rode off at nearly 50 mph, reaching the Infirmary within a minute's time, and offloading Pyrrha and admitting her for her injuries in five. He texted Nora:

* _Take care of Vent for me. I'll keep an eye on Pyrrha while she recovers._ *

She responded with a simple 'OK', Valkyrie's version of 'yessir'.

* * *

* _That's suicide (munch, nom)_ ,* Vent huffed, eating from a pile of carrots, apples, and other assorted horse foods. * _Did you forget what those two did to Pyrrha? He'll tear you apart before you even set one foot off, in his direction or not._ *

"I know, Vent," Jaune said, scrubbing the steed's saddle free of blood. "Which is why I'm not doing it alone."

* _Then they'll die too,_ * Vent whinnied, sucking in a carrot with a pop. Jaune smirked and set down the utensil he was using.

"You mean to tell me that my trusted steed has no faith in himself?" The chewing stopped.

* _Unless you can give me a good reason and a chance to fight back, there is no way I'm going up against Jasper, let alone Jaxon._ *

"Leave Colonel Bastard to me," Jaune said in a new tone, sounding like Simba from the Lion King with his anger. "You saw how willingly he let his mutt assault Pyrrha untamed and uncontrolled, and there's your reason. And as for the chance, you're a Transmorph. Think about what's stronger than a Capitoline Wolf."

* _Nothing is, you moron. (munch, nom nom) Not even a dragon, much less a lion._ *

"What about a Carolinian Lion?" Vent spat out what he was chewing and stared at Jaune like he'd gone crazy.

" _WHAT_?!" the stud cried. "Those things are twice my size. I can't transform into a Carolinian Lion _Cub_ , let alone an adult."

"With your own Aura unlocked, you could," Jaune thought aloud. "Say, do you know if your kind can unlock Auras?"

"Well, I've never heard it _wasn't_ possible. Why-yyyyyy you sly little smartass. You've just changed my question from _what_ to _how_ … so how's it gonna work, and will it work?"

"Only one way to find out," Jaune answered. "Finish eating, then we'll go ahead and try."

Vent finished his small meal while Jaune scrubbed the last of Pyrrha's blood off of the white saddle. The mount and Rider proceeded into the Stables, saddle set down in Vent's stall.

* _Didn't you just have your own Aura unlocked recently_ ,* Vent asked. * _Are you sure you're qualified for this?_ *

"Would you trust anyone else to do it," Jaune challenged. The horse turned in his stall to face his ally.

* _Pyrrha is preferable, but she's not exactly available right now. Let's just get this over with._ * Vent lowered his head, muzzle angled toward Jaune. The Rider rested his hand on Vent's withers.

"Comfortable?" Vent glared at his Rider. A simple smile was the response.

" _Rider and Mount fight as one in battle_ ," Jaune recalled from a chant one of his fellow Riders said, the results of which ended in a fast horse doubling in stamina and speed. " _With our power shared, let us be as an army against a common foe. Your power is your own, as mine is mine, yet when we fight together these powers are not for one or another but for the single unit we become._ " Jaune's Aura flowed into the steed as he spoke. He was about ready to give up near the end of his chant when, through the flow, he felt a barrier crumble, and a surge of power returned to him. It worked.

Jaune opened his cobalt eyes to see that the world was now brighter than ever with Vent's golden Aura glowing in tandem with Jaune's massive white shine lighting up the entirety of the Stables with a light rivaling the Sun's power.

"Holding up, Vent," Jaune asked his mount after the glow finished fading. The steed nodded.

* _Indeed I am,_ * the Transmorph answered. * _And you? You don't look all that great._ *

"Well that could be because I just used a massive chunk of my Aura to unlock yours. Anyways, that energy is split between us when we're mounted, but it's all yours when I'm on the ground."

* _Gotcha. Well, get some rest. We'll see what all it did tomorrow._ *

"Agreed," the cavalier grinned at his mount, nodding and walking of in the direction of his dorm.

 **End**

* * *

 **P.S: Yes, I went there. Angst, plot, myths in this world brought over to theirs, and Animal Aura. Seriously, Monty Oum ran by the same logic.**

 **Sorry for not putting this chapter out earlier. The heat only worsens my WB, and my mind wasn't on its A-game to begin with. On top of that, I need to go into the keyboard settings on my Steam computer so I can work on there when my brother isn't leaching it off of me (main problem with that is as simple as adding a space, on top of his addiction to Hearts of Iron 4).**

 **Now if my Writer's Block doesn't attack me again, I'll see you… whenever, at this point. Gen. Texas, signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 11

The day after Vent had his Aura unlocked, Pyrrha had most of her wounds healed, with the rest healing throughout the day. That morning, Jaune got a shock when he heard his partner speak to him. Her first request of the day was a glass of water and something to eat, which Jaune had no problems acquiring.

"How did I get here," she asked him while she ate. "I mean, who took me here?"

* _He did, silly,_ * Joyeux squealed. The translator collar recently purchased for her by Nora came close: 'He did, Snoopy.' Jaune couldn't help but snicker at the translation error. While somewhat confused by the reference, she giggled lightly.

"Joy's right, you know," Jaune confirmed. "Vent and I came in just in time to see it go down. I had no idea he used a Capitoline Wolf."

"It doesn't matter the breed of wolf, Jaune. Even if he didn't have one, he'd still have won."

"So I've heard," he admitted. He sipped on his mug of coffee. "But if that's the case, then why didn't he ride his mount? He's a Riding Huntsman, thus he should've ridden his mount."

"He's a Mixed Huntsman, actually," Pyrrha admitted. "He simply prefers to use Jasper first against ground-based opponents."

"What about mounted opponents?" Jaune felt the need to ask. She shook her head.

"He rarely fights other Riding Huntsmen. From what I've seen of him, he sees himself as too great to fight another Rider."

Jaune's stomach growled. Time to grab a bite to eat. Thankfully, Ren kept a stockpile of protein bars, two of which he gave to Jaune for his stay with Pyrrha. He unwrapped a bar and took a bite.

"What happened while I was out," she asked. That was definitely a story.

"Well, as it turns out, Cardin offered to keep an eye on you while I took care of Vent, which I graciously accepted his offer of help. Admittedly, I get the feeling that Nora threatened to break his legs if he didn't."

"Typical of Nora," Pyrrha swallowed. "I wish she wouldn't."

"Anyways, I also managed to remember a way to unlock Vent's Aura, and did so for him." He felt a concerned look aimed at him. "That way he can use it to further transform into other animals for a longer duration."

"Isn't that a little dangerous," the Spartan asked him. He shook his head.

"All it does is make his life last longer," Jaune answered. "Although it also makes him faster and stronger. Theoretically, him having his own Aura could help him transform faster and hold the form longer."

"And how did you do it," she demanded. Oh, she wouldn't like this one.

"It's technically a way to intertwine the powers of a mount with those of its rider when the Rider is riding. The way I did it also unlocked his Aura. We'll see if it worked today."

"I'm certain you have the knowledge to do so," she admitted, undoubtedly voicing her concerns. "What I find so confusing is the fact that you lack the experience. I thought you had a hard time controlling your Aura?"

"Admittedly, yes," he scratched the back of his neck. "However, I've managed to learn at least how it's supposed to work from you, and went from there."

Her face turned a bright red, and she looked away to keep her blush out of sight. It was far more than true. She not only taught him how Aura could and should be used, but she also taught him how to use it in general. Even better, she was showing him how to cool off his Aura faster from using his Semblance. He doubted he could use the provided techniques in a fight that actually mattered, but given enough time he could potentially reduce his cool off time by 15 percent.

"Off topic, I'm curious now," Pyrrha rubbed the bandage below her left shoulder. "Could Vent eventually possess a Semblance?"

Jaune racked his brain for an answer. There were rare instances of such a phenomenon, but they were so rare that it was widely considered impossible, even amongst those who bred horses and other mounts. However, Jaune had been one of the fewest of the few who had not only seen a steed with a Semblance, but he saw its first showing. And it was for a show horse, one that would never need a special ability to begin with.

"It's a rarity, usually doesn't happen," he eventually answered, "but I've been around to see one activate a Semblance. If I recall, it was an Arabian/Paint show mare, and her Semblance was the craziest thing I'd ever seen: whenever she used it, a rainbow trail followed her around and created sparkles just behind her. I guess you would call it Entrance or something like that."

"How rare is it," she asked. Either she's now a horse enthusiast, or she's curious beyond recovery.

"Rare enough to be called a miracle on all occasions," was the answer he'd been given, and that was the answer he gave in kind.

" **GUYS** ," Nora burst into the room, scaring both of them. "You're not gonna believe this."

"What are we not believing," Jaune smirked.

"Vent has a Semblance, I just saw it." An awkward silence surrounded them for at least a minute.

"You do realize that he's a Transmorphic Horse, right?"

"He just shot lasers out of his eyes. If anything in the animal kingdom can do that naturally, tell me now."

The pair was silent. Nothing could shoot lasers out of any orifice, organic or not. That was definitely a Semblance, no doubt about it.

"I'll be back," Jaune muttered. "Nora, keep an eye on Pyrrha while I'm gone."

* * *

"You actually did it," Jaune whimpered. "You shot lasers. But did it have to come through your nose?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know," Vent shook his head. "I don't think I should do it for too long, I feel my veins heat up the more I do it."

"Then don't do it too long. Now, have you checked to see if you could turn into a Carolinian Lion yet?"

"I was waiting for you to come here. This is a team effort, no?"

"Fair point. Alright, let's see a normal lion, see how long you can last."

"Actually, I think that is more a matter of room for my brain and where it sits than anything else. Let's see anyways."

The duo proceeded to wait nearly two hours for any signs of a headache while Vent was a lion, regardless of speech. They moved on to a Carolinian Lion, and Vent held the form for nearly an hour despite vigorous training with both Jaune and a high level training droid fighting him simultaneously. They agreed not to fight Jaxon today due to Jaune having a general lack of sleep and Vent's exhausted Aura. With that out of the way, Jaune decided to head off to classes with Pyrrha. Since her injuries were no longer so severe and she could actually attend, he went with her just in case Royce had a class with her as well. In his coat was Mors Argentum in pistol form as a means of defense and saying stay back.

* * *

"Now, who can tell me what happened at the medieval battle of the Castle Victoria in 1208 Common Era?" Doctor Oobleck picked a student out of the crowd.

"The Grimm were wiped out, along with most of the livestock and army." The student he selected just so happened to be Nora, and the fact that she got that right was impressive to most. Not to Jaune, as Ren constantly told her to study ahead. She did so at remarkable speeds reminiscent of her energetic nature, leaving her enough time to do other things. Like sleeping.

"Correct, Ms. Valkyrie, very good," the doctor applauded her. "And what did this loss cause?"

"Since the trade routes were considered too dangerous at the time, the civilians eventually starved, left, died of disease or malnutrition, or were wiped out by raiders and more Grimm that were attracted to their negativity. This got really dark and now I feel really sad." The poor girl laid her head on her desk. While she was fast at studying, she wasn't all that good at keeping her emotions out of it.

"I was wondering how long that would take," Oobleck rushed his words as usual. "However, Ms. Valkyrie, the tale of Heartsong doesn't stop there. In fact, I'm certain you'll enjoy this next part.

"By the time the spring of 1209 rolled around, Victoria had a population of only 125 men, women, and children, most being fearful or starving slowly. And it was at this time that a band of knights showed up. Mr. Winchester, can you tell me who these knights were?"

"Isn't it obvious? They were just a bunch of fanatic holier-than-thou saints who wanted nothing but gold and a church in every place they went to. Probably the Knights of the Saints Temple, at that." Oh, how wrong Cardin was. Jaune had the right answer right off the bat.

"While they did, indeed, visit at this time, they're not the group I'm speaking of. The knights I speak of are the Sanctuary Champions, the first to ever be considered a proper cavalry in historic Northern Vale. Ms. Valkyrie, you may want to pick your head up, dear. The Sanctuary Champions recognized that if there were no people to serve, there would be no service to them, and thus set out on clearing the nearby villages of Grimm and bolster hope in the people they met. Heartsong was among these villages visited by the Champions, let us call them.

"The first bout against the massive Grimm known to us as the Mega-Sphynx ended as expected, with a young knight making a mistake and sending his men to their unfortunate demises. After rallying their forces once more, who can tell me what happened next?" Jaune's hand shot through the air, outpacing Cardin's by at least ten seconds. How Cardin was chosen over him was beyond logic.

"The knights sacked the village." Jaune groaned and facepalmed hard enough to sound like a whip. "What? You got a better idea?"

"Actually, I do." Oobleck turned to Jaune and stared from behind his glasses.

"Mr. Arc. I hardly noticed you there. Please, give us your answer." Holding back his anger, the cavalier complied.

"After regrouping, the Champions performed a Righteous Anger Charge, with catapults hurling flaming rocks and archers firing burning arrows at the Mega-Sphynx, with the cavalry coming in from basically all sides, the majority headed downhill. Only a dozen casualties were reported being found at the excavation site, and the city was repaired. The cavalry stayed for a full decade to at least revive the city to its original state, and the first proper cavalry garrison was created there. Or so the stories go, but at least it's based on fact."

"Only on one part are you wrong, Mr. Arc. The cavaliers stayed for two decades, and created a cavalry division, not a full garrison. On all other counts, you are completely correct. I'm glad you knew that. NOW, on with the lesson."

* * *

"Let's see… Mr. Curator, would you mind dueling Mr. Jaxon?"

"Not at all, Ma'am. I will take this as an opportunity to test out my new weapons."

"Be careful, Data," Weiss warned. "This guy's dog took on Pyrrha Nikos and won. He means business."

"Understood. I will take the necessary precautions in this duel."

"He doesn't listen to instructions very well, does he?"

"Nope," Jaune joked. Weiss stared at him like he came out of nowhere.

"I didn't notice you there," she admitted, somewhat surprised.

"Duly noted," the blond cavalier growled, clenching his right fist.

"Please don't be unhappy," Joy's translator collar spoke just after she whined. She was now the size of a chihuahua, and her tiny voice sounded a bit deeper. Key words being 'a bit'.

"Is that thing as accurate as it seems?" Weiss asked, sounding as hopeful as she did worried.

"It has a few issues, but nothing too major," Nora answered. "Jaune keeps saying it incessantly, so I'm saying it so no one gets annoyed with him."

"Well, he is more of an authority figure here," Travis admitted. The marksman had a pair of binoculars, which was strange because marksmen always had better vision than others, nearly rivaling that of a Faunus in distance. "Maybe it'd be safer if he said it less often than if you say it for him."

"Guys, the match is about to start," Ruby said excitedly. Sure enough, Data and Royce were both on the stage and ready to basically kill each other. This time, Jaxon went without his talking mount. Likely to prove how strong he alone was, now that he had a potential competitor.

"...2 ...1 … Begin." Just as Goodwitch started the match, Data lunged forward and began an assault on Royce. Bursts of plasma and electricity shot from Curator's wrist-mounted weapons, blocked rapidly by his target.

Royce seemed to struggle initially, and for a good portion of the fight due to Data constantly surprising him with a change in tactics ever so often. It was when he pulled out his big guns and transformed his battle axe into two single-bladed axes, directly into twin nodachis. His body moved so fast that it was nearly impossible to seem him moving, forget tracking his swords. Only three people could track him: Travis due to his training, and the fact that his Semblance could make him move faster than a bullet; Ruby, due to being as fast as she was by nature; and Data because he's an android. Jaune, on the other hand, wasn't tracking the fight. He was able to sense the location of each blade without having to see it, using his Semblance's natural ability to track the world around him. He had gotten to the point that he could Switch with a butterfly at 60 yards away without seeing anything, so this was easier on his mind than trying to follow with his eyes. And he flinched every time the blade hit Data's body, every time his Aura was cut down by a sliver. If Data were a tank like Cardin, perhaps he would've lasted a moment longer.

"The winner is Mr. Jaxon," Jaune's aunt declared. "Mr. Curator, you certainly lasted for a good time. Perhaps you should work on your reflexes a little more."

"Agreed, ma'am," the android replied, sounding far more eager than ever before. "I'll work on that in my free time."

"Very well. Do we have any volunteers for the next match?" Cardin raised his hand eagerly. "Do you have anyone in mind who you'd like to face?" He pointed at her nephew. "Anyone _other_ than Jaune?" He shook his head. She sighed. "Fine then. I'm actually curious myself, to be honest."

* * *

Lux de Caelo and it's sheath transformed into a large heat shield, wrapping it's braces around Jaune's left arm to hold itself steady. Lux Sancto reshaped itself into a bastard sword with an extended blade to match the size of its sister blade. Mors Argentum left it's housing with a brilliant slide before transforming from Colt revolver to 6.8 inch serrated hunting dagger. Jaune held the short blade in a left-handed reverse grip, blade parallel with the shield's rim. His long riding coat, navy in color, swayed as he walked from the locker room. The edges of his coat were trimmed with gold embroidery and a few small silver medallions and other trinkets for that extra pop of color in an otherwise bland armored leather coat. Sitting atop the collar of his jacket was a white steel neck guard, made from aluminum and steel found at his house, melted down and reshaped into a defensive piece just inside his broad shoulders and rising a short way up his neck and parts of his jugular. Beneath his armored leather garb was an armored silver-blue shirt made to protect his torso and the rest of his neck. Pinned to the shirt was the trademark Arc symbol, the two golden arches emanating from a nonexistent circle. His basic shirt was tucked in his dark silver slacks, held tight by a black belt with gold stars sewn onto the leather. On the inside of his thighs were silver leather pads for when he rode Vent, accented by gold embroidery along the seams. His boots, while mostly covered by the slacks and coattails, were a bright and proud gold leather with red embroidery and a cobalt steel toe. While the boots lacked spurs, they did have solid rubber heels in the event that his mount was misbehaving and refused to listen to his orders. They wouldn't harm the steed aside from minor bruising in severe cases, but they were hard enough to get the point across when he needed to.

"Prepare to lose," Royce smirked at the Arena entrance. Jaune grinned, letting his eyes turn red for a few seconds.

"Is that your final answer?" the blond cavalier returned, baring Mors Argentum in a way that would stab his opponent when he bashed them with Lux de Caelo. Jaune didn't wait for an answer, walking into the Arena with a soft smile on his face, shining blue eyes under his hairline and an 1860's army cap (American Civil War Union colors and style, gold plate eagle sewn to the front, heavy plastic black brim) in his right hand. Upon entering the arena, Jaune put the cap on with the brim facing forward. Immediately, he could tell that a few girls in the crowd were starting to stare at his style.

At the other end, Cardin entered the Arena with his mace and a Semblance Inhibitor, a device designed to stop a Semblance from being used within it's area of effect. No doubt from Royce Jaxon, but that would bear no issues for the Cavalier. He wasn't after showcasing like Royce always did. He wanted to teach Cardin a lesson about screwing with Faunus and those he perceived as weaker than he. Being badass would have to be a side effect or an added bonus, this fight needed to end quickly to get his point across.

"Are the competitors ready," Jaune's aunt asked over the built-in loudspeakers in the structure. Jaune got ready, raising his shield and angling his blade for a Joker's Charge: angled slightly down and to the right, but prepared to thrust from behind the shield at a moment's notice. His dagger told a different story, with the serrated edge now pointed at Cardin and the fuller parallel with the shield's rim. Cardin spun his mace confidently and pocketed the Inhibitor. "Then the match will begin at your leisure."

Cardin darted forth with inhuman speeds, evidently having used his Semblance to gain certain effects before he activated the Inhibitor. He swung his mace at empty air, as Jaune was barely faster. Jaune's eyes inverted their colors as he let his dark side out, and he went to bash/stab his opponent. Cardin narrowly avoided the attack, but he clearly wasn't prepared for Jaune to swing Lux Sancto in a wide, burning white left slash at his right shoulder blade. Contact was made, and Cardin grunted as the blade left a streak of smoking electric white along his armor. Under normal circumstances, this would have only taken a small sliver of his Aura, but Jaune's strike wiped nearly a quarter of his Aura out with a light nick on his shoulder. That was evidently his weak spot, his shoulder blade at least. Jaune understood that sort of situation, as he discovered that his weakest area was his collarbone coming from above. Either that, or the Inhibitor was stronger than Cardin expected.

"Well then, it looks like I can't go too easy on you, now can I?" Cardin taunted. "I guess I'm going all-out."

"Should have done that when you had the chance," answered the Cavalier. The embroidery on his attire glowed a bright white, as did his eyes, as he let his Aura loose. Cardin had no time to react when Jaune began a blazingly fast assault on his opponent. Within a second, Winchester's Aura was down below the red, and he was up against a pillar with the Inhibitor crushed in his pocket. Jaune was right there, blocking his escape with his shield arm, and had the red eyes again.

"If I catch you being racist again, or picking on anyone, I will challenge you, and I might actually beat Nora to breaking your legs. Need I say more?" Jaune muttered in a way that would make the Joker wet his pants with both pride and fear. Cardin swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Jaune let the brown-haired man go, and the teen stumbled away from the victor.

"And the winner, quite one-sided in his victory, is Jaune Arc. Mr. Winchester, I hope you've learned a new lesson in this fight," Mrs. Goodwitch stated in her average polite way.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: To explain the shining white attack in Jaune's fight, let me say this: gold is a conductive metal in the real world, so maybe in Remnant it conducts Aura as well as electricity, which is basically what Jaune used. He essential used the Dust in his blades and his Aura to make a charged attack and amplify his agility and strength/speed respectively. And as for how letting himself go to the dark side, so to speak, it let's him use more of his muscular power and stamina without using his Aura, with more of a weakness to Aura-based attacks as a drawback.**

 **Sorry for not getting this out to you guys sooner. I had a great deal of things that I wanted to do before shit gets crazy, and I didn't know how to do it all. Then when I did have it down pat, I didn't have the energy to bring myself to do it. Hopefully this makes up for it.**

 **Now for the post apology part. My mother has recently begun selling some of the earrings she creates. If you want to browse her wares, she sells through Amazon. Her seller name is Becca Rings, no space of I'm not mistaken. Fair warning: prices are not under $20 due to material costs and the whole rule of 'cost times seven equals price'. Don't shy away just yet, they actually look really nice, even and especially for handmade crafts. At the very least, take a look at her stuff. You might find something you like. I know I have… too bad I have no one to give one to if I buy one.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, don't be afraid to tell me. And be sure to tell me how well I did plot wise, and if I screwed up spelling somewhere (I'm using a phone to write this, so expect a few) or made something confusing. Other than that, this has been General Texas. Signing out.**

 **(That one 'p-word' donation site: General Texas)**


	12. Chapter 12

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 12

"Are you sure you don't know how to use Aura," Nora asked curiously, likely in response to Jaune's final attack on Cardin two days prior. The leader in question shook his head.

"The most I know is how to make it flow into another thing," he stated simply. "Although ever since Pyrrha told me that I can use it to enhance my abilities, I started to try to do just that. I guess that was my first major test of skills with regards to Aura."

"But you made your sword all sparkly and stuff," she complained. "You even got your jacket to glow."

"Riding coat, not a jacket," the Cavalier corrected. "And I actually managed to obtain some Dust from Weiss. I managed to purchase some from her, and even offered to do some work for her sometimes." Pyrrha noticeably blushed from this.

"What kind of work are you talking about," the Invincible Girl stammered, earning her a smile from Jaune.

"Well, her jacket needs a weekly dry cleaning, and her rapier's revolver sometimes gets jammed. Those are my jobs when it gets too hard for her to do, and when she's too busy. She'll even get me to help her with studying, I owe her so much."

"How much Dust did you get from her," Lie muttered. A confused look was etched on his face, prompting Jaune to answer.

"I would say roughly a pound or so of Lightning Dust, and then a quarter pound of Burn and Freeze Dust respectively. I also asked if she had any embroidery gold, but she didn't. Not that that's a bad thing, but it made my jacket a bit harder to make."

"Oh, that's what was glowing," Nora mumbled, like her Fearless Leader had just shown her a movie ticket, but it was one that she hated. "That's not nearly as fun as what I had in mind."

"And what did you have in mind?" Ren's eyes pleaded with Jaune to not ask, but the fish bit the bait.

"I figured it would be like some kind of awesome superpower unique to Riding and Mixed Huntsmen. Almost like a Limit Break or something like that."

"Well, there could be one that I don't know about yet," Jaune admitted. "Still, that doesn't change how much Cardin deserved that ass-kicking."

"Be glad Yang couldn't hear that," Ren stated. Jaune shrugged deeply.

"Ruby'd say the same thing, albeit in a different way."

"What're we saying in different ways," a honey-rich voice lingered behind Jaune like a Guillotine. Ren immediately paled, turning his head slowly in terror. Nora, of all people, did likewise. And she was most enthusiastic about broken legs. Pyrrha flinched, possibly assuming the worst of what was coming. Jaune looked behind lazily, noticing Yang's red eyes glowing just a few meters from his backside.

"I said Cardin deserved the ass-kicking I so graciously delivered," the Cavalier yawned. Yang cracked her knuckles and put him in a headlock.

"You know, you're right," the busty blonde brawler beamed, despite the cannon dangling over Jaune's head. "Ruby would say something like that in a different way. And I'll give you a pass on this one because he deserved it _and_ because that beatdown was so epic. Be glad that I didn't just tear your little ass a new hole."

"Hypocrite," he growled loud enough for her to hear. She nearly clobbered him over the head, but after a good suspenseful moment of thought her anger diffused and she let him go with a slight redness in her cheeks from her mistake.

"You're right, and I shouldn't have said that so close to my sister," the young woman admitted her misdeed.

"It's a good thing that you're trying to preserve your younger sister's innocence," Alfred Pollastro called out. "I did my best to do so myself yesterday morning, if I'm not mistaken."

"You are on both parts, moron," Amarillo shouted from a short distance, closing said distance within a second. "It wasn't yesterday, and you ran from Panzer like a headless chicken, _loco_ moron. In fact, it was Blanche who scared that perverted psychopath off. Speaking of Travis, where is he?" Alfred waved his hand dismissively.

"With Ruby, is my guess. Guy's been defensive ever since Team JPTR rolled in."

"And that Panzer freakazoid keeps stalking her like a mosquito around a bug zapper," Weiss answered, scaring both Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Don't even get me started on him," Ruby threatened. Travis tailed her by roughly five meters. Due to his quick draw, and the ferocity in his eyes, Panzer wasn't coming anywhere near Rose, forget being perverse around her. "Just now I saw him snap a picture of me changing in the girl's room, earlier today he licked my arm and told me he'd get me before anyone else was in the area, and last night he tried getting a peek under my skirt. And after classes, the maniac slapped my butt."

All was silent around the group, even when Data arrived. Yang's fuse had just been cut and lit.

"Tell me where he is so I can kill the bastard," Yang hissed. Travis twirled his Charger 6 21-shot combat handgun in the air and caught it with a fresh magazine inserted.

"Get in line, Hammer Hands," Travis whispered, implying murderous intent under a quiet tone. "I call second to last shot on the punk."

"I get the first shot at the fucker, and I'm taking off his dick," Ruby declared, removing all hopes for her mental and verbal innocence. Yang nearly turned red with fury at this. "And don't even think about telling me not to swear, Yang. I'm stressed as Hell, and my nerves are about as thin as they're getting. You want to yell at me, talk to Travis and Cobalt because if you yell at me, I will take aim at your head and pull the fucking trigger."

"Sounds like someone needs a p - ," Amarillo tried to say before Pyrrha punched him in the face with her least-damaged arm.

* * *

"So, Professor," Matthieu Arc bravely asked in the Headmaster's office. "What are you calling me up here for, all due respect?"

"I'm certain you have things to do today, so let me skip to the point," Headmaster Ozpin replied patiently. "As you no doubt understand, there are forces in this world that defy logic and reasoning. Data Curator is obviously among them, but some legends from folklore sleep in that realm of reality. One of them is what you might consider to be a fairy tale, nothing but fantasy."

"Please tell me this is just the synopsis of one of your new stories," Mr. Arc begged. "I mean, I already know about the four she-mages, and then those little trinkets, but you're really tugging on my nerves with the suspense."

"My deepest apologies, dear friend." The sage sipped his coffee. "You must understand, Amber's condition has us all very worried, and the introduction of Data has only worsened the stress. However, let me assure you that your son has started down an interesting path, one whose possibility I have not considered since I first learned of the Maidens." Matthieu groaned.

"And what is this thing that Jaune started doing, getting a girlfriend?" His sister chuckled at this serious remark turned hellish burn.

"Not quite, although that was a rather good joke at my expense. He has begun releasing a power I thought to be completely fictional. I've no idea what it might entail, let alone what to call it, but it seems that his favorite story recently turned novel is less fiction than I had initially anticipated."

"And what is that, releasing Aura through gold?"

"Please stop." Matthieu shut up. "I'm not certain about it, but he may have used the powers of Excalibur."

Even Glynda had a hard time containing her laughter, the idea of it was so amusing.

"Maybe in another life, Ozzie," Arc snorted. "My kid definitely does **not*** have Excalibur or its power. Maybe it looks similar, but I doubt he has that kinda power under his belt." Ozpin sighed and dismissed the sibling teachers.

* * *

"Admittedly, you could take on a much stronger opponent than Bird-Brain," Weiss stated, confidence in the cavalier slightly more stable. "But against the Demon of Mistral you would need a small miracle and luck which you simply do not possess."

"After analyzing his offensive and defensive capabilities, and from the information I have obtained on your abilities, it would be safe to assume that you have a single chance out of ten trillion, eight hundred seventy-two billion attempts to achieve victory, and another one in two hundred chance that your body will cease to function after a single battle." Data was so damn annoying with his statistics.

"Demon of Mistral, you say," Travis smirked. "I could take him easy."

"Your chances are only one in three hundred billion, and an equal chance of surviving the battle," Data stated bluntly.

"Who has the highest chances against him," Weiss asked.

"Pyrrha Nikos, of course. She has a chance in seven billion for victory."

"Well, we'll all have to see the outcome someday," Blake admitted. "May as well hear our future from Palm Reader over here." Data looked at her with confusion. Irritating little computer-brained Grimm bait.

"But I cannot predict the future, only analyze outcomes based on facts, and I do not understand the concept of reading hands, as there are no - ."

"DATA, SHUT UP!" He shut up.

"Besides, you weren't there for Jaune's fight with Cardin," Alfred explained. "You couldn't predict a duel without those kinds of facts."

"Actually, I have just analyzed the fight this afternoon," the android replied. "And I have found a shocking piece of information: when Jaune has a reason to fight his opponent, he could theoretically match Royce blow for blow quite easily, should he ever decide to go as far. That is why I have labeled his statistics as such: there will be a very rare chance that Jaune could ever gain such conviction in each battle with Royce."

"The guy just sicked his oversized weiner on Pyrrha, and threatened to take it to a dirtier level when I got back from my fight with Nora. Conviction will be no problem whatsoever."

"Yeah, and your statistics are wrecking my faith in self," Jaune complained. Pyrrha wrapped her good arm around the cavalier, noticeably worried for her partner. One of her arms was still wrecked from her Jasper encounter, leaving the Invincible Girl left-handed. "Still, he's got a point. Even though he did all that, I don't want to fight him at all, let alone yet. It'll take more than that to get me moving."

"Then if you don't win, I'll rip off your little man," Yang jokingly threatened. "There, now you've got conviction. Whatever that means."

"Motive," Weiss defined. Yang gave an uninterested grunt.

"And if you so much as tried, I'll shove my boot so far up your shorts you'll taste the leather on my chaps," Jaune returned with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

Teams DATA, RWBY, and JNPR continued walking in downtown Vale celebrating Data's entry into Beacon. Travis kept a sharp eye out for Panzer, just in case the pervert came around. Data managed to wolf down an entire bucket of fried chicken, to which even Pollastro had a hard time stomaching the amount of grease the Droid was ingesting. They also managed to find him a classy leather jacket to wear over his red shirt. He enjoyed all of these things and thanked them all graciously.

"Hey, Data," Ruby asked innocently. "Who do you think Royce is after? I mean, between Jaune and Pyrrha."

"Well, that narrows my decision immensely," he answered. "I believe he is after both, and reaping the consequent rewards of each assault. For Jaune, his attack is psychological, intended to weaken him before proving his strength. As for Pyrrha, his intentions are clear as day, and Jaune happens to be between he and his goal."

"If that happens to be the case, it won't work. I'm nowhere near scared." Jaune was right, if he was afraid he sure didn't let on about it. In fact, he seemed oddly excited about facing off against Jaxon. "It just so happens that I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"OH MY GOD, you did not just go there," Travis exclaimed as the three teams reached the docks heading to Beacon. "I will beat you senseless if you go there again."

" **Do it** ," a raspy but familiar voice said from behind Ruby at the back of the pack. A hand reached around her cape, reaching openly to grab a hold. A violently quick draw of a gun, a lightning-like grab and a cocking of Cobalt's hammer stopped Panzer from groping the innocent team leader.

"Let him go, Marksman," Royce warned. "Let a man be a man, and a toddler a toddler."

"Well I'm not against him grabbing something he wants, but I'm against the free lunch you preach," Travis growled back, eyes starting to glow a virtuous gold color.

"Let my teammate go or else face the consequences of your - ."

 **SSSHING** went a single blade, and Panzer scurried off to behind Typhoon. Typhoon raised his hands in fear. Robin moved his hands away from the pistol in his pocket and out where Jaune could see them. Only Royce was unfazed, and he only looked a little annoyed.

"Or else, huh," Jaune smiled softly, diffusing the situation as he lowered his right blade. "How about we all calm down, take a breather. Data did pretty good today, wouldn't you agree? And I did well against Cardin, right? Each of us had a nice proper victory in our own right, so we decided we'd celebrate. Panzer popped in and did his thing at a bad time, and Travis kind of jumped the gun. He's a bit defensive of Ruby, and he doesn't exactly take kindly to Panzer doing his thing around her."

"Understatement of the century," the Marksman glowered at Victor Dark.

"And insolence as such deserves - ."

"Hush, hush," Jaune whispered. "We are not angry, we are not perverse. We are calm, we are all virgins here. Save for Jaxon, but that doesn't matter now. Let us all calm down."

Silence grew on the stressful situation.

"I still wanna murderize the little fu - ," Travis managed to get out before Jaune snapped.

"I will put ice on those tits," the cavalier threatened. Literally everyone burst out laughing at this outburst.

"Now there's an idea," Jaxon caught the light bulb in his mind as silence again filled the space. "How about we settle this the easy way: let's have Ms. Rose have a single night with Panzer, just a simple little date. No romance, just a friendly get-together between two people. Then she can spend a night out with the Marksman. Then, if she decides she doesn't like either one, we can all arrange accordingly. A grand treaty of sorts, wouldn't you agree my dear?" He eyed Pyrrha with that statement. Jaune's saber tapped the ground lightly.

"Well, I doubt that decision lies with us," the young lady replied. "I believe this situation should be dealt with by Ruby however she sees fit."

"Agreed," Weiss said out of the blue. Royce flinched, and Jaune's saber reached a fencing position far sooner than Jaxon could ever draw a weapon. "My apologies, I suppose I was a bit too silent in this situation."

"Yeah, you kinda were," Ruby said softly. Jaune and Royce relaxed. "But yeah, I like that idea. When can we do it?"

"How about tomorrow, after classes," Victor suggested.

"Saturday, whenever you like," Travis raised his offer. "I'll make the time."

"Hold up, she's not available," Yang stepped in, not realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Well if it's the only way to calm everyone down, who cares," Ruby demanded.

"I do," the brawler raised a fist at Panzer. A blade tapped her extended right gauntlet.

"Not the time," Alfred shook his head and used his forked rapier to lower her weapons by force. "It's her entrée, let her figure this out."

"Must everything be food-related with you," Weiss demanded, obviously anguished by the threatening day. Pollastro shrugged.

"Anyways, it's settled now," Jaune announced. "Let's all calm down and get to doing whatever it was that we were doing before our encounter."

"You have no right to give orders, O Great Negotiator," Jaxon snapped at the cavalier. "Moreover, you are right. Let us go our separate ways from here." Team JPTR left rather quickly, but not before Panzer got his feel with a rather amusing squeaky horn noise from his action and a distraught cry from his victim. Travis glared at Panzer before boarding the airship that just arrived.

* * *

"Well, that escalated and deflated rather quickly," Amarillo joked. "Anyone else want to forget that ever happened and head off to study? Preferably with a partner? Just for fun, if nothing else?"

Jaune shrugged and popped a mint in his mouth, a sure sign that he was about to go into strategy overdrive and would be easily irritable for the next however long until he was done. He had just bought some mint flavored toothpicks to replace the mints as he tended to chew when stressed or lost in thought, but why did he choose a mint over his new purchase?

"I'm game," said Yang.

"I will too," Ruby added. "But first I need to tell Professor Port that I need a new textbook. I kinda got my old one ripped by Typhoon on one of his bad days."

"He has a lot of those, I've noticed," Nora mumbled. "And I usually study alone with Ren."

"Well, I do have a test in Professor Arc's class tomorrow," Pyrrha admitted. "It wouldn't hurt to take a few more minutes in study."

"I'll stay for a few minutes, but I promised Vent some time to train his Semblance. Man, that sounds weird when you say it out loud."

"Yup," Ren said. "On both counts, that is."

All of Team RWBY and JNPR agreed, but Data had things to tweak on his plasma gauntlets and Alfred wanted to sharpen his fencing skills alone. By the time the group arrived back at Beacon, Jaune's mint had melted and a plan of attack was formed in his mind. That is, he had one for if everything went according to his observations. That, Travis had a feeling, would not be the case.

"Hey, Arc," Travis called the teen eventually. "I'll take care of Vent today, if you'd like."

"Thanks, but Pyrrha and I can take care of it," Jaune politely declined.

* * *

"I admit, I wasn't expecting this," Pyrrha gasped for air. She twirled her blade into a reverse grip. Jaune looked on from the sidelines. The trio, the partners and Vent, were in the Arena honing Vent's skills and control.

"As I with you," the steed panted. "I see now why they refer to you as a celebrity, even as an Invincible Girl." Currently, Vent has taken the form of a muscular human with bone armor and a guard to hide his more inappropriate parts. "However, I feel you must be giving this little attention. Either that or Jaune is somehow stronger than you. Take that however you like."

Pyrrha rushed the steed with what little Aura and stamina she had left and dodged a nasal laser, as the duo had lovingly named it, with a right roll. She blocked a swift kick to the head and followed through with a quick shield bash to Vent's ribs. The steed stumbled back and was met with an intense assault from the warrior. He transformed back into a horse and nearly fell over from his exhaustion and his near loss of balance. Both fighters were breathing heavily, having used a vast majority of their Auras.

"Not bad, Superman," Jaune clapped. "Not bad at all. Not many can last that long against the Invincible Girl, or so I hear."

"Not many can get the jump on her from behind and paralyze her either," Vent joked.

"Yeah, those are just crazy notions right there." Jaune walked over to a small cooler nearby and took out an apple and two cans of Whisper. "Anyways, you both did great. I think you both deserve a break."

"And what about you, O White Cavalier? You didn't do much other than sit down and mope around."

"I was strategizing. And I still am. Trying to figure out the best line of attack. Still haven't gotten a good backup plan."

"Well, perhaps you could do what most people would do and wing it," Pyrrha suggested. Her green eyes sparkled vibrantly under the stage lights. She was evidently proud of her partner's mount, despite her exhaustion. "Or you could throw your knife at him. That might work."

"Maybe. Let's take Vent back to the Stables, then we'll head over to our usual spot on the roof."

"Okay."

*a few moments later*

Jaune downed the last sip of his Whisper; he turned it over and tried to get the last drop out of the can to no avail. With a grunt of disappointment, he crumpled up the can and hurled it over the ledge. A blur whizzed by in Pyrrha's peripherals and, with a loud crack, the can exploded into pieces. An Aura slug, created out of nothing but Aura and powerful enough to shatter most materials and dent the rest. She'll never get used to seeing that.

"Nice shot," she complimented her partner. She had already finished hers only moments before. She was gazing at the moon in all its shattered glory, and began reminiscing on all the insanity that had occurred this last few weeks. Not only had Jaxon arrived, but he beat her easily with his mount. Then Jaune showed off his skills with Lux, and hammered Cardin in a much quicker time than she could've on a good day. Then Vent had his Aura unlocked, and discovered his Semblance shortly thereafter. And finally, Ruby accepted a date from two guys at once, a feat she personally hoped never became among those she was already famous for.

Motion to her right caught her eye; upon looking she realized it was Jaune offering her a mint. Most young women might've taken offense to this, but Pyrrha knew that he meant well and knew she was stressed, and graciously accepted his offer. The mint left a cool presence on her fingers as she popped it in her mouth. The taste was refreshing, reminding her of a tea she had once had the delight of drinking.

Jaune took a mint for himself and sighed. His gaze wandered over to her and met her own eyes. There was a bright sparkle in them, like he felt he could fly but wanted to do so with someone by his side. She saw that gaze before, having looked in the mirror many times before in her youth. She smiled softly, restraining the urge to lean on him. It would be inappropriate in this circumstance and she knew it.

"Still stressed," she heard Jaune ask. She nodded, lacking the desire to bear her load on her own. "Wanna talk about it?" She responded affirmatively.

"I just feel worried is all," she admitted. "Maybe alone as well, but more worried. Perhaps it's just the test, or maybe the tension between you and Royce."

"Well, I can't fix the worry," he admitted. "But I may be able to fix the alone part. Mind if I ask what you mean by it?"

"I find it… difficult to overcome certain stresses when I feel like only I can carry the burden. Does this make any sense?"

"Yes, and I only have one piece of advice: you never have to go it alone." She was confused with this. Joyeux hopped in her lap and curled up close to her belly. Her tiny purring felt comforting on her smooth skin. Jaune smiled softly at the team pet. "See? Joy's with you right now. And so long as I'm alive, so will I even if it's only in spirit." With that he put his arm around her and drew her head into his broad shoulder. Her face grew slightly red, then relaxed when she realized this is one of the things she's desperately needed for nearly five years now. Her eyes closed, hand resting on Joy's warm coat and head relaxing on Jaune's shoulder, she began to vent her stresses slowly from deep within the confines of her mind and out of her heart. "I'm here for you, I promise. Knight's Vow, Arc's promise."

She felt as if there were a far deeper meaning than on the surface of his promise, but for now she could relax. With him, the one young man who could beat her. With her team's pet, the adorable little fox. With the moon and stars shining bright above them. She inhaled deeply and tried not to look too deep into her situation, current and involving her fellow Mistral-born Beacon student.

* * *

*Google Docs had an update that made it practically impossible to italicize words, which is kind of annoying. While I could go in via FF and edit as I see fit, I'm too lazy to care how emphasis is placed. Letting you know here and now so you're not confused later.

 **A/N: So this was a late one. I apologize for the delay, but I was having a hard time getting this down on the metaphorical paper mostly due to me not getting off my lazy ass. Now that I'm no longer stressed by my current situation, I can finally get back into my old groove… or some semblance of its former glory.**

 **Warning for future chapter: Kenjutsu (Eastern sword fighting, also Mistrali in this series) versus HEMA (Historic European Martial Arts) fencing and Katana versus Saber showdown. Also, it WILL involve a backstory with abuse. If you are uncomfortable with this, you may ignore or skim over this segment EVEN THOUGH I WILL NOT GO INTO DETAIL. I simply feel it would be unfair to make even secondary characters flat as Volume 1 Weiss or flatter. Keep in mind that I am Autistic and inexperienced with most of this (though I will learn a great deal of HEMA wrestling and fencing with my brother at some point).**

 **With that said, I will mention the apparently unmentionable site and state that for those purposes I am still General Texas. I have it set for monthly, so keep that in your skull nuts (bad joke, my bad). This has been General (S) Texas, struggling to sign out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 13

Ruby arrived at the shop Panzer specified somewhat disheveled from running. Her hair was hastily brushed, a thin layer of makeup over her cheeks and eyes, trace amounts of lipstick applied in a rush. Her silver eyes were accented with a slight pink around the irises. Her clothes were wrinkled slightly, mostly from racing to put them on as quickly as she could so she could make it on time.

Panzer was leaning against a wall, wearing his spiked leather jacket, blackened camo cargo pants, red boots, green t-shirt, and messy brown hair as crazy as usual. His red-black eyes burned with passion, restraint, and… nervousness? Was the destruction-happy maniac actually nervous about a date? Upon turning to see that Travis was actually holding his end of the bargain, he relaxed quite a bit. Nope, Panzer was definitely not nervous.

"Hello, Rubles," the perverted maniac greeted. Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My name is Ruby," she answered. He looked up, attempting to recall. He mumbled to himself on the subject and she rolled her pink eyes.

"Okay, Ruble," he tried again. "Rubbbbbbbbblie? Did I get it?"

"Ruby, like the gemstone? The color, know that one?"

"Yeah, but I always called it Ruble… how about I call you Rose, it's easier for me to say."

"Sounds good enough," she sighed. "Okay Panzer, where are we going?"

"Down to a local restaurant, and call me Victor."

"Wait, wasn't your name Panzer?" The two began walking down the roads of Vale.

"No, my real name is Victor Dark. I just prefer Panzer because of the tank. And because it sounds cool."

"Yeah, it kinda does. I mean, Viktor Doom - Dark, I meant Dark - Victor Dark sounds a bit evil to me."

"My thoughts exactly. So I go by Panzer to everyone but my closest friends. Or at least, those I think are close enough to be friends. In conversation, I mean."

"Yeah, I guess that makes more sense now."

The two arrived at the café, only a few buildings down from the airship docks leading to Beacon. The two only ordered coffees and sat down talking about their parents when Ruby got a bombshell.

"You got abused at home," she repeated, mouth agape in awe at what she just heard. He nodded.

"Yup, sexual, domestic, and child abuse all under the same house. I try to tell myself that those urges I get are just a part of being a guy, but I can tell when it's more or less addiction to what happened at home. That's why I'm the tank between Typhoon, Robin and I. I got the punishment at home, and I can take it here. Funny how that works, huh?"

A tear rolled down Ruby's cheek, carrying makeup with it. And she had been so rude to him. It didn't excuse what he did to her, but it made more sense now as to why. Those were his instincts, hardwired at a young age.

The two finished their coffee in relative silence. Oddly enough, Victor made jokes at his own expense, very few of which made Ruby laugh. Perhaps this was his way of coping? Or did he not understand just what he was saying? She eventually asked politely about it, and he gave the strangest reason she would ever hear for essentially putting oneself down:

"I do it for fun, hun. Not to cope, not because I don't understand, but because I think it's fun. I mean, it's not every day that you see a kid with all three types of abuse under his experience belt, amiright? Besides, it'd be worse if you were the one saying them."

"Bu- why would I ever want to do something so cruel," Ruby blubbered at this. He laughed at her reaction, obviously finding humor where none could be found. Her heart cracked from his cruel sense of humor. He was passing misunderstanding at this point, and he seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

"I dunno, I guess it's 'cause I do it to myself," Victor suggested, still chuckling.

At some point on the return to Beacon, Victor held her around the chest, a hand on each side of her chest. Ruby didn't fight him, instead expressing a desire for him to at least warn her first for the time being. He said he would oblige, likely not listening as he usually did, and held her tighter somewhat. Again she didn't react, still unsure of how to process this information.

 **(Author's note: I am NOT objectifying anyone here. Ruby is innocent and never had to deal with true abuse, and is obviously shocked that Victor went through multiple types of abuse and came out only as scarred as he currently is. She is not being 'nice' either; she is simply too surprised to react to his actions in a timely manner. Besides, she is far too weak to fight back even if she knew how. Panzer weighs nearly 280 US pounds, and is just as strong if not stronger. All she really can do in this situation is plead and/or contemplate the new information or how to talk her way out. Regardless, this is where this story may/will have to bump up to M for subject matter. I did my best, please forgive me. On with the story.)**

* * *

"I mean, come on," Weiss complained. "What even is this 'D&D' thing?"

"How could you not know about D&D?!" Amarillo exclaimed. "It's only the greatest table-top game in the world."

"Well, that narrows it down."

Ruby entered her dorm, wearing a glum and confused face. Yang was about to get up and ask about it, but Ruby stopped her with a hand.

"I'm willing to kick his ass if you're up for it," Yang suggested. Ruby shook her head.

"I just need time to unload," the youngest girl of Team RWBY hummed, seeming out of it in a not romantic way.

"That's it, I'm gonna kick his - ," Yang started for the door, stopped by a small hand grabbing her jacket.

"He didn't hurt me," Ruby said with an edge to her voice. "I'll explain later, but don't even touch him until then. Clear?"

Yang could only stare in confusion. Her sister climbed up to her bunk and grabbed her new textbook for Professor Port's class.

"Okay then," Yang returned to her seat. "About D&D… maybe we should start with the Fifth Edition?"

"Third is simpler," Amarillo argued.

"Fifth is newer," Yang returned.

"Okay, so there's at least five renditions of this board game," Weiss contemplated as the two players argued about which edition to introduce her to first. "It starts with 'D'... Dungeon Masters? No, it has at least two 'D's. Hmm…"

"Fine, we'll flip for Dungeon Master," Yang shouted. "I'm heads, let's go."

It landed on heads. Yang pumped her fist in victory.

"Fine, we'll play Third Edition," Amarillo complained just as Blake passed by.

"Are you three seriously playing Dungeons and Dragons," she asked honestly. Weiss's jaw dropped.

"It'd better be a good campaign, Yang," Ruby said calmly, not really interested in the game.

"Let me in," Alfred cried. Cardin passed by just then.

"Count me in too," added the bothersome brute. "I gotta calm down after Royce chewed my ass. Says I'm a moron for letting Sara beat me again yesterday and that if I do it again he'll do me in."

"May I sit in," the girl in question asked, making Cardin jump.

"Meh, sure," he shrugged. "Won't hurt me, most likely."

"I'm in," Blake nodded, an ear-to-ear grin plastered on her face. "And I have just the race I want to play."

"Ooh, sounds like we have a veteran here," Yang smiled devilishly.

"Only for the Fifth Edition and the expansion." A violet eye twitched. A golden eye twinkled with a smile.

"Okay fine, we'll play it Fifth," Yang sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you when I go hard mode early game."

"A challenge, eh?" The party turned to see Weiss smiling like a pure-blooded psychopath. "Alright, I'll play this campaign of yours. Blake can show me the ropes, and I'll show you a good rookie."

The two girls smiled evilly at one another before they moved to the nearest empty room with a table, the rest of the players trailing close behind.

* * *

The next day during Sparring and Dueling, Jaune attended with Vent in tow. He had a plan at the ready and was eager to put it into motion.

"You've all done well in Professor Arc's class as well as my own," Goodwitch beamed, obviously proud of them all. "However, some of you seem a bit competitive. Entire teams are evidently looking for fights with one another. Thusly, today's first match will be between two teams. Are there any Team volunteers?"

Team JPTR all volunteered simultaneously.

"Well, coincidentally I have the perfect opponent for you. Teams JPTR and JNPR, you have five minutes to prepare. I'll see you all on opposite sides of the Arena by then."

"Mounts included," Royce asked, an answer rolling in his mind already. His answer came to fruition as an affirmative. Vent and Jasper both gave a small 'yes' before heading to the Stables for fitting.

* **Five minutes later** *

Jaune stood across from Typhoon, whose name he found was a pseudonym for his Semblance, and sighed with discomfort. His plan fell apart with the announcement of a Team V Team battle, and it only got worse from here. Pyrrha was facing off unwavering against a smug Royce. At least Vent and Jasper were unridden for the time being, so no one was in danger yet.

The alarm sounded. Typhoon released a flurry of wind scythes at Jaune, whose shield protected his face from harm as his coattails used magnetic locks around the trimming to cover what his boots and shield could not. His hand-and-a-half sword rested in a reversed right-handed grip, awaiting his slightest motion to unleash a wave of Aura at his opponent. Vent and Jasper were wearing each other out rather quickly, and Nora was getting overwhelmed by Panzer and his anti-tank shotgun/cannon. Ren was quick, but Robin was far quicker to aim and shoot. At least Pyrrha was holding her own against Jaxon.

Jaune found an opening when Typhoon began circumventing Lux de Caelo. He charged forward with Aura-enhanced strides and closed the distance within moments. A quick shield bash and a powerful swipe of his blade took Typhoon and his abnormally strong Aura down for the count and sent him out of bounds. Jaune looked behind him at Nora to see she had been taken out of commission, along with Ren. Pyrrha was still doing well, but was starting to unleash her Semblance more freely in desperation.

Jaune turned on Vincent, landing an incendiary to the sensitive casings at Panzer's feet. An explosion sent him flying into the roof with such speed that he fell with minimal Aura to take the force. Robin took aim and fired, but Jaune was brilliant and fast; Goldeneye was hit with his own Aura-sapping slug before he even knew he was confused. Jaune smirked. Four of five down, and he still had Aura in spades. Switch, his Semblance, was on a 5 minute cooldown, but he could manage. Now to help his partner with Royce - .

 **Whack.** Huh? Jaune ran headlong into a shield of some kind. His Aura burned viciously upon contact, and began venting out of his body to preserve his body. He saw Pyrrha getting pounded on the other side of the Anti-Aura Field, and estimated her Aura at only 40%. Royce's, however, was still nearly full. He was toying with her all along. Jaune was undoubtedly fast and smart enough to beat her, but he needed to have a conscious mind to do so. He used his Aura to see closer, but found nothing unusual. Unusual for him, that is. Royce had red eyes now, using black-veined legs and arms to attack and small white plates on strategic points on his clothes and skin for defense. No wonder he was called the Demon of Mistral: Jaxon had tapped into his dark side, a technique known as Hell's Veil. Jaune didn't employ the same technique, but he saw it before. His uncle once did the same thing and annihilated a Sphinx on his own like that.

With one final swing of his left axe, Jaxon sent Pyrrha flying out of the bounded area with a large tear in her armored top and no Aura to catch her fall. Jaune wanted desperately to help her, but his anger was growing immensely.

Smiling, Jaxon drew a small gun and shot at Jaune. The bullet passed right through his shield and attacked his Aura directly. Jaune went from 84% to zero flat as his Aura heated up like a forest fire with no fire fighters, no rain, and no end to the forest, all burning within seconds and staying hot for days. In other words, his Aura heated up and began burning his body at the veins and arteries, venting out slowly within minutes. Not nearly enough time to stop his skin from getting red as a beet and eyes turning bloodshot, but just enough to leave him weak. What's more, it wasn't regenerating as it normally would. Instead, it was immediately overheating and venting as quickly as it grew. Jaune fell to his hands, shivering and sweating like he just stepped out of an inferno. An Aura Agitator pistol? Schnee only made those in police units and military applications as far as Jaune had heard. Were they now civilian arms?

"Yes, I made it myself. This is the prototype AAP-101A Aura Agitation Pistol. Schnee technology, patent pending. They hired me for the design. Business, you know. Completely legal, I assure you."

"Hell's Veil," Lie Ren wheezed. "Who taught you?"

"Rico Goodwitch, if I'm not mistaken," Jaxon obliged with an answer.

A boot clapped the floor. Wobbling on one knee, Jaune struggled against his pain and rose from the floor. Jaxon raised an eyebrow. "Are you insane? Standing like that will only cause you pain and damage."

Jaune took a step forward. Right, left. Right, left. Into the bounded field. His Aura began turning a shade of orange as he walked through. He retrieved Pyrrha's weapons and moved towards his teammates.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Jaune heard Typhoon ask aloud. He was chastised promptly by Jaune's aunt for profanity.

Right, left. Right, left. Keep going. These things rolled through Jaune's mind. Ren first, he's unconscious. Nora next, her arm might be out of place. Then Pyrrha last, she lost her armor at least. Again through the now dying field as Jaxon deactivated the device for later use. His Aura felt hotter than the Sun itself by now. He could keel over and pass out by now. His Aura was now red as the evening sun. Maybe he should take a break.

No. His friends needed help, physical and potentially psychological. They needed someone, anyone, especially in their current conditions. He was their leader. It was his responsibility, his unsworn duty, to be with them.

* * *

-With Yang-

Jaune looked as if he had just walked through every layer of Hell, every demon's stomach. His Aura flowed from his skin and burned a bright and furious red. Yang sensed only pain from his soul, felt the heat burning his body. But his eyes were a different matter. His eyes burned a blue unlike any Yang had ever seen. There was something powerful inside him, pushing him to go on. Even through the immense heat, the immeasurable pain and suffering, he was trudging on.

He reached Ren in an incredible time for his condition. He was now standing at full height, and lifted Ren despite his burden and weakened state. He turned to Nora and her obviously dislocated arm, and Yang saw something in Jaune's eyes she had never seen before. The eyes of a mighty angel, a knight from Heaven itself. The God of Light was surely helping him.

* * *

-With Nora-

Jaune reached Nora no problem. In fact, he was carrying Ren, his weapons, Pyrrha's weapons, and his own two blades, had just picked up Magnahild, and had just checked her arm for a dislocated joint. Sure enough, it was dislocated and twisted out of socket. And it hurt like Hell. But, by some miracle, he was able to reset her arm using some breed of Aura and heal the bruising there. He proceeded to slowly help her up and on his shoulder. She helped him in kind by shouldering part of Ren's limp body.

The trio reached Pyrrha just before Jaxon had gathered his battered colleagues.

"Excuse me, but I'm taking her personally to - ," Royce said with a brutal edge. He was cut off by an edge of authority rivaling that of a Gatekeeper.

"No, you're not," Jaune commanded. "I'm her leader, she's my partner. I'm going to take her to the Infirmary, just like I will my other friends Nora and Lie. You will not stop me, you will not try to do it yourself. I am clear, you understand. All. Of. You."

Team JPTR backed off and went back to the stands, armor and all. Jaune retrieved Pyrrha and left to the Infirmary.

* * *

-Nurse, Infirmary Room 409E-

I had just gotten off my break when the team walked in on the shoulders of a violet-skinned man with bloodshot eyes. He looked like he had gone over his Aura's limitations and gotten burned for it. I looked over the list of injuries reported on the Arena computer as I logged it into the Infirmary console. And dear gods was it extensive. For the least of them, a concussion and complete loss of Aura was recorded. The pink haired girl had a dislocated shoulder, multiple bruises, a few scorch marks, and a sensitive tendon. For the Invincible Girl (a real honor meeting her again), it was a large cut, several smaller cuts, a warm Aura, and a loss of armor. Nothing that couldn't be handled, but as a fellow woman I can safely say that a split like that down her armor should have made the situation many times more embarrassing.

As for the last one… oh, gods. No physical damage from the fight itself, but his Aura had been overtaxed by almost 160 percent, at most 219 percent and at least 142. His skin was red and showing signs of light scorches all over. Those veins of his were pulsing overheated Aura faster than Ruby Rose chasing strawberries on a sugar high. His eyes, warm blue glow aside, were so bloodshot that his tears had hints of blood in them. As did his sweat, the extent of the damage went. But his Aura was regenerating at such a rate that his Aura was beginning to cool off, albeit slowly. His best and safest bet for now would be an ice bath and a long rest.

For Nora, I applied a light balm to her scorched legs and gave her a painkiller and a sling for the tendon. No need for needless damage, as my professors always said. Ren was spoken for: rest, and lots of it. For Pyrrha, I gave her a healing salve for the bigger cut, some numbing balm for the minor ones along her arms and legs, and offered to sew her armor back together.

Jaune drew from his coat a toothpick and set it in his mouth. His red Aura turned green and began healing his veins and skin even as it left his body as hot as it was. Peppermint and a blank Aura, the perfect combination for a quick heal, even in combat. He would still need the ice bath and the rest, though it may only be down to Aura recovery. That went to all of them though, so I wasn't worried.

Thirty minutes later, the Demon of Mistral entered and demanded Pyrrha Nikos. I didn't want any trouble, so I almost agreed. Royce looked in the corner to see Jaune Arc, the boy who carried his team to me despite his own pain, and declined his previous demand. He promptly left, but I couldn't tell why.

* * *

-Later that day-

Lie Ren fell asleep immediately after sitting down, even in a tub full of icy water. Nora decided (wisely as she could) that, to keep him from drowning, she would share her bath with him, taking special care to state that they were only friends and not together-together. Jaune had rolled his eyes at that time and leaned his head back in the tub. He had a mint toothpick in his mouth, again giving his Aura that soft green glow. It was no longer redder than blood, retaining its white color, but it was still much too hot to use, let alone heal him. At least it was staying in his body all the time. If only ice baths helped cool off Aura.

"That was brutal," Nora groaned. Ren was resting his head on her upper back close to her neck, breathing heavily due to his current condition. The duo wore their undergarments in the bath, which didn't help the weirdness factor. "I mean, we didn't stand a chance. Ow, my arm."

"We were fortunate to escape with our current injuries, regardless of how limited they are," Pyrrha added. At least her bandages covered her torso enough despite her lack of clothing. Jaune was the only member of Team JNPR to be without cover of any kind.

"You mean he went easy on us," Nora whined. Pyrrha nodded. The whining continued.

"I don't wanna fight them anymore."

"We very well may have to, even if only after we recover. They know how to beat us now, and are likely eager for another more personal match. Especially Royce. No doubt he will challenge one of us again."

"He knew Hell's Veil," Ren mumbled, eyes still closed. "It's a secret technique allowing someone to enhance parts of their body with Grimm material using their dark sides. The fact that he knows how to do it makes him incredibly powerful, as it takes a great deal of control to pull off. We hardly stand a chance against him."

Jaune smirked. He switched out the ends of the toothpick in his mouth and let his arms into the water.

"I thought I just killed him," Weiss could be heard screaming from the dorm next to the baths.

"He rolled a twenty on his save," Yang returned. But Amarillo wasn't having it.

"She dealt him twice his left over health in damage," he shouted. "That dick is dead."

"LANGUAGE," Ruby hollered. Amarillo cried out in pain, possibly due to the loud clatter that was a metal folding chair hitting something.

"Ruby, what the heck?!" Yang exclaimed.

"That was the tenth time he cussed and I can't hit anything without a weapon of some kind. Crescent Rose is definitely not a weapon worthy of this situation."

"Sounds like they're having fun," Nora commented on the hollering.

"Yup," said Ren.

"Too bad we can't. I mean, Pyrrha might get taken in the middle of the night for Freaky Royce's devious deeds, whatever they might be. And even if I heal I probably won't be able to swing my hammer the same way. Jaune might lose his ability to control his Aura and therefore his Semblance, ending his ability to enter a tournament or other related competition. And you might have more and more migraines that eventually turn into seizures, slowly stripping you of your combat ability until you can't even make pancakes. Aww, this team is gonna fall apart."

"With that kind of mentality, it's guaranteed," Jaune looked at the hyperactive girl with a drowsy eye. "In my mind, Rat Face isn't gonna take Pyrrha on my watch. JPTR is not steamrolling us like that again because Aunt Glynda will likely confiscate their Anti-Aura Field and other devices. Ren won't have any migraines except for most of this week, and they don't normally escalate into seizures unless you have some kind of illness which I highly doubt he has. Your arm will heal, it'll just hurt for a while; putting ice on it will help with swelling, and painkillers and massages will help deal with the pain. And not only can I fight without Aura, but it'll take a lot more than that to take me down. And on top of that, Pyrrha is not facing Royce next time. I am."

Even Pyrrha doubted it was possible to beat Royce, as evidenced by the surprised look on her face when she looked at him.

"I know exactly how to beat him, and I've gotten used to fighting that way to begin with," he continued. "I've seen Hell's Veil before, and I've been told how to beat it. It takes magic, crazy genetic superpowers, or a similar set of powers with equal power, emotion, and concentration. I've got one of those under my metaphorical belt."

Nora took the shortest time rationalizing due to thinking aloud, and got it right with Nora Logic.

"Well, you haven't shown us any card tricks, so I doubt it's magic stuff. I'm pretty sure you aren't Captain America or a laser-spitting T-rex with wings, so you definitely don't have superpowers. So what do you have? And aren't you, like, not wearing any pants?" Nora Logic, everybody.

"Devil's Tears," he said. Pyrrha had to stop herself from getting up in shock. He could, and did, use Devil's Tears, a dark-side power making someone completely Grimm-like, sometimes keeping them that way if they lost control? Not that he was too weak-willed, but she couldn't see him stooping so low. There was another form of it, Angel's Tears, that was far better suited him, but he didn't mention it.

"I would say 'no don't, that's suicide', but since you claim to have done so once before I won't panic," Ren spoke into Nora's back. She giggled, being tickled by his voice in the base of her neck.

"I'm not saying it's suicidal, but it is highly dangerous," Pyrrha said with concern laced in her voice. "Are you certain you can pull it off, and are you willing to stoop so low?"

"He hurt my teammates," Jaune answered, confidence and anger making him sound like Simba again. "He hurt you twice, he's tried to basically have his way with you on multiple occasions, his pride is through the roof, he has no self-control, and he hasn't bothered to treat the Faunus like he should. Hell, he even forced Cardin to verbally bash Sara and blamed him for the whole fiasco even though Sara was alright with it. Royce both needs and deserves an ass-kicking."

Pyrrha sighed. She knew her partner. He fought the fight no one else could, as he did for Velvet against Royce once in the cafeteria. He made people laugh with his goofy smile alone, and wiped away tears when anyone had a hard time. His ability to understand animals and Grimm alike made him the perfect diplomat even for Grimm, and even landed the team an adorable red fox and a beautiful golden Transmorphic Horse. There was no doubting his conviction when it came to impersonal matters. Still, she couldn't help but worry for his safety, especially against an opponent such as the Demon of Mistral.

"Then I'll cheer you on from the sidelines," she sighed. "But I expect you to come out as unscathed as you can. And please don't hurt him too much. He may deserve more brutal punishment, but you aren't the same type of person as he is."

"I promise," he answered with his classic smile. It almost made her blush… well, blush more than she already was, literally bathing with her friends despite them being in separate tubs in different stalls. And then Nora chimed in.

"We all know what you two are thinking, guys," said the team goofball. "If you act on it, get a separate room."

Pyrrha squealed, covering her red face in embarrassment. Jaune flared his Aura accidentally, causing the ice water in his tub to turn into a hot tub within a minute; not nearly as quickly as last time, but it surely must be annoying.

"Dang it, Jaune," Ren cried. "This is an ice bath, not a sauna."

"My Aura flared, can you blame me?" he retorted. "It's still burning hot, even if it's not venting out at the speed of sound."

"So steamy," Nora commented before she could stop herself. Pyrrha made yet another muffled cry.

"Why dost thou torment me so," Jaune sighed.

* * *

Later that night, Nora awoke with a start. She jerked her injured arm by accident, sending a searing pain through her shoulder.

"Another nightmare," said her partner in crime. "May I know what it was about?"

"I saw JPTR beating us again, and the next thing I know Robin shot you, and you died. Victor did the same to me, and that's when I woke up."

"I saw something similar. Only Victor killed you first, and Robin simply tormented me about it for days before he shot me."

"Tell me it's not a vision of some kind," Nora prayed, tears welling in her eyes. Jaune might at some point if he were awake and in the room, but he wasn't even in the building.

"I can't say," Ren said sorrowfully. "It awoke me too. It could be just a nightmare, or a vision of some kind. But we do need some sleep for tomorrow."

"Can I sleep with you then?" She looked terrified, too scared to fall asleep alone. "I don't mean it in a bad way, but… I don't think I can fall asleep without someone with me. Besides, my shoulder is killing me right now. Could you massage it first? Please?"

Ren cracked a smile. A tender, genuine smile.

"I don't think you want to sleep next to me right now," he said as he got up off the floor between their beds. "But I suppose I can help you fall asleep. It might benefit me too. Now let's do something about that shoulder of yours."

He sat down on the edge of her bed and, with his right hand gentle as one might caress a child, Ren massaged his friend's bruised shoulder. Her right arm was beaten badly after the fight today, and the tendon was still extraordinarily tender. But with a gentle touch and a soft flow of Aura into his hand, and into her shoulder, he was able to numb the pain. It gave her goosebumps every time he did something like that.

In fifteen minutes, her shoulder stopped throbbing and Ren was able to stop massaging it. But he kept his hand there. He found that it soothed her nerves enough for her to sleep, simply holding her as he was, and tended to do so for her sake when she was restless like now. Granted he doubted it was working much, especially since she was still shivering with fear, but it was still well worth the shot.

At some point, he finally decided to let her lay down. Her eyes didn't close, as he expected to happen with a nightmare like that. Meditation wasn't cutting it for him, so he figured he might as well help his friend sleep and do as she asked of him. He curled up beside her and held her close to him. He joked about not trying anything funny, hoping to lighten her mood before she fell asleep. She smiled that warm, goofy smile of hers, and closed her eyes. He did the same without thinking, and somehow he went out like a light. Each of them slept soundly, a smile planted on their faces. Ren should know, Pyrrha woke up before them and took a picture, playfully threatening to send it to someone. Of course she didn't, but she couldn't help but laugh at their reactions.

* * *

-Saturday (or the next day)-

Travis pulled the trigger on his pistol, an M18-A6 assault pistol with a modified coil system designed for different types of ammunition. As was required by the Kingdom's governments, most legal arms manufacture companies produced two different types of ammunition: practice and Dust rounds, which required a much looser coil system; and Grimm and steel rounds, which took a much more powerful coil than most realize. While it is possible to use each one in another coil system, the effects vary for each weapon and bullet. There are dual coil systems, but the firing mechanism jams in the gun far easier with weapons using these systems. Travis modified his M18-A6 to use an adjustable coil system allowing for both breeds of ammo without the worry of a jam. Since he used two, he had gotten quite familiar with the coil, lock, spring, and hammer systems of weapon fire. Coil fire systems used copper coils around a Lightning Dust-steel alloy rod to activate the Dust primers of each bullet. Pulling the trigger made the rod touch the coil, sending enough energy to fire the Dust; in automatic systems, a spring allowed the gun to fire in rapid succession without risking a bullet hitting the barrel edge or something equally dangerous. Lock systems were simply an easier way to switch between automatic and semiautomatic.

He didn't realize he had zoned out until he heard a familiar click. Oh yeah, the coils didn't like to stay compressed. He released the trigger. The rod retracted inside the gun, allowing the coil to relax and another bullet to enter the chamber.

 **Bang. Thwack. Bang, thwack.** Every bullet, round, slug, and other ammo in his arsenal he fired always hit its mark, though usually it worked best on stationary, non-living targets. That's why he usually kept his Semblance, Seeker, at the ready. It allowed him to see where living and moving targets were about to be, and gave a longer visual the farther out he went. As difficult to understand as it was, it was easy to see what it did when one saw it from his perspective.

 **Chack.** The magazine ran out of hollowpoint slugs. Hollows, as he called them, were his favorite ammo to use in the range, as they made bigger holes despite their size and accuracy. This allowed him to adjust the sights on his guns with ease.

" _Break! Breaking free, coming alive*,_ " his Scroll rang, playing his favorite metal song aside from war songs and heavy alternative. Someone was calling him. He pressed the answer button and held it close to his face. * _Breaking Free - Skillet, Unleashed Beyond._

"Hello," he spoke into the microphone.

" _Hey_ ," Ruby answered, a tired tone in her voice. Either she wasn't looking forward to this or she was dead tired. "I'm ready for our date thing. Meet me by the air pad to Vale as soon as you can."

"Be there in a few," Travis replied. He took a magazine, traded out his empty one for this one, locked it into place, loaded the bullet and coil, and shot a bullseye without even looking. He turned the safety on, holstered the weapon, and headed off to his destination.

* * *

In Vale, Ruby was the first one off the airship. I didn't know what was stressing her out so much, but it was clear that something was amiss. I didn't dare ask her up front, having lived with two girls in the same house once upon a time.

"So where do you want to go," I asked as politely as I dared. She was silent for a moment, responding with a sigh and her answer: the Living Frontier Restaurant. It was one I was slightly familiar with, having witnessed a case my father worked on involving poisoned teas. Two years before I lost him at the same place.

By the time we got there, I discovered that this was still the only location in the city. Fuck you, Lady Luck. Giant middle finger to you, soddy soot-rag. The only reason I'm not entering is because you were blessing enough to fill the place before we got here.

"Man, that's… unfortunate," I let escape my lips. "Fortunately for us, I know a little place nearby. It's a place I went to with Dad when I was a kid."

"Lead the way," Ruby huffed. She was definitely not in a good mood. Even her eye shadow wasn't enough to cover the dark circles under her eyes, she was clearly so tired and stressed.

When we reached the location, I made sure to check how full it was and when they were open. Fortunately for us, there weren't that many people present. Only Panzer. I didn't glare or anything, but I did wave my coat to show I was armed. What I didn't show was the mood I was in and the dark circles under my sunglasses.

"They'd better have chocolate here," Ruby grumbled. My dark side tried to rear it's ugly head again, but I suppressed it. Only in combat and on the range would I cut loose, not in public. Never in public. Remember what Dad taught you.

"They did when I was a kid, if I recall," I commented. We got up to the bar and gave our orders. I chose a personal pan pizza with bacon and ground beef, a small coffee, and a large order of spicy curly fries. She took a steak burger with extra bacon, a small order of curly fries, and a chocolate milkshake with a side of strawberries. We sat down at one of the booths and awaited our orders. Vincent tried coming over, but Ruby was not in the mood. Instead, I pulled him aside and asked him what was up.

"I told her I was basically (and literally) abused two ways from Sunday and/or Hell, depending on your views," he explained. "And in every way you'd expect. All three ways, that's what I went through. After that, she's been a bit grouchy. Not that it's uncalled for. I personally think it's just that time, but she did say something about her mother. Maybe that's what's got her panties in a wad. Just thought I'd let you know. By the way, how're you doing?"

"Chirpy," I answered in my normal deeper tone, meant to drive away suspicion of lying. He caught on, but didn't pursue. He returned to his massive Heathenz Energy drink and continued with his project, whatever that was.

"What did he tell you," she demanded.

"He just told me something about you being grouchy or something like that. I, personally, am not touching the subject until it is safe to do so." While disappointed with that answer, she wasn't upset with me over it.

"I'll tell you when I'm calm," she promised. I nodded. She wasn't the only one with a burden.

The server came by within minutes to bring us our drinks and fries. The burger and pizza were coming in a few minutes. In the meantime, I made small talk with Ruby, asking about simple things like her favorite movie and other positive things like that.

When the pizza and burger came to us, my mouth began watering at the heavenly sight. Ruby's strawberries came up as well, and her eyes lit up like the last day of the Vytal Festival.

"Oooooh, this is gonna be one of those days, isn't it," I muttered softly before picking up a slice and taking one massive chunk out of it with a single bite. "Mmmh, it's delicious. Just like I remember it. Oh, but it's hot as the Vacuo Desert on a summer afternoon with a dragon on your tail."

Ruby giggled at this and took a nibble out of her burger. Granted, this 'nibble' took a chunk out of the beastly burger. She enjoyed it, stating her enjoyment of a lack of dribbling grease but getting a rather heated welcome in her mouth. I smiled in turn, and we shared a fun moment together.

We spent some time opening up to one another. She told me about her mother, her love for strawberries, and how her uncle trained her to use scythes. I, in turn, told her about my father, my addiction to beef and bacon, and my training in marksmanship from the fellow police officers in my dad's patrol unit. I never told her about what happened five years ago, or how important today was.

"So, is it safe to ask what had you in a mood today," I asked politely, hoping to not have pulled the wrong string.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being so rude earlier," she apologized. "It's just that Vincent had a bit of bad timing Thursday. I had a good deal of catching up to do, and I had to figure out what I wanted to do about him groping me every time he passed. On top of that, Mom kind of disappeared ten years ago yesterday, and then we had a Dungeons and Dragons argument. I'm sure you heard all about it from Amarillo. And last of all, Jaune and them got the crap beaten out of them, so I had to check on them. Oh, and Professor Peach has that dumb project Monday, and I'm team leader, so I had to prepare us all, so I guess there was one more. Ugh, I'm just weighed down."

"I feel you," I sighed. "Data's been all 'by my calculations', and 'I must prepare' and blah blah, by T'ondor shut up already. And then someone did a dumb and I had a rough time holding myself back. Got so bad I just went ahead and beat his ass like a tropical drum this morning. Then I got at least a million calls from family waking me up. I've still got one thing to do after our date, but we've got time until then."

"I can come with, right," she asked. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't refuse. I just nodded. "Then we can spend up until then, right?"

"Yeah, but it's a bit of a trip."

"Yeah, and he'll cry about his dead daddy," Vincent made the mistake of saying aloud. I turned around and shot him a glare. That was the least I was doing, as my wrath had instantly gone through the roof. I held it back, but my hair still stood on end and spiked up into one big mountain of a spike pointing straight back. "Okay, my bad… I'll go and finish my Heathenz. Ooh, maybe I should get a danish?"

"Well, since he brought it up, I should explain," I sighed. "Dad was an officer, right? He solved the murder case at the Living Frontier Restaurant five years ago. He was almost ready for a promotion to Sheriff two years later. Next thing you know, we have a hostage situation demanding him, and he alone. Either that, or it was my sister and her husband, as well as their son. They had set up a trap for the guy, but it didn't work. Maniac was too smart. He told Dad to get in the middle of that same restaurant, and he sniped Dad in the back of the head. No surviving something like that.

"Roman Torchwick has been one of the biggest criminal masterminds out there ever since that lucky potshot, and one of the biggest bounties in Vale. I got the blame for Dad's death, for no reason, and as soon as I got to Beacon I was liberated from the house. The only pay I have coming in is compensation from the times I've helped the VPD solve cases and what Dad left me. And the latter was taken by family until I was 14, then they upped it to 16, and now it's up to voting age. If they do it again, I'm personally arresting them for theft of inheritance. And since I have a copy of the will, they can't refuse me."

"Torchwick killed your dad," Ruby echoed. "Man, I'm so sorry."

"What's worse is, he was the one who taught me how to shoot right, and worked right by Dad in that case. I've found no alibi other than corporate greed."

"Oh gods," she muttered.

"It's fine, I'll live. Have for some time, haven't I?"

The day progressed from there with relative peace. We passed from small shop to park making small talk with one another. At one point she felt slightly uncomfortable and asked me to hold her closer even if slightly. I agreed, but she didn't ask me to let her go at any point. Believe me, that made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. But, it was her date, not mine. I didn't want to get in her way if at all possible.

By the end of the day, we finally arrived at Dad's final resting place. Ruby stood by me, but didn't do anything to get between I and my father. Or rather, his grave.

"Hey Dad," I muttered aloud, almost hoping he could hear. I didn't doubt that he could, but how could a dead man hear from beyond the grave? "I figured I'd have found Torchwick by now, but I haven't. I know you'd tell me not to pursue if I didn't have to, but it kinda brings closure to the whole 'You're dead' thing. Ah, it's hard, you know. Living on nothing and all. The PD is kind enough to compensate for my Beacon trips, weapon training. They even pay me to modify the coil and lock systems on their guns. But, it's not easy. Getting blamed for a crime that I wasn't involved with isn't exactly easy. And I still kinda feel guilty myself, not catching Roman as quick as I hoped. Heck, a girl who hardly knew the guy got closer than I ever could. *sigh*, man.

"Speaking of said girl, she's here with me. Ruby Rose, if I'm not mistaken. She actually got into Beacon because she nearly caught him. More than I could manage, I only got in cause Ozpin felt sorry for me and the PD arranged my transcripts so Mom wouldn't botch it on purpose. But back to Rose, she's actually pretty cool. Sweet girl, let me tell you. Eh, I feel a bit guilty about doing it now, but I had to take her out. Like, on a date, take her out. But, I didn't want to overload her over the week. Big projects and all. Man, I feel so stupid. I really don't deserve to do this, even for her. And she deserves so much better too. She could be doing something so much better with her time, but some peacekeeping deal made her go out with an emotionally unstable psychotic pervert earlier this week, and now she has to do it again with a scarred teen with a short fuse, three guns, and a bad habit of picturing her in a bikini just to keep his mind semi-stable."

Ruby blushed and stifled a laugh at my saying this, reminding me that she was there. My face turned redder than the sunset.

"Whoops. Well, no fixing that one. Anyways, it's roughly 6 in the evening. I gotta take her back home and start working on a coil system for my shotgun. No, it's not mine, they just. Ugh, my mind is so full right now. Let's just say I'm gonna be busy this week. I love you Dad. See you next year. Or, whenever I next get a chance. G'bye."

With that, I walked over to Ruby and offered my hand, which she gladly accepted. When we got out of the Vale Honor Guard Cemetery, she finally burst out in giggles.

"You see me in a bikini?" she cried in laughter. If my face could turn any redder, I'm sure it would've.

"Well, I guess so, yeah," I admitted. "It's a good way to cope sometimes, but I don't really do it all that often. Only when I'm really stressed or to keep myself from going all-out in a fight. And believe me, it works. Or at least, I think it's a better alternative to getting a girlfriend who hates me."

"Are you sure that's all you do it for," she looked at me with those cute eyes I couldn't lie to.

"Sometimes when I feel lonely, but that's only been recent. I swear." She laughed.

"Aww, you're lonely?"

"That's what happens when Mom throws you in the dirt every time she sees you, your 'friends' only keep you around for gum, guns, and donuts, and your sisters want you dead for less competition for inheritance." Ruby slowly stopped laughing.

"Wait, they actually do that?" I nodded.

"Mom is always drunk, so she wants my inheritance for beer money. My friends act like I'm a true cop and get free donuts, guns, and money for gum. And my sisters either blame me for all of it, just want the money, or hate me for wanting to live like Dad would. So yeah, I'm pretty lonely most of the time. Still better than they'll ever be, but I'm still not good enough."

"Good enough for what," she asked innocently.

"Nevermind, it's just a psychology thing. I'll be fine."

She eyed me curiously but didn't press on. We continued on for some time before we finally reached the air pads… and then two stomachs growled.

"Time for supper," she joked. "Maybe this time we can go to Living Frontier?"

"I'd rather not," I mumbled. "Rough memories and all that."

"I promise, nothing bad is gonna happen," she swore. Her eyes shone with an innocent confidence I had gotten used to seeing from her. "And even if it goes wrong, we'll make it out alright. I mean, you're armed and trained, right?"

Her logic was sound, and my gut was rather empty. Oh, how compelling. The issue was more or less memories and money at this point.

"Yeah, but that was my extra cash for the month back at lunch. It's free at Beacon."

"Well, I coincidentally brought some lien with me just in case. And we still have time to get back. It's only 6 o'clock, we've got time."

"Your sister'll be worried," I muttered.

"I can tell her what's going on."

No arguing with her this time. I had no real choice but to accept.

At the Living Frontier Restaurant, Ruby paid for entry and found us a small booth for two. Coincidentally, Weiss and the other D&D players of Beacon were already there. So was Team JPTR. I again flashed my weapons just enough to let them know I was armed. Royce nodded in understanding and told Robin to keep his gun in his pockets. A wise choice.

Ruby and I sat down and picked up our menus. She looked through and found her selection: a breaded shrimp and dip entrée with garlic bread knots, a strawberry parfait, and a small tea. I looked through and found an interesting thing to go with: lemon garlic roasted salmon with buttered rolls, a chocolate sundae, and a small water. My order, surprisingly, was cheaper than hers, but shrimp and the dip stuff was supposedly a delicacy across the globe. Ruby and I talked about little things while we waited. She held her hands in her lap, arms straight for some reason. I didn't know what that meant, but I sure hope it's a good thing. She was also sort of flirty, so maybe it's a good thing?

The waitress came by with our orders soon after we ordered, and damn did they look good. Ruby decided to let me try some of her shrimp, and I in turn let her have a taste of the salmon. It's really hard to describe the taste of shrimp. It's somewhat buttery and fishy, but it feels like there are mushrooms in your mouth. It was quite the thing to taste.

After dinner, we both headed to the airship. It was 7:13 by then, and Ruby was having a ball for the rest of the date, as was I. I admit, it's hard to be a cynic around a girl like her. She had an infectious laugh, a beautiful smile, a lovely sparkle in her eyes, and the sweetest voice I've heard since my last 'girlfriend'. In fact, it was much sweeter than any voice I've ever heard. And every time her hand brushed mine, it felt like I was touching a delicate silk. I actually felt embarrassed to have held hands with her. Someone as sweet as her deserved someone better than myself.

The airship arrived at Beacon with JPTR and the D&D players close behind us as we exited. We got to her dorm and bade each other goodbye for the night; after all, we each had things to finish today. And then she got up on her toes. And **kissed** me! It was more of a peck on the cheek, but her lips were so close to mine I could feel them. And she was so gentle about it. I walked away with a goofy smile and cheeks so red one might think they were hot iron. If I got the chance to date her again, I might be tempted to go ahead and take it. Unfortunately, I wasn't a good enough guy to deserve another shot like that. Not with such a girl as her.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking a while. Yes, this story will be bumped to M for mentions of some SERIOUS and heavy topics the likes of which I am fortunate to have never gone through myself. If you yourself have, please be aware that I fully condemn any abuse of anything, be it people (including children, born or yet to be), animals no matter how misbehaved, drugs aside from caffeine (it takes nearly 70 cups of coffee to get a high, and I haven't met anyone capable of such a feat), emotions, and power, political or otherwise. I simply felt that backstory fit somewhat well for Victor 'Panzer' Dark. Now he's been through abuse until a Faunus protest went violent and ended the abuse and his family. Lord have mercy on my soul, I can make any story pitch black or worse. At least now he's not a stereotyped villain or goon with no mind whatsoever. The other members of Team JPTR will be given a similar 'not stereotypical backstory/life' treatment. I think you can guess what Royce's problem is. BTW, if you guess a backstory problem you're wrong.**

 **As for JNPR, I didn't want to make Jaune outright badass and beat them in one go, nor did I want him to be overpowered and truck the Aura Inhibitor stuff without issue. He keeps his Aura, his calming toothpicks happen to have an effect on Aura that anyone can utilize, and the Grimm Infection thing can be used as a weapon against the beasts themselves. And on top of that, this chapter is now 9k words including this footnote of sorts, making this story the longest I have ever made. I feel all sorts of accomplished.**

 **Anyways, that about wraps it up for me today. Hope that gives you satisfaction until I grind out the next one. If you have any questions or suggestions, lemme know. I will try to continue with a more consistent not-schedule, and I will see… write to? Speak with? Pander to, maybe? Write to. And I will write to you all later. General Texas, signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before we begin this chapter, I'd like to note something one of you said in a comment. I will not say who said it, as you all have the ability to read the comments for yourselves. They said that the metaphorical kettle is boiling now, and I'm assuming it's mostly because I've gone back to my angsty roots. And I appreciate and will act on this feedback. If you catch me going angsty again, please inform me via review for the chapters in which I do. The emails I receive tell me the chapter in advance, allowing me to change my actions before the next chapter. I will not change my past mistake, as I believe I can work with it. On top of that, I may have misunderstood the context of the kettle metaphor. If I am wrong in my perception, please let me know. Regardless of the answer, I think this will be an interesting twist on the story thus far, no matter how strange it may seem to me now. Fair warning, things will very inexplicably weird. If it gets too weird, let me know and I will rectify my mistake.**

 **One last thing, I spell the name of Nora's hammer 'Magnahild', but I've seen it 'Magnhild' as well. Which is the right spelling? I'm too lazy to look it up, imagine that. So if I misspell it again, I'm saying screw it in terms of that. Just like I did with Pyrrha's weapons and their actual names, accents and all.**

 **As previously mentioned, thank you for the feedback/support, it helps me grow as a writer.**

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 14

Jaune awoke late Sunday. This was the second time he had done this since we'd gotten devastated in the fight against JPTR. Vent was even refusing to train so long as his rider was this… proactive is a much safer word than the term Vent used, so I'll stick with my decision to use it.

That being said, his reasons behind his rigorous 'skill sharpening' were as noble as they got. Royce had gone too far, cheated along the way, and used an ability akin to Infection to add the metaphorical cherry on top. His ego also needed to be trimmed, but that didn't excuse Jaune doing what he was. Another three letter word comes to mind relating to his future social life if he didn't slow down at least a touch or at least ease up on his self-induced stress, and it was a term usually used to describe myself in audible private.

"I recognize that you want to beat him," I stated in my normal, calm tone usually denoted as stoic. "But from an outside perspective, it could be taken that you may be taking this a bit… personally, let us say."

"Ren, I swear I'm not taking this personally," the leader stated tiredly. "But someone has to stand up to him. Knowing what he can do, and what he keeps using, I'm probably the only one who can do it."

"Let me rephrase myself," I sighed. Resting a hand on his shoulder, I reiterated my previous statement: "Maybe I'm calling the kettle black in saying this, but you've sort of turned into an emo ever since we lost. You need to take a break from your 'training' or whatever you call it."

"You're really being a hypocrite here," he rubbed his eyes. "Not once have you taken your own advice. You keep 'training your Aura' almost every time I look at you."

"He never called it 'training his Aura' as you called it," Nora mentioned. "It's called meditation, anyone can do it, better control is just a good side effect, and he just so happens to do it because he can. Not that I can, I've got the attention span of a squirrel. And speaking of which, there's one climbing the tree down there."

Jaune looked out the window, quite surprised to note that there was, indeed, a tiny tree-dwelling rodent navigating its home near ground level.

"Even as hyper as she is, Nora is relatively calm and level-headed," I explained. "This normally allows a Huntsman or a Huntress to see the smaller details in a larger whole. The only reason Nora can't is because she simply finds it difficult to pay attention."

"Maybe so, but I can't see a reason for that right now," the leader interrupted. "I've gotten rusty, and I can't fight at my peak if I'm rusty."

"And you're likely to lose if you're too stressed to pay attention to detail," I stressed, as amusingly ironic as it was. "We're not asking you to stop training this 'Devil's Tears' thing of yours, but we are asking you to take a break. Even if it's just enough time to cool off, let off some steam, relax, et cetera."

Jaune struggled to comprehend our reasoning behind this, but he eventually stumbled over a sleeping Joyeux. He swore loud enough for the neighbors to hear, neglecting to check on his own little fox kit until he heard her whimper in pain and fear. "Gods, I hate my luck," he growled to himself.

"As I said, you need to calm down if you want to see clearly," I repeated. "That means literally and metaphorically. In fact, I've already found out a way to beat Royce."

Jaune looked up in shock. His single-minded state was evermore apparent.

"Hit me with it then," he ordered. I shook my head.

"Despite how easy it is, I'm not telling you until you have relaxed yourself," I stated. He glared at me and repeated his order.

"Jaune, even I can see it," Nora stated bluntly. "The fact that the least attentive person on the team figured it out before you have speaks volumes."

"And just what is this oh so great idea of yours, eh? Just give Pyrrha over to him, give him what he wants? I don't think so." Nora facepalmed and fell back on her bed.

"Well, appeasement is one tactic," I admitted. "But even that won't last forever. And overpowering him will only bring you down to his level."

"And what do you suggest I do other than the obvious?" he demanded.

"As soon as you calm down and think rationally, I think you'll see it," I restated. "Besides, it takes a level head to pull off. And going off of looks and what I've seen you doing, I highly doubt you're level-headed right now."

"In other words, let's go into town and relax," Pyrrha added. "Take a break, a day off. You look like you've needed one for a couple days now." She picked up the literally kicked fox kit and stroked her fiery orange fur.

Jaune contemplated this for some time, evidently thinking hard on the subject. The red veins intruding his blue irises began to become more highlighted yet less apparent as he looked around at his team when he delivered his answer.

"Give me some time to prepare myself," he stated. "If I went in public as I am now, I doubt I could hold myself together."

"Fair enough," I nodded. "We'll go tomorrow, or this afternoon if you're ready by then." He nodded in acceptance, rubbing his eyes solemnly.

"I need to take a shower right quick," he breathed. "Excuse me for a few moments."

* * *

At roughly 9:38 Sunday morning, Royce was finally awake. At least, awake enough to argue about our simple proposition as teammates.

"I cannot take a break," he yawned loudly. Were there any other teams living on this floor in a short proximity to our dorm, he may very well have awoken them rudely with such a rude sound. "That other Rider will no doubt be growing stronger by the moment."

"Perhaps," I agreed. "However, pushing yourself is inadvisable, especially frowned upon at the extent to which you have gone. We only ask that you take a light break in practicing your Hell's Veil. After all, a muscle will only grow stronger if you take breaks between working it out."

"It will not grow at all if you don't work it enough," he rationalized. Fair enough.

"And worked too hard, it will tear and never grow or heal," Typhoon finished. "Even a guy as stupid powerful as you has at least one limit. And you're really pushing yours right now."

"Are you suggesting that I am too weak to breach my limitations," the Rider growled. His superiority complex may very well be the death of him, but none of us will ever gain the courage to tell him.

"If you work yourself any harder, you might get there," Victor said bluntly. Was he hit in the head once during his youth? "Look, I know you want Pyrrha Nikos so badly, and I know that you just love tormenting the cavalier as much as possible, grinding your shoe in his face, all that. I get it, trust me I do. But no matter how strong you are you can't just push yourself. Eventually you'll break. I tried to truck my abuse and got trucked myself. If I was a good kid then, I'm not now because I thought I could take it alone. Don't get me wrong, I think you could take Jaune easy. But pushing yourself just to get at a crazy spook like him is only gonna make it easier for him to take you down. We're just trying to look out for you, Lead."

"Look out for me, eh," Royce growled deeply. "I can look out for myself."

"Well, two eyes are better than one," he joked. The Tank was right, but talk like that only endangered him.

"And it is best if they blink once in awhile, I know this," the Leader grumbled. He tried getting up, accidentally tripping on Jasper's adopted puppy, Zeal. He swore brashly. "And speaking of which, mine are blurry. *sigh* As you wish, Panzer. We will go into town later. Let me first free some weight from upon my shoulders. A mount is always fastest when no unnecessary burdens fall upon it, after all."

When the leader left the room, the rest of his team breathed a collective sigh of relief. Typhoon picked up Zeal and stroked his wolf mane. The puppy whimpered in his arms as he stroked the place where it was bruised.

"Man, this sucks," Ty groveled. "How can one guy get so… tunnel visioned?"

"Beats me, Brother," Panzer coughed upon inhaling coffee. He pounded his chest, as if doing so would release the coffee in his lungs.

"Don't call me that, we're not brothers."

"A team does provide a companionship akin to family," I folded my arms. The urge to draw a cigarette was too much to bear. Being the oldest on the team, however, it was my responsibility to ensure that they did not take on a similar habit. Besides, I certainly didn't like the way my father did things when he was still alive. Smoking in front of his own sons and daughters. Simply detestable.

"You say that as if I ever knew what that was," Ty argued. He did say he was experimented on in some form or another. While he found no problem with that, he found it insulting that his parents abandoned him to make it happen. He was raised on the streets with Panzer until Royce's father found them and took them in. I am the only member of the team who knows nothing about Mr. Jaxon other than what Royce and Victor told me.

"So, this is awkward," Panzer said after a short silence. The Void of Silence could never go unfilled with him around, could it? "Any ideas on what to do?"

"Not one," I answered.

"Sorry," Ty added. Victor sighed in boredom.

"Guess I'll ask Lead once he's done," the team tank shrugged.

* * *

As it turned out, both Jaune and Royce had passed out on the tile of a nearby restroom after a violent confrontation turned peaceful abruptly when sleep deprivation caught up to them. As I figured from their condition that this week was basically out due to End of Course exams and that today they would be out like a frightened possum, the remnants of Team JPTR agreed to postpone our time out until Friday afternoon.

Later that week (given the week starting at Sunday), nearly 4 in the afternoon, Team JNPR strolled down Main Avenue once more. RWBY wasn't with them this time, but they certainly weren't alone. JPTR was with them, dressed in casual attire. Jaune and Royce gave one another the evil eye for several minutes, worrying both teams until the more rational of each calmed the leader of the other.

"So, Lead," Panzer said excitedly, smiling like he just got a puppy. Makes sense, since Joyeux was perched on his shoulder and sniffing his cheek. "Where to now?"

"Well, I was initially thinking to find a small park and relax," Royce mentioned. His speech patterns are peculiar, as he only says more proper words without a fitting accent like Robin does. He sounds like he was raised by a normal person, and would fit in to a conversation if he changed his vocabulary.

"I was thinking about hitting up a local café and cooling off there," Jaune answered. The two looked about ready to fight over it until **DING** , light bulb.

"Or we could grab something from a local café," Jaxon thought aloud.

"And then go find a park and sit down," Arc finished. "I like it. Thoughts?"

Both teams agreed unanimously.

"But you're paying," Nora said. Panzer cackled like the maniac he tended to be. Jaune almost groaned in pain, likely forgetting his wallet.

"It's fine," Robin Goldeneye smirked. "Father happens to be a millionaire. I can afford most things."

"Then to The Constellation we go," the leaders synchronized. Pyrrha could only chuckle in amusement. "After that, the Mayor Pumpkin Park! Charge!"

Dang, those two were synchronized like clock hands. Too bad this was only the first time they worked like this. The Week of the Bloody Harvest was about to dawn, and Beacon was always the first place hit. Their guilt was immense, far greater than that of any student of the past save for Rico Goodwitch and Ozpin the Wizard. And I, one of the Field Hands, will enjoy reaping the pain from their guilts.

* * *

After a cup of hot cocoa in lieu of the impending holiday season, a walk around the Mayor's park, and a few minutes enjoying the red sky of late afternoon, Jaune, myself, and our respective teams went to a small amusement park in downtown Vale. We ran across Team RWBY on our way, had a casual conversation about who would win between us leaders (without using any surplus boosts or bonuses) ending with a resounding Data Curator, proceeded to encounter said man at the tail end of the argument, and went on our merry way. I sensed a verbal brawl coming soon between the monochromatic members of the team, though the subject would likely allude me until the time came.

At the park, Jaune and I both played a simple game of ring toss and that one game involving rolling a small rubber ball up a ramp and into holes in a target the name of which I have forgotten; that tends to happen when your father is more likely to send you on an errand for his organization than spend time with you. Jaune and I both won the ring toss game and offered our prizes to Pyrrha. She took Jaune's eagerly, but was hesitant to take mine. Her reaction was warranted, as I had done something unsavory to her friend and harmed her in an attempt to force her into my hands. Perhaps I could keep it as a reminder to act rationally before resorting to violence. Or, perhaps Typhoon could ask for it, then race off to meet his girlfriend and gift my winnings to her. Oh, what a lovely team, an eccentric fraternity I call my own.

"Winners can't always be choosers," Jaune had said through his chuckles. I would keep that in mind for later.

Next, we went into a mirror house. As useful as Semblance Negation was for an ability, it was not a suitable replacement for a map. In fact, it was a terrible replacement for a second set of eyes. Upon accepting a dare to traverse the maze blindfolded, I ended up bumping into more mirrors than I was comfortable with. And seeing myself in the mirror only spitefully reminded myself of my father Romulus III, so taking off the blindfold was out of the question for me. I spent nearly a half hour bumping into mirrors like a bumbling idiot. At least Jaune shared similar luck, as he ran into the same mirror five times in a row and nearly repeated the incident a sixth time twice. And as hard as I laughed at his misfortune, I remembered that I was in no position to belittle him. He, of course, tied directly with me, setting the bet between us null and void. I would've won a gold-laced coat like his own, or a saddle like the one on his mount, the name of whom I unwillingly forget. He had the chance to gain a modification to his blades and pistol, turning them into a Colt revolving rifle, but I suppose I was freed of both consequences.

"I'll still make you that coat, you know," Arc offered. His smile was a genuine one, his hand firmly out as if to offer. "No cost, I can make it free if you like."

I was honestly surprised by his kindness. The one thing my father, his - and thereby my - organization never offered me, the one thing I have never known since my mother perished, here Jaune was offering for no bill in return. I could not tell for the life of me if he was being sincere, but something within me felt compelled to offer in return.

"In that case, I suppose I can give you that rifle modification in return for your generosity," I counter-offered. When we shook hands as if to speak an unspoken oath, I felt a warmth in my chest that I have not felt before. And yet, I felt cold, guilty for seeing as an obstacle what was really a hand reaching to help me. Sages, what on Remnant was going on?

Robin felt another urge and left to take a smoke away from his teammates. Panzer ran off and did a strength test with the hammer and bell. Jaune and Pyrrha, as well as his other teammates, rode the Ferris Wheel next, and Typhoon went to a bench with his own lady-friend. I couldn't help but feel envious, but I took the higher ground and went over to a small stand for ice cream. I wasn't after the morsel itself, but I wasn't there needlessly… on second thought, I was indeed there aimlessly, searching for perhaps a trinket to purchase.

What I did not come for was running into a short girl carrying ice cream, knocking her and her treat to the ground. She was shorter than both Ruby and Weiss, smelled of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberries simultaneously, had brown and pink hair, and wore clothes as if she were advertising a love for neapolitan ice cream. Strangely, she made no sound during the accident.

"My apologies, ma'am," I stammered as I pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

She gave no verbal answer, simply putting a hand on her hip and glaring at me. The girl rolled her eyes and began walking off. I was about to snub her in kind, but a thought occurred to me: she is just like me, as human as I, so snubbing her would be like snubbing myself.

"At least let me fix my wrongs," I called after her. My heart felt both pressure leaving and entering as she paused in her strides. She stayed that way for a moment, perhaps pondering what to do. She turned around and accepted my request, and we both entered the ice cream parlour.

"Back again, Neo," said the cashier. "Didn't I just serve you?"

"Actually, I just ran into her," I explained. "I'm replacing what she lost."

"Ah, so the usual for her then," the man nodded. "You want something, young man?"

"Hmm… actually, I think I'll pass. No offense, sir."

"Alright." The man got to work right away. He took a chocolate-filled cone, added a scoop of vanilla, placed a strawberry on top, and drizzled both chocolate and strawberry syrup over the top. He handed it over to the girl, apparently named Neo. "That'll be 5.28, young man."

I withdrew the currency from a wallet of mine and handed it to him. Sensing a presence reaching for the wallet in my back left pants pocket, I reached around and caught the hand and activated my Semblance. A girl with emerald hair appeared out of nowhere.

"If it's money you require, simply ask," I informed her. "I'm sure there are those who will provide, such as myself." I smiled her way and left with Neo in tow.

Once out of the building, Neo tugged my sleeve and pointed at her Scroll. I nodded and showed her mine. She entered my frequency into hers and gave my device back to me. A bell tolled from my Scroll, informing me of a message. * _Sorry about that,_ * it read. * _I can't speak for my friend there, but she used to live off the streets.*_

"Noted," I replied. "Understandable, really. Two of my teammates, my partner included, used to do the same thing. Them my father took them into his care, and they eventually learned to resist the temptation to steal a wallet." **Gong.**

* _She still has to, sort of. Some sort of thing took my voice a few years ago, and the cure is too expensive if we didn't.*_

"Well, that's quite noble of her," I admitted. "Might I know what, more specifically, took your voice?" **Gong.**

 _*Some orange squid thing. Same thing that killed Mamma.*_ My reaction was loud and violent.

"Sages damn it all to Hell," I swore. Fortunately, we had just entered an empty corner of the park. "I thought you promised never to use that accursed thing. How dare you break your word?!" It took me some time to calm down enough to respond properly. "My apologies, ma'am. My father invented that damned… thing. He first used it on me, and later cured me. Because of its effects, I made him swear to never use it on anyone else. Since only he can access it, I know for certain that he released it. And because of his wrongdoing, I will make it right _for_ him. That being said, allow me to pay for a cure. I know it will do nothing to bring your mother back, but I feel guilty enough knowing that my father broke his word." It was beyond true. Between my father and I, my superiority complex is more justified; for one, he taught it to me, and for another point I am the only one to keep my word always. The only promises he has kept are my allowance and the places in which Panzer and Typhoon stay. Thirdly, I at least earned my rank in the Crimson Angels, so I suppose there is that.

 **Gong.** _*You don't have to, but I'm gonna take it. Back off now if you're not serious.*_

"Then five million lien to your cure it is," I answered. "I will make certain of it."

Neo smiled. That smile lit up the dull colors that comprised my life. It made me think about the people I've met in my life, one in particular. Eliza Thornbrush, that friend of Pyrrha Nikos she always said I had wronged so harshly. The girl had literally asked for it, and was known for being serious and stubborn about her bets. She made my reward for victory and defeat to be her own body and refused to change it; in the heat of the moment, I forgot the idea of backing out and reaped the consequences. And as it was her own idea and fault for forgetting protection and setting up the moronic bet, I left her with the resulting child to attend Beacon. After all, she was a Faunus, and the Crimson Angels detest the Faunus just as much as the White Fang hate humans. My father would slaughter her and the child if he found out. The best option was to pursue Pyrrha and send Eliza support through small packets of money sent discreetly. No one could know about it, and still may not. And come to think of it, I wonder how she and the baby are doing...

Neo's Scroll rang, and she answered. And as much as I hated listening in, I did so to ensure she wasn't lying and knew nothing of me. What I heard shocked me in ways I didn't realize were possible.

"Neo dear, would you please be so kind as to inform me on who you just met," a honey-rich voice whispered through the speakers. The woman sounded older than Neo, but not nearly enough to be her mother. And how did she know about me? "And in case you're wondering, Emerald told me."

Neo grunted affirmatively, her voice sounded obviously devastated by something. She at least wasn't lying about the voice part.

"Thank you, sweetie. We will arrive in two months at most, alongside the students from Haven. Cinder out." The call ended.

Emerald saw us? Wait, who is Emerald? And who is this Cinder woman? And aside from the Vytal Festival, why was she coming to Beacon? The location of the festival would be revealed in a few weeks time, not now. What the Excelsior was going on?

 **Gong.** _*Sorry about that. Boss wants me to go. She promised me money to heal my voice.*_

"I understand perfectly," I answered confidently. No wonder that call seemed so strange. Well, I am among the most powerful at Beacon - even if she intended to destroy the school, I can easily defeat her and/or whomever she throws my way. "By the way, if you ever need to outright find me…" I drew from my pocket both a grape taffy and a business card with my name on it, "...You can easily find me with this card. Show this to them, and they will guide you to me if they can without question." Her eyes sparkled at the almond paper with gold and black lining and lettering. With her left hand, she used sign language to indicate her gratitude and to announce her departure. "Goodbye, ma'am."

I, too, left the area. I had quite a few questions, but that could wait. Tomorrow began the Week of Darkest Hallow, mostly referred to by rural folk as Halloween Week. And the first day, the Day of Remorse, would incur much screaming and pain from those without the proper markings on the outside of their doors.

 **Gong.** I looked at my screen expecting Neo to have sent me something, but it was from the Beacon Staff frequency. * _NOTICE FOR ALL BEACON STUDENTS AND FACULTY: The Day of Screams is tomorrow. While a blue ring painted above the door is required to prevent screaming or pains, Beacon policy will not change for the duration of the year, no questions asked and no exceptions. No paint is allowed on the walls for any reason whatsoever. Thank you.*_

Well, this may end up being a joyous night indeed. Since the Day of Screams technically began the night before, I might as well recall the team and turn in for the night. Tonight, after all, may very well be unnaturally loud.

Jaune had received the message as well. He agreed with me to turn in early for the night and rounded up his team. Upon explaining the situation to his teammates and mine, he eventually convinced Nora and Panzer to return to campus grounds. After all, our teams can always return to the carnival grounds.

On the airship, I decided to finally let out to Pyrrha about Eliza. She deserved to know about it, as it was her friend I harmed no matter the circumstances. Jaune listened in, and advised Nora to stay out of it on multiple occasions.

Pyrrha gave the simplest response ever: "Oh. Well, it's good to know she wanted it at least, I suppose." I paid no mind to her face, looking out the window with a grim look on my own. It was difficult to admit, but I did feel guilty for the entirety of the fiasco.

Jaune only raised an eyebrow. He obviously understood the situation Eliza and I were in, but his confusion was still evidently present. Whatever he wished to understand, however, remained unspoken.

"I apologize for not informing you earlier," I apologized. "It was wrong of me to keep it from you."

"It's fine, Royce," she rushed, perhaps afraid of my guilt or apology. "It's in the past, and you were doing what you thought was right. I-I forgive you, if it makes you feel any better."

Jaune looked me in the eye and clapped his hand on my shoulder firmly. His eyes were cold as steel, grip tight as a snake.

"If you ever have a secret like this again, tell me," he smiled. "We'll deal with it together. Got it?"

His kindness appalled me. Most people were only kind to me because they wanted to be on my good side, but he was different. We were - and still are - rivals, but he treats me with every bit of kindness that he does everyone else regardless of what I've done, just like a father would his child when they are sad. The only time that stopped was recently when I cheated in the sparring match. Granted, this wasn't kindness yet, but he was still offering a hand where only I could fit on the ledge. Then again, I'm usually hard-headed and/or strong enough to handle it myself. Still, the good deeds were unnecessary.

"Hey, I've got a song to recommend to you fellas," Typhoon interrupted with a cheeky grin. He gave me a heart attack, I swear. Just like last time. Wait, is my heart still beating? "It's called 'Don't Wake Me' by a band called Skillet. Look it up."

I stared at the boy for some time, as did Jaune, before I finally looked it up and played a small sampling of it.

" _I went to bed, I was thinking about you,_ " the song went. It was apparent that Typhoon loved the band, but now I see why. The vocalist has the right voice for the songs he sings. At least it depends on the style of song, but this one in particular is amazing. " _Ain't the same since I'm living without you. All the memories are getting colder, all the things that I wanna do over._ "

I couldn't place why, and perhaps never will be able to, but this song in particular spoke to me. It brought to mind Pyrrha and Eliza. Mostly Eliza. I should have told her to never place a bet like that, come to think of it. I never should've taken her up on it. And I most certainly should have turned down my side of the bet. Then, she wouldn't be in her position.

Wait, where was that guilt coming from? I haven't felt guilty about a thing… nevermind, I felt guilty for months after the fact, then I felt guilty now after seeing Neo crack that familiar smile. The song was only reminding me of that guilt.

Perhaps, once I am stronger, I can retrieve her and the child and bring her with I and my team, to safety from my father. Yes, that would be lovely. After all, it was mostly my fault she got in this mess, so I should be the one to bring her out.

Stepping off the - *slip*

"Aargh!" **Whump.** Both Jaune and I slipped on the landing pad, as if we had stepped on a banana. Or soap on a wet floor.

"Sorry, lad," the janitor said with his mop and broom. "Dit'n see ye therr. *crick* ACH, me back! Oy, I need me p'taytoes."

"That was unfortunate," Robin mentioned. Jaune and I had one thing on our minds, which we gladly spoke together.

"FUCK YOU, LADY LUCK!"

* * *

Later that day, after all the students of Beacon academy, I struck. The first Day of Bloody Harvest, the Reaping of Guilt. The time for I and the other Field Hands of Guilt to reap. And the target first meant for me was the newest teacher, Matthieu Arc. Not much guilt to reap, only enough to make him turn in bed. And as an Ethereal Being, one who was considered neither God nor Mortal, Angel nor Demon, only corporeal on the plane of existence the minds of humans and Faunus alike could access to a limited degree, the perfect Reaper to reap the guilt of the Guilty, I was invisible to both Man and Faunus. Beasts were immune as they could not access this plane, as were the Grimm and other beings considered to be spirits and gods. I am the Hammer of Hephaestus Forge, the Olympian. My brothers are the Hammer of the Thunder God Thor, Mjolnir, and the Hammer of the Eastern Sky, the Unnamed One. We three are they who take the guilt of the guilty, turn it into pain, return it to the Guilty, and feast on their reactions accordingly. This one was an interesting flavor, being closer to untaught lessons with a dull dryness and a slightly bitter taste left behind.

I moved on through the dorms and began my journey. From the top floor rested Yang Xiao Long, whose guilt looked like a delicacy. However, her future in which I foresaw her was grim enough to rot away any guilt present in the young woman. Blake Belladonna was similar, but her guilt was enough to still harvest. Guilt felt from aiding in crimes and for an old friend turning to the dark side. How tragic, but it was a slightly sweet candy to me. Weiss Schnee, daughter of the corporate patriarch Jacques Schnee. He never asked for a daughter to be heiress, and that was his greatest guilt. She, on the other hand, was guilty of harshness towards most if not all people around her, and felt guilty for displeasing her ungrateful father. I felt terrible harvesting her, but it needed to be done. Her tears fell to her head rest, making her guilt and pain much more bitter.

Ruby Rose, Silver Eyed Warrior. Her guilt was naught but thinking of a young man in her sleep, but the price for Silver Eyes was steep. Pain akin to birthing a child twice over should suffice. Her cries of agony lasted for a full minute, and they might have broken my heart were I a mortal, and her pain was nearly too much to reap and consume. My regret was immense for her, but I could not express it in the way a mortal could expect. Her power would someday be as mighty as the flap of an Angel's wings, if not moreso. And her life had only just begun. Her mother would surely be proud of her.

Moving on, I found Jaune Arc resting with his friends. First, however, came the latter. Nora Valkyrie was only guilty of breaking legs, threatening to do so, thinking about doing so… did she have a single-track mind or something? This was the 11th year in a row she was guilty of this. And the first year she ever regretted something: accidentally shooting her friend in the stomach during a two-on-two duel which just so happened to be during one of her more emotional times. I couldn't provide comfort, but I admittedly wanted to. She was just so innocent and amusing. No wonder she wields the power of the hero Thor as her Semblance. Still, I had to reap. And it tasted the same as last year: spicy and energetic, as if she enjoyed the guilt she made.

Lie Ren, innocent except for his rage towards the Nuckelavee, and few other things. And contemplating hanging people by their toenails, which is the funniest idea ever conceived by a mortal. If he tried it, that'd be one thing, but the thoughts and the visions of it were beyond amusing. His guilt startled him awake, much like it did for Nora. The two fell asleep almost immediately afterwards, which was the cutest thing ever when they did it simultaneously. It makes me wish I were a Mercy Sower just so I could reap the rewards of seeing it. But I am a Reaper of Guilt.

Pyrrha Nikos, guilty of envy in her youth, hatred and baseless fear recently, and feeling guilty over far too many things to count. In fact, her fame is the thing she feels most guilty of. And as this was her first time unprotected from the Harvest, her pain would likely be as much as a broken leg and cut skin. Pain which she is likely no stranger to, which explained the flavorless nibble I got from her.

Now as for Jaune Arc… huh. Mildly interesting to say the absolute minimum. He is guilty of once using Devil's Tears without control, and knowing all about it. He is also guilty of harboring ill will towards Royce Jaxon, which he feels guilty for anyways. Lastly, he feels guilty for letting his emotions, namely his anger, wrest control over him. Hmm… actually, I don't know what level of pain will suffice. A vehicle crash minimum for the Devil's Tears incident, and knowing of it equated to the pain suffered to obtain it. The rest would normally equate to a punch to the jaw at most, but his feelings of guilt may very well propel his pain to several crashes. Oh, fine, I'll give him pain worth an explosion several times his weight in Electric Burn Dust. In another world, that could sometimes be as powerful as two tons of TNT. It may take time to register an actual explosion of that magnitude, but here it would be instant.

His skin immediately became red with pain. I could have sworn that my pain wasn't physical. Eventually I saw my mistake: I didn't do anything. It was his own body reacting to the pain in an attempt to handle it. Was it working, I wonder.

Down a level or two and I found Team DATA, sleeping soundly in their - .

"CHICKEN," Data shouted out of nowhere. Travis clenched his covers in anger and awoke. His eyes revealed golden eyes, with red crosshairs (or was it spelled cross HARES, I remember not) stretching across the endless black expanse of his pupils and halfway across his irises. He was a golden eyed Marksman, denoting him as skilled beyond skill in his craft. Much like his late father, no doubt. "GIVE ME TENDIES - ."

"SHUT UP, DATA," the team shouted at him collectively. He was sleep talking, eh? Or were they all arguing in their sleep?

"Tendies," the enigmatic leader whispered. I seriously wonder what is going on in his head.

I moved in on Travis Blanche. He seemed very… bland, shall I say. On the outside he appeared to have some serious emotional issues or a strange love for dark clothing. Granted, both were true, but his brow was furrowed heavily from some breed of nightmare. I peered into his mind, seeking his guilt and the source of his nightmare, the latter out of sheer curiosity.

His emotional guilt was over something beyond his control, whereas his actual guilt was interesting enough that I recalled him admitting it to his father. I took a chance to see it myself, but could hardly believe it when I did. Ruby Rose, wearing a red and black bikini, spotted during an accidental chance meeting. At that time, Travis wore only his athletic boxers and a towel around his neck, presumably on his way to take a shower. That was only a week or two ago, before the chaos of Team JPTR.

Well, his sins are certainly interesting. Now his nightmare. Was surprisingly hard to find, actually. Well, time to reap… what? No harvest? Did he already get harvested?

Not by Mjolnir.

Not by the Unnamed One.

Then who?

He must have paid for his sins already. Moving on.

I moved over to Amarillo Cortez… wow. Just, wow. Totalled fifteen cars, five trucks, a minivan, and six big rigs. All because he can't drive. Is he just short, or is he a delinquent who just so happens to enjoy seeing cars getting wrecked? Oh, that was his dream about his brother. Digging deeper, I found a burning anger towards Royce Jaxon for harming Pyrrha Nikos in the way that he did. Understandable, but wrath was still a sin. A punch to the head should suffice - HOOH! No wonder the other Hammers let me take him: tasted hotter than both the sun and a ghost pepper. Good GODS, that burns.

Moving on to Alfred Pollastro, I found… an irrational fear of chickens. Why? Well, his only sin is gluttony, and that was due to his Semblance using what he ate as a power up. Huh, neat. Should I give him a pass? Yeah, just this once.

Now for Data - where is he going? Is he… oh gods, he's a robot. Not harvesting that bot.

*What do you mean, harvesting?*

Waaah, how did he do that? Is that him? What was that?

*I do not understand. All creatures with sentient intellect can access this level of existence, especially at this time of year. I thought this was common. Is it not?*

Gods, that's gonna get annoying.

*What will?*

LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMN YOU!

*Okay.*

Minutes later, I moved on to Royce Jaxon and his team. With the freaky robot gone, I could - .

*How do I scare you?*

Ugh. I give up.

I seeked out Royce's guilt, and came to find that some of it was rather humble. Still, he had sinned a great deal, especially to Pyrrha. His greatest, however, was abandoning Eliza Thornbrush, no matter the reason. No matter his actions to make up for it, this was his greatest sin. And it was time to reap. This would equate to six tons of TNT and a flamethrower to the face.

If Ruby's cries of pain were loud enough to awaken the dormitory, Royce was loud enough to deafen the nearest three. A dark mass escaped him, one I recognized as having left Jaune Arc upon his reaping. Dark Masters, beasts under the service of the gods and Sages used to master and utilize the Grimm Arts of War. Why would they leave their hosts?

The one called Panzer was definitely a new favorite for reaping. He was quite amused by all his guilt, and oddly enjoyed the pain caused by his sins. Typhoon was innocent, but clearly didn't think he was. For that reason, I left him alone.

Robin Goldeneye had a few sins, but nothing out of the ordinary. Just the desire to seduce Weiss Schnee for the family fortune and name. The reasonless, murderous thoughts towards the Vacuo legend, San Salvador. Simple things like that which might lead to further trouble. I punished him for those things and moved on.

I reached another dorm, home to Velvet Scarlatina. That one young girl was so innocent and adorable I sometimes wish I were mortal and she were younger so I could simply cuddle with her.

They're not here. Huh, must've gone on a mission. Well, moving on.

* * *

I awoke this morning with a headache. A mild migraine behind my left eye, to be specific. Nothing I haven't faced in years past, but no less painful than in said time. Travis sat up, golden eyes slightly bloodshot. He held up a necklace I have seen him wearing on occasion, hanging a gold five-point crown pendant over his chest. He muttered a kind of prayer to this crown, proceeded to get up, and finally fell back down into bed. I chuckled mildly.

Amarillo grunted. I heard some loud pops from his spine, which sound painful enough without him groaning like he broke something. His hard brown eyes seemed all over the place today. He rolled his neck, then looked at me with a warm smile on his light tan face.

"How's the night, Pollo," he yawned. I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess," I answered. "I had a nightmare about my fears again. And you?"

"Brother, I think? All I remember is a bunch of trophies on my cabinet before they all animated or something, then they jumped down and just wrecked me."

"Better than getting spooked by the God you worship," Travis finally got up. "Man, talk about a holy nightmare."

"Wait, don't you worship ten or something," I asked the young shooter. He shook his head.

"No, I'd just prefer to profane a name I don't believe in and revere the ones I do." Mmh, makes sense. Not right, but makes sense.

 **Grrrr.** Time to eat.

"Are you hungry, Mr. Pollastro?" Data asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, my Semblance has taken hold," I stated sarcastically. "Yes I'm hungry. It's the morning, who wouldn't be?"

"Data," the team answered.

"Everything that has a stomach gets hungry, whether they feel it or not."

* * *

"I'm fine, I promise," Royce repeated for the ninth time. Panzer stared at him with worry etching deep ravines in his forehead. "I just need some time to myself right now."

"Well, it seems Royce isn't hungry, so why should I be?"

"He's ignoring his hunger for now," Amarillo argued with the android.

"So I hear that the Day of Remorse is a day of guilt. In this light, what are you most guilty about?"

"Not much, actually," Weiss answered.

"Way too much," Yang added her two cents. "I punched that one guy in the face, I crushed that other guy's nuts, and then I threw that last guy through a wall."

"I feel guilty about eating my fears," I sat down to my platter of eggs and bacon. Yang burst out laughing, not realizing I was being serious. "I actually do fear chickens. For good reason, too." That made matters better… NOT.

"I heard about so many other martial arts," Jaune mumbled. "Why did I pick Devil's Tears?"

Jaxon remained lost in thought. Cardin went to snag a Faunus, but the young rider stopped him.

"You know," Royce mentioned, "if you don't want to hurt Faunus anymore, feel free to stop. I won't force you to stay."

"Huh," Cardin voiced our confusion.

"If they ask about your change, tell them you were forced," he continued. "That the one who forced you has stopped. That you are now free of your burden."

"Um… I don't understand…"

Jaxon drew a pendant from around his neck, two red wings around a white skull. The symbol of the Crimson Angels. The Rider gave it to Cardin with instructions:

"Crush it under your heel, then discard the remains as you see fit. I'm done serving my father."

Cardin finally understood.

"Well, if Daddy kicks your ass, don't come crying to me," Cardin responded. He did as instructed, pounding the remnants to oblivion with his mace.

"So I heard that some special broadcast would air on VNN today," Travis changed topics. "This evening, at six if I'm not mistaken. Anyone want to watch with me?"

"Why not," Winchester beamed. Sara, popping up right next to him, waved enthusiastically. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't ask that," Ren mumbled. "Karma might answer that for you."

"I have experience with that," Jaune added. I shrugged. Cardin was right, in my mind if not others. Last night was the Night of Screams, today being the Day of Remorse. Nothing had gone wrong in years past, so chances of nothing in particular happening were incredibly high. Was there anything that could go wrong?

"Well, I suppose it could be interesting to watch," Pyrrha said.

Panzer slipped on nothing in particular, as if he just did it for the pain. His hand flew up, thumb vertical in agreement. Royce nodded at Travis. Team RWBY unanimously agreed, reluctantly on Ruby's part. The only ones opting out were Typhoon and Robin.

I went over what all had happened last night, as well as any pains sustained that might've been painfully obvious or outright spoken. Starting with the weakest, Panzer felt nothing whatsoever. I had a nightmare, so the migraine from hitting my head on the wall didn't count. Typhoon oddly had nothing, which was weird. I didn't take him for being innocent, but okay. Robin said nothing and showed no pains besides normal, so he was either okay or unknown. Yang had a mild headache, but that was likely because she fell out of bed. Weiss had a cramp in her arm and awoke to a wet pillow. Nora felt a minor throb behind her eye, but paid it no mind; unsurprisingly, Ren was similar. Blake felt a migraine with no desire to talk about it.

Then we got to the heavy ones. Cardin claimed no pains, as did Sara. They lied, clear as day. Cardin had a migraine and kicked his foot on something. Sara had a bump on her forehead and a migraine to match both that and her hostility. Pyrrha's arm hurt, but she was willing to shrug it off if classes called for it. Amarillo was still seeing stars from when he lost balance and walked into a table, a bench, the team desk, two doors, Cardin, a brick wall, and the ladies room instead of the men's room. His balance, and his grip with reality, had come to a grinding halt.

Ruby had a strange migraine and a minor pain in her gut. Her throat was sore and sounded hoarse. No wondering about that one, I doubt no one heard it. Travis was suffering from a lack of sleep and a heartache which he is glad to describe as entirely non-physical. His eyes had red crosshairs stretched across them, intersecting directly in the middle of his pupils.

Jaune and Royce were out of the ordinary. They both seemed to feel far worse than anyone else. Jaune, the least of these, had red skin, a fast breath and pulse, and explained his pain as feeling like he stepped into a pack of C4, then pressed the button to set it off. Oddly specific, but okay. Royce was silent, but said silence spoke volumes. His eyes had changed from their vicious brown-green to a patient green with hints of gold here and there. He apparently awoke with a bloody nose, crying blood, sweating buckets, and looking as if a battlefield had changed places with his skin. His change in personality was obvious, but just to clarify: Royce Jaxon was not Royce Jaxon. His proper annunciation and… blank, accent, so to speak, were now replaced by common speak and a slight waver in his more relaxed accent. Something happened to him last night, that's for certain; what that something was has yet to be determined.

Over all, last night was painfully wild. I wonder what today and, more importantly, tonight, hold for us. After all, tonight is the Night of Nightmares.

"Chicken Boy, you awake," Amarillo waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you going to watch the news with us at six?"

" _Si, señor_ ," I answered sarcastically in his native tongue. "I watch it around this time of year, remember? I swear I told you about that."

 **End.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Seems like I did good last chapter, even though I still don't feel comfortable with it. I think I need to round some characters out a bit more, but I think I can work with this. I'm still a bit off after not writing for a good while, but I think I can explain myself a bit better right now: I'm now doing carpentry with my brother. At some point, I may do this and that while I do the whole playing games and watching YouTube thing.**

 **Speaking of which, I finally got my computer repaired and an actual Operating System (yes, I capitalized that). This means that soon I may actually be able to do work much faster than on my phone with distractions galore.**

 **Last announcement: I have a community project for everyone here. I have a small world to fill with mythology. It has floating mountains, forests, etc., reverse waterfalls and the like. It is nothing like Earth, however, and orbits a gas giant with a dozen other moons at least. It has diverse life and bizarre sentient life unlike anything you might find on Earth. Nothing is humanoid, nothing looks like anything on Earth (as if I couldn't state it enough, is is not Earth-like). And I need ideas for a mythos. If you wish to participate, send me ONE story which you feel like these creatures could tell around a campfire during a more civilized era. No copy stories, no super scary stories unless I approve, and no one may have multiple stories featured (for now).**

" **Featured", you might ask (not that you did, but hey). That's right, I'm writing a novel based on your stories based on the given prompts. Those whose stories I use will be name dropped (usernames only, I promise) and receive a free copy of the novel. KEEP IN MIND THAT I WILL EDIT YOUR STORIES FOR USE IN THE STORIES, THAT WAY IT'S NOT PLAGIARISM AND SOUNDS LIKE THEY WERE WRITTEN BY A MYTHOLOGIST FROM EARTH. Cause that's basically what it is. So go ham, guys.**

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 15

Royce had made contact with an anonymous source connecting him with Eliza first thing after his early-morning migraine. She agreed to visit him in Vale at roughly ten that night in an inconspicuous cafe. It was ten o'clock now, and he was seated at a table for two by the east and south windows. He looked at his watch and checked his Scroll for messages. Spotting no notifications, Jaxon looked up from his device to see Neo walking up to him. His eyebrow rose with his confusion. He didn't contact her at all today, so how in the world did she know where to find him.

"Good evening, Neo," he greeted with suspicion. "I'm actually supposed to meet someone here relatively soon, so may I please be spared privacy?"

She seated herself wordlessly. As expected from a girl like herself.

 **Gong. Gong.** Huh?

* _Easter Terror has arrived_ ,* sent his source, using the codename for Eliza. Then where is she?

* _You wanted to see me, right?_ * Neo sent. Hold on… what?

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit confused right now," Royce admitted. "She's supposed to be here, but I can't find her.

* _Where?_ * he sent to his contact. He had just sent the message when he got a reply.

* _She just sat down._ * Is this some kind of cosmic prank?

"Okay, sent for the wrong person," he muttered to himself. Royce replied just that. Nope.

* _I ID'd her myself. She's it._ * Royce rolled his eyes and put away his Scroll. He looked up just in time to see Neo's form morph into the most familiar thing to him. Eliza Thornbrush. Was she a spy or something?

 **Gong.** * _DNA tested too,_ * another confirmation. Oh, come on.

"Maybe you are it," Royce said cautiously.

 **Gong.** * _Told you so,_ * Neo sent. Or was she Eliza now?

"So how in the world did you look so different only a minute ago," he asked. He secretly activated his own Semblance. No change in Neo/Eliza.

* _I see you're actually Royce_ ,* she sent. I deactivated my Semblance upon seeing a small glow around me. Clearly I can't be totally unnoticed in a fight. She immediately transformed into Neo. My Semblance flared again, this time subconsciously, and her form instantly shimmered into Eliza. Yup, it's her. Her Semblance matches too. Now what happened to her voice?

"I see you've had a close encounter with my father's… creation, so to speak," he mentioned. Eliza cringed at his mentioning it. "How was he able to find out, let alone reach you?"

* _I don't know. It wasn't actually him, I don't think. The guy wore a black Grimm mask, that's all I can tell you._ *

"Well, I suppose he _would've_ sent a goon to do his dirty work. But how would he know where to look? On top of that, it should've killed you with how it was made… so how are you alive?"

She held up a finger, asking for patience. He waited as she drew a bottle from her coat, popped the cap, retrieved a dark magenta pill, and swallowed it before returning everything to its rightful place. A light cough and a sniff later, she responded.

"It didn't kill me," she answered, her honey sweet voice clearly damaged but not beyond repair. "It attacked a bit lower than that." He would've raised an eyebrow, but he understood all too clearly. If she were expecting before she was attacked, she isn't anymore. Still, he was highly surprised that she was speaking at all. When it hit him, he was barely saved by his Semblance and Aura neutralizing it's abilities; it left him with a damaged lung and missing part of his diaphragm, taking intensive Aura therapy to bring him back to a fighting capability.

"I take it that thing still took your voice?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It made a pretty big callous on my larynx, but the doctors gave me some pills that break it down temporarily," she replied. "They offered to do a repair surgery for well over 20 million lien, but they said they might not do it even if I paid. You know, because I'm a you-know-what."

One of her fuzzy tails twitched. She had nine in total, all ending in a white curl and starting with a range of pinks and oranges and silvers. Her ears were similar in color, rising above her dirty blonde hair. Granted, she didn't need to show them, as she had the unusual ability to make her Faunus parts disappear without the use of a Semblance or any outside elements. Her clothes remained, as though if Neo and she were different people Neo had given her a spare set of clothes.

"On another less-dark topic, what's life like for you," Eliza smiled at him. "Especially last night?"

"Felt like a bomb went off on me last night," Royce admitted, struggling to look her in the eye. "I… I saw so many things. You, Pyrrha Nikos, and at least a dozen others I've harmed over the course of my life. I… feel it necessary to ask you for forgiveness."

He sat stock still, eyes aimed at the center of the table, a pained look on his face.

"It wasn't your fault," she said after a moment. "I took advantage of your competitive streak and it got us here. But we can't look back on our regrets, Roy."

That nickname. It struck a familiar cord with him. Despite Pyrrha's wishes to avoid him, despite his vicious threats to her well-being due to her species, she always called him Roy or Jackie. It usually annoyed him, but he came to like it at some point. The two eventually started getting along, especially in the months leading up to the unfortunate career-ending bet. Pyrrha never knew, however - no one did, especially not their parents. Even they didn't realize it, now that he looked back on the situation.

"You told me that once," she reminded him. "Remember? That one night we went on a walk around Vale proper, when you listened to me rattle on about my last boyfriend? I had so many regrets and you told me that. 'We mustn't look back on our regrets, lest we be stuck in the past. If we wish to see a brighter life ahead, we must look forward to the future.' Probably didn't say it word for word, but you get the point."

"Yes, I do." he looked up. Her mint-green eyes, sparkling with simultaneous concern and adoration, met his dark hazel eyes burning with pain and restraint. "The day before you two separated."

"Nailed it on the head." Her hand reached across the table, trying to caress his face, when his eyes became hard and looked in another direction. His dark Aura shone briefly and caught Emerald spying on them. The thief temporarily panicked, losing her balance on a perch outside. Eliza couldn't help but giggle softly when she saw it. "And caught red-handed, apparently."

"Apparently," Royce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's too late for this."

The pair took a few more minutes, sharing stories and general small talk. Royce asked Eliza if she wanted to come to Beacon with him. She declined, stating Emerald and other 'teammates' as her excuse. While he didn't understand her situation, he felt it useless to argue and began to pack up.

"I need to get back to Beacon," he stated as he got ready to leave. "My teammates will surely be concerned about me. Well, more than they already are, that is."

"Alright. Hold yourself together tonight, okay." Royce raised an eyebrow at Eliza, whose form was already changing to Neo. "Don't tell me you forgot what tonight is already."

"Oops." She giggled at his response.

"It's the Night of Nightmares, day when everyone has a nightmare about their near future or something like that." Her Scroll buzzed once. "Time's up. The pill went stale. Keep in touch, okay - ."

Eliza began to cough violently. It only lasted a few seconds, but it left her without a working voice and Royce worried beyond reason. She waved a hand as she breathed somewhat heavily, signaling to Royce that she was okay when really she hurt like hell. He slung his coat across his shoulders and checked the time on his Scroll. 22:21 at night.

' _I need to get back soon_ ,' he thought. ' _I promised I'd be home at eleven or earlier._ '

"I'll be off," he said to Eliza. Before he made off, he held up his thumb, index, and little fingers with his right hand. Classic sign language that everyone knows: 'I love you'. Eliza saw it and smiled softly, proceeding to do the same for him. Royce returned her smile. Add that to the list of things he's done right. And it felt beyond amazing. His heart felt a fire he hadn't known since he first found and befriended Panzer and Typhoon. It was only a matter of time before he learned whether his leaving the Crimson Angels was a wise choice or not.

* * *

Victor looked up as soon as I entered our dorm and lit up like a flashlight. Typhoon was fading in and out of sleep, cuddling a lion plushie I had given him the day we brought him in. One of the few things I had done right in my life. Ty looked up with groggy red eyes; he gave me a tired smile before finally falling asleep. I couldn't help but smile at this. Typhoon had not a bad bone in his body - in fact, his loyalty alone made him do everything I asked him to, which was essentially nothing. I mentally added to the list of things I'd done wrong the fact that I've been a terrible influence to someone who looked up to me so often.

"Hey, Lead," Victor said as loudly as his smile was wide. In case you didn't know, that means he was very loud. Typhoon stirred awake, glaring at his brother in arms. A half-meter hand formed out of wind and pounded Victor in the face. Panzer quieted down and Ty went back to sleep. "Hey, Lead. How was it?"

"Fairly," I answered. Robin returned from his smoking trip. Clearly, today was not his day, as his golden eyes had massive dark circles under them. "And your evenings?"

"Twister went out with his girlfriend, got jumped by some maniacs with Aura Inhibitors, went to train with a few friends, and got jumped by Cardin just before six o'clock," Robin explained. Rage began filling my veins. "Then the news came on, we all saw it sans you, and Cardin jumped him again. Panzer jumped into the fray and essentially mauled Cardin for his actions." The rage diffused slightly. Slightly, keyword.

"I had all sorts of fun today," Panzer smiled broadly. "Of course, Ruby got back to me about the whole date thing and she said she'll think about another so long as I quit squeezing her - AACH!"

"Saying it aloud makes you sound like a molesting pervert," Robin chastised. "Forgive my interruption, continue."

"Yeah, shut up," Panzer glared at Goldeneye. "Anyways, then I got to train with Ruby and Yang on our hand-to-hand combat, and I personally think I've improved a bit. I've learned how to throw an actual punch, give a hook, and I'm learning how to give an awesome uppercut. Then the news happened, Cardin went ham on Ty, and I got to use my newly-learned skills. Then I met this cute girl at the Vale docks. I think she said she was from Haven? No, it was Shade? Wherever, she was part of Team IVRY and asked if I wanted to go on a walk tomorrow. I agreed and here I am, all sorts of hyper and - OWW! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

"Trying to sleep here," Ty mumbled incoherently before his head hit his pillow again. I couldn't help but smile a little at their antics.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Anyways, I need a way to get rid of all this energy. Any ideas?"

"Go to sleep," Ty suggested. Victor was about to argue before his apparent sugar rush met him with an unexpected lack of energy.

"Fine, whatever," Dark said in what seemed like slow motion, dragging his feet as he moved to his bed. **Whump**. He hit his bed and immediately began snoring. I smiled and began shifting his body to what looked like a more comfortable position.

"And you, Robin? How was your day?" Robin hummed, scratching his faint stubble as he thought.

"Well, using my Aura to patch up both Twister and Panzer was honestly the most difficult part of my day. I kept an eye on Cardin and Sara after they saw the news this afternoon, and I've recently learned that Cardin has officially rejected his membership in the Crimson Angels after seeing his sister attacked by the White Fang and the Angels did nothing. Sara rejected the White Fang after seeing what they did to make their statement. I suggest you talk to both of them about it tomorrow. Preceding that incident, I sought after my lifelong nemesis and found nothing but myths and rumors. I proceeded to attempt to woo Weiss Schnee into a date and came away with nothing yet again. After all of that, I proceeded to go outside and smoke a cigarette. And what happened with you while you were out and about today?"

"Spent the entire day walking around a park, then went to the location, learned a few things about what happened in the four months since I've last seen her. Left at around ten twenty, and here I am. And are you implying that you keep missing your bullseye, or can you even see the target?"

Robin rolled his eyes at my comment. "I see my target clearly. I simply cannot seem to hit it. Much like you and the Invincible Girl."

"If you've noticed anything unusual about my behavior, you would know that I'm no longer interested in Pyrrha."

"Then fight me and prove it."

I immediately charged him. I tried to use Hell's Veil to amplify my speed. _**BRRRZZZZ**_. I cried out in pain. Not only did I have no success with using the power, but I felt an incredible pain punishing my vain attempt. It wasn't a slow-burning pain, either, oh no. It was an intense pain the likes of which I have only felt yesterday. And it hurt worse than Hell.

* **You dare use our power now that it has been taken from you** ,* a devilish voice roared in my head, echoing around in my ears for seconds. * **Hell's Veil is no longer yours to command. Try it again and I'll kill you from within.** *

The pain subsided. My negative emotions vanished, replaced with my guilt from last night and a sense of confused dread. Hell's Veil was gone? I couldn't use it anymore, could I? The voice warned me about trying to use it again, and I dared not try.

"Pay attention, Royce," Robin warned. I snapped out of my temporary daze when he came in with a haymaker. I rolled out of the way and threw a high kick feint. It missed as intended, giving a false opening which Robin saw. My Semblance activated with that kick, blurring his ability to see his target's weaknesses. He clearly thought he had the upper hand as he charged me without a second thought. A right roundhouse kick to the face threw him out the dorm door. He slid across the hall and smacked his head against the door behind him.

"Victory," I declared. Robin picked himself back up, slightly off-balance after my unexpected assault.

"Well done, Mr. Jaxon," he stated proudly. "Feigning weakness twice, only to deliver one powerful attack when I charged. Not only that, but you hid your true weakness from me with your Semblance. I'm well impressed. Now show me Hell's Veil."

I immediately shook my head and declined him. I explained what happened, leaving him in disbelief. Seriously, he didn't believe me in the slightest.

"You made a pact with Tartarus, did you not," he demanded. I nodded. "And it would be until you no longer needed or had Hell's Veil, true?" Yes. "And yet you feigned being incapable of using it?" I shook my head.

"It actually hurt when I tried to use it. Tartarus warned me never to try again (unless I have a death wish). Last night I felt nothing but remorse… okay, remorse and pain, but nothing I would usually feel when I use Hell's Veil. In fact, I felt all of that leave me. You have to believe me in that regard."

"Which is exactly why I don't." Of course he didn't. He was always a visual believer. No wonder he was atheist. No, he believed in something, he simply never said who or what it was.

"Well, I believe it to be time to go to sleep," I said authoritatively. "Good night, Robin. I trust you will find sleep enjoyable. Now shut up and sleep." With that, I walked over to my bed, stripped off my unneeded clothes, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. And that is where the nightmares truly began.

* * *

 _ **BRRRZZZZ**_. I held in as much pain as I could. But it was too much for me to bear holding it in.

* **You have no power over Devil's Tears,** * a familiar growling voice roared in my ears. * **You lost the power when you neglected them for so long. Then you lost the powers last night. Yet still you dare take that power? Dare you again attempt to use them, I shall destroy you where you stand.** *

Tartarus. The one that visited me in my youth, promising me power. Here he is, taking that power away because I can't use it, even sparingly.

You know what? I'm not surprised. Fine, Tartarus. Keep your stupid powers. I'll find another power to use.

*Yawn* But first, it's time to hit the sack.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. And I saw it. The Night of Nightmares has begun.

* * *

The Longbow of Robin Hood, the Longbow of Luxius Arc, the Bow of Paris of Troy, and the Lunar Bow of Artemis. We are the Givers of Foresight, and I am Fable Trust the Longbow of Luxius Arc. My first target is Ruby Rose, whose future holds innocent love until Darkness begins its reign. Then Weiss Schnee, whom in the near future will find the truth in her friends and a plot against her from her own father and sibling. Blake Belladonna will see pain within only a few weeks, despite having seen pain recently when her identity as a Faunus was discovered. And Yang Xiao Long will find love within days, only for loss to strike her in the last days of the Vytal Festival.

Moving on, I targeted Nora Valkyrie, seeing loss after loss. Lie Ren will lose just as much as Nora, only to remember loss again. Pyrrha will find hope, only to discover truth and lose everything. And Jaune Arc will find no power to aid his friends in their time of need, and be forced to witness their doom just before his own by fire.

The future immediately shimmered, shaking violently as Jaune denied his future. Immediately, his future became an enigma as something in him snapped free after a lifetime of dormancy. Strange.

I found Royce Jaxon and his partners. He was the first one I went after, seeing loss after loss only to pay the ultimate price at the hands of his friends for the sake of his friends. Immediate denial again, as his Semblance began to evolve once more from Nullification to something far more powerful. Both he and Jaune Arc both. What was with them tonight?

Victor 'Panzer' Dark would see love and seek change within himself, only to achieve it at the price of that love. He began shaking, denying the future set before him for the sake of this love. Typhoon would find the truth of his past and, after a brief time of shock, come to accept it and vow vengeance. At the same time, he saw another nightmare of his lost past, memories of a time he hardly knew. Robin would… be an enigma? At the very least, he would seek success for his goals, make a deal with darkness to gain that opportunity, and gain that victory… at a price.

Across the world in the regions to the south of Mistral, I found Coco, Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi. In their future… huh? In their darkest hour, Velvet and Fox would find solace in one another. Coco and Yatsuhashi would seek one another, but not find them.

Back across the world to my ancestor, Matthieu Arc, I foresaw minor loss and major gain due to one of his discoveries. His sister Glynda would see the past return, then see loss and war with a dragon.

Now to the ancient wizard, Ozpin. In his future, I saw yet another incarnation, a power greater than what he gave so long ago, and his past come to haunt him once more.

Travis Blanche, essentially the same as Ruby. Well, that was anticlimactic. Data Curator would find someone in his own likeness from this new age, rediscover the ancient darkness he once fought in ages long past, and fall when he finds the thing he desires most. Amarillo Cortez finally spills the truth of his past, only for the past to haunt him once more. Alfred Pollastro finds love, a new food source, and something to unleash his full might on.

I sense two more presences whose futures are now clear. Seeking them, I find Joyeux and Zeal will both find strength deemed impossible.

Cardin and Sara, huh? Never saw that one in a million years. To add a hole in the fourth wall, what would those two together be called? Cherub? Seraph? Bleeding Angel? Hmm… I'll have to think about that one.

* * *

"A burning heart, huh," Yang asked me curiously. I nodded. "And it was locked with yours, huh?"

"Yup," I answered. "What about yours?"

"I saw a heart hatching out of an egg, swallow a black hole, grow a skull around it, then lock with mine. You got anything?"

"Nothing," I answered.

"DAMMIT," Cardin screamed again, silencing the cafeteria again. My guess is last night wasn't good for him either. "I THOUGHT I ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!"

A muffled response came from the other end of his Scroll.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO PUT HER ON THE WAITING LIST, SHE'S HURT!"

Another negative response.

"FINE! I'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HELP ME! GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE!"

With that, Cardin hung up, tore off his Crimson Angels pendant, and threw it with such force that it punched a 3-inch hole in a pillar, a wall, and nearly decapitated Matthieu Arc. So much for him being in the Angels.

"I SAID I QUIT," Sara Aurum shouted into her own Scroll before chucking it across the room. Aaaaaand there goes the neighborhood.

"DO YOU LADIES NEED PADS," Panzer joked. Two melee weapons pummeled his face from two opposite ends of the building before Ruby and Blake assaulted him, screaming something about him not understanding what it's like. Called it perfectly, the neighborhood is gone.

 **GRRRRRR**. "Stomach alarm," I said. "Time to eat again." Yang burst out laughing at the 'stomach alarm' part. I got up and grabbed my wallet from off the table, taking my keys and twirling them in my fingers.

"Where're you going," Yang asked. I turned to see her lilac eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Town," I stated. "To a restaurant down the road from my apartment."

"Can I come?" Her eyes sparkled with hope.

"If I said no, would you be fine?" The sparkle died and turned into sorrow and loneliness.

"Yeah, I guess." She looked down at her own boring red apple. For some reason, I felt terrible for doing that to her.

"Then come along," I said. Still nothing. "We're going to the Little Italy." And again, not a motion. "I did say 'we', Yang. That means you and me, y'know." That did the trick.

"Then let's go," her usual smile returned to her face, left arm wrapped around my right, and cheery attitude back in action. There's the Yang I know.

"You two do realize that classes start at ten, right," Weiss asked. Two downtrodden faces (including my own) looked back at her with extreme sorrow. "It's currently…" she checked her Scroll "hang on…" she paused, checked again, and groaned. "You have a little over an hour."

Two faces (including my own) lit up. Arms locked, Yang and I practically bounded over to the docks, took the five minute flight over to my part of town, drove my truck to Little Italy, and had a marvelous time.

* * *

"Tell me to wake up one more time and I will shove my nodachi clear through your two-inch 'little man'," Royce glared at me, face buried in the pillow. I brushed a golden lock out of my face.

"Well, for you to see it, you'd have to get up, wouldn't you," I argued. "Now hurry up, we gotta go get something to munch on."

"You are not my leader, Arc," he growled. I shrugged.

"But I _am_ a leader, no? Just looking out for a fellow leader, y'know." He finally got up at around 8:45.

"I'm going to kick your ass at some point."

"Well, you can already do that starting yesterday. I can't use Devil's Tears anymore, lost the power the night before apparently." Royce froze while scratching his neck and slowly turned to me.

"You what," he demanded. I raised my hands in false surrender.

"It's true, I lost the power and I can't use Devil's Tears anymore. No clue how or why, just did."

He remained silent, donning a white shirt and red shorts before putting on his school uniform. "You know, the same thing happened with me and Hell's Veil. I have no idea how it happened, either."

I dropped my hands. I sensed that he was being totally honest.

' _What?_ ' I half expected him to say 'psyche' and kick my ass brutally, but he got dressed without incident.

"Okay, this is totally weird," I muttered to myself. "Those powers don't just up and disappear. Especially not high-power abilities like those we lost."

"Agreed. We need to find answers and quickly, then somehow gain an upper hand of equal power lest we lose our lives and dignity as well."

I and my 'battle buddy', as Panzer and Nora were happy to call he and I, walked down the hall of his dormitory and out to the cafeteria.

"So what was your vision of the future," he asked.

"It doesn't matter, I've rejected it in favor of my own," I said immediately without a single fleck of worry in my tone.

"Same here," he admitted. "Although to be honest, perhaps it's a good thing I've rejected my future. My Semblance as it is is relatively useless."

"Then let's try it," I said excitedly. "Try and stop one of Weiss's glyphs."

"Are you insane? I've tried to do that time upon time and she still surprises me with a glyph at a new angle or shooting me with a glyph."

"Never know until we try it, right?"

Speak of the devil, I got hit with a Stasis Glyph almost right after I said that. Royce panicked and flashed his away. But not mine; instead, he drew his nodachi and swung it in her general direction. A gold light flew at her and trapped Weiss in her own Stasis Glyph. The only reason I knew that is because I've learned to switch places with objects behind my opponents (namely Weiss) when they try to trap me. And mind you, what I saw made my eyes go wide as tractor tires and jaw drill through bedrock. Weiss did the same, clearly not expecting something like that. Even Jaxon himself looked incredibly surprised at his own feats.

"I knew something happened last night," he almost hissed. "Arc, did something happen to you?"

"No clue," I admitted. "Or do you mean just now?"

"Last night, you balding oaf."

"Yeah, no clue other than rejecting what I saw."

"Mmm. We may consider watching for changes in your abilities."

"I can see that," Weiss thought aloud. She then jolted out of her (or was it Royce's) Glyph. "Hold on. Last night was the Night of Nightmares, right? The day when we all see a glimpse of our futures in our sleep. And you say you rejected the future you saw, right Jaune?"

"That's right," I confirmed.

"And you did the same thing, Royce? I mean no disrespect, of course."

"Firstly, yes I did. Secondly, I deserve all the disrespect you can give due to my previous actions." Royce Jaxon asking for disrespect? This is new.

"That would be because of the night before last… the second thing, not the first."

"Hmm, noted."

"But yesterday your Semblance was Nullification, right," she continued. He nodded. "And now you literally just used my own Glyph against me. You couldn't do that before, could you?"

"No… now that you mention it, that is an interesting coincidence. Jaune, how much Aura did you use just now?"

"As much as I always do," I answered. I checked my Aura on my Scroll and showed them. "See? I'm down to 96 percent, rising steady. Honestly, I think you've just changed enough to change your Semblance."

"So you think it's just a coincidence," Royce raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. I nodded. "Well, you're probably right. Perhaps we're just thinking too much into this. Let's just go and get something to eat."

 **GRRRRRRR**. "Absolutely," Weiss agreed. Was that Weiss's stomach?

* * *

 **BANG!** **SMASH! WHUMP! C-CRASH!**

"DAMMIT ALL!" Cardin shouted as he continued his assault in the training room. He had gotten into the Crimson Angels to protect his toddler sister and poor single mother. The White Fang attacked his neighborhood and his sister had been one of the injured. Earlier today he had called and asked for support to give his sister the necessary aid, and they not only refused but forced him to pay a fee for daring to ask. For that reason, he had made it clear: he was no longer part of the Angels. Still wary of the Faunus and White Fang, especially the latter, but he no longer outright hated them. Okay, he hated the White Fang, but he hated the Crimson Angels just as much. As it was, he had more and more reason to leave. This was the last straw. "AAARGH!"

 **BOOM!** *Sniffle*. Cardin paused his destructive carve through his dummy. Someone was crying in the training room? He slung his weapon on his back in its battleax form and decided to check it out. Granted this could be a horror movie setup, but he really didn't care. Not that he ever did, he was far too pissed off for that right now, normally too irritable to do so at all.

Sneaking around into the locker room, Cardin kept his right hand poised to grab and swing just in case. He looked up and down, left and right for the source of the sound. Nothing. He grabbed his weapon just in case and twirled it just before he turned around. This place had to be haunted.

Just as he passed the door, he heard another sniff just above him. Something wet hit his bare shoulder. He looked up to see Sara Aurum sitting on a decorative guardrail just above the door to the training room. Not only that, but the Angel Faunus was crying, something she never did in a public space. In her hands was a picture of something. What it was he couldn't tell, but he could tell that she was extremely upset.

"Damn you, Adam Taurus," she whispered between sobs. Wasn't she White Fang and proud of it? Cardin knew what he was about to do was stupid, but decided to do it anyways.

"Hey, Sara," he called up to her. She was so startled she fell off her perch, narrowly caught by the young human beneath her. Well, 'caught' if that was defined by basically crushing what 'caught' her. Cardin's fingers twitched as she accidentally smothered him with her bust.

"Sorry, Cardin," she apologized. He said something muffled, baritone voice vibrating every rib in her body. She moved her body off of his, allowing him to breathe. "What was that?"

"I said you were crushing me, but you moved," he wheezed. "Ugh, that hurt. You alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ach! Are you sure about that? I heard you crying."

"Oh, that. Right…"

"Take your time," he assured. She wiped her eyes and sat with her legs in a 'w' form.

"You know I used to be in the White Fang, right," she asked. He nodded, noting her word choice. "I only went in because a friend told me to. She told me that she was only in so she could please Adam Taurus, the leader after the old one stepped down. After all, the guy had saved her life, so she wanted to pay him back. Just yesterday, that bastard took her life because she ran when the police came on the scene, as you would when you commit a terrorist act. Personally, I've opted out of the terror stuff, but she never did. And I finally just told him I quit. I couldn't handle it, and still can't." She started sobbing again. "I mean, Adam was such a great guy once. He was so nice to her, why would he just up and kill her for such a dumb reason like that?"

The floodgates broke. Cardin had only one question left for her.

"Was she involved in yesterday's attack," he asked. As hard as she was crying, she still shook her head.

"I mean *sniff* I guess she was, but *sniff* she was at home that night. *sniff* They *sob* they came after her and *sob* and they *sniff* and they killed her and started attacking civilians. *gasp* I'm sorry but I *gasp* I just can't do it anymore." She burst into tears, unable to handle the stress. Cardin's own stress had hit its limit, but now it was beyond even what a Death Stalker should ever handle. He, too, was at the point of tears. Tears of anger, tears that held stress and pent-up rage that he couldn't hold anymore. His eyes were turning from indigo to a vicious velvet. He slammed his fist into the ground, shattering every tile in the locker room. His breathing got faster and hotter.

"Why," was all he could say. His veins began to turn red with rage. "Adam Taurus, Lancelot Lucio, the Council. Why do they think they have the right? The right to destroy the world? Why?"

Sara's sobbing brought him back to reality. He was shivering with rage and fear. Rage at those in command, fear of himself. Sara had a small puddle of tears her pants wouldn't soak up down at her knees. She was shivering with sadness, with every sob, with her tears chilling her face yet warming her rosy cheeks. Cardin's eyes turned back to normal once more as his lungs gasped for air. He exhaled red smoke and realized just what he was about to let loose before Sara brought him to.

' _What have I done_ ,' he chastised himself. ' _Red Rage would've killed her. I damn near lost control. What the Hell is wrong with me?_ '

Still shaking from his own experience, Cardin wrapped his arms around Sara and pulled her face into his left shoulder. Red tears fell from his own eyes, dripping onto her shoulder. That was the consequence of him using Red Rage, even inadvertently: his tears mixed with blood and his anger incarnated into a red fluid.

"I'm sorry, Sara," he apologized. The glow in his veins began to fade. "I'm so sorry." He still breathed red smoke, though now it was far less concentrated with every breath he took. His breaths were still raspy, forcing the colored gas out of his lungs and drawing in precious oxygen. Regret flooded his mind, thinking about his mistakes of the past and how they affected what happened to him now and what could've happened had he not gotten control as soon as he did.

Amarillo stood over the wooden box on his bed. It was roughly 14 inches wide by 18 inches deep with 6 inches of height to it. On it was carved his personal symbol - a bull with cactus horns, reminiscent of an old Vacuo legend - along with another symbol, two scratched 's's torn into the wood by what looked like a rapier. He ran his hand along the symbols, then unlocked the locks and opened the chest. Inside the crate was a black piece of cloth with two eye holes cut into the fabric, a black cape, several leather pieces of armor, and two folded scabbards for two rapiers. Two rapiers which he had and used all the time. He picked up the cloth and gently wrapped it in his hands.

"Someday, San Salvador," he said, speaking his native tongue. "The world shall see us for who we are someday." He put the cloth back in its place and closed the box, latching the locks and putting it back in his mattress.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N: That actually hurt to type the end of that. Thankfully, my average speed on a computer is much faster than on a phone, so I could make some mid-writing changes with little to no problems. For the record, Cardin's thing and the thing with the pups will actually come in handy at some point. Chekhov's Gun and all that. And before any of you say 'it feels rushed', believe me when I say** _ **I**_ **feel it's a bit rushed. If you want me to change it, make a suggestion in either the comments or in a PM.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I've got either other things to do or laziness to try and work off. Gen. Tex, out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Review answer time because I'm too fucking lazy to write a PM or respond in any other way:**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thank you, thank you, thanks, and I kinda figured last-minute and decided I was too lazy to fix it. I will someday, just not today.**

 **Lord of Greed 90: I'm not sure whether to take this with a degree of pride or humility. My main goal with this current 'season' of AAT is to improve my writing skills and not piss anyone off. You raise a good point, though. I have a minor problem with introducing too many OCs. I'll keep that in mind for my future stories… I have a bad feeling I've already fucked up, but it's okay I'm certain. Like I said last chapter: I love using Chekhov's Gun principles, so each OC I use/create has a purpose to the story. Moreover, I will try to keep their use to a minimum. Thanks for the input.**

 **With that settled, onwards.**

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 16

"Alright, tonight is the Night of Restless Souls," Nora declared. "Keep a sharp eye out and a bottle of salt and holy water with you at all times."

"I think you're taking this a bit too far, Nora," Ren muttered tiredly. "There's no such thing as holy water, why would you waste salt like that, and we're not staying up late tonight."

"Aww, spoilsport." Those two got along so well. Why weren't they a thing yet?

"She's got a point, though," Jaune stated. "There'll be some pretty unsettling sights and nasty spirits tonight. We should at least be careful." My descendant is wise, there are indeed harmful spirits on nights like these. However, there are equally helpful and benevolent spirits such as myself to go with them.

"I honestly don't believe in spirits," Pyrrha admitted. "There may be strange occurrences, but there is no such thing as a ghost."

"Not all spirits are ghosts, Pyrrha," Robin warned. "And not all ghosts lie in the spirit realm."

"Now you're all just being superstitious," she chuckled nervously. I doubt that was a 'I'm about to figure out they're right' nervous laugh.

"Well, considering I've been attacked by what is known as a poltergeist when I was young, your disbelief is foolish," Robin argued. He even showed the scar above his right eyebrow. Must've been a rough night.

"It must've been just telekinesis or something of the sort," Pyrrha brushed it off. Robin nodded.

"Perhaps. However, that would certainly not explain the devilish figure I saw that night. Not all things have a logical explanation, Ms. Nikos."

With that, Robin Goldeneye left my descendant's dorm. Nora immediately bounced into Ren's bed and began snoring like a lion strapped to a chainsaw. Ren sighed and curled up on the other side of his bed and got comfortable.

"Y'know, I wish they would just get together already," Jaune admitted. Ren shot him a look through one eye. "Aaaand I spoke too soon." Pyrrha giggled at this.

"I agree on both parts," the Spartan said through her laughter. "They match so well. It's a miracle they're not dating." Ren rolled his eyes and rolled over, now facing his partner. His snores were overpowered by Nora for only a time. Then Nora's snores slowed to a dull purr whereas Ren's grew to her level.

"Polar opposites attract has never been more literal," Jaune yawned. "I suppose it's time to hit the sack now."

Pyrrha yawned as well. "Don't yawn, it's contagious." Her partner chuckled. He curled into bed and set his alarm. He rolled over to see her changing out of her clothes. All she had on was her underwear, and both blushed redder than a red apple in its season. Or Tartarus's full power. Or her… do they call it lingerie now?

"As much as I'm embarrassed, I have seven sisters," Jaune commented, only looking up at the ceiling. Pyrrha sighed.

"I suppose I should've gotten used to the possibility by now," she continued. Now she had on nothing and had pulled out a peach camisole and ordinary white panties (*A/N: I am extremely embarrassed in writing this, however I do now have the liberty with the M rating. I swear I don't want to do this again). Jaune swallowed, waiting for her to bash him upside the head as his sisters and former girlfriend did. No attack came.

"Changed yet," he whimpered, still expecting an attack. He didn't show it on his face, but my being a spirit lets me see his soul and how terrified he is on the inside.

"Yes I am, Jaune," she answered. "I'm honestly surprised you looked away, most guys would kill to look at my body. Admittedly, none of them would even look my way."

"Okay, that's just crazy. Guys not trying to peek at a girl's body? Unheard of, especially for someone as beautiful as you." Pyrrha now blushed.

"Well, that's what happens when you reach my level of popularity," she replied. Jaune shrugged.

"That's not what my brother said," he groaned. I almost screamed at that one. It's _so TRUE_! Normand Arc ALWAYS had a collection of Pyrrha's portraits, even going on certain… inappropriate community sites, and collecting falsified portraits of her without a scrap of clothing. And the maniac dared to say the following:

"She's just a girl, dude. Don't you wanna see?"

"She's just so hot. I want a piece of that bod."

"C'mon, she's not even that popular."

"This is just the cycle of celebrities. And I love it."

Among others. No sense of dignity whatsoever. And I and Jaune both have a feeling he's proud of it. Disgusting.

"Well, what did he say," she asked innocently. Oh, no.

"You seriously don't want to know what he said," Jaune argued. "He's the only reason I know about you, I swear. He only bought the cereal because he loved seeing your image on the boxes. I just so happened to swipe the sweater stuff from him. In fact, it's a miracle my eyes are still virgins." I nearly laughed out loud at that one. "You _don't_ want to know what that disgraceful perverted husk of a man said. To _me_ when I was _thirteen_ , no less."

"Jaune, it can't have been that bad," she stated. He finally snapped.

"He essentially tried to get me to watch porn of you when I was thirteen, and we're roughly the same age." She looked shocked, only now realizing that Jaune was a bit more than righteously furious with his brother. "I tried to warn you, Pyrrha. The only good thing out of him is the fact that I can shoot and build a revolver. I'm honestly surprised I haven't decked the living sin out of him." His partner remained silent. She had paid no mind to those issues as she grew up and more popular. So how was Jaune any different from his brother? She supposed he was simply used to the idea from having seven sisters, but that wasn't it. He gave her common courtesy despite how comfortable with girls he was. He was vicious in defending her as well, even staring down overwhelming odds to bring her out of danger. Perhaps he just saw her as special, treating her like a greedy man might a precious gemstone. I could tell her right here and now that he himself is special, that even most Arcs aren't as chivalrous as he is, but doing so might do more harm than good.

"And why didn't you like him doing what he did," she asked, not entirely confident that she'd like the answer. His answer, despite being just words, still surprised her.

"I honestly don't know. I feel like I may never know, but seeing his actions infuriated me." I could've told you that one, Amazon. His instincts are far more pure than those of most others, especially for you. "Sorry for exploding at you, by the way. I should've been more patient with you."

"No, I shouldn't have pushed you the way I have, so let me apologize," Pyrrha said. Well, those two match quite well. How are they not together yet?

Within minutes, the two warriors fell asleep. Now's my chance. I entered Jaune's dreamscape and called out to him.

" _Jaune_ ," I called, hearing a light echo in his mind. Take that as you will, by the way. " _Jaune… JAUNE._ " No answer. Jeez, was he just this dull or was he preoccupied with something?

 _ **Jaune**_ , a heavenly voice unlike any other spoke. It sounded so familiar and yet had no sound whatsoever. _**Jaune. Jaune, come to Me.**_

" _Here I am,_ " he answered. Oh, come on!

 _ **I have allowed the spirit of your ancestor Luxius Arc to enter your mind**_ , the mighty call explained. Finally some recognition. _**He is the one who carries the answers to your prayer. Peace be with you, son.**_

" _Last time I checked, Matthieu had Flare as a Semblance, no breed of telepathy_ ," I called. " _Who in the world are you?_ "

 _ **I am not of this world, yet I am**_ , it answered. I immediately felt as if I would get no further answers, and just figured it would be some form of Sage or something.

" _And here_ I _am_ ," I spoke to Jaune again. " _No introduction needed, I am Luxius Arc. Your ancestor with the mighty bow Fable Trust. I have taken this opportunity to grace you with my presence and teach you about this new power that has finally unleashed within you. I was the first person in our family to ever have access to this hereditary - ._ "

" _Yeah, I'm more asking about any possibility of having a second Semblance,_ " he cut me off. I stayed silent for minutes on end. He… he what?

" _You mean you don't care about the ArcLight power?_ "

" _I already know about it… okay, knowing how to use it is useful, but that's not what I felt last night. It was… something else, like my soul developed something new outside of my Semblance and the other thing. Can you help me out here?_ "

Silence. Okay then, find a second Semblance, then bring aid with the ArcLight. Gotcha! How hard can _that_ be?

So I left his body temporarily and searched his soul. Sure enough, it had changed since last year. For easy understanding for readers, here's some Soul Anatomy 101: the human soul branches off like a tree when it inhabits a body. The primary branches link to five primary points of interest: the Heart, housing of all emotion; the Mind, home of the obvious thoughts; the Gut, essentially the power plant of a body and power-plus-plus for the soul and Aura; the Arms and Legs, where you might actually need to enhance the body's function in extreme situations; and the Jugular, the one point at which the soul can actually voice itself in the physical realm. The groin, while an important branch in my personal opinion, is only a minor branch, as with the eyes, ears, nose, et cetera. The Core is a celestial body part, meaning it doesn't exist in the physical world but is still a body part; it is also where the soul is held. One's Aura might rest somewhere between the Gut and the Heart, branching out to other places as well if the user is strong enough to release its power to other places. A Semblance, when it develops, normally begins in the Mind and parts of the Heart, expanding its influence depending on the Soul.

Jaune's soul is different, alright. His Heart has grown from a white color with darkness rolling around it into a pure golden shine filling the entirety of his Heart. His Mind has learned quite a bit, growing and expanding with time; it has also grown more powerful, allowing his Soul to expand its influence within. His Gut is now outputting twice the Aura it used to, giving more power to his soul as well. His Arms and Legs are now somewhat empty, once being filled with the Darkness from Tartarus and fueled by his darker emotions; now they carry almost nothing, his Soul trying to fill the void as quickly as possible and succeeding marvelously in my opinion. His Jugular has no major difference, only growing more capable of piecing together sentences in a fast and efficient manner. And his Beast Mark showed a greater empathy to creatures of all shapes, sizes, and temperaments. Still a virgin, eyes are as sharp as they need to be, ears can still understand animal speech, nose is now accustomed to new scents, and all is well with his body in the ordinary sense. His Aura is massive and growing by the day, and his Primary Semblance is slowly getting stronger. It's his Secondary Semblance that scares me. Not that it's dangerous or anything, but it's the fact that he has it that scares me. All it does is allow him to amplify the ArcLight, but it's. Still. THERE! How much must I tell you before you understand that _THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN_?!

I re-entered his body and informed him of the news. He remained silent for what seemed like hours but was only half of one.

" _So I was right_ ," he asked me.

" _Yes_ ," I responded. " _And that's not supposed to happen naturally, Jaune. I've no idea how you did so, but you did. Granted, you must learn to summon, control, and manipulate the ArcLight before you can master your Secondary, but that can easily be changed. NOW, let's begin learning you up on the ArcLight. Or, let me correct myself, how to use it._ "

Using the ArcLight is simple. Find in your Heart the will to fight, in your Mind the reason to, and your Gut enough Aura to start it up. After all, any celestial or magical power requires a hint of Aura to jumpstart its manipulation. Problem was, Jaune had only one of those. Especially after figuring out how much Aura it took to start it and just what it was and could do.

" _A full 40 percent of my Aura for just some cheap imitation of the Northern Lights, then all it does is do figure eights in hard light? How freaking useless is that? Ugh, what am I thinking? That other future is all but certain. I give up._ " All I could do is roll my spiritual eyes.

" _Those figure eights were just visual displays of power_ ," I explained. " _ArcLight can do so much more than just figure eights. Trust me when I say that_ that _is what made our family so famous and so powerful in the past. I've no idea how your generations lost that power, but_ you have it _. I have utmost faith in you._ "

" _Then how can I do it?_ "

" _Have faith in yourself_ ," I answered his pleas. " _There's a reason the saying goes: you are only as strong as the faith you put in yourself._ "

" _Helpful_."

" _I was once in your position, you know. Self-doubt all over the place. Then I found ArcLight and I went even deeper. It was only when I first used ArcLight that I found out just how powerful I was. Trust me when I say you are far stronger than I was when I was your age. And I broke my future clean in two. You will do the same, if not more. Just have faith that you can and you will._ " I felt a tugging at my spirit. " _Time to go. Do me a favor and give Lady Luck a double-serving of 'piss off' for me, will you?_ " With that, I was drawn back to the afterlife, the gateway built by my power in my last attempt to change the future of all mankind. A path to a greater place than the common Grimmlands, a heavenly kingdom created by the souls dwelling here and ever-expanding. A place from which two souls are banned until their conflict ends. Not Ozpin and Salem, no. The Brothers who tore the world asunder, Solaris and Grimoire, whose powers have put them on the same level as gods, whose conflict they have given to their own likeness in Salem and Ozpin. They will never enter through the Arch Triumphant, never see the green pastures of New Gaia. Not until their powers are stripped of them and they live mortal lives within their own creation.

* * *

Pyrrha slept soundly tonight, unaware of the dark entity hovering over her. It was no Grimm, however, nor was it a demon like Tartarus. It was simply a dark entity comprised of the same negative energy Grimm feast on. This being did nothing to her, simply hovering over her sleeping body. Soon, however, the writhing mass of malintent began to move. It bound one of its dark branches to her body, nothing more, nothing less. Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, had just been painted a target.

In her dream, however, she saw something completely unrelated to the entity. The spirits of her ancestors glaring down at her, making her feel small. Behind her was an ancient Amphitheater seating those restless spirits. Before her stood a dark writhing mass of another breed; a dark future loomed before her. Fire, Achilles, a bow and arrow, and finally a glimpse of the Grimmlands. The fire returned to the forefront of the dark future, transforming into a beautiful woman with fire in her eyes. The woman pleaded for help from the young Spartan, and she shivered. The flames began to die, finally being sucked away into another, much more physically attractive woman behind whom towered a black being with white skin and red eyes. Pyrrha saw the top of Beacon's tallest tower, the CCT, and the fiery woman returned. In her hands was a bow with an arrow already notched and ready to fire. She heard Jaune's voice crying out her name behind her, and the arrow went flying into her chest.

Pyrrha awoke with a start, shaking in a cold sweat. She looked over to Jaune, whose expression was that of incredible distress. A dark figure loomed over him, staring down with white eyes and a burning white mouth. It looked over to her and charged right at her.

The real Pyrrha awoke, sweating buckets. Her eyes immediately shifted to Jaune. He was not only awake but was staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Nightmare," he asked. She knew better than to lie to him, as he always found out one way or another, and nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. It was best that he didn't know.

"Any way I can help?"

"I'm fine, Jaune. Thank you anyways."

"Here if you need," he stated before his head hit his pillow once more. He was snoring within minutes.

She tried to go back to sleep. Rest never came to her. With that she got up, put on a robe, and stepped out of her dorm. She paced the halls, grabbed a glass of water, went outside and walked around for a bit. Nothing helped. She finally went back to her dorm to see Jaune awake again. It was only a few minutes away from midnight, according to her Scroll.

"Can't sleep," Jaune said, rubbing his forehead. "You?"

"Apparently not," she answered. The Spartan looked over to Nora and Lie, who were both sleeping like babies. "I wonder if that's how they manage to sleep through nights like this?"

"Why don't we try it," Jaune suggested, looking right at her. She blushed as soon as he said it.

"I-I think that's a bad idea," she stuttered. He shrugged.

"You brought it up," he mentioned tiredly. "Besides, it _could_ work." True enough.

After a few moments of deliberating, Pyrrha finally caved. She crawled into Jaune's bed, the side closest to the nearest wall, and covered herself with his blankets. Jaune popped his joints once more, climbed into bed facing away from her, and shut his eyes. They wished each other good night and tried to sleep. Moments later, he rolled over to face her. His warm breaths heated her face quite nicely. Before she even realized it, the sun was bathing her face with its light.

* * *

"Time to get up," I announced. Nora and Ren shifted in their bed; Pyrrha hardly even moved an inch.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled. I smiled. So it did work after all. I'm gonna have to learn their secret at some point. I stepped out of our room and grabbed a cup of coffee for Pyrrha and I. Nora couldn't have any because last time she had any coffee she was literally more hyperactive than an excited fox kit. Ren usually declined, preferring his green 'algae' stuff to a good hot cup of coffee. Joyeux was yipping up a storm when I re-entered the room, saying things like * _You're back_ * and * _What's for breakfast_ * et cetera.

"I brought coffee," I called to Pyrrha, whose nose picked it up immediately. She sat up and reached for the coffee like a zombie would a brain. "There's our favorite red-haired beauty."

She didn't even blush at this, making me curious as to whether it even registered.

"Thanks," Pyrrha said in her morning voice as she took her coffee. I sat next to her and yawned again. Joy hopped up on my bed and crawled into Pyrrha's lap.

* _I'm still hungry_ ,* the growing team pet made a noise that sounded suspiciously like 'yeah'.

"We know, Joy," Pyrrha muttered, wiping her eyes. I sipped my coffee. Mmm, black coffee. Nothing quite like it… except for tea, but that stuff's weak in comparison. Still good, but not _as_ good.

"Hold on, Pyr," Nora jolted, nearly ripping her school-provided skirt. "It's currently the morning, and you normally don't understand Joy at all in the mornings."

"And?"

"And you just did! I'm starting to think you have that weird beast whisper mark thing like Jaune has."

"It's called a Beast Whisperer Mark and I highly doubt it," I answered. Pyrrha nodded. Being ever curious and highly dangerous when curious, Nora seemed to stomp over and lifted Pyrrha's camisole sky high, paying no mind to what damage she might cause. Thankfully, my reflexes are almost as fast as Nora being Nora. I was so focused on catching my partner's coffee I hardly realized how close it was to her body. And then I saw it: the lion face with a mohawk and fox ears on the left side of her ribcage level with her bust. It was still embarrassing to see her body like this, but interesting to know that she had developed a Beast Whisperer Mark.

"Oh my god, she does," Nora muttered. My eyes glazed over temporarily, with no real explanation as to how it happened, as Pyrrha tugged down her camisole.

"I would point it out, but I can't see anything and am afraid I'll miss and touch something else," I admitted. Pyrrha took her coffee out of my hands.

"And what did it look like," the young woman in question demanded. I answered gladly, saying nothing about location. My vision returned shortly thereafter. Pyrrha had checked in the team mirror and confirmed it for herself in the time it took for me to start seeing again. Joyeux was all sorts of excited that another of her friends had come to understand everything she says, and was yipping up yet another storm.

"Thanks for the embarrassing moment, Nora," I said sarcastically as Pyrrha took back her coffee. Nora nodded excitedly, the point going right over her head as usual.

"It's not like I didn't catch you two sleeping together," Ren commented.

"LIKE YOU HAVE ANY ROOM TO TALK," Pyrrha and I shouted at him, more Pyrrha than I. Nora and Joyeux burst out laughing… did you know that foxes can actually laugh? Ren just rolled his eyes and said we had a good point.

Five minutes later, we went down to the cafeteria. Did you know that I can get ready almost three and a half minutes faster than Pyrrha can? Then again, we were putting on our school uniforms, and Nora always struggles with her skirt.

As we were walking down the hall to the stairs leading to the courtyard, I noticed Cardin carrying Sara bridal style to the cafeteria. All I could do was wonder how in the Hell they were together in such a short time.

"... so tomorrow at three, right," Ruby confirmed with someone. Travis responded affirmatively. "Okay, I'll tell my team so they don't worry."

"Data'll probably figure it out at some point," Travis stated. "I'm more worried about your father kicking my rear."

"He won't, I promise," Ruby argued.

"Says the girl who helped batter her sister's ex when they broke up," the Marksman shivered. Man, what's up with all the romance today?

"So in the spirit of the Day of Solace," Nora said excitedly, "who do you see me running to when something goes wrong?" That's what it was, eh? Okay, Cupid, I can play that game.

"Ren," Pyrrha answered her teammate immediately, sending the redhead spiraling.

"I second that notion," I smiled. Ren hardly even paid attention.

"Then what about Ren," Nora cried.

"You," without missing a beat Ren piped up. Nora was redder than a beet. Nailed it in one.

"Well you two would probably kick some butt then make out in front of explosions," Nora retorted. Pyrrha blushed so bad her nose started bleeding. I, on the other hand, got unfortunately lucky. How can that be, you might ask? By getting hit with a flying Panzer, that's how. "That had to hurt."

"You alright," Typhoon shouted nervously, yelping seconds later.

"What is going on over there," Ren asked, showing some legitimate curiosity. Panzer got up, narrowly missing my crotch with his boot.

"Robin said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and Weiss is… I ain't gonna say it," he explained. "I ain't getting stabbed up the ass for the sake of honesty."

"ROBIN GET BACK HERE," Weiss roared. Seems legit.

"And how are you involved," I asked.

"Ty tried to calm the situation, she wasn't having it. Therefore, I tried to protect my brother-in-arms and got my ass handed to me."

"Royce, help me," Typhoon cried as he was pinned by Weiss's Semblance. Okay, maybe I should step in.

Aura pulsed through my eyes as I began to charge my Semblance. In a 3D recreated visual of the landscape, I saw Typhoon hanging in tears as Weiss got ready to thrust her rapier through him. In seconds, I had Lux de Caelo in shield form and wrapped around my left arm. Switch places in 3… 2… 1. NOW!

 **DINK-BOOM!** Weiss hit my shield just as I switched places with Typhoon. She glared at me as my Aura began the cooldown timer. 9 minutes, 32 seconds remaining. Better than almost a dozen minutes for the same distance. Lux Sancto transformed into a sword as I drew and prepared a counteroffensive.

Sure enough, there was red in her eyes as she glared at me. Something pissed her off.

"Weiss, calm down and tell me what happened," I pleaded. **BANG, CLICK CLACK, T-T-TING!** That didn't work.

"Arc, get out of my way," Weiss growled.

"Not until you calm down and tell me what happened," I declared, trying to be diplomatic. She wasn't in the mood for that. **Hiss, WHUMP!** So much for being calm. She doesn't want to play nice, I'll play my own rough hand.

"Jaune, let me handle this," Royce tried to tell me. I glared at him with my new golden glow, then redirected my anger at Weiss.

"WEISS, CALM DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND," I roared. The sound traveled around the courtyard and through some windows and doors. The red in Weiss's eyes faded away, and Myrtenaster dropped to the ground. A black mist began to hiss away from her body, forming into a Geist Grimm. The creature only got a few feet above Weiss before exploding like a pack of C4 courtesy of Panzer; if I said it exploded pink, it would've been Nora. I looked to the side and saw Panzer hold a thumbs up and a giant shit-eating grin, though both were obscured by the anti-armor rifle he was one-handing. I returned the gesture as Royce and Amarillo rushed over to check on Weiss. She had just fallen over in a moment of weakness, bolstered by the fact that she had less than 1% Aura.

"What happened to her," Pyrrha said, rushing over as soon as she could. Nora and Ren closed the distance shortly after Pyrrha came to a stop, leaving Panzer to disassemble his weapon and check on Typhoon. I honestly had no idea, not used to this version of Geists.

"Possession," Royce stated the obvious. "Although I've never heard of a Geist possessing a human, forget any other living being."

"Fascinating," Data said, standing up from his seat on a bench. "That particular Grimm has managed to evolve into a new form. I have never seen it do that. Now what should we call it?"

Weiss groaned, possibly having a headache since she moved her hand to her head. Amarillo sighed in relief, saying something in his native tongue.

"I have no idea," Royce muttered. "All I know is that this isn't supposed to happen. The only entities known to possess a human are either mythical or originate from Tartarus. Believe me, I know from personal experience."

"Same here," I confirmed. "And if it was a lingering spirit, something's going on and we're in the middle of it."

"Don't jinx it," Nora whined. Typhoon was able to come over, shivering upon seeing Weiss. Victor had to tell him that she was just possessed and that he shot the possessor, calming him slightly. Weiss asked what happened in a soft tone of voice. Cortez swore in his native tongue. At least, I think he did.

"Well, let's discuss this over breakfast," I suggested. "I'm sure we could all use a bite or two. More in Nora's case."

* * *

"A… _Poltergeist_ ," Data suggested. Travis shook his head. "A… _Djinn_?" Nope. "What about a - ."

"Data, bad timing," Alfred griped at his leader, sitting suspiciously close to Yang. Amarillo had an excuse, Alfred had none.

"I'm sorry," Data 'apologized'. Here we go again, I thought. "Do you not agree with my suggestions?"

"What did I say about timing," Alfred glared at his leader, resting his cheek on his fist.

"But each suggestion only takes a few seconds," Data argued. His teammate groaned. "How much faster must I speak?"

"No, it's the fact that you're speaking about the topic a bit too soon," I finally barged in. "Give us some time to recover from the incident and we'll talk about it then. _Or_ , you can talk about it to Professor Port, and _he_ can help you with a name." Data 'feigned' excitement at this suggestion; I say 'feigned' because he's apparently learned how to fake emotions when it's appropriate. I highly doubt he realizes that he looks and sounds like he's overreacting.

"That is an excellent idea," he almost cried. "I shall go and speak with him… after classes."

"Why do you say that," Nora said between entire pancakes.

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING**! Weiss's alarm went off. Well, we're late for class… eh, we have an excuse.

 **GONG.** My Scroll rang.

* _Fair warning: the WF are moving. So are the CA._ *

I figured it'd be Eliza. Ever since she let her secret out to me, she's been talking up a storm. Due to the conversation I overheard with her 'employers' I decided to keep personal information to a minimum. She hasn't exactly been an open book about it either, keeping to herself possibly to keep her life.

Looking over to Jaune, I saw that he had developed a serious face. I wonder what's plaguing his mind.

He noticed my staring and waved me over. I complied and sat down next to him.

"Two things," he whispered, hardly above a fraction of a decibel. "Firstly, I have a second Semblance. Second, it corresponds to my inherent abilities. Thirdly, those inherent abilities are going to be a bitch to unleash, and probably won't even be worth it. Any advice?"

"Firstly, that was three things," I responded at the same volume. "Secondly, I've no idea what you're talking about. Thirdly, just do it. Believe me when I tell you that it's always worth _something_."

He nodded in agreement. At least I was helpful to someone, even though they're a combat rival and I gave them combat advice. Better than being a jackass, I suppose.

"Now have you told anyone about this," I asked him silently. He barely shook his head. "You may consider this for the future. They might be of better assistance than I am."

"Nah, you helped a bit. Thanks."

"HEADS UP," I cried, bringing his head down, just narrowly avoiding a thrown apple. Said fruit hit Yang in the face, splitting on her forehead and leaving a nasty-looking bruise. Alfred looked over with anger at the pitcher. It was, oddly enough, Matthieu Arc who threw it. No, it was actually Goodwitch who did, upon seeing Matthieu congratulating her on her aim.

" **RIGHT BACK AT YA** ," Alfred shouted, taking an orange left over from everyone else's breakfast. He activated his Semblance and directed the flow to his right arm, causing his veins to glow a vibrant green. This added power caused his chosen fruit to go sailing at the professors at well over terminal velocity. In fact, it went over their heads… and into the wall behind them, causing the structure to spiderweb for at least ten feet. Holy crap, that's incredible… although after learning how it works, I'm not entirely certain I want to imitate it.

Now that I'm on the topic, perhaps I should decide whose Semblances I want to imitate. Yang's is force absorption and expulsion, similar to my ability to take a Semblance and fire it right back. Perhaps I could use hers. I just knocked back Weiss's Glyphs yesterday, so I know I can use hers. Blake can essentially create shadow clones of herself, which is similar to Jaune's Switch. Mmm… I'll use his instead. Ruby is super speed for short times, which I can use Aura to do anyway. Panzer takes pain and generates Aura with it, so that may be an idea… maybe. Typhoon's isn't a Semblance, I know because it took far too much Aura to imitate a basic ability of his. Last ditch effort, otherwise not happening. Robin's is far too susceptible to disruption, so he's out of the list. Pyrrha uses Polarity, which is basically just a force field considering how everything is essentially metal nowadays. Nora absorbs lightning and either shoots it out or enhances her strength, which is a bonus against electricity. Ren can hide himself from Grimm by hiding his emotions… useless. Travis is a Marksman… same with Robin, which is a no. Data is so freaky I've forgotten to check for his… oh yeah, it's his Destination Warp, letting him teleport himself and a few others to another place. Neat, but utterly useless in a fight. Amarillo has Shadow Rapier, giving himself a second weapon anywhere within his range. Cardin absorbs the powers of Dust… okay, decent idea. Sara has Wind Gale, just turbulent thrusts of wind increasing her flight speed. I'm not sure I can use that, but good to keep in mind. And then there's my old Semblance, Nullify. I can certainly use that at some point.

Now what about Jaune's new Semblance? Amplify… what? Seriously, what does it amplify?

"Jaune, use your new Semblance right quick," I asked out loud. He gave me a weird look, then proceeded to attempt it. Small beams of hard light twirled around his right hand and slowly formed brass knuckles - .

"GAH!" Mmm, seems like it uses the power, but can't keep it up forever. Still, mildly interesting. Reminds me of the Aurora Borealis up in… Atlas. So how did he manage to unleash that sort of power?

"Wait, what just happened," Nora asked, hopelessly confused. I can't blame her, honestly.

"Jaune's Aura went into the red within seconds, that's what happened," Ren answered.

"It appears his body can support two Semblances, simultaneously if necessary," Robin asserted. "That hard light weapon which he attempted to create is the use of his Secondary Semblance. What that Semblance is, I cannot tell. Now let's get to class before the Professors ask for us."

* * *

As it turned out, Alfred was kind enough to let Weiss have his mid-class snack, so they were able to attend class without much of a struggle. I only learned of this because Royce was kind enough to let me know, as I had my own class to attend. That class being Dust Sciences with Peach. And in case no one knows, I am generally reserved around Dust, preferring to touch an enraged mule on the ass rather than go near the volatile crystals. The class was about to find out why.

"Mr. Arc, would you be so kind as to deliver that crate of Reverse Gravity Dust to me," Peach asked with her gentle yet proper tone. I agreed, albeit only so she wouldn't give me a bad grade, and found the pale yellow crate. When I came near the crate to grab the handle, however, the Dust activated without any Aura or stimulant whatsoever. The crate exploded, sending me into the Professor's desk with a painful crunch and a loud grunt. Peach was watching the whole time, and only looked at me with awe.

"My back - OW!" One of the remaining crystals smacked me in the forehead. Paige Hickory burst out laughing at my misfortune. I opened my eyes to see the Dust crystal sticking to my forehead before Peach tore it off gently.

"Mr. Arc, would you please report to the infirmary for an Aura checkup," Peach corrected her statement. I wheezed, nodding gladly. "And please report back the Nurse's findings."

I did so, and brought back the report. Peach looked it over once and raised an eyebrow.

"That reaction was either a setup or entirely supernatural," she hummed. "You do have an Aura output heavy enough to cause such a reaction, but that is only one of two criteria to activate that crystal breed using Aura. Your Aura flow is far too gentle, too calm to warrant the other half of the equation. Mr. Winchester, did you put your Aura into the Reverse Gravity Dust crate?"

He denied, several of his 'enemies' confirming this statement openly. This only furthered her confusion.

"Perhaps the crate short-circuited," she hypothesized. But a curiosity such as this never stopped her from teaching her class about the wonders of Dust, and this was no exception to that reality. "Back to the subject at hand, this is among the numerous risks involved with Dust experimentation. In this case, the cause is unknown but the power is known. Can anyone estimate how much Dust was incorporated in that reaction?"

"Enough to hit him in the head and stick," Data suggested in his monotonous tone. His yellow eyes flickered with Aura like a Knight running a simulation. "Correction: approximately two 300-gram crystals worth of Regulated Uncut Burn Dust."

"Correct, Data, however I would suggest you refrain from your unfiltered blunt commentary from here on."

I returned to my seat and looked over the report on my Aura. The paper said I had 368% Aura available to me at full, currently having 37 after using my Secondary Semblance or hitting the red. Furthermore, I had an external Aura flow value of 5.96, meaning that for all of the Aura flowing around me, nearly six parts in a hundred originated from me. That value is normally bad for one's health, being far too high for anyone to handle without major health ramifications, but it was actually only one part higher than my average. I heard from Peach herself that the detonation Aura flow for the Reverse Gravity crystals was nearly twice what I currently have.

I internally groaned, knowing exactly what was to blame. Lady Luck, please stop fucking around.

* * *

In Professor Port's class, I would normally have been bored to death, but he was talking about the power of ancient knights and legends surrounding them, just like he went around with other legends dealing with Grimm. Like the Seven Deadly Sins, seven ancient knights with powers pertaining to those exact moral deviations; the Grimm Queen, one supposed to control the Grimm, and her wizard counterpart; and the Three Angels of Darkest Days, including Fear, Hatred, and Defiance. Those legends I listed before were what he taught yesterday, and he claims to have met both the Devil Sin of Wrath and the Darkest Angel of Fear. It certainly explains how in-detail his explanations of each were and why.

Today, he was speaking about anti-Grimm legends. He's already covered the mythical swords, including Excalibur and the better-known yet now-powerless Crocea Mors. Now, however, he was covering a legend I've only heard of recently.

"Yes, there is a mythos aside from the legendary sword behind the Arc Family, as I'm certain Jaune can tell you," Port stated proudly. "However, that detracts from the fun of speculation." Port then rambled on about the 'fun of speculation' as he called it happily.

"Just get to the point already," Cardin shouted, annoyed with the derailment of this train. "I'm actually listening for once." Everyone burst out laughing at this last comment, some totally agreeing while others like Weiss and Yang nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, Mr. Winchester," Port accepted the challenge. "Who here can tell me who the most famous member of the Arc family was?"

Pyrrha answered immediately, guessing something along the lines of Julian Arc, my great-grandfather. I facepalmed, sighing into my hand.

"That would be incorrect, Miss Nikos," Port said, sounding surprised himself. He obviously expected her to know things like this. My hand was in the air faster than anyone else's, causing a small shockwave with the speed. "Mr. Arc, you know the answer?"

"Luxian Arc, greatest legendary archer from the past, creator of the famous Fable Trust," I stated as fact. Port cheered me on with pride.

"Good, you've clearly looked back!" I just accepted that as an answer. "Now, can you tell me about his enigmatic power?"

"The ArcLight, yeah," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I haven't heard a whole lot about it, especially since its power supposedly died out as the generations passed."

"Well, allow me to enlighten you all, no pun intended." Weiss chuckled weakly at that one. Everyone stared at her like she'd gone mad. "This power allows the user to access a form of hard light known as ArcLight, which is supposedly powerful enough to act like Aura in almost every way. Except, that is, for its potency. In fact, it's supposedly so powerful that it can unleash the powers of heaven in a beautiful display rivaling or surpassing the Aurora Borealis in Atlas. I've only seen a limited version of this from Julian Arc, back when he and I were both students. Back then, he was fighting his pride off, only losing the battle shortly before he lost his access to the power. I personally like to believe the two were connected, but I'm no master of the ArcLight."

As Professor Port continued his ramblings, I had a series of thoughts occur to me. Does Dad know about ArcLight? Can he use the ArcLight? Just what all is an Arc capable of, now that I know about ArcLight?

Professor Port then added to the legends in his arsenal one which he personally believes to be completely fictional: the Four Seasons, tying in with the Grimm Queen and her opposite. According to that legend, a wizard blessed four young girls with powers connecting them to the four seasons. I honestly would've discounted that legend, but let's be real here. According to Luxius Arc, the first master of the ArcLight, the power I've been given is essentially the power of the Heavens themselves, a power which could very well be infinite and even godly. Discounting the Seasons on the basis of reality is kind of ironic at least, considering my position.

Not that I could even wield such a power. My great-grandfather had access to that power when he was younger, only losing it when he lost control over his pride. Sure, I may be essentially clean as of now, but if this power has that sort of curse on it? I'm not entirely certain I _should_ be using it, let alone if I _could_. *sigh* I should really speak with Dad about this, ask him for a second opinion.

' _All you'll ever need to use this power is to have the will to use it, the reason to use it, and enough Aura to jumpstart it_ ,' Luxius said when he spoke to me about it last night. How in the world could I muster up any of that? If it's as powerful as he and Port said it was, where _could_ I use it, forgetting desire altogether? My self-doubt I can deal with at some point then, as I'm much more comfortable being selfless than selfish. As for the Aura, that's a great deal of Aura. Even two people together might find it difficult to use that much. Still, that just means that I'll have that much more weight on my shoulders, holding that much power inside of me.

"Mr. Arc," Port called out to me, snapping me out of my gloom. "Are you alright?"

"Erm, yeah," I lied, not even bothering if anyone could tell. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Totally _not_ worrying about my self-esteem and confidence." Everyone at least chuckled at my sarcastic comment.

"Are you certain you don't have depression of some kind," the professor asked. Where the Hell did he get that? Nevermind, I am just being a pit of gloom, despair, and agony on me.

"Honestly, I don't know," I responded. "I may have to talk to Dad at some point today."

"Well, remember that you're in my class now," he reminded. "So pay attention - you might learn something you take interest in."

I nodded and paid further attention. All the while, I kept feeling both watched and burdened by two things simultaneously. The first thing was the ArcLight spiel, but the second was unknown, almost darker and more maliced than a Chimera. It was so… familiar, but I had no idea just what the Hell it was. It terrified me, I'm not gonna lie. Royce noticed this, sitting next to me, and tapped my shoulder gently. I looked over discreetly and looked down at what he'd written on a blank sheet of scratch paper.

 _That arch-lite thing_

 _Is that your Secondary?_

I rolled my eyes at the spelling and wrote on my own notepad, on a blank sheet with a pencil.

 _ArcLight. And yes, it seems so._

He nodded in understanding. He wrote on his paper and showed me.

I had to hold myself back from groaning or slapping my forehead so hard I'd create a shockwave. How he could possibly be considered a virgin is beyond me.

* * *

In combat class today, I got paired with Royce. He swung his twin Nodachis like buzzsaws.

"I'd like to propose a stipulation, Arc," he yelled across the circular Arena, voice echoing off of pillars and the walls behind them yet hardly reaching the ceiling in its grand height. "Neither of us use our Semblances, only our Auras, for the duration of our duel. In that regard we shall see which of us is the greater swordsman."

A proposition I could get behind. I agreed gladly and drew the Lux twins in Sword and Shield form. With my left hand, I drew Mors Argentum in dagger form and twirled the small blade in a reverse grip. Left foot forward, slightly to the right of the Shield's lowest point, just as Dad taught me in his spare time. My sword I spun overhanded, twisting my body in such a way that my right shoulder was behind my shield, and the upper half of Lux Sancto struck the crest, meaning the top, of its twin.

Royce twirled his Mistrali-styled blades between his fingers, proceeding to press a trigger on them and activating their alt-mode. The upper half of the blades split off of the main blade, creating micro-fissures in the blade so that part of the blade could curve down as it slid down in front of the lower half. The lower half of each one, on the other hand, split in ways to make it straight, keeping itself sharp to act as a second edge beneath the primary edge of the waraxe. Electricity sparkled along each edge, small embers rising from each blade as both blue and red runes glowed along each blade. His stance changed as well, lowering his center of mass to where his knees would normally be, exposing more of his right side as one of his eyes began to shine a bright gold color. Completely unusual, as I could've sworn they were chocolate-colored. His veins began to glow as well, and I understood immediately. The Jackson family, as relatively private as it was, held an anomaly within their blood simulating Dust in one form or another. Ichor, if I wasn't mistaken, was its name, and appropriately called the Blood of the Gods. His seemed to boast properties of Light Dust. It would certainly explain his allergy to Mistletoe.

I smirked, knowing he has just shown his secret for everyone to see. I still had something up my sleeve, as I was certain we would soon discover.

I allowed my Aura to flow into all of my weapons, activating the Dust within. Sparks ignited from the yellow Lightning Dust, flames swirling around the blade and storm clouds cloaking the shield. The gold in each, as well as in my Riding Coat, shone like Dust with swirls of golden Aura beginning to circle around my body. The gold-enhanced Aura reached embroidery on my shoulder and the coattails, activating the Metal Dust within and causing the Aura-activated magnets on the front and edges of my coattails to snap together. Within seconds, all parts of my body sans my head and hands were covered in navy leather with the strength of titanium, surrounded by a few rays of swirling golden light.

When Aunt Glynda said the magic words, Royce immediately charged me with unprecedented speed. I moved my shield with equal velocity and blocked his attack, swinging my sword at his blue electric axe. Golden, stark blue, and vibrant green lightning blasted from both blades, narrowly missing my aunt. Neither of us was truly affected by the ozone-scented electricity, glaring each other down in true rivalry fashion. Jaxon pushed me back with incredible force, but I stood strong, pushing back with equal strength. From a spectator's point of view, it might've looked less like two Huntsmen in training in a practice duel and more like a battle between two entities just below legend material but well above Huntsman strength.

Royce went to headbutt me, eyes creating streaks of gold at my glowing blue eyes. My shield inched between his head and mine, creating a point of contact for his Berserker state. With a thunderous clash, his head knocked my shield away and moved back for a second attack. I looked down as quickly as I could get away with and noticed that his left foot was forward, pressed against the ground as his right waited to gain ground with a step. Immediately, I moved my sword away and sidestepped to the left. Royce went stumbling forward, but his balance was only temporarily lost. He rolled into his fall and spun towards me, charging again like an angry bull at a rodeo clown. I quickly rolled to the right, landing on a knee. Jaxon barreled right past me, slowing quickly yet inefficiently upon noticing that he missed his target. His flaming red blade glowed vibrantly, igniting a flame before the blade itself. I spun on my heel and kept my shield between he and I. He swung his axe, sending a red wave of fire right at my shield. It passed by me uneventfully, and I swung back with my own beam of white electric fire. He cut the blast down with ease and charged me with equal force that I charged him with. Our impact caused the concrete beneath us to crack, sending spiderwebs all around the circular arena. And we were using our alt-modes… okay, I was using my alt-mode, but we were both using the weaker forms of our weapons. Imagine just how much force we'd be using if we were using our strongest blades.

His head reared back, preparing for yet another headbutt. I reared back the same, a stream of blue and gold following my eyes. Upon skull contact, we both stumbled back from the force. The impact traveled through our bodies and into the floor, causing the cracked floor to erupt with so much force that the pillars began to crack slightly. I had no idea at the time, but my eyes were starting to glow with a new color or two: green and red. I would see that in the footage of the aftermath, but now was not that time. Instead, I sheathed both weapons as he did the same, strapping his axes to his back for them to transform back into Nodachis.

Upon grabbing the guarded hilts of my weapons, Lux de Caelo shone like the Sun and sparked with golden lightning, sending blue embers in its wake. Lux Sancto shone similarly, trailing red snow and steam simultaneously instead of burning ashes. Royce did the same with his weapons, glowing with the power of blue lightning and white smoke for his black Nodachi, red flames and black smoke for his white one. He never did tell me the names of his blades, but that doesn't matter now; we were fighting now, and that meant no meaningless questions. Royce took his proper Mistrali swordsman stance, and I held my left sword in a low guard fencing stance similar to that of Weiss's own; my right, on the other hand (no pun intended) was held behind my head, dull edge against my neck. While most might see this move as stupid, it's actually a dirty little trick I learned of when someone pulled it on me. It makes you look like you don't know how to fence, allowing your opponent to drop their guard in favor of a fast offensive, thusly opening them up to an even quicker counterattack when they try to attack. As I said: dirty trick.

Royce had the same trick up his sleeve, imitating my stance in his own special way. Only now have I realized that Mors Argentum is stabbed in the ground from when he bashed his head into de Caelo. I wasn't about to risk my neck just to retrieve a lost weapon, however; doing so would open _me_ up wide, allowing him to finish me off before I could even finish stooping down to grab the weapon I was after. Thus was the risks of fighting with three weapons. If I managed to beat him before I could grab it, I'd be in the green; I highly doubt that I could, judging by his previous speeds. I'd have to prepare accordingly.

His lip twitched, and his eye flared gold yet again. I knew something was coming soon. What it was, I've yet to know, but he's got something up his sleeve he hasn't used in a while. If he'd used it recently, he wouldn't be displaying it so clearly.

We both stood across from one another, staring one another down, waiting for the other to make the first move. A dreadful silence filled the air, so thick one could cut it with a baseball bat. I kid you not, even I felt it and I can confirm you wouldn't even need a knife or an edge at all. My left hand twitched, twirling my saber between my fingers. His right did the same with the white Nodachi which I decided to call Sun. His lips twitched again, as if he were saying a prayer in old Mistrali. This was gonna be rough, whatever he was planning.

Suddenly, he shouted a set of words in the language of his prayer, and both blades shone their respective colors. I immediately knew why they were colored the way that they were: the white one was Solar Steel, forged with high concentrations of Light Dust; the black one was Lunar Steel, similar to Solar Steel but with far more Night Dust than Light. In fact, I recognized one of the blades immediately from stories I've heard of from Mistral vacationers.

Royce swung his blades at me, and a beam of pure energy blasted forth from his blades. Gold and Midnight Blue charged at me with incredible force, burning the very air with raw, untamed power. He had called out an Eclipse Storm, an energy-based attack formed from the Aura of the blades and forced out at the enemy; with this one, it could potentially wipe out my Aura and send me into the negatives. Yes, that is possible, it happened when I pulled Pyrrha out of the Aura Inhibitor field - this wouldn't be anything like that. If it hit me and I felt the full effects, it may very well leave me in a coma for years as my body drained the environment around me to fill its own deficit. Grandpa had faced something similar in his youth, and that's exactly what happened to him.

I instinctively raised the Lux twins before remembering something Dad taught me. Crocea Mors was forged out of Heaven Steel, titanium fused with Celestial Dust, which is a mighty form of Dust rumored to harness the powers of Heaven itself. Coinciding with ArcLight? Maybe, but it may save my skin this time. Well, worth a shot.

I let my Aura flow shift from just through my arms to incorporating my new Aura amplification gauntlets. The increase in power shone through my sabers and into the Celestial Dust fused with the titanium-steel alloy. Immediately I felt a difference, a shift in power between Royce's blast and my own power. The sabers were already crossed, and I began my own prayer as the blast hit me, splitting around the new energy in my swords.

" _As the Darkest Hour passes before us all, I become the Dawn to bring forth Light into the world once again_ ," I chanted the ancient Arc prayer to the heavens. " _Let the Heavens hear my cry:_ "

The blast faded around me, and I still stood. Royce glared at me, preparing yet another blast of power. His swords shone in unison, combining the powers within them to create one last Eclipse Storm.

Royce cried out a new phrase in Ancient Mistrali, and I did the same in Ancient Valean:

" _Dawn Bringer!_ "

We both brought our swords forward with force, expending all of our Auras in one massive blast, keeping enough so we could survive. Both Eclipse Storms struck one another, bright golden and shining blues and pinks and purples clashing with gold and dark navy. Only after we committed to the Eclipse Storms did I remember what happens when two Eclipse Storms of equal power collide: they detonate, causing massive collateral damage and devastating shockwaves annihilating the Auras of anyone that is in the range of the blast.

Royce panicked, and so did I. His eyes glowed brighter than the Sun as he created a barrier of Aura around the Eclipse Storms. The world for me slowed to a crawl as the blast occurred. I was honestly terrified, not entirely certain that his Aura could support that much power and would collapse upon the collapse of the shield. I was right, in a way. The Storms eliminated his barrier without slowing down even minutely. I looked to the stands, worried about who would be affected by the blast. Ruby Rose and Travis Blanche. Amarillo was moving as fast as he could to move Weiss out of the way, but not nearly fast enough. Data was immune to all of it, being an android, but he'd still get caught in the blast. Typhoon and his visiting girlfriend would be struck in full, leaning over the rails as they were. Nora and Ren, excited as they were, would get hit. Panzer, as much as he could resist pain, wouldn't be able to resist the power. Dad and Aunt Glynda were diving to the ground as quickly as gravity would take them. Yang and Alfred were coming to the front, unknowing of their fates.

And right there, in the front of it all, was Pyrrha Nikos, racing towards the battlefield in a desperate attempt to pull me away from the epicenter. She was closer than even Royce and I were, nearly a truck's length away from the blast. My heart tugged at me, in pain just at the mere notion that she could be harmed in such a way.

" _That's what you get for changing your fate_ ," a dark voice told me. " _Someone else takes the hit for you._ "

No. I won't allow it.

" _Tell Luxius Arc I'm glad it wasn't him there… nevermind, I wish it were him._ "

NO!

Everything went white… wait, check that. It went white with the Aurora Borealis in the background. No, it was an Aurora composed of Aura. And it was damn near infinitely powerful.

"Finally you accept your power," Luxian Arc said to me, a smile in his voice. "Looks like our second chance gets a second chance after all."

"What?" is all I could say before the light faded before me, revealing a bright shell around a blast of intense Aura. The only way I could tell that time was moving forward was the fact that the light was moving and the explosion caused by the Eclipse Storm collision has disappeared before my eyes. No one was harmed by either the shell or the collision. Pyrrha had stopped in her tracks, staring at me with surprise in her emerald eyes. Hard light tendrils passed my face, showing just how powerful this energy was. And that I was the one who summoned it.

All of the light, including that right in front of me, faded away. As did my ability to stand, see in front of me, hear around me, smell a damn thing, and even feel. I passed the hell out, and righteously so. After all, my Aura was down to an average person's one percent. I only had one thought as I went down before my mind shut down temporarily:

So that's what ArcLight is, huh?

 **End**


	17. Chapter 17

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 17

My mind awoke to the sounds of a constant beeping in near-perfect sync with my heart beat. I also felt a few monitor patch things on my chest, and my Aura was draining slightly into that. My eyes weren't open just yet, although I did notice that there were lights shining down on my face. I figured it'd be unwise to try and bat the glow out of my face, especially when something hovered between it and I, allowing my eyes to start opening.

When I finally peeled back my eyelids, I saw that there was a certain someone standing over my body with curious teal eyes and short orange hair. Nora gasped when my eyes began to show their vibrant cobalt, and her first call to the rest of my team struck through my skull like a jackhammer strapped to a chainsaw. Also known as it hurt like hell.

"REN, PYRRHA, JAUNE'S AWAKE," Nora screeched, causing a ringing sensation in my ears. I grunted in pain, shutting my eyes to hopefully get rid of the torturous pain in my ears.

"Not so loud, Nora," I whimpered, raising a hand to rub my forehead. "Still a little sensitive there."

"Oh, sorry," the excitable girl whispered as Ren and Pyrrha entered the room. Pyrrha cried my name, worsening the headache, before she clung to my side like Nora does Ren.

"What did I just say," I hissed. "My head hurts, Pyrrha. Can you not shout for the time being?"

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry," the red-haired Spartan whispered gently into my chest.

"It's fine, you didn't know," I forgave her. And then Yang burst into the room.

"OH MY GODS, THAT WAS SO COOL!" she shouted, making even Pyrrha flinch. "YOU AND ROYCE WERE JUST STARING EACH OTHER DOWN, AND THEN WHOOSH, BANG, ZIP! IT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME - !"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," I hollered, bellowing louder than Nora when she's mad. "I HAVE A HEADACHE AND YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"

"Oh, sorry," Yang apologized. Blake removed her hands from her ears, glaring at her partner after the pain she caused. Even Joyeux, whom I didn't know was here, whimpered in Ren's lap as he sat in the extra chair. "So, aside from the ice, General, how's Atlas?" Meaning aside from the headache, how're you doing. I had the perfect response.

"It's cold here," I answered. " _Weiss_ cold." The girl in white groaned and held her head in her hand. "Seriously, what's the temp in here? It feels like a meat locker in here."

"It actually used to be, if you'd believe it," I heard someone say from the corner of the room opposite the door. I turned to see who it was, slowly so as to not hurt myself too much. Turns out it was Dad the whole time. How'd I not notice him there? "I see you're recovering quite quickly from the whole Eclipse Burst situation. Although now I'm curious: how in the whole of Remnant did you manage to stop that Eclipse Burst in the first place?"

I groaned as I tried to recall, but the memories were actually being blocked with pain. No thanks to a certain Nora and Yang. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the pain. No effect, but that's better than making it worse.

"My head hurts too bad right now," I stated, wincing as Pyrrha touched my forehead. "Come back to me when the migraine goes away."

"Do you know the difference between migraines and headaches," Ren asked. "They're not exactly the same, you'd know if you did."

"I would recall the facts, but it hurts just to feel pain right now." Weiss groaned even more, probably to something I said.

"Well, we were just checking up on you," Yang mentioned, stepping out the door slightly. "And coming to tell you just how awesome that was. We'll be going now. Right, Weiss?"

"You may be right, but that doesn't make you the leader," the white-haired heiress snapped. I would've rolled my eyes as I chuckled, but my head felt like I just hit a brick wall at Mach 1. Also known as I hurt like Hell, so no eye-rolls if I can help it.

With Team RWBY out of the room, Dad and - of all people - Royce Jaxon entered my view. Royce sat at the left side of my bed as Nora left to get coffee. I couldn't stop her, but Ren went with so she's fine. Joyeux hopped up on the bed, curling up at my right side. Pyrrha found a seat in the chair Ren just left. Her hand seemed to levitate to my right hand, the one with the finger-clamp thingy. Dad stood at the edge of my bed, crossing his arms across his green vest-clad chest. His muscles flexed against his teal shirt, stretching one of the tattoos marking his arm. His blue eyes found my sapphire ones, staring deep into my soul almost.

"So," Royce started. "You've managed to unleash your Eclipse Storm, huh? What'd you call it…Latent Degraded Man?"

"Lædend Dægrædléoman," I corrected, speaking in the ancient Valean tongue. Pyrrha cocked her head to the side just like Joyeux. "It means 'Dawn Bringer', or 'Bringer of the Light of Dawn' to be more specific. It's Ancient Valean, so I don't expect you to understand. I've been working on that Eclipse Storm for a good time now."

"So I've noticed," Jaxon smiled brightly. Dad continued to stare through my very soul.

"And you said something… what?"

"Amaterasu no Shinigami," Dad answered, cutting off my battle-rival. "It essentially means 'Amaterasu's Shinigami', which is essentially saying 'the Grim Reaper of the goddess of the sun'. If I'm not mistaken, it comes from an unused language from Mistral. Still around, I've heard it before."

"Well done, Professor Arc - ," Royce congratulated my father, being cut off by that same man.

"Now what the Hell were you two thinking," the Professor/inventor glared at the two of us. "Unleashing an Eclipse Storm of that magnitude at another of the same size could've leveled the Arena, sent everyone's Auras into the negatives. And stopping the Eclipse Burst? Excuse me for being a realist, but that's beyond impossible. It's a proven impossibility. I get it, you're my son, and _you're_ his rival. But that doesn't mean you can do the impossible."

"I figured he could do just that," Port said as he entered the room. The mustache-boasting portly professor had his arms folded like Dad's were. He proceeded to close the door for privacy. "Miss Nikos, are you comfortable with hearing ancient secrets long-since forgotten by mankind? Mr. Jaxon, are you?"

"I'll stay to hear," Royce stated. Pyrrha stayed with. "I've got Electric Ichor running through my veins, I doubt anything could beat that level of crazy."

"You'll be surprised," Dad, of all people, chuckled. "Now, what the Hell are you doing here, Port?"

"Explaining just how your son managed to perform what you just deemed 'impossible'," boasted the stocky Huntsman. "Now, are you willing to listen to me, Mr. Arc?"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you." Dad looked between us students, ignoring Joyeux. The little fox whined at the lack of attention, and I smiled and stroked her fur. She was now the size of a chihuahua, so she had a lot more fluffy fox to pet.

"Sure. Now what the - ."

"Your son has access to the ArcLight to the fullest extent," Port cut my father off. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Even Joy looked at me with confusion.

* _Does this mean I get more treats?_ * Pyrrha was the first to chuckle and respond.

"No, Joy," the Amazon answered. "I don't think it means you get more treats."

* _Aww… what about more walks? Do I get to learn how to fight Grimm? Do I get a new superpower like you have?_ *

"We should probably take her on more walks," I admitted.

"Excuse me," Dad shouted, unnecessarily at that. My ears started ringing and aching from the echo. "You're telling me that my son is a myth?"

"Do you even know what the ArcLight is," Port asked. I answered first, as I did in his class.

"It essentially gives me control over hard light at the serious startup price of nearly half of my Aura. It also takes the will and desire to use it." Dad stared at me with a confused anger.

"And just how do you know that," Port and Dad said in sync. Joy laughed at just how similar the two professors are in their own ways.

"Luxius Arc spoke to me… what's today?"

"A few hours after the Eclipse Burst," Port answered. "And you say you spoke to him?"

"Yesterday," I confirmed. "Last night, really. In spirit, he wasn't actually in my dorm."

"I was about to say," Pyrrha exhaled. She smiled at Joy when the little fox squealed for another hand to pet her. "It makes more sense, now that you bring that up. He was supposedly the first to use the ArcLight, he visited you in your sleep to tell you about it, and you used it just a few hours ago."

"And my Secondary Semblance imitates it," I added.

"All the better," Port bellowed proudly. I winced in pain, starting to see strange circular transparent objects in my vision. The professor quieted down with a 'my bad'.

"And how does that make the impossible possible," Dad demanded. Royce scratched his chin, having grown faint blond stubble in a matter of hours. Must be a side-effect of the whole Ichor thing.

"It's hard light, Matthieu," Port called Dad by his real name. "It breaks down Aura-based attacks without breaking a sweat, forget breaking at all. It also happens to be stronger than steel and can be shaped in any form, possibly into a blade sharper than any existing blade. Create a sphere around an Aura-based explosion capable of annihilating Aura, and you essentially have your answer immediately."

Dad paused, remembering his basic high-school education. It finally clicked with an 'oh yeah', and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Still got some questions and concerns, but it makes a bit more sense now."

"Big question for you, Mr. Port," Royce said rather informally for Royce. "Can Jaune use his Semblance in conjunction with the ArcLight since they're the same thing?" Now it was the professor's turn to pause in thought. He scratched his grey moustache and rolled his eyes so far up that even I could see their color.

"That may take some experimentation," Port admitted. I shook my head and waved my arms wildly.

"Oh, Hell no," I exclaimed, quietly since my head hurt. I now had a true migraine. "Last time I used that Semblance, I used so much Aura just trying to create what is essentially brass knuckles out of hard light. And using that much Aura to light up what equates to a glorified weaponized light show? I don't think that's a good idea at all."

"Well, if you use your Semblance while you unleash that 'glorified weaponized light show', as you so gracefully called it, you might manage to essentially use less Aura to accomplish what would normally use far more Aura with only one in use," Royce explained his insane thought aloud. I hummed in thought, realizing he might be right on this one. But how would I get it to work successfully?

"As I said, boys: experimentation," Port said proudly, quieter so I could rest in peace. I swallowed, not liking any of this.

"All of this over a bubble of light," I mumbled, hardly audible to anyone. Pyrrha elbowed me in the arm, making me nearly freak out at how she could hear me. Then I remembered the Beast Whisperer Mark on her ribcage and calmed down as soon as I got excited. I'm beginning to think I'll never get used to that. Or forget what I saw. Damn it, Nora, at least leave something to the imagination… wait, what?!

"Say, could I use Jaune's Secondary to use the ArcLight," Royce wondered aloud. Joyeux began licking my hand.

"I don't think that's quite how that works," I voiced my concerns. Pyrrha agreed with this with a nod. I doubt he got the point, as he immediately tried to use my Secondary Semblance using his Power Copy Semblance. He immediately tried to create a ball of energy in his right hand. It didn't quite work as he wanted it to, as he was only able to make a shivering egg out of light before the egg shattered like glass. Just like his Aura after using so much. "I tried to warn you."

Joyeux laughed the way foxes tend to laugh.

* * *

I eventually made it to the team dorm, laying down in my bed and trying to relax away my migraine. Most of the pain had already faded with the lights, but that didn't make it any easier on my head. Pyrrha had already fallen asleep, twenty minutes ago to be precise, I was there to see it. Not the changing or stripping part, that'd be far too embarrassing for me.

She awoke with a start, scaring Joyeux as the pup was curled up at her feet. I peeled my eyes open to see her shivering with fear. Joy padded up to the Spartan and laid down on her legs. My partner curled up with the fox kit and began shedding tears. I softly called her name, earning no response. I eventually got up and tapped her shoulder. No answer. So I left the room to get something to relax her nerves, i.e. a warm hand towel, and something to relieve my headache.

In the laundry room on our floor, I took a freshly-dried hand towel and, feeling it was still warm, immediately came over to find something to cover my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, and upon opening them -

I saw something. Something terrifying. It was a black angelic figure with red eyes like fire, maroon horns, draconic wings, sharp dagger-like fangs and claws, and a devilish smile. Tartarus, the Angel of Grimm. Whether or not he was in my head or in the world was up to debate, but he was here.

"Hello, Arc," he said with a thousand voices simultaneously. "Long time, no see."

"Tartarus," was all I could say. His smile grew.

"I see you've found a new one-up," the devil grinned. "Shame you can't control it yet." He began to walk around me, red eyes following my blue ones. "How's the team, eh?"

"What do you want," I demanded, knowing he never came just for small talk. His laugh sent shivers down my spine.

"Straight to the point as always, I like it. You know me too well." The evil entity stopped walking, now standing behind me, and used his long spindly arm to grab my shoulder firmly. "Our contract was… terminated, unfortunately, by the Three Hammers of Guilt. I'd like to propose a renewal of our contract."

"What's the price," I returned. "You told me contracts were never free." I could sense that he was grinning his vile grin.

"Interested already, eh? Alright, I'll tell you my price: I want Pyrrha Nikos upon her death. As my own toy. For the rest of eternity and beyond. And don't bother trying to refuse - I've already got your self-esteem down in the dumps for the duration of our previous contract. As far as I'm concerned, that part of the contract still stands."

"Consider it broken." The Angel of Grimm growled as he released my shoulder.

"Be it so. My protection is no longer over you. Want to continue, or will you renew the damn contract?"

My Aura flared, a shining golden flame surrounding my body and relieving my headache for once this evening. The hand towel in my grasp warmed back up, having cooled immensely due to the presence of Tartarus. Said devil growled and audibly covered his eyes with his wings, detesting the light of Aura as all Grimm did.

"You want Pyrrha Nikos, you'll have to fight me," I warned. "And the full power of the ArcLight." Upon hearing that name, Tartarus returned to Spirit Form, a smokey dragon with hot red eyes.

"You'll regret that," the devil hissed as he disappeared from this realm. I sighed, letting my Aura cool down from its flare-up. I looked around as the glare of my golden Aura left my presence, searching for any signs of Tartarus's presence. Finding none, I turned to leave the room and return to my dorm. Not once did I notice that my migraine had begun to return in a minor form.

Upon my return, I saw Pyrrha was still crying from her nightmare. I checked my alarm to find that it was almost exactly the time it was when I arrived in the laundry room. This was undoubtedly the doing of Tartarus's power, as his presence tended to freeze time slightly when he spoke to his next victim. I'd experienced it once before, so I was… slightly less fazed by it, although still somewhat shaken. I came and wrapped the towel around her shoulders and sat down on the edge of her bed.

* _Is she gonna be okay_ ,* the innocent little fox kit whined gently, still nuzzling Pyrrha's bare hands when she could. I smiled at the fox kit and rubbed her between the ears. Pulling Pyrrha into my shoulder was relatively easy, and I began running my fingers through her long red hair gently. The Spartan didn't bother struggling against my embrace, opting instead to rest her hands on my chest as she let her tears fall onto my onesie.

Then the migraine hit full-force. I groaned with pain, only now remembering just what caused the pain to begin with.

My partner's tears let up after a few minutes, and I asked her to tell me about her nightmare, warning her about my aching skull. She complied and explained that she saw a pale woman with white hair, red eyes, and black robes coming after her like a demon. That made sense, considering that I'd seen that when Tartarus came to visit my brother. The visions must be of this 'bride' he keeps talking about.

Then it broke off from the norm. She saw a black angel swoop in, dropping a black knight down on her. The three cornered Pyrrha, and the black knight tried to force himself on her. I tried to tell her it was all a dream, but she continued.

She then saw me, bleeding and on the ground, with Fable Trust shattered before my face. Royce was dead as well, along with everyone else she knew. Ozpin. Ruby. Eliza. Even her father, who was far stronger, smarter, and swifter than she. She actually felt something coming at her from behind, and she woke up right then and there.

That was no dream, I could feel it. It was a vision of the future, and a damn accurate one at that. One that I wouldn't let happen, no matter what the opposition.

I told her I wouldn't let anything happen to her or anyone else, then wrapped my arms around her shivering form. She eventually put herself back together, declaring her worry that she might not be able to sleep tonight. I offered to sleep with her (don't take that the wrong way or I swear I'll beat you senseless) and she oddly accepted it graciously. I covered us both with her blankets after laying down with her. Her green eyes slowly drifted back to sleep, with my mind calming enough for me to close my eyes in time with hers. The last thing I saw as I drifted away was her precious smile. The Day of Solace had officially ended, with the White Cavalier and the Invincible Girl in each other's arms.

* * *

"No, we're not together-together," I told Ruby for what must've been the hundredth time today at lunch.

"Are you sure about that," the cape-wearing reaper teased me. I wanted to groan.

"I'm positive that she doesn't like me even remotely," I answered the tease. Thankfully, Pyrrha was absent for this, else she'd have never let this go or stand.

Yang burst out laughing, loosening her grip on the grapes she held. Alfred desperately tried not to spew his sweet tea through the nose. What the Hell was so funny?

"Every time you turn around, she's looking at you with these big googly eyes," Ruby demonstrated, growing her eyes to the size of dinner plates. "I've seen her get all warm in the face when she talks about you. She is in _love_ with you."

"And you don't do the same for Travis," I argued. Travis choked on his steak, clearly not expecting something like that from the likes of me. "And aren't you two just friends or something?"

"HOLY SHIT," Travis yelled, having gotten over his coughing fit. "SHE _LOVES_ ME?" Ruby blushed brighter than her hood would be were she wearing it. "SHE! LOVES _ME_?!" I looked between the two like they were insane.

"Alright, Chewbacca, um," Alfred started, causing everyone sans myself to burst out laughing. I was still confused beyond confusion. "There's no need to shout here, Pachino, let's calm down." Yang cried with laughter, having to wipe a tear from her eye. "We're dealing with hormones, not missiles here, Governor. NOW DRIVE AROUND!"

Even I found that last part amusing. Travis was about as red as Ruby was, and she was redder than a tomato.

"Hold on, you have a crush on him," Yang asked curiously. Ruby simply nodded, hiding her face with her hands. Travis turned even redder, even getting a nosebleed upon learning this fact.

"And you don't have one on Alfred," I folded my arms. Yang just gave me the look that says 'you missed a fact or two'. "Oh, no. No, no no no no no. I am not the only single person at this table, no. He asked you out?"

"Nora and Ren have people?"

"They just started dating."

Yang looked at me with disbelief. Nora made the first move, pecking Ren on the cheek. Alfred poked Yang to get her attention, kissing her as she turned to face him. I groaned, recognizing torture when I saw it.

"Yup, I'm single alone. Damn it all, Lady Luck." The couples just laughed at my misfortune.

"Why are we cursing Lady Luck," Pyrrha asked as she turned up at the table. I didn't want to say anything…

But _Nora couldn't keep her trap shut_.

"Oh, you know. Jaune's still single, we're not. We keep telling him to go out with you, but he won't. He just doesn't seem to get that you've got a crush on him." Pyrrha turned redder than her hair. Even redder than Travis got. I was afraid she'd slap the shit out of Valkyrie.

"Nora, he's right here! How could you say that?!" I blinked once or twice.

"Come again." Ren looked at me as if I'd just lost my damn mind.

"Dear gods, you really are just that dense," said the stoic ninja. I shot him a glare.

"Oh, good. He didn't hear that."

"I've had an earful since breakfast," I corrected. The red returned with interest. Her lip was trembling with nervousness. "I doubt it's true, though."

I kept my 'stupidity' up as a facade. Pyrrha did not react as I'd expected, even if those expectations were a bit dramatic. Meaning at least some of that was true. Still didn't mean she had a crush on me. Meh, I'll find out later.

* * *

Okay, I admit. I'm too nervous to ask Pyrrha out. I mean, come on. I may be the White Cavalier, but she's the Invincible freaking Girl. The Goddess of Victory, dammit. I'm only a recent celebrity, and not even that popular to begin with. I just… is there any way to please anyone in this case?

Well, might I suggest you calm down first?

I _am_ calm. I am also stressed, pressured, and at the edge of my nerves.

"What did I just say about _calm_ ," Royce groaned. "I swear, you're wound tighter than I was over hearing Eliza last."

"I'm not wound tight, I'm fucking dying," I grunted, hefting the bar as far as I could. Damn, his version of maxing out is in-fucking-sane.

"Which is why I'm saying - ."

"Get your hands off the motherfucking bar," I wheezed. He panicked and let go of the bar. I finally hefted the thing above my head and set it back down on the rack. My blood pressure returned to normal as my heart began to relax. Holy shit, that was difficult.

"Calm yet," Royce joked. I glared at him.

"Calm as I can get." I sat up and grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat on my face. "Now, you got any _actual_ advice?"

"Sorry, but all I can say is just ask her." My nerves committed seppuku upon hearing that. "The worst she can say is no. Even if she is your partner."

"No, the worst she can do is kick my ass. And she _will_ do it, I swear to you." Royce chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the Hell is so funny?"

"She told me herself she wishes you'd just ask her out already." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, you want a direct quote? Okay, she said 'I wish Jaune would just ask me out already. The sexual tension is killing me'."

My face was still red, but I had immediately doubled my maxout and tried to push it over my chest. I was trying to hide my blush at that statement.

"Don't you dare try and hide your blush, dumbass, I can tell."

" **WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME SHE SAID THAT** ," I shouted, pushing the bar over my head. " **AND WHY WOULD SHE TALK ABOUT SEXUAL TENSION LIKE IT'S NOTHING**?!"

All we could hear was laughter from the girl's weight room. Royce was wheezing every time his breath escaped his lips. I breathed a sigh of relief when I racked the nearly 600-pound bar.

"I…" Royce tried to say, but his laughter was getting too far out of control for him to speak. "I just… what the fuck did I just miss?"

"Oops," I muttered, only earning even more laughter.

"WHY WOULD YOU YELL SOMETHING LIKE THA - ," Royce couldn't finish his sentence through his laughter. I pushed him off his treadmill, knowing his Aura could take it.

"Don't be a jackass," I said, getting on a stationary bike and riding at what it said was nearly 60 miles an hour. On a kiddy bike, no less. My legs, needless to say, were a blur.

"O - okay, do you want my help or not," Royce wiped the tears from his laughing eyes.

"I'm not so sure right now," I stated bluntly. He got back on the treadmill with a running start.

"Too bad, here it is: follow your heart. Cheesy much, yes. Trust me, it works. Follow your heart, and it will lead you in the right direction. Never fails, every time. Sucks that no one does it anymore."

"And my heart told me to come to you for help. Next piece of advice?"

"Mmmmmm…. Nope. Not a single bit."

I sighed. Amarillo entered the weight room at around that time. My head bobbed solemnly.

"Thanks for trying," I arose from the stationary bike and took my leave.

* * *

Amarillo mounted the same stationary bike Jaune had just left, seamlessly reaching his speeds without breaking so much as a sweat. He then increased it with a glare, reaching nearly 270 mph before the machine locked, causing him to knock himself off-balance. The lowest pedal broke off, further sending the Vacuo native tumbling to the ground. He hardly fell, however, as he was still mounted slightly. Just hanging off the higher pedal. He growled in annoyance and, after struggling with the pedal, trying to make it release his foot, just broke the damned thing off and threw it at its twin. Royce stared on in awe.

"What? Never seen that before? I could go further, but the damned thing just _had_ to fucking die. _Dios mio_."

"Do you need a pad or a friend," Royce asked calmly. Yang's laughter could be heard in the other room. The dark-haired Vacuoan gave a deadly glare at the Rider. "Translation: _¿Qué está mal?_ " Amarillo's glare ended with a surprised look. The look ended as well, recognizing that Royce was multilingual.

"I just need a fucking girlfriend, and the one I need keeps saying no."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because I'm _San Salvador_ , I'm guessing." Royce's eyes (A/N: I keep typing yees every time I try to write that word, so I'm laughing my ass off at my incompetence) widened. The treadmill stopped as Amarillo marched to the bar and began stripping the steel rod.

"I think that would actually _earn_ you a girlfriend," Jaxon mentioned. Amarillo scoffed.

"Not in my experience, _amigo_ ," answered _San Salvador_. Royce's eyes only continued to grow. _San Salvador_ was supposed to be some great Vacuo legend; if Amarillo was right in being just that, how in the world would that inhibit one's ability to find a date in this world? This was getting far more interesting. "And how the Hell are you taking this so well, anyway?" The Rider actually burst out laughing at this.

"Oh, trust me," the Devil of Mistral cackled. "You have no idea just what the literal Hell I've seen, do you?" _San Salvador_ just stared. Royce's laughter had died down within seconds of starting. "I've literally seen a monster stronger than all the Grimm, their Queen, and the worst in the afterlife combined and multiplied by well over a million." More staring. "Okay, let me put it like this: I've seen, Hell, _worked for_ the incarnation of Hell itself. So has Jaune, apparently. Trust me, you being _San Salvador_ is almost nothing to me."

"Okay, talking to you is getting me nowhere," the Vacuo native turned back to adding 5-pound weights to the bar. Clearly he either enjoyed taking things slowly or couldn't lift much.

"You never know. Hit me, who is it?" Amarillo sat down on the bench and leaned back. He gripped the bar silently and began lifting.

"Hint: snowflake." Royce did a spit take, having taken his water for a drink. "Yeah, no such luck for me, even if I _am_ _San Salvador_."

"Have you told her who - what - you are yet," Royce inquired, wiping his chin with a towel. Amarillo grunted in a way that implied he hadn't yet. Of course. Jaxon scoffed at this. "Well, no fucking wonder she won't date you. She knows when you're hiding secrets, and she'd expect you to be honest if you want to date her." Amarillo got up and switched out the fives for tens. "You didn't hear me, did you?"

"I heard you, _amigo_ ," Cortez said. "I just… I don't know how to spill the beans."

"You just answered your own concerns, you realize," Royce pleaded. Or at least, it sounded like he did.

"How? At the ask her out or spill the beans parts?"

"Well, both really," Jaxon answered. "And as I told Jaune earlier: just fucking do it. There is literally no other way _to_ do it. The worst she could do is say no… and, admittedly, probably kick your ass, but you probably wouldn't be around to feel it."

"UGH, FINE!"

With that, Amarillo stormed off.

* * *

Amarillo was about to knock on the RWBY dorm when he heard Weiss arguing with someone. Better to not catch her when she's mad, he figured. At the same time, he also wanted to help if at all possible. What he hadn't realized is that he was wearing his _San Salvador_ mask on his armor, which essentially made him look like a bullfighter with a black mask over his eyes.

"... You want to know why I despise the White Fang," Weiss's voice could be heard, more calmly than before. "Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years."

That was a punch to the gut. No wonder she didn't really fight back when Cardin messed with Velvet.

"War, as in actual bloodshed," Weiss continued. "My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a _very difficult childhood_."

He couldn't hear the next voice after she finished, but the Vacuoan almost couldn't bear not barging in there and just giving her a crushing hug. But Weiss wasn't done yet, and would have none of the other voice's softer words.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang," Weiss raised her voice. "It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and _murderers_!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around," Blake's voice answered anger for anger. Amarillo stopped listening at that point. Not because he heard Blake admit that she was part of the White Fang, he figured that to be the case. He was stopped in his tracks as he had sensed a presence behind him and turned to see who it was.

Robin Goldeneye stood behind him, a shocked expression on his face upon seeing the black mask on his face. Thing is, Amarillo knew exactly what had happened to his family because of the last _San Salvador_ , and remembered Robin saying he wanted revenge. Amarillo was unarmed and nowhere near as experienced with hand-to-hand combat as Robin was.

"Amarillo," Robin said silently. Well, 'silently'. His voice echoed across the hall with anger evident in his voice. "Is that the mask of _San Salvador_?"

Cortez was frozen in place, stepping back only as Robin stepped forward. _San Salvador_ swallowed the lump in his throat. The door to RWBY's dorm swung open wildly revealing a panicked Blake, whose run was stopped upon seeing Amarillo with the mask on his face.

"Listen, _amigo_ , let's talk this out," Amarillo began to plead, stepping back further. "There's no need for violence, even implied. I just don't like wearing the mask, but it is part of my armor. I lost my first mask and just borrowed this one from an _amigo_."

"Then were is this 'friend' of yours," Robin demanded. Amarillo was beginning to panic now.

"I don't know, he moved just last night," the smaller man lied. He knew he lied. It was in such a way that Robin couldn't tell, but he still lied. That 'friend' was long-since buried. Amarillo had killed the former _San Salvador_ due to his actions, and took the mask upon himself and tried to right the wrongs of the past.

"I'll take your word for it," Robin stated. "But if you find this friend of yours, tell him to meet me in the Beacon courtyard by the end of the year or I'll hunt him down. Got it?"

"I can't, he took off before I could even get his new frequency." Another lie. He hated doing it, but it was the only way to diffuse the situation before all Hell broke loose.

"So be it. I'll find him another way."

With that, Robin stood and left. But not before literally stealing a kiss from Weiss. She was too weak to resist, but damn it she tried. Blake darted off at the nearest chance, running into Data as she ran.

Amarillo exhaled with relief, shivering with fear from the near-death encounter. Weiss only stared at him with disbelief. She knew he was lying.

"I'll explain myself later," he shivered. "You know, when my life isn't in danger and I can defend myself." Weiss's glare never left him as she nodded in agreement. He could tell that she was more pissed at Blake and Robin than at Amarillo, but she was mad at him for lying to save his skin.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like I kind of rushed out that last part. Tell me if I should move it to another chapter.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad that this story, after this chapter, will be 100k+ words long.**

 **Speaking of writing and stories and chapters, keep in mind that I am writing a novel right now. I am far more invested in it than I am in this story, so bear with me until I am done writing it. And its sequels, I essentially have those planned out as well. No spoilers, so don't ask unless you really do want to draw the cover for me.**

 **I don't feel as though there is anything else I need to put out there. So if you feel like it, and only if you feel like it, please support this writer on his (placeholder just in case). And in case FF doesn't like that, the site name starts with a P and lets you become a patron. Also, don't feel bad about leaving a review, sending me a PM, or favoriting/following me or this story.**

 **I'm honestly thinking about adding an 'opening song' of sorts. No opening described, just the music itself. So is anyone thinking the same way? Please let me know about that.**

 **I don't think there's anything else, so I'll see you all in the next chapter. Gen. Texas, signing out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 18

The Night of Betrayal passed with only a couple of incidents. Blake ran upon the discovery of who she really was, and Amarillo had partially closed himself off from the rest of the group. The only ones he would really open up to are his teammates minus Data, as the Android never knew when to shut his mouth. Hell, even Jaune had no idea what had him so… shaky.

In the meantime, over the course of the Day of Harmony, Jaune and Royce had decided to train as much as they could when mounted. Jaune, as new as he was, caught up to Royce's speed rather quickly, allowing the rivals to train with both combatants on equal ground in a manner of speaking. As it was, the two were comfortable with Joker Charges, Unyielding Charges, and Eagle Charges. Unyielding Charges spoke for themselves, not giving in regardless of the position. It was what Jaune read one of the characters in his book perform. The Eagle Charge was different, in a manner of speaking. Instead of charging into a line of pikes, the mount would gather enough speed to jump over the barricade and into the forces behind them. Normally, this charge wouldn't be performed in single combat or even against a modern army, but it was a very good skill to know regardless.

Amarillo came out only for lunch, taking his meal to his team's dorm and immediately holing himself up with his teammates. Data remained with everyone else. The Vacuo native was incredibly lucky to have no classes today, as were his teammates. Robin schemed to steal the secretive student when he next exited the room, missing the fact that that particular dorm had a window. Thusly, even Data was able to escape through the window… although he wasn't successful in actually escaping. Robin caught him as he jumped out, only for the droid to teleport away before impact. Needless to say, Robin was furious through his aching back.

Pyrrha kept a lookout for Blake, trying to get Weiss to calm down about the revelations yesterday, with limited success. Ruby was elsewhere, as was Yang, as they paced the campus grounds impatiently for their friend and teammate to return. Nora and Ren went out to a nearby cafe, not entirely thrilled about the situation.

"I'm worried, Ren," Nora said, sitting with her partner/boyfriend at an outdoor table. The sun's red rays cast the world into a warm color palette, creating the perfect setting for two lovers in the middle of a day out.

"You'll do fine on the exams next week, I promise," Ren said with his right hand over his left resting on the table. There were butter rolls in a small white ceramic bowl with a ramekin of butter and knife sitting between the two on the beautiful table. The tablecloth resting atop the round wooden table was cream with coffee accents and fringes. Nora shook her head, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.

"It's not that." Her large cyan eyes found it hard to meet his magenta ones. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm worried about Blake. That argument last night sounded pretty rough. I mean, what if she never comes back?"

"I see," he said quietly. "I don't think she'll be gone for long." She looked at him in her surprise. "For one, she wants to be a Huntress and has already made it to Beacon, and she wouldn't ruin her education because of a single argument. Secondly, she has too many friends who trust her, she wouldn't want to break that trust by simply leaving. Lastly, Jaune is a good speaker. So am I, so is Pyrrha, and - oddly enough - so is Professor Arc. In fact, Data is perhaps the most unique person in the entire school, and he's an android. A Faunus in the academy is not the craziest thing we've heard of. Besides, she is nothing like someone you might expect to be in the White Fang, regardless of whether she's been a part of them or not. For all we know, she may have left when they got violent. Regardless of her intentions for leaving Beacon, I highly doubt she'll be gone for any long period of time."

His girlfriend sighed, still obviously concerned for her friend. Eventually she nodded, cracking a gentle smile and holding the hand he offered over the table.

"Thanks, Ren," Nora rubbed her thumbs along the smooth skin on his hands. "I really needed that." He returned her smile and nodded.

"You're welcome, Nora." Her soft cyan eyes twinkled with something akin to joy. Not the kind where you ride a roller coaster and come back looking for another chance to ride it. Rather, this was the kind where you spend time with the one you love at a place you love, doing the things you love, eating the food you love, and finally expressing that love for those things through a single look. Exactly the thing she was doing with her new boyfriend, and he with her.

(A/N: by the time I'm writing this, I'm watching a hilarious rage video, so I'm trying not to make it violent or hilarious. Video title, in case you want to watch: 'FaZe Jev Requis Rage')

"Can I get you two something," the waitress asked, wearing her brown skirt rising a little too high, cream blouse, coffee jacket, and brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Ren paid no mind to how she was dressed, only to her pink eyes and tan skin.

"I'll take a crepe or two, please," Nora ordered. "Ooh, and a cup of coffee for the both of us."

"I'll have a crepe as well," Ren answered. The waitress wrote down the order and headed back inside. He returned his gaze to his newly announced girlfriend and soaked in the sight. Her peachy face were only accented by the red-hued light passing from the Sun to the face of Remnant. The silent man observed that those cyan eyes of his hyperactive counterpart seemed only to shine brighter in this light. The shadows passing over her face made her face seem to shine just as bright as her blue eyes. Ren had enjoyed the presence of Nora for a long time, but this was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Seeing someone so beautiful, knowing who they were and loving them, knowing that they loved you as well and likely saw you the same way. Hell, spending time with Nora brought him something he hasn't felt in a long time. Happiness. Pure, sweet, unfiltered, uninterrupted happiness.

While waiting on their order to arrive, Ren could only wonder what Jaune and Pyrrha were doing between being mesmerized by Nora's beauty and his surprising lack of patience.

* * *

The two warriors, the only ones capable of beating the Invincible Girl, duked it out like monsters in the training arena. And damnation, this power they were putting out was dangerously powerful. Were Pyrrha to guess, it would likely overpower her within a moment or two of combat with one of them, forgetting for an instant that there were two of them. Then again, they were equally-matched rivals.

Regardless, she couldn't hold back her blush in any way, shape, or form. Jaune and Royce were both shirtless, wrestling in weaponless and Aura-less combat. As scared as she was of this level of sheer power without using any benefits or aids whatsoever, she wasn't opposed to seeing her partner's flat stomach. While he wasn't absolutely chiseled like Royce was, he was certainly a looker. Especially since most of his power came from that area of his body. His arms weren't a great source of muscle, despite how strong and swift they were; they were sturdy against Royce's heavily built and defined biceps, triceps, shoulders and forearms, and meaty hands. His legs were skinny in comparison to Royce's, definitely not nearly as meaty or defined, but they were pushing with an equal force against his opponent without much struggle. His core, however, was incredibly toned in comparison to Royce and his ripped body. He looked more like a swimmer, with powerful pectorals, structured yet soft abs, and a thin yet mighty back. All in all, Jaune was as thin as a toothpick while being as strong as a mountain. It amazed the Spartan, how much power was packed within Jaune's slender form.

Royce was being as stubborn as a bull, giving everything he had and shoving it all into his legs and core. Jaune, however, was incredibly intelligent, and would find every way to throw Royce off his guard. He hefted his rival by his exposed leg and threw the man behind him with a painful-sounding slam. Royce wasn't done yet, tugging Jaune down by his arm. Jaune responded by throwing Royce to his stomach with a single arm. Still not done, Royce rolled forward, still clutching Jaune's arm and, in turn, flipping Jaune like a propeller blade. Jaune took his chance, holding out one of his legs for a kick to the head and a head lock. Royce managed to get trapped, managing to threaten Jaune's own body by pulling Jaune's head down to Royce's chest. (A/N: The day after I saw the funny video, I just _had_ to go and fucking rewatch it. Say it with me: damn it all, Josh)

The lights kicked on, letting both know that someone won. Considering just how violent both had gotten, it was surprising that neither had just killed the other. Pyrrha clapped, coming up to the arena as the two warriors untangled. Royce stood first, being on the ground whereas Jaune was essentially hanging on his throat like a sadistic monkey. Jaune got on his feet quite rapidly, however, and was able to reach the girl first. Pyrrha congratulated Jaune and Royce wholeheartedly, evidently proud of the two boys. In her musings, she seemed to have forgotten to stop blushing. Something which Jaune and Royce both took note of, Royce being the only one to tease her… rather, start teasing her about it. When Jaune noticed this, he literally tossed Royce across the room without any worries or struggles.

"HA! Caught ya off guard, didn't I?" he taunted his rival gleefully. This was met with Royce charging him again, tackling Jaune to the ground with enough force to shatter concrete. The boys struggled for literally seconds before coming back from yet another stalemate. Seriously, which one of them was stronger?

"Well done, both of you," Pyrrha congratulated them. "I honestly doubt I could reach your levels of strength."

"Yeah, heard that one before," Royce smirked. Jaune grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his neck. "And don't worry about giving hugs, I was just venting and am currently taken. Hell, I'm not even a virgin." Pyrrha face palmed hard enough to be heard across the training arena. Even Jaune had enough from that one. Using his massive Aura for once in the fight, Jaune chucked Royce across the room with enough force to send him through two different arenas before he stopped, and even then the wall was practically shattered.

"Now that he's gone, on to other business," Jaune joked. Despite the heavy violence, Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle. He somehow always knew how to make her laugh regardless of the situation.

He sat down on one of the benches that _wasn't_ destroyed, if that tells you how violent their fights can get, and invited her over to the side that wasn't covered with debris. She sat down freely, honestly enjoying any time he spared to spend with her.

"Hey, Pyrrha," the blond rider started, "I wanna talk to you about something."

"Yes?" she invited him to go on. He scratched his right forearm, something he tended to do when nervous.

"I'm… not entirely certain how to say this…" She put a hand on his knee, something that tended to help him speak.

"Jaune, you can tell me whatever it is, regardless of the topic," she reassured him. This time, it didn't really help him say it.

"Well… it's actually… ugh, why is this so hard? Was it this hard with Ren and Nora?"

That very line should've clued her in on what he was trying to say, but she was slightly more worried about how hard this was for him to say.

"Okay, here goes nothing," he continued. "Pyrrha, I… I, uh… damn it, why is asking girls out so hard? I mean, I can kick Royce's ass, but I can't ask my partner out?"

Pyrrha's face turned redder than a beet upon realizing what he was trying to say. Or, rather, ask her.

"Jaune," she called his attention. He turned to face her, having buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

His face returned to its normal color, his Aura diffused, and he seemed to deflate. His head bobbed up and down.

"Yes, I was," he replied. "And I clearly couldn't get it out in any intelligible fashion. Feel free to make fun of me at your leisure."

"In that case, I'd love to." Jaune stood erect quite comically, rising to his full height and wiggling like an arrow that just hit its target. His sapphire eyes were wide open, clearly not expecting her to say that.

His head turned slowly, eventually meeting sapphires with emeralds. Immediately, she began to fear that this was some kind of elaborate prank.

The sound of wood creaking next to her brought her back to reality, and a pair of long arms wrapping around her made her aware of the situation once more. This time, she had no idea what to make of it. It felt like eternity before it finally sank in.

Her crush had just asked her out, she said yes, and here she was in his embrace. Maybe it was a little sudden for her, why she couldn't quite register what happened.

"Thanks, Pyrrha," she heard Jaune's voice in her ear. "You won't regret this, I promise."

* * *

Amarillo shuddered. It wasn't cold… okay, compared to Vacuo, even the summer months are somewhat chilly. But that wasn't why he was shivering. He remembered why he became _San Salvador_. Why Robin might've wanted to slaughter the legend. While it was understandable why Robin was against him, that didn't make the past any less right on either side.

*Flashback*

 _The day was rather cold for the nation of Vacuo, unfortunately still under the colonial rule of the other three Kingdoms. Because the colony was still more or less tribal in its technology, the more advanced settlers from Vale and Atlas, especially Atlas, came to inhabit the land. Those whose origins were of the desert oasis tribes were normally considered lesser than those from the Kingdoms, only slightly higher than Faunus were treated. Disease rippled throughout the populace of the Vacuo tribespeople, slimming their numbers drastically. Those that remained were practically forced to forget their culture, their previous lives. By the end of it all, anything originating from the Vacuo people was merged with the ways of the more modern Kingdoms._

 _That was a hundred years ago by now. Those from Vacuo were still treated as less than human, still held as better than Faunus. The old ways had long since been abandoned in favor of an 'upgraded version' introduced by the colonists of the Kingdoms. Technology had improved drastically, but the natives still received the sloppy seconds from the invaders. Faunus slaves weren't uncommon amongst the natives, but secretly the Faunus were treated much better than they were under the colonists._

 _The Schnee Dust Company had set up a dozen mines in the Vacuo mountains. Payment was practically nonexistent, especially for Faunus, unless you were a colonist. By this time, Weiss wouldn't have been born yet, still growing in her mother's swelling womb. Amarillo's own time was coming soon when the revolution began._

 _Several Faunus and natives worked the mines from dawn to dusk, hardly a break to rest, when revolutionaries began their assault. The colonial militia was strong, but were quickly outnumbered and overwhelmed by the massive guerilla siege attack by the revolutionaries. Very few colonials stood against the revolution, some even opting to join them for opportunities in a new life._

 _When the leader of the revolution,_ San Salvador _, reached the first mine, he and his tiny militia gunned down the guards and leaders of the mine with very little resistance. The other mines, upon realizing what was going on, called for backup or simply abandoned the operation. They were all eventually overtaken, with the workers eventually being freed from their conditions._

*End flashback*

The old _San Salvador_ was still alive, willing and ready to answer questions. At the same time, he had given Amarillo the role of the hero. And Cortez was completely unwilling to betray his mentor and adopted father.

"Are you going to go anywhere," a concerned Travis asked legitimately. "Or are you just holing up here for the rest of the weekend?"

He sighed. That wasn't it, but he couldn't say. Just like he couldn't tell Robin who the previous _San Salvador_ was for the sake of his mentor, or tell the man that he was the new _San Salvador_. Honestly, it was hard to keep secrets like this, but to say anything would be a death sentence for someone.

"I don't know," the Vacuo native admitted. "I'm not even sure whether I should tell him a word."

"Tell who what," Alfred asked. Amarillo only sank further.

"Robin Goldeneye doesn't exactly have the highest opinion of _San Salvador_ ," Amarillo explained. "I don't remember the specifics, but his oldest cousin was killed in the Vacuo Revolution back when I was born. He's held a grudge against _San Salvador_ ever since, and… *sigh*... that same man saved my life and my mother's as soon as I was born. I don't think I've even seen her face before, but… I just. *sigh* I became the next _San Salvador_ because he saved my life and because I want to see my _madre_ again."

"And I get that, really I do," Travis said. "Myself and Alfred, we both understand. But why can't you just talk it out with him? He understands that there are two sides to every story, he's got one half and you've got the other - ."

"If I tell him the truth, he'll kill me quicker than I can blink! He's likely already got his barrel at my back, and he'll probably go after Weiss next. I can't risk it." Travis sighed, looking at his partner in disbelief.

"I'm about ready to give up on you, to be honest," the Marksman folded his arms. Amarillo didn't even look up.

"You know what," Alfred grunted as he stood. "Screw what he does. Not telling him only hurts both of you. The worst he could do is… well, you already said it. But if you don't tell him, he may very well snap at some point and start killing everyone in fear that they are all the… Saint Savior guy or whoever he is. Think about both sides of the coin here."

"Yes, I'm already rogue enough," Robin announced, leaning against the sides of the open window. How was he so quiet, anyways? "Don't bother telling me, I've already heard everything. And while I respect your side of the story, that doesn't change what your fa- mentor did. Keep in mind, I fully expect you to give me the full story sometime soon. I'd prefer not to act before I have both sides, now that I know that there are two faces on this coin." With that, Robin hopped out the window gracefully. Travis only rolled his eyes at Robin's antics.

"That's more annoying than anything, I hope he realizes," Blanche stated flatly. He stood up and stretched, several audible pops emanating from his back. "Well, I've gotta go. I promised Ruby we'd go out today, and I'm pretty sure she needs it. Let us know when you feel brave enough to come out of our little hidey-hole." Alfred snorted, clearly not expecting this form of humor.

"Yeah, sure thing, _Dad_ ," Amarillo returned to the Marksman. Travis reached the door before stopping, exhaling in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves. "Hey, Travis?" The teen in question turned to his partner. " _Gracias, amigo_."

The team shooter nodded with a smile, proceeding to walk out of the team dorm. In the meantime, Amarillo tried to calm his nerves before his inevitable confrontation with Weiss, Robin, and everyone else he may have to speak to.

* * *

Ozpin smiled at the feeds from his Scroll. From Ren and Nora, childhood friends, enjoying an evening out before the sun set in the Western Sky, to Jaune Arc and Royce Jaxon, two rivals bent on destroying one another when they first met, now friends trying to improve one another while maintaining a friendly rivalry to continually test each other against equal strength. Even Pyrrha Nikos was starting to grow, finally developing relationships besides sponsors, family, and reporters/fans. It amused the ancient wizard, how two people could change each other for the better, starting this year with Pyrrha Nikos giving Jaune his Aura and him being her first friend in arguably her entire life.

Amarillo was initially having problems with that. Seeing that Travis had given him a day-long pep talk, Robin had eavesdropped and practically forced the cat out of the bag as Weiss had done with her Faunus teammate, and now… he appears to be going over to the Team RWBY dorm.

He is knocking on the door, and stands a little ways from the door, tapping his foot. Weiss answers the door, and glares at him for an unknown reason. A silent, unheard request is made from Amarillo, and Weiss presumably accepts, as she leaves her dorm and strides over to his. Following this, Amarillo begins his walk towards the stairwell. Upon reaching the stairs, Amarillo takes a downward path.

Ozpin can see what Amarillo has planned, but he cannot fathom what Amarillo must be feeling. Requesting to speak with one who has essentially sworn to kill him must not be easy, something Ozpin hasn't faced in the past but very well may have to in the future.

Amarillo reaches the JPTR dorm, shaking with nervousness. He raises his hand cautiously and knocks. The door immediately opens, revealing a surprised Robin. This time, the audio was much clearer despite a lower volume.

" _I expected you to take a little longer to get down here_ ," Robin admits. Amarillo chuckles slightly at this.

" _I wasn't expecting you to come to me, to be honest_ ," Amarillo returns. It's Robin's turn to chuckle, and he takes this opportunity to do just that.

" _Forgive the humor, young man, but I feel it may lighten the mood between us._ "

" _Well, that might not be a bad thing. I actually came to invite you to my dorm. Might as well explain the whole thing with you in the room. Weiss is already in there, and I'm not sure if Alfred will stay but he was in there last I checked._ " The mood darkens a little, and Robin inaudibly accepts the invitation. At that, Ozpin cut off the feed. Admittedly things may be a little rushed from an outside perspective, but the last five days as a whole have been quite rushed. Being the sixth day, the Day of Reconciliation, Blake may very well return today.

* * *

Data's eyes vibrated as he received a communication from Blake. His yellow eyes flashed once as he analyzed the message's contents.

"Understood," he spoke aloud before he forwarded the message to the rest of his team, the remnants of Team RWBY, and the rival Teams JNPR and JPTR. "I will expect you to return by Monday. Sending coordinates of nearest likely targets within Vale."

A second flash as Data retrieved the information, then proceeded to send a message to Blake and the four teams with a third and fourth flash. The message was received well and quickly, and the android returned his focus to the current time and place.

He was sitting in the forge, trying to recall the meaning of something he'd seen from the images released to the CCT's database regarding his place of origin. He had been in the middle of collecting information on current Dust energy blaster technology, hoping (if you can believe androids can hope) to modify his Phaser gauntlets, give them a stunning effect as opposed to a piercing one for future combat with Humans and Faunus, when he ran across the information. And he was halfway through _that_ information when he received a message from Blake, detailing her standings and history with the White Fang, as well as her curiosities about the validity of claims by officers of the law involving their involvement in a string of Dust robberies. And now here he is, awestruck by the technology of the ancient bunker from which his old body was retrieved. Images of his old body could not be found, and he was not allowed to see the ancient robot which once held his AI and logic cores.

"Good afternoon, Data," a voice called from approximately 220 Horizon, 030 Zenith. Identifying voice… running voice match program… identity found: Royce Jaxon. Data appeared to relax slightly, although he only did so because Victor Dark mentioned that Data was slightly uptight similar to Weiss Schnee and seemed more 'robot-y' when he sat rigid in public. "Just dropping by with Jaune's weapons. He started crafting me a saddle in his free time, so I've decided to give his weapons a much-needed upgrade in my own free time. Essentially, we're trading offers."

"But his weapons have the same technology present in Ruby's own Crescent Rose," Data stated confusedly. "And as far as I know, that is the most up-to-date technology your society has. Are you saying you have found a new technology?"

"No, I'm giving his swords and gun a new fused form, for lack of a better term," Jaxon explained. "See, I want to make his gun fuse with his swords - ."

"SABERS," Jaune shouted as he passed by the door, which was in Data's sight range.

"Sabers," Royce corrected himself, "I want to make his gun fuse with his _sabers_ to make a revolving rifle. Along with that, I want them to transform into bladed shield halves with Dust Pulse features. _That_ technology is a unique and rare technology which I know how to create."

"So you _are_ giving his weapons an upgrade," Data presumed once more. Royce nodded.

"Precisely." With that, Royce got to work immediately. Curious, Data hacked the CCT's security cameras as he was capable of doing and looked into the cameras in the Stables where Jaune and Jasper were. Data looked on as Jaune took the necessary measurements. The cavalier also took the opportunity to measure the dimensions of Royce's weapons sans the grips, which he gladly ignored for some reason. Why he was doing that is… sheaths. Jaune wishes to install built-in sheathes in Jasper's new saddle. Knifty.

With all of that out of the way, Data returned to his previous business.

 **Temporary End**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm finding it a little difficult to write much nowadays. Granted I have a new novel on the way, no spoilers, but that really shouldn't excuse me from writing this story. In that light, I… honestly don't know. Give me some ideas on where to go next, I guess. I mean, I know where I want the story to climax (both times, once at Vol. 3, once at Season End), and I know how I'll do it, but this isn't that. Heck, we're barely at Vol. 1's end, and I'm already stuck. Again, this is farther than I've gotten with most of my other stories, but I'm still stuck in a rut. Thusly, my request for aid, and I will not repeat that request in fear of being repetitive. If you do help, be sure to use the Chekhov's guns I've placed in the story, especially the gun known as the ArcLight.**

 **Without further insanity, I'm signing off here. This is General Texas, signing out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to say that I have no idea where I want to take this story next. I know the big plot idea, but the subplots and smaller stories mixed in before the big hits I have no freaking clue what the Hell I'm doing. It's also been a good while since I've even written since I now have my phone back (something I unfortunately knew was gonna happen), so forgive me for being lazy/distracted. I should be back on track soon.**

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 19

"Before we get started, how does Robin fit into all of this," Weiss demanded, pale arms folded over her chest. The man in question had his hand uncomfortably close to her bare thighs. Hell, he himself was far too close for comfort.

"Any way you want me to, Snowcone," Robin flirted. His hand closest to Weiss inched towards her thighs, only to get a painful-sounding lash from a riding… no, it's a whip, rolled up crisp, tight, and cleanly. Then how in the world did it sound like it had unfurled?

"Pay attention _Señor_ Goldeneye," Amarillo said with a thick southern Vacuo accent. "And to answer your question, he's apparently had problems with this before. I'm bringing him in to hopefully help him trust me."

"Then why am I here," she questioned again. Robin was visibly struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Because you need to hear this too," he answered. Amarillo sat down with a sigh, setting his whip down within arm's reach, and folded his hands in front of his face similar to how Ozpin does. This was his way of saying 'be patient with each other', as he had shown multiple times when Royce and Jaune were still more or less enemies. With a nod, he began to explain everything to the two in the room.

"You both know I hail from Vacuo, no?" The visitors nodded. Alfred yawned, checked his watch, and proceeded to leave in a panicked hurry. Probably for his date with Yang which the two constantly deny. "I never told you which part, did I?" Heads shook negatively. "Well, I hail from Hispania, Vacuo. Specifically from Cortez, Hispania, my namesake."

"The one with the riot in the mines when I was but a toddler," Robin remembered. "I've never even been to Hispania, only Port Francis in the northern peninsula."

" _Si_ , now shut the fuck up and let me finish." Weiss visibly fought to hold back a smile. She didn't seem very pleased at the moment, as it was bringing up memories of her father's anger about Hispania's fall. "As I was saying, I'm assuming you've also heard that the revolts there were aided by a revolutionary named only _San Salvador_." Weiss nodded, seeming only to grow more and more upset with the dark memories. "Well, my _madre_ was actually a worker in the mines."

This last statement peaked their attention, and Robin sat forward on Travis's bed. His father was a soldier dispatched to the mines near Port Francis, slain by a mining accident due to faulty equipment according to reports.

"Had it not been for _San Salvador_ , I wouldn't be here, most likely not even alive," Amarillo continued. "I never knew my mother, and no _padre_ or siblings were ever found. That's because she died months after I was born, a single mother with Dust Lung."

"A brutal way to die, for sure," Robin admitted. Weiss simply sat there, soaking up all the information. "More so than my own mother's fall."

"Well, according to _San Salvador_ she was a young girl, hardly old enough for marriage. He said that no doctor would treat her because she was from the mines. No one says much about her, especially when I ask. Only that I was too young to remember her when she passed, or that it's best that I don't know everything."

Weiss was deep in thought. Likely still absorbing all of this information. Robin was in a similar state, but his face was more linking chains and combining related facts to reach the full story.

"Were you ever told when she was thrown into the mines," the suit-wearing adult asked. Weiss shot him a glare, one he returned with a 'good reason' look.

"Long enough to catch Dust Lung, I guess," Amarillo answered with an assumption. "Why?" Robin scratched the stubble on his chin.

"Unless she was affected almost immediately, I have only two possibilities for the full chain of events." Eyebrows raised. "From my brother's information on how mine worker policy works, it's a miracle she wasn't sterilized within four weeks of her arrival. Which leads to the only two possibilities. Firstly, she may have come carrying you, which means it's thanks to this 'hero' of yours that you're alive today. And if that is the case, she could literally be anyone, from a queen or princess to a tricked working-class mother."

"And what's the second case," Weiss continued her glare, preparing to swipe at Robin when he moved his arms. His hands never reached her thighs, however; he instead reached into his coat and drew a cigarette and lighter. He only did that when a situation was too dark or stressful for him to resist the temptation, which was very much rare. He lit a flame and brought it up to the tip of the tobacco product, bringing the other end of the cigarette to his lips. He exhaled the blue-gray smoke into the open room before answering.

"The second possibility is that your mother is a member of a special, rare, or otherwise endangered species of Faunus and was thus either allowed or forced to bear children. If this is the case, your very heritage is what saved you. _San Salvador_ would have simply liberated you from a life of slavery and unwanted breeding." He took another draw on his drug before speaking again. "Regardless, it is indeed a miracle for your life, and I agree wholeheartedly that it is because of your savior that you are here at Beacon today. I'll do more research on the subjects to find the truth later. For now, I suggest you explain to Weiss the rest of your tale."

"There's _more_ ," Schnee nearly cried.

* * *

Ren and Nora sat with each other on the return flight to Beacon, no longer afraid of appearing as boyfriend and girlfriend. The young Valkyrie rested her head on her partner's strong right shoulder, holding his hand with one of hers and her cocoa with the other just like he did. She wore her padded gloves which she always wore for combat. She wasn't seen without gloves often, but when she was she usually had a few finger covers, especially on her left hand. Ren always wore those weird glove-things, a rarity when he wasn't found with them. Today was no exception, and hardly a look was passed to the two of them for it.

The aircraft landed at Beacon's docks, opening its doors for the passengers to exit/enter. The duo was about to exit when another pair nearly ran them over. Yang and Alfred, holding hands as if that's what they'd always done. And yet, why in the Hell were their faces redder than Pyrrha's hair when they walked past if they were now a package deal? It must be a 'not together-together' thing.

Almost the first thing they passed was the forge, where they saw Data sautering away at his Phaser Gauntlets at the Sautering Table. He must've had a spark of brilliance somewhere. Royce was in there as well, testing and retesting a feature which he'd added to Jaune's sabers and pistol. Twisting the grips down transformed the sabers into barrel halves. Inserting the pistol completed the transformation into a full revolving rifle with white, gold, red, and blue Dust veins and scripts flowing down the barrel, revolver, and handle. The revolver itself seemed to have gained six more chambers, giving Jaune twelve shots when using this weapon. The chambers and barrel were also much bigger than just the pistol itself, making it look more like a shoulder cannon instead of a normal rifle. Heck, the lovechild of Pyrrha's own rifle and Nora's hammer probably might not hold a candle to that thing.

With one more transformation, this time attaching the sheathes to the blades before twisting the grips, the sabers turned into half-shields with knuckle guards and a strange blue glow to them. Almost as if Royce's Aura were flowing through invisible scripts on the backs of the shields. The glow left the weapons and they transformed back into sheathed sabers. Royce fumbled with the pistol in its dagger form as he had no real plans to use three weapons at once like Jaune could. Upon hitting the ground, the dagger blasted off a beam of white-hot golden energy throughout the workshop, nearly hitting Data and Royce on a number of occasions. Jaune walked in at the wrong time and ended up with a face full of his own weaponized Aura. His gold-laced coat captured most of the energy, but a glowing bruise began to form on his face. Even Nora flinched at that one, mostly because she had accidentally pissed off Jaune enough for him to do the same to her. Without any gold to absorb the energy, only a fiberglass weapon with steel mechanisms within and what equates to a padded dress, she caught the full force of it. As little Aura as it took from her, it still hurt so bad she broke character and swore up a storm for the next few hours.

"Am I the only one who actually felt that," Nora asked quietly. Ren guided her along gently, not wanting her to get hurt from some forge accident. Oddly, she had no problems with this.

The next thing they passed was the cafeteria, where Travis and Ruby were comparing weapons and firing mechanisms. Sounds about like them, the two dorks are always trying to see new weapons. Mostly guns, admittedly, but those are still weapons technically. At the other end of the cafeteria was Typhoon and his girlfriend, hanging out in the lunch hall early as they always did for some reason.

As they passed the towering building they ran across Panzer and his own girlfriend, Lily. Nora once shipped them as 'Pantherlily', but Ren had immediately warned her against breaking the fourth wall and she gave in.

"So how was the first date," Lily asked Nora.

"It went well," Nora said as though she had something else to say but was biting her tongue. Lily didn't take that the right way. As in she thought Nora had a bad time and offered other boys up for dating purposes. Even Panzer had to facepalm. After all, weren't girls supposed to be able to read girls?

"I think you misread her, honey," Victor mentioned. Nora nodded enthusiastically. Lily saw the reaction and thought a little more on the subject. "As in this wasn't their first date. That was about two years ago, if I saw the footage right." Nora both paled and blushed, if such a thing were possible. Ren just hung his head in shame, nodding seconds later. "But wait, there's more."

"Say no more," the couple before them covered his mouth almost immediately, redder than their own blood. Too late, Lily got it wrong again.

"Need I gift you both condoms," said the young woman with a devilish smirk plastered on her soft rounded face. The red got redder, almost purple now.

"Shut up, not helping," Nora cried. 'Great, now there's two Panzers,' Nora thought to herself.

"Well, we'd better get going ourselves," Lily said, taking Panzer with her. "We've got some studying to do. Bye-ya!"

And just like that the two were gone in a blitz. Nora was not pleased about that encounter in the least, and neither was Ren. Wishing to forget the incident ever happened, the two continued their journey like it had never stopped.

They passed two sets of dorms as they went. The second years dorms, and the other second years dorms. The class ahead of them had a much larger student body than their own, literally double their own class size. They then made their way past the CCT, also known as Beacon Tower to those unfamiliar with their culture and technology. The behemoth skyscraper was revolutionary in that it soared above the clouds without falling. Also known as it was the first true skyscraper. They ran across Robin on their way back to their dormitory, who was carrying a stack of papers about Vacuo and the like. Just what in the world was he after?

Weiss was prowling the courtyard just in front of their dorms, so deep in thought that she fell on her rump when Nora called out her name. What had her so focused, the redhead could only guess at.

"So what's up, Weiss," Ren asked as the three of them made the trip back to their neighboring dorms. Weiss decided she needed to change into something more comfortable than her current dress, which was a change. Nora had tried on one of her bigger outfits and it felt pretty amazing. So what had her so up-in-arms or whatever it is?

"Amarillo is from Cortez, Hispania," Weiss mumbled softly. No other words need be said. Nora herself claimed that her parents were from Vacuo, the northern part at least. Her father was an artillery gunner, her mother a regional communications director, during the Vacuo Revolutions. Cortez was one of the places they visited; according to the records she searched through regarding them due to her curiosity about their absence in her life, they had intentionally done a bad job to aid the rebels in that region, hearing that some dangerous experiments had happened there. Ren did his own research on the projects, learning that Typhoon may have been one of the generations after the fact, known as Gen X1. Yes, they were that crazy. No, that is no lie. Heck, even Jasper was one of them, bred between a Transmorphic Dire Wolf and a Capitaline Alpha. Needless to say, Capitaline is dominant over Transmorphic DNA any day.

"Yes, and," Ren coaxed. Nora took that the wrong way, but she was more polite about it than Lily.

"Did you know, Weiss, that my parents actually fought there before I was born," Nora stated. Weiss groaned. "Only a few of the national guard actually fought the rebels, if you'd believe me."

"Don't remind me," Weiss whimpered, rubbing her temples. Amarillo was in his dorm wiping down his own rapier. No, it was a fencing saber. Yeah, a fencing saber. "He also happens to be - ."

" _San Salvador, mis amigos_ ," the Vacuo native called. He swung his saber quickly enough to make it a blur, sending negligible amounts of cleaning oil where he swung.

"Thank you," Weiss called.

" _De nada_ ," he replied. Nora understood none of that.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got a minor headache. I'll be off." With that said, Weiss went to her dorm to deal with her headache.

Once inside their own dorm, Nora and Ren noticed something… off. Pyrrha was sitting down at the desk, completely unfocused. She wasn't quite doing nothing, but she didn't exactly move a whole lot. She was hugging her shoulders, reading her favorite book rather slowly, in her camisole and workout shorts. What's more, she was holding one of Jaune's hoodies, specifically one with his new symbol: two golden cavalry sabers crossed along his family's crest. This was so atypical it was crossing weird territory. Nora had to ask about it now.

"Okay, Pyrrha," Nora said rather loudly as she undid her dress enough to slip out. "What's up?" Ren closed the door silently, not really bothered by seeing Nora undress.

"N-nothing," the spartan stuttered. So she wasn't scared, she was embarrassed.

"Does it have something to do with Jaune," Ren asked. "Did he do something stupid again?" Pyrrha sighed and answered.

"We're together-together."

Ren's coat dropped, revealing his chiseled muscles through his green shirt. Nora's dress fell, exposing her obviously pink underwear. An uncomfortable silence fell between the three comrades. Pyrrha continued to cuddle Jaune's shirt as she read the story of the Four Maidens, her mother's favorite childhood story.

"WHAT," two voices echoed through the halls of the first year dormitory.

"QUIT SCREAMING," Weiss growled from across the hall.

* * *

"It's not like we're getting married or anything," I mentioned as I continued to read 'Cavalry's Charge'. I've gotten to the point where Gabriel is about to use his last-ditch attack on the Mega-Sphynx.

"I would much rather wait for that," Pyrrha cut in, reading 'Oracle' again. She was nearly done with it anyways, much like I with 'Cavalry's Charge'.

*With a mighty cry of war, young Gabriel raised his mighty bladed staff to the heavens and poured into the tip his spirit. The point of his halberd shone like the stars of the night sky, increasing its light to that of the full moon, and resting its glow on the full strength of the sun at its highest point in the heavens.

His cry became for that of his lover, the fallen sorceress Sharon. His eyes burned with the very flames her magic conjured, engulfing his mighty weapon and horse with its golden flames.

He charged the mighty beast of darkness, a spear of light sailing into a night without moon or star. His spear punctured the beasts hide, starting a wound which would only grow as he and his mount entered through the very split in its armored skin. And just like that, the great light vanished into a sea of tar in the form of a monster.

Matthias stood in a dazed stupor atop the hill upon which he gazed down on the battlefield. He knew in his heart that the boy was now in Paradise, sharing eternity with his lost love, but he held onto the hope that he was alive for reasons unknown. One last desperate volley from the city defenders atop the walls and towers rained down upon the demon's body, that soul-sucking black abyss which had already claimed so many lives before this day. Almost expectedly, the barrage went unnoticed by the creature as it took its final stride to the castle defenses. It raised its massive arm to strike the walls, nearly tripling its already titanic height.

The destruction never came. The beast seemed to be frozen in time, with the embers of a fire slowly flaking off of its body. The red in its eyes faded, instead shining a blue as beautiful as an angel and light as the afternoon sky. Without warning, it's corpse crumbled away as it stood. Nothing was left in its wake but a horse and its rider. Gabriel's polearm stood erect with its blade piercing the soil. The boy himself stood nearby as though in a trance. His form slowly faded like the beast, sparkling like the stars at night as he left the mortal realm for a well-deserved rest.*

"You're at that part, aren't you," a familiar voice nearly bawling asked. "The really sad part near the end?"

"Spoiler alert," I cried back to Nora, who had somehow managed to finish the book rather quickly since she got her own copy. According to Ren, she got bored a few days ago and read the thing in a couple of days, which is no small feat. The fact that she even wanted to is an incredible feat to begin with.

"Wait, are you crying over a book," Blake asked, pulling herself out of her own novel. I denied it rapidly, but Ren had other ideas.

"I did," said my other male teammate with a minor blush.

Silence enveloped the table very quickly. Even Data was silent about it, though probably not for the same reasons or even the same subject. Nora simply nodded affirmatively.

"He did," Nora confirmed. "He read it a day or so after I did. Didn't cry much, but I saw him do it."

"And how much did you cry," Yang turned to the hammer-wielding girl. She shrugged.

"Eh, about fifteen minutes," Nora answered.

"Meaning no time whatsoever," Weiss tried to translate. I knew Nora wasn't kidding, however, as she never gets that specific until someone actually gives her the details. Most likely Ren, if I were to guess.

"She's not lying," Ren stated. "It was actually fifteen minutes, I checked. If I'm not mistaken, it was almost a new record."

"And what about Ninja-Boy," Robin asked, using the nicknames he's given everyone for almost no reason. "How long was his little waterfall of emotions?"

"One tear," Ren answered, holding up a finger to emphasize the point. "I haven't shed any in a very long time."

"Since Kuroyuri, right," Panzer asked with little color in his tone. Ren and Nora seemed to freeze in place at the mention of that name. "Figures. That damned monster caused a whole lot of trouble, mostly direct."

Nora's hands curled into fists around her utensils, audibly bending the metal. Question given: how do you know about Kuroyuri?

"Which 'monster' are you talking about?" I asked. "The Sphinx, Beast of Gevaudan, the Dragon of Mt. Glenn? What?"

"Nuckelavee," Ren answered. Oh. That one. "I'm not surprised you know about it. I'd just… rather you not talk about it."

"Funny you should say that, but there's more than one Nuckelavee. Believe me, I saw both versions."

 _Both versions?_ I'm not sure if it was Tartarus's presence at the mention of one of his 'children' or just major shock value, but it seemed as though the entire cafeteria went dead silent. Looking around, I could see everyone's reactions. Yang was interested, but not out of a good humor. Ruby was chilled to the bone, shivering into Travis's shoulder. Weiss couldn't get any whiter than she was now, and I'm pretty sure even a ghost has more color than she does. Robin had his eyebrow cocked, left hand stroking his stubble. Typhoon had simply paused what he was doing, staring off into the abyss as though he were in a trance. Victor, of course, was dead serious, not bothering to be shocked by his statement. Amarillo was digging in his breast pocket, obviously looking for something. Travis was acting as a human pillow/heater for Ruby, and Alfred swallowed the lump in his throat and set down his fork. Data wasn't moving, eyes flickering with light as he apparently searched his files for something. I'm assuming Data found what he was looking for since his mouth fell open.

Ren and Nora were visibly shaken. The stoic ninja of a man, the Kuroyuri native without a tear or fear to his name, was frozen in absolute horror. His eyes were open and narrow, displaying his one fear for the world to see. It was clear to me that he feared the more powerful and ancient Creatures of Grimm such as the Minotaur and the Sphinx, but to see him like this over the notion of two existing simultaneously? I'm not sure if he's actually scared or having some form of Post-Traumatic induced flashback. Then there was Nora, the energetic hammer-wielding redhead of my team. Not once before have I seen her shed tears out of terror, but here she was doing just that.

"I could've sworn that there was only one," Royce stated. Amarillo found what he was looking for, a pen of all things, and dropped it out of curiosity. The damned thing literally echoed through the silence, creating wave-like effects in the air. He proceeded to mutter something along the lines of 'talk about thick tension' or a similar statement.

"There was," Panzer answered, doing his best to ignore Amarillo's attempt at humor. "That is, there was originally one. Something happened about a decade or so ago, back when I was a kid. After the whole fiasco, I did some research of my own and figured the whole thing out."

"We do have time," I mentioned. I started piddling with my wartail until he was willing to tell the story. He eventually did.

"When I was two or three, toddler years, just learning to walk, some White-Coats came over to my home and took a look at my brother," he began. His mention of White-Coats immediately set off alarms in my head. That term usually referred to Atlesian Special Research scientists, most often in regards to one special, theoretical division: the Danger Anomaly Division, also referred to as 'DAD' by some of the conspiracy theorists. Regardless, he has me praying that it's not about to go where I think it'll go. "Blood samples, health tests, mental exams, whole nine yards. Strangely enough, they ignored the fact that he was diagnosed with Aura Regenerative Deficiency Syndrome. I digress, they came back a few months after the tests and took him to a local laboratory for further testing. At first, I had no idea what it was for. Honestly, I wish I hadn't even looked into it.

"They repeated this process for a few years, and he was gone for longer and longer periods. At one point, he was gone for a full six months. Each time he came back, he was stronger than before… but he never looked the part. In fact, he looked weaker, tired, almost demonic some days. His skin was thinner, his arms, torso, everything looked so much weaker. But his eyes, that's a different matter altogether. His eyes said everything I needed to know. Damnit, I wish I had seen it sooner. His eyes were yellow where they should've been white, purple where they were once blue, and his pupils had started to turn golden-brown. His veins were turning a darker purple too, but his eyes set off every alarm in my head. That's the most vivid memory I have of my brother, and the last one save for a picture from before those damn White-Coats came.

"The next time they took him, I never saw him again. Not as a human, anyway. When I was ten, playing with my little sister in the backyard, we heard a high-level security alert. The city was compromised, evacuate immediately. The warning came too late; I think no matter when they gave the alert it would've been too late. When I heard the scream, I knew it wasn't a Grimm. No creature like that could make any kind of howl anywhere near as human, not even a Draugr. Dear gods, it was like a thousand human voices crying out in pain, fear, and every other emotion you can think of, but amplified to a demonic level. That was the first warning, the first Roar of Hell as I came to call it. We had a tall tree in our backyard, and I was good at climbing. So I took my sister and climbed the tree as fast as I could.

"Out to the West of our house was a massive black cloud and hundreds, thousands of screams as the fog took soul after soul that it touched. My mother's included. That was from the first Roar of Hell, the Cloud of Death. From what I hear, the Grimm Nuckelavee doesn't have that sort of power; as I said before, no creature born of this world that I'm aware of can even come close to that. Then the second Roar came when a building fell, and I saw a red and black whip-like tendril… thing, crashing into another. The second Roar was louder than the first, and it sent shivers down my spine. I'm not sure what I expected next, but it can't have been what came. The black cloud grew like a pillar with the third Roar of Hell, and it opened to reveal a thousand human souls, growing in numbers and howling in pain. They took the form of the Nuckelavee, but they did nothing. Just… stood there, as if they were stuck in a trance. I knew what it was now, and I was certain I'd be too late, too slow to avoid it. But I was smart, and I took a bucket and took some water from the pond near our garden, which was in the back as I'm certain you've guessed. It wasn't much, and it wouldn't do anything to that creature, but I held on to the hope, the bucket, and my sister's hand.

"That thing caught up like lightning, as if nothing could slow it down. One swing and I wasn't holding my sister anymore. Not even her hand. She was gone, just like that. I turned and threw the bucket, and that was both my saving grace and my biggest mistake. This creature was just like the Nuckelavee from legends and folklore, but much worse. It was real, it was red with black veins, and on top of the horse's body was my own brother's corpse turned demonic. That was the first time I saw anything that horrifying, my first nightmare turned reality. A black rider, one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, I'm certain even that thing would look like a blessing compared to this thing. It was a man-made Nuckelavee, something I'd later learn was intended to kill its Grimm counterpart and built with a weakness I'd never have to use.

"The water did nothing, as I mentioned. Nothing but piss it off. It threw me across the neighborhood, through a car and into a brick wall. Right into the black cloud. It started sucking on my soul, trying to take it, make it join the rest of my town in their agony. But it was weakening, loosening its grasp on all the Aura it had taken. That was another thing that saved me, the loose bonds and all that Aura. When my soul hit that Aura stockpile, I started drawing on it. My soul returned to my body with the Aura of a hundred men, and it essentially kick-started my Semblance with interest."

"Kick-started your Semblance with interest, huh," Typhoon raised an eyebrow at this statement. "How does that work, huh?"

"Well, you know my Semblance takes damage and turns it into Aura-form ammunition, right?" Everyone nodded, most having been on the receiving end of that bargain. "Makes anti-tank shells out of Aura, all that? Well, that's where the 'interest' and interesting part kicks in. All that Aura amplified my Semblance to the point where it had a temporary upgrade, one that let me essentially summon an anti-tank repeating turret installation. Essentially, it made me strong enough to kill that thing, long enough to kill that thing, but no more. So I took advantage of this and blew the thing back to Hell where it belongs. That's when the power faded, and I was left with no Aura in my reserves, a bad understanding of Semblances, nightmares for days, a ruined home, no family to return to, and a curiosity about this new creature and a taste for vengeance."

Nora breathed a sigh of relief, accidentally hitting her head on the table. Ren released the air he was holding in, and the tension in our little area loosened up enough that I could finally breathe.

"Hold on just a minute," Royce said, obviously lost. "You said your Semblance had an upgrade? From an excessive amount of Aura, right?"

"I think s… yes, yes I did," Victor answered. "I take it that peaked your interest?"

"More confused me, but yes. What I'm confused about is how did that work to begin with?"

"My situation specifically or the whole Semblance upgrade thing?"

"Both, really."

"Don't you already know this stuff," Amarillo turned to Royce. My self-appointed rival shook his head.

"First time I've heard of this," Robin admitted. Amarillo was now fully aware of how close Robin was to Weiss… a little too aware, in fact. I could only stare on in absolute confusion as Amarillo struggled to stand, let alone pull the smoking adult off of his lap.

"GET OFF OF ME," the Vacuo native exploded, scaring Robin off at the 'sudden' outburst. Honestly, I might've done the same in his position.

"Digressing to the point at hand," Typhoon interrupted the calamity. "How does one go about getting this 'Semblance upgrade'?"

"As far as I can tell? Four to five times your full amount of Aura on average, and it usually only lasts about five to ten minutes. The only reason mine did what it did with how much I received is because it had to unlock mine to access my reserves, jumpstart my Semblance, pull my soul back to my body, and push back that… smoggy stuff, for lack of a better term."

"Wait, I thought you were abused by your parents," Yang observed. "Where'd this come from?"

"I never said who, I just said I was abused," Panzer corrected. "Honestly, I don't remember exactly who it was, and I really don't care. It continued in part when I got to the orphanage, probably because they didn't care for us but that's beside the point."

"Okay, I've had enough of the exposition dumping," Cardin interrupted, completely shattering the Fourth Wall. "Just finish eating and quit making it hard to breathe before I kick your conversation through a window."

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys. Several things keep coming up, and when I get the chance to write I get too lazy and just don't. The most recent developments are as follows: my great aunt passed away a month ago and I had to be pallbearer for her funeral. Frankly I didn't mind that issue, but funerals are still hard. Then my great grandmother has dementia but somehow refuses to die despite her condition. Now, as a most recent development, my other great grandmother passed away at the end of last month. This one hit me the hardest, as she was just the sweetest soul I've had the honor to meet within my family. And as of the time I'm writing this, things have gone even further wrong with my last surviving great grandmother (the demented one).**

 **The more positive developments are few and far between. The only one on my mind as it stands is a game I'm wanting to create at some point in my life. Quite frankly, that and YouTube are the only things keeping my stress down enough for me to focus on anything.**

 **I digress. I do have an account on (insert name of site involving patrons and all that), so feel free to do whatever. My account name is General Texas, as it is here. Other than that, I've got nothing. The General has to get off. Texas signing out.**


	20. Chapter 20

_As a notice I haven't stated in a very long time, which I pray can be forgiven without lawsuits, I must mention that I do not own RWBY and am not a part of RoosterTeeth, RT Animations, or any other related brands. No offense to said company/brand(s), but I really don't want to quite frankly. If I did own RWBY, it wouldn't be so freaking confusing. Which is why I'm writing these stories, also providing a good reason for me not to work at/for either._

 _Disclaimers aside, enjoy the short chapter..._

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 20

While Ren and Nora were out on their date, myself and Yang were out on ours. It wasn't totally official, since she was mostly just being flirty when we were together. At the time, we were just having fun with one another. She joked around about her sister being together-together with Travis, noting to the man himself that if he tried anything funny with her sister she'd come down on him harder than a ton of bricks. I knew Travie'd never try anything with Ruby - he was too soft-hearted, too kind, too gentle to hurt her himself - but I also knew that Ruby was a fragile package when she wasn't in Killer-Red-Riding-Hood mode. The two weapon geeks went on their merry way to, as Ruby put it, 'modify Crescent Rose with a better coil system'. They might as well be going on a date for crying out loud.

We were in the RWBY dorm, watching a movie on the Scroll Projector Yang had brought with her. Not a bad view, but it's got nothing on a theater. On the screen was one of the newest movies on the block, one in a new trilogy in an old series about some guy with a laser sword just before he became a bad guy. I think it was called Star Wars Episode III?... regardless, it had a catchy theme song.

With popcorn between us and drinks in hand, we watched through to the last scene, one of the more emotional ones in my opinion. Yang had teared up at a sad part earlier in the flick, but she made it out with rosy cheeks as I wrapped a hand around her, keeping my drink between my legs and snacking on popcorn with my free hand until she felt better.

After the flick ended, Yang decided to spare our eyes (and probably her tears too) and refrained from turning on another movie. And so we just talked, chatted, and gossipped as we finished our drinks and popcorn. It was Yang who noticed it first, and I still don't know what it was. All I know is she had a minor panic attack as I brought a handful of popcorn to my mouth, felt a deep crunch as I bit down, and tasted something… funny, for lack of a better term, as I chewed. It tasted like overcooked eggs with a hint of buttery garlic. I think the buttery part was the popcorn itself, but that really doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that I felt odd a few minutes after swallowing that… thing, whatever it was.

"Alfred," she asked me as we walked to the Forever Falls forest for some sap. Ren said he needed it for pancakes tomorrow, and preferred it if we got at least two jars. I don't really know why, as we all knew with hard experience that Jaune was allergic to it. But I digress, she was asking me a question while she collected the sap. "Are you doing alright?"

"Well, I do feel a little weird, but it's nothing to write home about," I answered straight. "Why, what's up?"

"Well, I'm asking because you kind of… swallowed a Grimm." I raised an eyebrow, leaning on the very tree she was taking sap from. "A Hellroach."

"Was that the crunch I heard," I wondered to myself. I couldn't help but wonder now: "Huh. I didn't know Grimm taste like burnt eggs."

"That's all you're worried about?!"

"Well, I don't feel anything I haven't before," I mentioned, hoping to calm her slightly. "In fact, it reminds me of going on a day-long fast."

"What does that have anything to do with swallowing a Grimm?!"

"I really don't know, but that's what I feel right now. Not much else, really. May change later - "

I was rudely interrupted by the biggest damn Grimm I've ever seen. At least a dozen feet at the shoulder, six-inch fangs, a massive gray mane, the creepiest red eyes I haven't seen since Jaune before this week, and a tail nearly thirty feet long with a mace-like stinger at the end. A Manticore had entered the clearing, and it was hangry. You do know what I'm talking about, right? Angry, hungry, put 'em together? Hangry? Ah, you'll get it someday.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME, YOU CRAZY SCORPI-CAT," I shouted, creating perhaps the strangest one-liner you'll ever hear as I activated my Semblance. Again, it was like when I fast for a day: a color-palette swap to red, my Aura goes down only slightly, and my hits become nearly a thousand times stronger than I'm used to. Just as the barbed stinger came down and prepared to impale me, I punched the pointy bit with the red poison point-first. Blazing with red energy, my fist connected with the Grimm's tail and vaporized it… no, check that, the dust settled. I vaporized everything but the feet, as well as the forest behind it.

Silence filled the clearing that now clearly looked like a Festa (Christmas for you) hat. Yang had stopped filling the jars and had huddled in a small protective ball in the time I obliterated a freaking Manticore; now she slowly stood to her full height, slightly taller than I am, and looked down at my fist… at least I hope it was my fist.

* * *

"OW!" Yang broke the immersion as she punched Alfred in the ribs.

"I was not looking there, you moron," Yang growled at Alfred. Royce had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Please continue," I asked, getting impatient as to how they got the sap out of the forest so I could start experimenting.

"Okay, thanks Ren," Alfred thanked me and continued his story.

* * *

Ignoring the pain… anyways, Yang was at least looking at me in that region.

"Figured that would happen," I said, remembering the strange effects fasting has on my Aura and thereby my Semblance. "Fasting gives me Negative Aura. Although, that brings up another question…"

"Excuse me," Yang started getting angry. "What on Remnant was that?"

"That is my Semblance when you add Negative Aura. I did some experimenting at one point, and as it turns out it can boost my Semblance to a degree - ."

* * *

"You mean supercharge it, right," Panzer corrected me. I punched him through the walls of the dormitories on the other side of the campus. Royce's Scroll didn't go off, so I'm certain Vickie was fine.

"Moving on," I said and Alfred continued.

* * *

" - my Semblance to a degree. The same thing happens when I fast for a day or longer, and now when I eat Grimm too. Funny how that works."

"Wait, Negative Aura," Yang repeated. "Doesn't that have a chance to kill people?"

"A chance, yes. Apparently I get lucky all the time, and don't really have a problem with that. I sense it around you when you're angry, too. And around the Grimm… now that's a theory for another day."

"Well, whatever. Let's just get the sap and get back to Beacon."

So we got back to Beacon, right? We decided that we'd leave you two on your date and left the sap in her room while we went on a date of our own… and she wants to kill me at mentioning that word so let me rephrase: going out into town moment. There we go, she doesn't want to kill me anymore. Anyways, we get ready and we head out. Cardin notices us holding hands as we pass and tells us, and we didn't even notice it at first. I was fine with it, but we're nothing official so I'm all red in the face. And then we pass you, and as soon as we make it to the airship Yang asks:

"You think we should put a raincheck on this?" I say no and we go out into town. And we came back, grabbed the sap, and here we are.

* * *

"And that's why your hair is disheveled," I asked as I took my requested sap.

"YOU TRY RIDING ON AN AIRSHIP WITH BUSTED WINDOWS," the blonde duo argue. I have no counter to that.

"Good point," Royce admitted. "Welp, whatever your little project is, I've got something to take care of. Something to do with those locations Data sent us."

"With our business done here, we might as well part ways," I stated, rising to leave. "Experiments don't research themselves, you know." The look on Alfred's face read 'oh boy, this can't be good'.

"Busted windows, huh," I heard Travis speaking to Yang just before I left. "Those things are reinforced, you know, and they don't break for no reason. Happen to know what happened?"

"Not really, it just came all busted up and the like," Alfred answered. "Nothing really happened on the way back either. Why?"

I missed the rest of the conversation, but it did intrigue me. Airships and other transports aren't made to break at any point before, during, or after the journey. And considering the Grimm, they can withstand incredible forces. That being said, man-made devices and constructs have been known to deal more damage than the Grimm do, and popular theory suggests that some types of Grimm are stronger than what we Huntsmen encounter and have simply not been found yet. That begs the question: was this an accident, or is there an intelligent design behind this sort of incident? Or are Yang and Alfred covering their tracks? A curiosity to be sure…

Focus, Ren. Nora asked for the sap, bring it to her. She said something about a new shell design that uses the stuff as a coating on the inner walls when she asked for it, and if they work I may have an experiment or two depending on the effects.

 **End**

* * *

 **Just for clarity, I had a hard time thinking of this chapter. I have a few too many things on my mind as it stands. Regardless, I would like to apologize for my inactivity lately. I really don't have an excuse for this, and I barely have a half-assed excuse for not making this chapter very long. I hope it was entertaining/enlightening on just how the Grimm work in this version of Remnant.**

 **And speaking of which, have you ever wondered what the Grimm would be if they were tech-based? Not Transformers-y or anything, but things that would work IRL (i.e. tanks, cars, etc). I've been wondering that for another series that's been on my mind for far too long. I'm writing it as we speak, and I may have to work on it as well as this one. Heck, I may make that one a sequel for this story… if I can ever finish this one in a realistic frame of time.**

 **I think I'm all pooped out of ideas for this story, so if you have any then** _ **please**_ **tell me in a comment/PM. If I can get enough, I might be able to pull together a pretty kickass chapter or two. As it stands, I nearly forgot that Blake is still off in Vale with Data and Royce looking into possible WF raid locations. If/when you do, I'll be sure to mention you in the chapter just before that part of the story starts.**

 **I can't exactly say the name of the site because AI is literally impossible to please, but it starts with a 'p', rhymes with Flareon, and involves accounts to which you can send money. I have an account there. Not one penny to its name, and it's all sorts of sad and crying. If you want to give that little guy some love, I think it'll be all sorts of happy. It's name is the exact same as my pen name here.**

 **With all things settled, this is General Texas, signing out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm gonna openly admit, I have no idea what to do with this chapter. I know where to go now, but we're not there yet. Maybe I'll start small, such as the whole 'experimental shell' thing I referenced last time, then work my way up from there.**

 **Note: this chapter literally skips over the events of Volume 1, Episode 16 in the beginning, meaning the first part of the chapter is after Blake deals with the White Fang and returns to Beacon. If this timeline warning isn't enough to prevent confusion, let me know through a comment and I will fix it if it helps.**

 _To keep up a good habit, I would like to reinforce the fact that I don't own RWBY or RoosterTeeth, and nor am I a part of KRWBY or RoosterTeeth. Besides, I have a Master's of Accounting to obtain within a few years. I only own the ideas of this series which I can safely express through the medium of FanFiction and other similar sites (which I may soon begin utilizing)._

 _Now please enjoy the 'show'._

* * *

Arc of All Trades

Twin Cavalry Sabers

Chapter 21

"I'm not quite sure this will work, Nora," Ruby noted as she zipped around the table on which the experimental shell rested. Travis was busy creating a secondary coil/hammer system for the new explosive, unfaithful in the current system in Magnhild.

"Neither am I, Ruby," Nora stated bluntly as she unscrewed the rear of the shell, exposing the impact fuse and explosive components for Ren to pour the sap in between the gaps in the shell. "But this stuff makes everyone hyperactive in a single dose save for Jaune, and he's allergic to it. If it carries that much energy, I'm curious how it'll work in a shell like this."

"Maybe it'll be incendiary," Travis suggested. "Or like a napalm shell. Either way, I don't like experimenting like this. Why not do it safely, like in a laboratory like a sane person?"

"Because I want a field test," Ren answered with a focused gaze unlike any I've ever had the pleasure of recording with my ocular cameras. "If it works against Grimm, perfect. If not, perhaps there's a recipe I can use it in. Or maybe it has some other properties? I'm beyond curious."

The shell filled to the brim, leaving less than an ounce in the quart jar. Nora carefully screwed the cap back on the warhead, allowing no gaps between primer and shell casing. Ever-gently, she and Ren picked up the explosive and slowly transported it to the field test mortar which I had the honor of constructing. The whole of the device weighed roughly 7 kilograms, beyond light enough for Nora to carry herself, but the humans present refused to take a risk and handle it without care. After all, one wrong move could kill every being present, myself included.

A loud, unrecognizably synthetic roar startled us all, unfortunately causing Nora to release her side - the nose of the artillery munition, outfitted with the impact fuse - prematurely. Ren lost his grip as the front end of the shell dropped to the floor. Time seemed to slow down for me as I activated my slow-motion cameras and prepared for the worst to happen (and to record the impending explosion).

One second, 025 milliseconds to predicted impact. Ruby panicked, activating her Semblance and clearly intending to shield Travis if not escort him to the far reaches of the agreed upon safe-zone. Travis's eyes began to glow with a light not unlike Jaune's when his primary Semblance takes over. Ren's eyes widened with fear of Nora as he fumbled for control as his girlfriend did the same.

Zero seconds, 650 milliseconds. Ruby was halfway to Travis in her Petal Form, as I have dubbed it. Travis himself was beginning to glow with a defensive light as a glowing shield began to take shape before him, another following Ruby and still two more burning lights taking shape around Lie and his Valkyrie. Speaking of whom, Nora came close to the nose of the warhead, almost close enough for her fingers to touch it. The impact ignition point was mere centimeters from the calculated point of impact.

Zero seconds, 001 milliseconds. Ruby reached Travis, whose Semblance had finally taken shape around himself and Ruby, still forming into cover-all shields around Ren and Nora. Only one frame registered with a burning blue shield in front of me, transparent enough to see the coming explosion but opaque enough to be seen as a solid shape. Nora recognized her failure to catch the device, fear evident in her eyes. Ren himself was desperately trying to stop the explosive from touching its point of impact. Oh boy, this is gonna be tough, as Alfred might say. And we just found Blake as well.

Impact. The explosion was magnificent, a pink inferno with a blue interior and a purple cloud racing outwards. The blue shields of energy caught most of the blast's power, even at the epicenter with the Kuroyuri duo. If anything got through, it would be the sheer force of the shockwave. It appears that the fluid form of this sap acts as the solid form of my former body's fluid. I wonder if the crystallized sap acts the same.

With almost 1500 newtons in the force of the shockwave, Ren and Nora were flung in opposite directions for several meters. Behind the shield, however, I registered only 150 newtons of force, hardly any strength in the shockwave. Then again, Nora only weighed about 75 kilograms, Ren being 88 himself, making the little force more than enough to be sent a few meters away. I myself had little weight to me, but that was in comparison to the Atlesian Knight series. They clocked in at over 200 kilos, whereas I weighed just 180. On top of that, I had reinforced stabilizers built into my feet, making me practically unmoved by even the full force of the explosion.

"Ren," I heard Travis call for our friends. "Nora! Are you guys okay?!"

No answer at first, but their vitals weren't critical. In other words, they were alright but weren't saying it.

"I'm fine," Ren responded.

Nora cried out in pain. Her vitals read that her ankle muscles were cramped somewhat, otherwise fine. However, her pain reception was clearly through the roof. She must've landed on something sharp. Ren wouldn't trust this theory, rushing to the aid of his girlfriend as soon as he could.

And speaking of their relationship, I can't help but wonder why Ren asked of me the shiniest metals to my knowledge, the prettiest gems in my nearly-nonexistent opinion.

When the cloud of soot cleared, I assessed the damage dealt by the would-be shell. Travis had caught Ruby mid-air, who was flying like the wind to reach and protect him. Tears were in her eyes, collecting pink-stained soot as they rolled down her cheeks. She was clearly shaken by this chain of events. Ren was helping Nora to flex out her ankle after moving her off of the boulder she had landed on, massaging gently so as to not cause any further pain. Looking down, I saw that I was covered in pink ash. My ocular lenses were also burned a shade of violet due to the intensity of the explosion. Ren and Nora were the worst off, being nearly covered in pink or violet. Ruby and Travis were the best off, being almost completely clear of soot.

The terrain was definitely damaged. Nora's average shells would normally, at this size, create a 22-centimeter crater with a depth of only 2 centimeters at best. This one blew those out of the water, blasting a hole 30 centimeters deep by 167 centimeters radius and completely stained pink and violet, with some indigo at the very center. The blast radius itself, marked by the light soot, was well over 10 meters, reaching as far as 18 meters. That sort of force is unsurvivable by normal humans, but Aura helps to soften direct damage. On the other hand, there is Travis's Semblance to consider.

Not now. What could have possibly startled the stoic Ren, the unwavering Nora, thereby prompting this whole situation to occur? Analyzing normal sounds… removing normal sounds, analyzing unknown roar… comparing roar to known sounds. Current comparison rate: 180 sounds/second. Completion time estimate: 2 hours, 15 minutes, 24 seconds, 11.1 milliseconds.

( **A/N: This was a really fun part to write, going into the details of how I see sufficiently advanced robots analyzing the world like organic things might do subconsciously** ).

* * *

 _Yesterday night_ …

"Here's the plan, Blake," I said through the Scroll call. Technically it was a group chat, but that really doesn't matter right now. "Royce is two blocks away from your current location. He's got his Ichor on standby, and if the White Fang actually _do_ come to this location he will arrive within the minute to aid you in preventing the robbery."

"Why only Royce," the recently-revealed Cat Faunus demanded.

"Yeah, why the former Crimson Angels guy," the blond Monkey Faunus to her right chimed in. Blake shot him a death glare, ears flat along her head included. "Just saying."

"He's just like Blake in regards to _former_ cooperation, stressing the _former_ part," I explained. "And in regards to why him, for one he has Ichor, something which requires no Aura and gives us a serious advantage. Secondly, any more people present will give away our plans, which will most certainly ward off any potential attacks on our part. Thirdly, Jaune still hasn't mastered the ArcLight, meaning that Royce is the strongest in our group thus far unless we go off of the power of legends _which we are not_. Lastly, he's not the only one on standby, just the only one _there_ on standby. Remember, Data's Semblance, artificial or otherwise, is Teleportation, and can be used to transport us there quickly _en masse_ , which is something that Jaune, as of yet, cannot do. On top of that, Data needs to be with the group he teleports when he does his metaphorical magic, and therefore cannot be there currently. Therefore, you have your issue of why Royce."

"Then why these particular docks, and not the ones with all the Dust?" Sun Wukong asked. "Still not convinced about Royce, by the way."

"Because these docks are made for special transit and therefore more valuable. More volatile, if that's what they're after. Unless it's money, thieves never go after quantity before quality, and terror organizations are no different. Thus far, they have not been stealing money, only the higher-quality Dust varieties. If an experimental breed surfaces, they will likely try to obtain that as quickly as possible and sidestep whatever things they can get away with. As far as I've heard, this is the most valuable shipment ever received in this particular set of docks, making it the most likely target for a robbery. Any further questions?"

"You mean aside from how you know so much, Mr…. what's his name again?"

"Blanche, Travis Blanche. Dad worked for the police, and I'm no different. Any further questions?"

"Why are we - ."

"Except for those out of his mouth, please and thank you."

"How certain are you that this'll work out," Royce asked.

"We have Panzer and I checking every known database in the world, Data running calculations, and Ruby darting through the crime scene photos with her little friend, who quite frankly knows how to be efficient with her time and effort. Between all of that, the only problem might be the time, especially if they know someone's looking."

"How did you learn to bake cookies like this," Ruby asked coherently on her impressive caffeine boost, especially thanks to the sap baked in. Most of her previous ones were completely unintelligible. "I mean, I'm already halfway through this whole folder and it's only been an hour."

"Impressive, it should've taken you three. And I didn't bake them, Ren did. Skipped the sap on a few for Jaune, given his allergies."

"Well, I'm about 100 percent sure you could do them better because you're you."

I turned red from that comment, not bothering to hide it as I continued searching through the confessions of captured White Fang members. I was writing down a list of their current plans and activities as far as we knew. Thus far, it was a very short list, but I had only gone through about ten or so interrogations. They were as follows: operations south of Vale; contact Vacuo mercenaries; gather Dust for Operation: Cinder, an as-of-yet unidentified plan, and; enter the Vault, whatever that means. Their activities were related to these current plans, including searching for compatible Humans for their ultimate goal, probably a zoo or preserve knowing those nutjobs.

My only question is: they are so intelligent, but they aren't very social to begin with because of their endgame; so how the Hell do they know where to hit and when?

The answer to that question came rapidly, faster than I'd like to have known.

"Eliza just messaged me. They're thirty seconds to arrival, and she knows who let them on."

"Who," I demanded, prepping my typing hands. My fists slammed into the desk when I heard the name: Roman Torchwick. What the Hell was he doing with the White Fang? Why did those genocidal terrorists join up with him? And how in T'ondor's kingdom did he dare come back into my life after what he did. With a furious speed rivaling Ruby after a plate of strawberry cookies, I searched all records on Roman, classified and open records.

"Well, guess what I just found, by golly," Victor stated excitedly. I continued typing. Blake sounded the alarm, and chaos immediately erupted over the group chat. "The final orders to Roman before he killed your Pap."

"I know all about that crime scene," I stated, ignoring the red in my vision.

"Just after those orders," Dark corrected me just as quickly as things went downhill at the docks.

"This is new. Better not be a lie."

"Straight from dispatch, audio file. So classified it's not even on this branch's SWAT computer."

"What are you, a hacker?"

"Close. I'm a breacher, someone who enters classified pockets of files to see what he can find all under the guise of a paid hacker. They're too lazy to write a non-disclosure agreement, and I take full advantage of that in some cases like this one. Now, you ready for my find?"

"Sure, why not? Make it snappy."

I heard a minor crackle as audio played from his computer.

 _Dispatch, Vale PD High Command: Dispatch High Command to Torchwick, 1-9-1-Adam-3-9, please respond._

 _Roman, Vale PD Deputy Investigator: Ten-Four, Dispatch._

 _D: We have a job for you, Torchwick._

I began to recognize the voice of Dispatch much more clearly as the conversation went on.

 _R: Go ahead, Dispatch._

 _D: We hear you're into mercenary work on the side, right?_

I now have two distinct options as for who could've been Dispatch: General James Ironwood, then a Commander; or Romulus III Jackson, leader of the Crimson Angels.

 _R: The legal part, yes. Why? All due respect, Dispatch._

 _D: We have a target for you to take._

 _R: That's not exactly comforting, Dispatch. Normally, it's not even Vale PD that gives me that kind of work, just SWAT - ._

 _D: Special circumstances, don't question it._

That commanding tone. This was leaning more towards Romulus.

 _R: … Okay, Dispatch. Go ahead._

 _D: That's more like it. This target is named Richard Blanche, your partner. He has… a bit of a record, let us say._

 _R: Okay, this is getting out of hand really fast. I can't do that. I'm off - ._

 _D: Do it or the whole damn city gets it._

 _R: …_

 _D: Now you get the picture, kiddo. Do it, and I promise you'll keep out of trouble with VPD. Ten-Four?_

 _D: Roman? Do you copy, or do we do it ourselves and blame it on you, then the government, then every damn citizen, then to VPD, and so on. Ten-Four?_

 _R: … Ten-Four. Just… let me get a few things settled first._

 _(Dispatch out)_

 _R: … You got all that, right Blanche?_

 _Richard Blanche, Lead Crime Investigator: Yup. Recording, too. That wasn't Dispatch, for the record._

 _R: Oh, really? Sold it pretty well, don't ya think, Dickey?_

 _B: Dispatch doesn't do that. Remember, we were both on it for at least a year. You were there just last year, if you'll recall._

 _R: Then what do I do?_

 _B: I'll tell a few other officers, ones I know, then we'll set you up as a sniper. Your job is to miss. Graze me if you can, just sell the whole 'sights broke' idea._

 _R: That old trick?_

 _B: Yup. That old trick. And try to not kill me unless you've got paintballs. Then you can peg me with a red one, dish out a good fakeroonie._

 _R: They'll never buy it._

 _B: This is Romulus III we're talking about here. We've tricked him a handful of times before, we'll do it again this time fair and square. He gets it after a good trick, we survive, Vale survives, CA falls. We got this in the bag._

 _R: What if we don't have those options?_

 _B: Jam the magazine, use a spent shell, trick the rifle, something. Just don't kill me if you can help it._

 _R: I think that goes without saying, Richard._

 _(laughter)_

 _R: Seriously, I say we send a team to the source, 'Dispatch', bag him before I can pull out the gun, then if they're late I'll just delay the shot until they do and we can pack up._

 _B: Tried that before, if you recall._

 _R: Well, we'd better turn in for the night. Been an exciting evening, chasing that serial everything guy._

 _B: Yup._

 _(Audio end)_

Everyone around me was silent. I was no longer fuming at Roman's presence. Friends to the end, by the sound of his voice. I clicked a particular list I keep specifically for those I want to shoot the brains out of. I removed Roman's name, adding Romulus III Jackson in its place at number one. Saving that file and closing it, I went to the hunt list and moved some names around. Romulus was now at the top, followed by Roman and the guy I was assigned to now. There were only two names on the list, and my assignment was Roman. Catching him could wait until I had some answers of my own.

"Royce, got an eye on Roman Torchwick?" I called.

"Negative. Jaune, how about you?"

"Dragons, dragons, dragons, dragONS THAT'S HOT!" was the response from Jaune. I could only smile at the stupid antics of my fellow students.

"Blake and Sun are fighting him. At least, I think that's them. Can't tell, too much white. These guys need to get their hands more dirty, I think."

"No one asked for your puns, Yang," Ruby groaned.

"No puns in these 'pun' bags," was the response.

"You had to say it, didn't you," I rolled my eyes at my not-girlfriend-yet.

"I guess I did," the girl in question sighed.

"I have my sights locked. Lethal rounds specifically made by you." Robin is so freaking eager to use those.

"Don't kill him, dumbass. VPD wants him, and he's got some words to say to me. So does your dad, Royce."

"GET IN LINE! And get off of me, you overgrown sausage, or I'll grill you with lightning." Weirdest one-liner ever.

"Stupid dragons," Jaune wheezed. "Roman just took off. Don't know how, what with all this chaos. What's with you and Roman anyways, Travis?"

"Roman killed his father, but I just found a soundbyte that may just solve who _really_ pulled the trigger. We just want him for questioning. Gotta figure out what happened and why." Thanks, Panzer.

"Well gods, I can help you with that," Yang shot off.

"I gotcha, bro," Typhoon called, somehow quieter as if he'd left his Scroll behind. Or like he hit it a little too hard.

"As do I," Royce added.

"This will take me no time at all," Data stated.

"You're more likely to either delete it all or 'fix it' to say something else," I answered Data.

"I do not know what you speak of," the android-man said in that monotonous voice of his.

"You changed the lock on my Scroll to something even Panzer couldn't hack," Typhoon inserted.

"You deleted all of my personal recordings, claiming they were pirated," Robin cried from the rooftops.

"You made Crescent Rose fire confetti rounds only," Ruby fumed. That's the thing Ruby and I were fixing earlier.

"And to top it all off, you put me on the biggest watchlist in the history of watchlists, right at the top no less, and hired an assassin to take me out for a nonexistent reward," I complained. "All of which was within the last week."

"Well, the password was weak," Data defended, "those recordings were not native to your computer, your weapon was far too dangerous as it was, and that was a prank."

"IT WAS FINE AS IT WAS," "I DOWNLOADED THEM FROM MY CAMERA," "IT WAS MADE TO BE DANGEROUS," and "A PRANK THAT COULD'VE KILLED ME," were all shouted through the group chat at the moronic machine.

"Points taken and analyzed. I will improve on such information in the future."

" **MAKE IT NOW** ," we the victims screamed.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N: That's as far as I can get myself today. By today, of course I mean the weeks I managed to take. I do have a small excuse though: we (my family and I) went on a vacation/family reunion under the guise of a memorial service for my great grandmother. The closure was sweet, the insanity spicy, the family crazy as usual. After essentially six days of straight driving, I was not in the mood to do anything other than be lazy on my phone and enjoy the internet I so desperately desired. Needless to say, I am glad to be back on my own computer, in my own house, in my home state, and sleeping on my own bed. But alas, now I need to get back to reality and start college stuff, write again, and so on.**

 **By the way, I've had on my mind something interesting for a very long time now, and I want you guys to think on it as well: what if the gods of pantheons worldwide, mostly ancient but modern as well, lived in the world of RWBY? I don't mean just Zeus dealing with Nora, oh no. I mean Zeus dealing with Amun-Ra, shinigami, Thor, Odin, Nora, and every other deity you could possibly imagine save for the truly omnipotent entities (i.e. God/Allah/Jehova/Yahweh, etc.). What in the world (or Midgard, since we're going with that) do you think will happen between the pantheons? Tell me in the comments, and I'm certain you all know how to behave.**

 **Feeling much better now, I must sign out of this chapter and work on other things such as the next chapter, my actual novel, college stuff, and so on. This is General S. Texas, signing out.**


End file.
